


Между любовью и одержимостью

by Taiyo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, but when is anything with Joker involved?, some canon characters make appearances too, weirdly domestic fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Все начиналось как паршивая шутка, из тех, над которыми люди смеются, но смешными не считают. Брюс Уэйн отправился в бар, чтобы выяснить, правдивы ли слухи о новом контрабандисте, и в итоге напился в компании Джокера. Это должно быть не чем иным, как шуткой.илиБрюс пытается встречаться с Джокером и в то же время не дать ему узнать, что он и есть Бэтмен.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere Between Love And Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777117) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



> П/А:  
> Не так давно я пошутила насчёт Брюса и Джокера, начавших встречаться до того, как Джокер узнаёт, что Брюс и есть Бэтмен. И как Брюс после пытается объяснить все порезы, синяки и шрамы, которые получает, скрываясь под маской Мыши, а также все остальное, что начинает скапливаться как снежный ком. А потом я начала расписывать эту идею, чтобы справиться с творческим кризисом. Мне было весело придумывать то, как Джокер пытается затащить Брюса Уэйна в постель, не зная, что тот Бэтмен, и представлять реакцию Брюса на это.
> 
> Скорее всего, эта история – в отличие от всех других моих работ по этой паре – станет этакой романтической комедией. Так что не ждите от нее чего-то сверхсерьезного.
> 
> Также мне бы хотелось еще раз заметить, что эту работу я писала чисто ради смеха, когда находилась в творческом кризисе. Так что она не лучшая из тех, что у меня есть. Но мне действительно нравилось ее писать, а я люблю делиться с людьми тем, что делает меня счастливой. Но к моей собаке это не относится, собаку не отдам никому.
> 
> П/П:  
> Фанфик переведен по заказу и специально для Николы Юльхен  
> За помощь с вычиткой огромное спасибо Tasselhof

 

Воздух был наполнен густым дымом, а запах дешевых сигарет и алкоголя въелся во все деревянные поверхности небольшого бара настолько же глубоко, как и пятна – темные, прикидывающиеся чем угодно, только не кровью – в пол.

Предполагаемый контрабандист, которого Брюс надеялся здесь увидеть, так и не появился, так что он уже собирался отправиться домой, как только допьет свой напиток. Брюс хоть и надел самую неброскую одежду из своего гардероба и старался не привлекать внимания, сидя с выпивкой в руках в дальнем углу стойки, но всё равно выделялся из толпы. Не отрывая взгляда от дешевого виски в бокале, он прислушивался к болтовне вокруг, смешанной с приглушенными звуками, доносившимися из старенького стерео. Подходящая атмосфера для завсегдатаев.

Джокера он заметил, лишь когда тот оперся о стойку и, заказав мохито, поблагодарил Брюса за угощение. Джокер выглядел словно тигр, почуявший новую добычу, его появление застало Брюса врасплох, и он едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Брюс Уэйн – миллиардер и филантроп – не может приложить мордой о липкую поверхность барной стойки действующего правителя подпольного мира Готэма, вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно хочется это сделать. Альфред мог бы гордиться самоконтролем Брюса.

Он продолжил играть роль обычного гражданина и протянул бармену деньги за мохито, в то время как сердце глухо колотилось в груди, а тело напряглось, готовое в любой момент, если потребуется, ринуться в бой. Но Джокер лишь одарил Брюса своей самой обаятельной улыбкой и наклонил голову так, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

– Итак, что привело Брюса Уэйна в подобное место? – спросил Джокер, наклонившись к нему и нарушая личное пространство, но недостаточно для того, чтобы дать повод отодвинуться. Брюс крепче стиснул зубы и оглядел полутемное помещение в поисках пути к отступлению. Он не был к такому готов и не имел ни малейшего понятия, чего хочет Джокер. Брюс словно попал на словесное минное поле. 

А Джокер всего лишь продолжал ему слащаво улыбаться. 

– Хотел выпить не под прицелом чьего-то объектива, – приподнимая бокал, ответил Брюс. Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка ощущалась настолько принужденной, что он оставил эту затею.

– Что ж, в таком случае ты пришел туда, куда нужно. Здесь назойливых журналистов выводят через чёрный ход и преподают им ускоренный курс игры в бейсбол, – отозвался Джокер, внимательно изучая Брюса расчетливым взглядом.

Брюс прикончил напиток так быстро, как мог, чтобы это не походило на бегство. 

– Мне надо идти. Утром важная встреча, не хочу выглядеть на ней уставшим. – Попытавшись выдавить из себя еще одну улыбку, Брюс поднялся с места и поставил бокал на стойку.

Джокер действовал молниеносно – лезвие его ножа глубоко вошло в дерево между пальцев еще до того, как Брюс осознал, что происходит. Прохладное лезвие оцарапало кожу, оставив горящий след на своем пути. Брюс еле удержался от того, чтобы схватить Джокера за горло и придушить.

Показная благожелательность, которую Джокер демонстрировал считанные мгновения назад, сменилась широкой злой ухмылкой. Брюс едва успел подумать, что сейчас видит настоящее лицо Джокера, как слащавая улыбочка вернулась на место, и Джокер мягко хмыкнул. 

– Сначала выпей со мной. – Несмотря на добродушное выражение лица, тон Джокера явно давал понять – у Брюса нет выбора. Брюс у него на крючке, и оба это понимали. Джокер наслаждался каждым мгновением борьбы Брюса со страхом, грозящим затуманить его разум.

– Выпить, – повторил Брюс. – Хорошо. Это я могу сделать, – согласился он и принялся считать до десяти, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся о клетку ребер сердце. Джокер пристально смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, после чего вытащил нож из барной стойки и наконец-то отстранился, покидая личное пространство Брюса. Затем вытащил из своего коктейля простую белую трубочку и отшвырнул ее в сторону. Брюс в это время мельком взглянул на свою руку, чтобы проверить, не идет ли кровь, и с облегчением отметил, что, кажется, на этот раз шрама удалось избежать. 

– Давай, закажи себе выпивку и садись. И расслабься, ладно? – покачав головой и глядя на него как на слабоумного, произнес Джокер. Брюс подчинился – уселся на шаткий барный стул и заказал еще один шот виски. Бросив взгляд на часы на телефоне, он задался вопросом, удастся ли предупредить Альфреда о сложившейся ситуации. Джокер сердито фыркнул и плюхнулся на стул рядом. Бармен одарил Брюса сочувствующим взглядом. 

– Это ведь было не трудно, м? – Голос Джокера был всё ещё слишком приторным, чтобы это могло понравиться хоть кому-то. – А сейчас расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе. – Джокер отпил мохито и продолжил разговор, как ни в чем не бывало, словно и не угрожал чуть ранее Брюсу ножом. Но хуже всего то, что его любопытство, кажется, было искренним, отчего хотелось сбежать как можно дальше.

– Тебе будет скучно. – Брюс приложил максимум усилий, чтобы выглядеть робким.

Джокер отпил еще немного коктейля, оставив на стекле бокала след губной помады. У Брюса возник несколько истеричный вопрос: поправит ли Джокер макияж специально для него?

– Нет. Мне хочется тебя узнать. Ведь в этом весь смысл, когда пьешь в компании незнакомого человека, так? – Нахмурившись, Джокер медленно протарабанил ногтями по стойке какой-то мотив.

Брюс едва заметно сдвинул руки, немного ссутулил плечи и слегка отклонился, чтобы оказаться чуть дальше от Джокера. 

– Я правда не особенно интересный человек, но… хм, я не знаю. – Он прикусил губу, обдумывая, какой ответ может понравиться Джокеру. – Как-то раз я объехал всю Европу с рюкзаком за спиной.

Это даже не было ложью, он всего лишь опустил пару деталей. Пальцы Джокера остались неподвижны, и Брюс немного расслабился.

– Это интересно. – Наклонившись ближе к Брюсу, Джокер пососал свою нижнюю губу и отпустил с громким чпокающим звуком. Теперь красная помада блестела от слюны, но не размазалась, как того ожидал Брюс. 

– В этом действительно не было ничего особенного. То, как люди рассказывают про свои поездки, звучит куда веселее, чем то, что происходит на самом деле, – отозвался Брюс. – А что насчет тебя? – задал он встречный вопрос, чтобы Джокер не начал расспрашивать его о деталях.

– Я открытая книга, – ответил тот и с задумчивым взглядом отпил еще глоток коктейля. – А что? Есть что-нибудь, о чем тебе хотелось бы узнать?

Это был вызов, и Брюс знал, что принимать его опасно, но он в любом случае никогда не заботился особо о своем благополучии. Кроме того, когда еще предоставится шанс поговорить с Джокером без бэткостюма? Да и алкоголь, постепенно затуманивающий разум, позволил любопытству одержать верх. 

– Почему ты заговорил со мной? – спросил Брюс, решив начать с чего-то попроще.

– Выпить с симпатичным незнакомцем в захудалом подпольном баре было в моем списке дел, – ответил не задумываясь Джокер. Брюс приподнял бровь, на что тот закатил глаза. – У меня есть список дел. Один из пунктов – пропеть «Свидимся позже, аллигатор»* Кроку* так, чтобы он меня потом не растерзал, но я все еще работаю над этим. И пункт выпить с тобой там тоже был.

– Рад, что смог помочь, – пробормотал Брюс, прикрываясь бокалом. Джокер то ли не услышал его слова, то ли ему было плевать, что Брюс предпочел бы оказаться сейчас где угодно, только не в этом баре.

– Вот только не говори мне, что у тебя нет такого списка! – воскликнул Джокер, уставившись на Брюса с преувеличенным удивлением. Губы Брюса впервые за вечер – с того момента, как к нему решил подсесть Джокер, – тронула пусть короткая, но настоящая улыбка.

– У меня нет списка дел, – признал Брюс. По сути, он снова не лгал – список дел Брюса Уэйна находился у Альфреда, у самого же Брюса был список дел, с которыми предстояло разбираться Бэтмену. Но в целях безопасности Брюс собирался рассматривать Бэтмена как совершенно отдельного человека, не имеющего с ним абсолютно ничего общего.

– Как ты вообще живешь? – Джокер задал вопрос таким тоном, словно отсутствие у Брюса списков дел оскорбляет его на каком-то глубоко личном уровне.

– Я справляюсь, – ответил Брюс и повернулся к Джокеру, поскольку остатки напряжения его постепенно покидали. 

– Конечно, справляешься. Ты по-другому не умеешь. – Джокер вздохнул и похлопал Брюса по плечу, словно его постигла ужасная трагедия, и, надо отдать Брюсу должное, он даже не поморщился. Джокер прикасался к нему без какого-то злого или жестокого намерения, и это было так странно. Когда же тот убрал ладонь, кожу в месте прикосновения жгло и покалывало из-за потери контакта. Притворяясь, что не ощущает ничего необычного, Брюс уставился в свой бокал. 

– Сядем за столик, – решил без предупреждения Джокер и заказал у бармена еще по одной порции выпивки. Брюс чуть не свалился со стула, когда его дернули за руку, побуждая следовать за собой, и едва успел схватить свой бокал, перед тем как Джокер потащил его через бар. Люди спешили убраться с дороги Джокера – в этом не было ничего удивительного, – но то, что у этого человека было столько влияния, поражало. Брюсу стало интересно, были ли среди присутствующих те, кто работал на Джокера, но тот шел слишком быстро, чтобы удалось как следует осмотреться в полутемном зале.

Джокер впихнул его в угловую кабинку и скользнул на сидение рядом, теперь Брюс был едва ли не прижат к стене, и бежать ему было некуда. Джокер же радостно хмыкнул, увидев в бокале новую – на этот раз розовую – соломинку. Брюс почувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Джокера, и сердце, когда тот задел его ногу своей, застучало быстрее.

– И что теперь? – Брюс и сам прекрасно слышал, что его голос звучит неуверенно, так что Джокер просто не мог этого не заметить.

– Теперь мы напьемся, – ответив, Джокер мельком глянул на Брюса. – А что? У тебя было что-то другое на уме? Должен тебя предупредить, я не целуюсь на первом свидании, – подмигнул ему Джокер и расхохотался над его смущением. 

– Я должен ехать домой, – начал было Брюс, но умолк, когда увидел, как взгляд Джокера мрачнеет. – Или нет, – быстро закончил он. Не хотелось новых угроз ножом, поскольку Брюс ни за что не сдастся без боя, но все же он предпочел бы по возможности избежать насилия. Он не был уверен, как будет потом объяснять людям – а тем более самому Джокеру, – каким образом ему удалось справиться с Джокером. Это если он вообще сможет справиться с ним без костюма. 

– Умный парень, – заметил Джокер и сфокусировал внимание на своем коктейле. Брюс выдохнул, хотя до этого момента даже не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание.

– Расскажи мне об акции по сбору средств, которая прошла пару недель назад, это звучит довольно интересно, – попросил Джокер, играясь с розовой трубочкой в коктейле. Брюс нахмурился и прикусил губу, пытаясь понять, о чем тот говорит. А затем он вспомнил благотворительную акцию, куда вломились сразу и Двуликий, и Пугало, и ту разборку, которую эти двое устроили прямо посреди зала. Брюс не сдержался и фыркнул, тем самым тут же переключив внимание Джокера на себя. 

Брюс развлек Джокера этой историей, и тот едва пополам не согнулся от смеха. Пока Джокер пытался немного успокоиться, Брюс заказал им еще по одной порции напитков.

Джокер рассказал Брюсу об одном из инцидентов в Аркхеме, когда заключенные начали швыряться друг в друга едой, в результате чего в медсестру прилетел чей-то глаз, а кто-то лишился уха: его так и не смогли пришить обратно. Но больше всего Брюса в этой истории смутило то, насколько обыденно Джокер говорил об Аркхеме, таким же тоном другие описывали обычный день на работе. 

Джокер постепенно спаивал Брюса, не желая слышать его протесты. С другой стороны, он в итоге достаточно неплохо провел время и даже попытался примириться с определенными трудностями Джокера в соблюдении личного пространства. 

К тому времени, когда Брюс решил, что ему пора идти, Джокер уже почти залез к нему на колени и хохотал над какой-то шуткой, смысл которой от Брюса ускользнул.

– Думаю, с нас достаточно. – Брюс постучал Джокера по плечу, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще не отключился.

– Слабак, – пробормотал Джокер Брюсу в шею и разразился очередным приступом смеха. Брюс не имел ни малейшего понятия, что в этом было смешного, но, слушая смех Джокера, ощутил, как глубоко внутри что-то теплеет. Обычно смех Джокера был совершенно другим, в этом же не было ни единой нотки сумасшествия, мании или жестокости. Казалось, Джокер был искренне счастлив. 

– Завтра у меня будет похмелье, и, когда я облажаюсь на встрече, то во всем обвиню тебя, – возмутился Брюс и уставился на голову Джокера, вот только он сомневался, что ему удалось выбрать подходящее случаю выражение лица. Скорее всего, вид у него был в большей степени глуповатый, чем серьезный. Джокер кивнул, пробубнил что-то и медленно выпрямился.

– Ладно. Иди на свою важную встречу похмельным, – прозвучало на удивление четко – учитывая, что тот едва мог сидеть прямо. Брюса это определенно впечатлило.

– Ты платишь, – напомнил Джокер, после чего допил остатки коктейля и поднялся. 

– Я уже заплатил, – ответив, последовал примеру Джокера Брюс. Ему пришлось за того ухватиться, чтобы не упасть, но здесь он был в своем праве на использование Джокера в качестве дополнительной поддержки.

Джокер позволил Брюсу цепляться за себя, пока они пересекали бар, однако на пороге остановился и помахал кому-то за спиной, подтверждая предположение Брюса, что некоторые из посетителей были его приспешниками.

Джокер не сказал ни слова против, когда Брюс повел его вниз по улице в сторону более благополучной части города. Лишь начал напевать какой-то мотивчик, пытаясь сопроводить его по обыкновению широкими, театральными жестами, вот только вцепившийся в руку Брюс несколько ограничивал его движения, из-за чего Джокер пару раз едва не потерял равновесие.

– Куда мы идем? – Язык у Джокера слегка заплетался, так что Брюс был уверен, что если отпустит его, тот упадёт. Остановившись, Брюс огляделся. Он только сейчас осознал, что вел злейшего врага в свой пентхаус. Брюсу нравилось иметь возможность оставаться в городе, особенно в те дни, когда всю ночь напролет занимался выслеживанием преступников, а днем ждала работа в Уэйн Интерпрайзерс. Благодаря этому по утрам можно было поспать на час-полтора дольше, и он использовал эту возможность при любом удобном случае.

– Ко мне, полагаю? – ответил Брюс. Он уже миновал стадию, когда люди еще беспокоятся о степени идиотизма собственных поступков, да и вес опирающегося на него Джокера не был ему неприятен.

– И что мы будем у тебя делать? – Джокеру вполне удалось вложить в вопрос непристойный намек – и едва не рухнуть на землю в попытке принять позу, соответствующую интонации. Брюс фыркнул и споткнулся, пытаясь снова придать Джокеру вертикальное положение. 

– Спать, – приобнял Брюс спутника за плечи. – Будешь себя хорошо вести, и сможешь рассчитывать на диван. – Улыбнувшись ему, Брюс попытался убедить себя, что если сейчас позволит Джокеру пойти куда вздумается, того вполне могут прикончить, а если попытается вызвать полицию, то, скорее всего, прикончат уже его, Брюса. На самом деле он всего лишь выбрал лучший из имеющихся вариантов. Кроме того, в любой момент можно добавить в стакан воды снотворное и дать его Джокеру. 

– И все? Даже не воспользуешься тем, что я снял все внутренние запреты? – При виде надувшегося от разочарования Джокера Брюс тихо усмехнулся.

– В любом случае я уверен, у тебя не так много внутренних запретов, – отозвался Брюс, заставив тем самым Джокера рассмеяться.

– Пожалуй, – пробормотал тот и с довольным вздохом обхватил Брюса за талию, после чего они пошагали дальше.

– Но ты все равно можешь попробовать. Я даже позволю, чтобы это сошло тебе с рук, – спустя минуту продолжил Джокер.

– Нет, – даже споткнулся Брюс, хотя прохладный воздух уже начал потихоньку прочищать ему мозги. – Пьяный секс отвратителен. Тебя вот-вот стошнит или ты забываешь, что вообще делал; кому-то становится больно или кто-то вырубается; тебя начинает бесить, что ты так налакался, и в любом случае вам очень повезет, если вы хотя бы приблизитесь к финалу. А потом тебе еще придется разбираться с недовольным партнером, – совершенно не задумываясь над тем, что говорит, продолжил Брюс, и к тому времени, как он осознал сказанное, было уже слишком поздно: Джокер смотрел на него так, словно ничего восхитительнее в жизни не видел.

– Могу предположить, что ты говоришь, основываясь на личном опыте, – подавил смешок Джокер, его глаза искрились весельем. 

– Ага. Приятного было мало, – признал Брюс.

– Знаешь, я думал, ты просто скажешь, что не интересуешься парнями, – засмеялся Джокер, и Брюсу захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу: почему он об этом не подумал? Они продолжили медленно идти в сторону дома Брюса. Джокер комментировал всё, что встречалось им на пути, Брюс кивал в ответ на его замечания и даже сам вставил пару.

– Может, поймаем такси? Я больше не хочу идти пешком, – пройдя еще три квартала, заканючил Джокер, и Брюс с удовольствием подчинился. Ноги были словно свинцовыми, а с их скоростью передвижения до пентхауса им никогда не добраться. Пройдя еще квартал, Брюс остановился, чтобы поймать такси. Внезапно до него дошло, что при виде Джокера водитель может вызвать полицию. Он попытался решить, стоит ли ему попробовать подкупить таксиста или вообще отказаться от поездки, но, едва машина подъехала, а Джокер рывком распахнул дверцу и поприветствовал водителя по имени, Брюс позволил событиям идти своим чередом. Чему удивляться? Когда речь шла о Джокере, единственное, в чем Брюс мог быть уверен – тот всегда делает то, чего ожидаешь меньше всего.

Брюс назвал водителю адрес и плюхнулся на потертое сидение. Джокер уронил голову Брюсу на плечо и начал мурлыкать какую-то песенку, названия которой он никак не мог вспомнить. Стало любопытно: Джокер вообще способен замереть хоть на минуту? Джокер всегда издавал какие-то звуки или жестикулировал, делал что угодно, чтобы не остаться незамеченным. Как будто боялся, что если сделает паузу, то исчезнет. Брюс сердито фыркнул и приказал себе перестать анализировать поведение Джокера, будучи пьяным – все равно он, скорее всего, очень далек от истины. Он уже много лет пытался найти в поведении Джокера какой-то глубокий смысл, но все всегда сводилось к тому, что Джокеру, похоже, просто нравилось делать то, что он делал. Почему сейчас что-то должно быть иначе?

Он прикрыл глаза и вдохнул запах освежителя воздуха и слабый аромат персикового шампуня Джокера. Так же пахло от волос Харли, и Брюс терпеть не мог этот запах.

Когда такси достигло пункта назначения, Джокер пихнул Брюса, чтобы тот расплатился, и выкарабкался из авто. Брюс осознал, что мог бы попросить водителя увезти Джокера куда-то еще, лишь когда машина скрылась из виду. С другой стороны, он сомневался, что попытка вернуть такси закончится хорошо хоть для кого-то из присутствующих.

Брюс провел Джокера в свой пентхаус через заднюю дверь – не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как он затаскивает к себе домой одного из самых опасных преступников Готэма.

Он протащил спотыкающегося и хихикающего Джокера через свободное пространство неосвещенной гостиной и, уронив на диван, со стоном рухнул рядом. Удивительно, что им удалось проделать весь путь от бара до пентхауса целыми и невредимыми.

– Ну что, еще по одной и баиньки? – спросил Джокер, на что Брюс ответил кивком.

– Хотя сделать тебе коктейль я не смогу.

Джокер фыркнул, и Брюс, уверенный, что в темноте тот не сможет этого увидеть, улыбнулся. Он поднялся и, включая по пути следования свет, направился на кухню, где держал скотч (Альфред делал вид, что ничего об этом не знает). Брюсу пришлось приложить некоторые усилия и сконцентрироваться, но ему все же удалось достать бутылку и пару бокалов. Затем он замер на несколько секунд, вдохнул родной запах дома и попытался оценить ситуацию: ноги налились свинцом, голова кружится, а на диване в его гостиной развалился смертельно опасный клоун.

Брюс затрясся от беззвучного смеха, затем сделал несколько неглубоких вздохов, досчитал до десяти и вернулся в гостиную.

Гость уже успел слегка задремать – когда Брюс поставил бутылку скотча на стеклянный столик, Джокер резко проснулся от звука. Мгновение Брюс рассчитывал получить пулю в лоб, но затем губы Джокера изогнулись в ленивой, кривоватой улыбке. Глядя Брюсу в глаза, он откинул голову на диван – открыл взгляду шею. Брюс пожевал губу, раздумывая о том, смог ли бы ощутить вкус безумия на коже Джокера. 

Он даже не осознавал, что пялится на Джокера, пока тот не усмехнулся и не раздвинул ноги с явным намеком. После чего рассмеялся, и Брюс тут же переключил внимание на выпивку. Разливая скотч, он старался выкинуть из головы картинку столь соблазнительно раскинувшегося на его диване Джокера.

– Скажи, когда достаточно, – прочистив горло, чтобы избавиться от внезапно оказавшегося в нем комка, попросил Брюс.

К тому времени, как Джокер сказал ему остановиться, бокал оказался заполнен практически до краев. Брюс подхватил собственный бокал и устроился на диване рядом с Джокером. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что будет пить у себя дома ни c кем иным, а с Джокером! При этом, несмотря на то, что тот временами был несколько беспардонным, в целом Брюс не имел ничего против его компании. 

Джокер вздохнул, закинул ноги ему на колени и одним глотком опрокинул в себя большую часть своего бокала. Прикрыв глаза, Брюс положил ладонь на чужие ноги. У него было такое чувство, что голова заполнена ватой, и он никак не мог проанализировать все безумие происходящего. Тонкий голос в голове – звучащий почти как голос Дика – пропищал, что он попал в Мир Бизарро.

– А ты странный, ты знаешь? – тихий голос Джокера вырвал Брюса из мыслей. Он распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что Джокер изучает его поразительно – учитывая степень его опьянения – проницательным взглядом. 

– Ага, – Брюс вздохнул и погрузился глубже в диван, надеясь, что тот поглотит его целиком.

– В этом нет ничего плохого, – рассмеялся Джокер, пихнув Брюса ногой.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он, понадеявшись, что Джокер заткнется.

– Симпатичный и странный. Мое любимое сочетание. Готов поспорить, ты еще и целуешься отлично, – голос Джокера зазвучал ниже, он подался вперед и провел кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти Брюса.

Это было уже слишком.

Он резко поднялся и пошел прочь из гостиной. Джокер издал протестующий возглас, но Брюс нуждался во сне, а не в том, чтобы ему морочили голову. Джокер говорил что-то вслед, но Брюс не совсем разобрал: что-то о том, что он слишком чувствительный. Брюс мог или игнорировать его, или вернуться и дать ему в глаз, но первый вариант сулил впоследствии гораздо меньше проблем. 

Едва стащив с себя одежду, он рухнул на кровать, забрался под одеяло и уснул до того, как осознал, что оставил бодрствующего Джокера без присмотра в собственном доме.

Брюсу показалось, что будильник прозвенел спустя несколько секунд после того, как он лег спать, да и настроение было отвратительное. Голова болела, во рту стоял такой привкус, будто в нем что-то сдохло, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Брюс застонал, выключил будильник и поплелся в душ, хоть ноги и ощущались слишком слабыми, чтобы на них ходить. 

Брюс чистил зубы, когда вспомнил, что менее пяти часов назад умчался от Джокера. Он застонал и потер виски, пытаясь облегчить головную боль. Как же ему хотелось вернуться сейчас в прошлое и сказать себе, чтобы не ходил в тот бар.

Сейчас Брюс предпочел бы вернуться в постель и снова лечь спать, а не выходить из спальни. Но ему нужно было идти на собрание совета директоров – он обещал Альфреду и Люциусу, что придет, и не собирался нарушать собственное слово. Так что он надел лучший костюм и морально подготовился к тому, что могло ожидать его по ту сторону двери в спальню.

На диване Джокера не оказалось, но в воздухе витал аромат кофе, и Брюс, стараясь не издать ни малейшего шума, пошел на кухню. Он удивился, найдя помещение пустым, а приготовленный кофе, дожидающийся его в кофеварке, и сэндвич на тарелке не помогли успокоиться ни на секунду. На кухонном столе обнаружилась и тарелка со свежеиспеченным маффином – Брюсу было очень интересно узнать, как Джокеру удалось все это провернуть, – из-под которой торчала записка. Брюс еще раз оглядел в замешательстве завтрак и вытащил записку, готовый к чему угодно. 

_Пришлось уйти – нужно проведать приятеля_  
Спасибо за веселый вечер  
хохо – Дж  
PS: еда не отравлена :) 

Брюс не был точно уверен, чего ожидал, но определенно не этого. Он еще раз оглядел завтрак, решая, то ли протестировать еду на яды, то ли просто все выбросить, однако казалось маловероятным, что Джокер пытался его убить. Кроме того, у Брюса было очень мало времени, так что он решил рискнуть жизнью и откусил кусочек сэндвича, запихивая записку в карман.

***

Возвращаясь домой после долгого дня в Уэйн Энтерпрайз, Брюс переключал радиоканалы, но, так и не найдя ничего интересного, просто выключил радио. Он ожидал увидеть в поместье Дика, поскольку обещал ему помочь с каким-то проектом Тима, о котором до сих пор толком ничего не знал.

Движение в центре города было очень медленным, но вместо того чтобы злиться из-за этого, Брюс расслабился и принялся наблюдать, как улицы заполняются людьми и ночная жизнь постепенно захватывает Готэм. Как неоновые вывески начинают гореть ярче, удлиняя тени, скрывающие то, что притаилось в глухих переулках, и освещая улицы для тех, кто готов столкнуться с такой ночью, какую лишь Готэм мог им предложить. Воздух уже гудел в предвкушении, пока город возвращался к жизни.

Брюс чувствовал себя так, словно он дома – ничто во всем мире не могло больше заставить его почувствовать это. Он открыл окно автомобиля, позволяя атмосфере города пропитать салон. 

Едва он выехал за пределы города, как машины на его пути почти полностью исчезли, но Брюса, позволившего своему разуму блуждать, это не слишком обеспокоило. Он настолько погрузился в размышления, что едва не упустил из виду мужчину, внезапно оказавшегося на дороге в пяти минутах езды от Мемориального моста. Брюс был уверен, что вывихнул что-то, когда ударил по тормозам. Или, как минимум, ремень безопасности оставил ему внушительный синяк.

Брюс впился взглядом в фигуру человека на темной дороге, и его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он опознал фиолетовый пиджак, который нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим. Брюс застыл и не шевелился ни пока Джокер медленно шел до машины, ни пока тот поправлял грим. Он лишь сильнее вцепился пальцами в руль, когда Джокер засунул обратно в карман помаду и небольшое зеркальце и забрался в салон, даже не подумав спросить мнение Брюса на этот счет. Джокер был насквозь мокрый, волосы и одежда испачканы грязью, а грим по большей части растекся.

Брюсу показалось, что на одежде Джокера он распознал кровь.

– Отвези меня в город, – приказал тот вместо приветствия и, когда команда не была немедленно приведена в исполнение, одарил Брюса настолько холодным взглядом, каких он не ощущал на себе уже давно.

– Сейчас же, – процедил Джокер сквозь зубы, и Брюс почел за лучшее сделать так, как тот хочет. Он развернул автомобиль и направился к неоновым огням города.

Джокер тихонько застонал и прислонился к стеклу с болезненным выражением на лице, прижимая к боку ладони. Брюс бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд и увидел, что был прав насчет крови.

Он немного прибавил скорость.

Джокер велел отвезти его в бесплатную клинику в Нэрроуз. Большинство её пациентов, насколько Брюсу было известно, являлись преступниками и сбежавшими из Аркхема заключенными. Врачи неплохо справлялись со своей работой, и всем, похоже, нравился персонал, который, в свою очередь, никогда не жаловался по поводу клиентуры, так что никто в их дела не вмешивался.

Брюс добрался до клиники в рекордно короткие сроки, но так, чтобы не привлечь внимание полиции. Он остановил машину, выбрался из нее сам и вытащил Джокера еще до того, как тот успел произнести хоть слово. Джокер оперся на Брюса и вцепился пальцами в его пиджак, оставляя на ткани кровавые отпечатки, отстирать которые удастся навряд ли. Тело Джокера было очень тяжелым, а дыхание вырывалось мучительными толчками. Путь от машины до клиники показался Брюсу куда длиннее, чем был на самом деле.

В приёмном покое не оказалось никого, кроме регистратора. Та только взглянула на Джокера и жестом указала Брюсу направление. 

– Первая дверь слева, – вслед им прокричала она, на что Брюс лишь кивнул, не подумав о том, что она уже не могла их увидеть. 

Из вежливости Брюс коротко стукнул в дверь, а затем распахнул ее, не дожидаясь ответа. Он бросил умоляющий взгляд на сидящую за столом молодую девушку с телефоном в руках и, пока та смотрела на него с потрясённым видом, втащил Джокера на стол для осмотра. Она, не теряя времени даром, швырнула телефон на стол и бросилась к новому пациенту.

– Что ты сделал на этот раз? – спросила девушка, оценивая состояние Джокера, пока Брюс, стараясь не причинить ещё больше вреда, пытался помочь ему выпутаться из пиджака. Джокер неопределенно помахал рукой и издал несколько непонятных звуков, но затем успокоился и перевел взгляд с доктора на Брюса. 

– Вы двое уже встречались? – указал жестом Джокер между ними двумя. – Брюсси, знакомься: Сюзи. Сюзи – Брюсси! – Джокер расплылся в широкой улыбке, он словно был смущен. Брюс ошарашенно на него уставился, держа в руках мокрый, окровавленный пиджак. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джокера можно чем-то смутить. 

Доктор вздохнула и одарила Брюса вежливой улыбкой.

– На самом деле я Карен, – произнесла девушка, помогая Джокеру снять разодранную рубашку. На боку, вдоль ребер, обнаружились несколько длинных неглубоких порезов, Брюсу пришлось прикусить кончик языка, чтобы сдержаться и не спросить Джокера о том, что произошло.

– Он не хочет звать меня по имени, пока я не выйду за своего бойфренда, – пояснила Карен, а затем натянула перчатки и сосредоточилась на обработке раны.

– А сейчас ты мне объяснишь, что, черт подери, произошло? – снова спросила Карен. Джокер застонал и лег, несмотря на ее возражения. Она уставилась на него и сверлила взглядом до тех пор, пока он не переместился в устраивающую ее позу.

– Думаю, я должен Эду денег, – не глядя на Карен, небрежно произнес Джокер. Та замерла и медленно подняла на Джокера лишенное эмоций лицо.

– Скажи, что не сделал этого, – простонала она, и Джокер с болью взглянул на нее.

– Я не виноват, что он не ценит музыку, – отозвался Джокер, явно убеждённый в своей правоте. Карен покачала головой и вернулась к промыванию раны, бормоча что-то об идиотах с суицидальными наклонностями.

– Кто не ценит музыку? – спросил Брюс, хотя и не был уверен, что вмешиваться в разговор – хорошая идея, если он хочет остаться в комнате.

– Крок, – рассеянно ответил Джокер, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Карен встала, чтобы сменить перчатки и взять иглу и нить – надо было заштопать рану. Брюсу потребовалось не больше секунды, чтобы вспомнить, что Джокер собирался спеть Убийце Кроку «Свидимся позже, аллигатор». Брюс не смог удержаться и врезал Джокеру по ноге – чуть сильнее, чем смог бы миллиардер-плейбой.

– Оу, бля! Сколько ты выжимаешь лежа? Господи! – Джокер уставился на Брюса, которому хватило ума отойти на шаг. – Какого черта ты это сделал? 

Брюс не мог ответить, что это инстинктивная реакция на его глупый поступок и желание помереть, не вызвав при этом целый шквал других вопросов, так что он просто сделал извиняющееся лицо и пожал плечами. 

– Ты такой странный, – пробормотал, качая головой Джокер, а затем его внимание снова переключилось на Карен и иглу в ее руке.

Девушке не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заштопать Джокера. Затем она перепроверила швы, выдала ему с собой антибиотики и обезболивающие и велела позвонить ей, если рана не будет заживать должным образом. Она так же вытребовала с Джокера обещание притормозить на несколько дней, впрочем, Брюс не верил, что подобное реально. Судя по скептическому выражению лица Карен, она тоже не купилась на слова Джокера. Брюс решил, что она ему нравится.

– Ты мог бы убедиться, что он доберется до дома без приключений? Я бы позвонила Джонни, но его нет в городе, – попросила Карен Брюса. Тот пообещал ей, что доставит Джокера домой в целости и сохранности – он в любом случае не мог позволить тому разгуливать по городу в его состоянии. Поблагодарив Брюса, Карен протянула ему листок с написанным на нем адресом Джокера, пока тот пытался натянуть свою испорченную одежду.

Брюс помог опирающемуся на него Джокеру доковылять обратно до машины, не сказав и слова о том, что тот несколько тяжеловат. На улице уже совершенно стемнело, где-то в отдалении слышались вой сирен и эхо пальбы. Пока Брюс открывал дверцы, Джокер вдохнул ночной воздух и тихо вздохнул.

Брюс постарался сделать вид, что не заметил пятна крови на сидении, когда Джокер забирался внутрь. Внутренний голос сообщил, что Альфред не даст ему житья из-за испорченной кожаной обивки, но Брюс его проигнорировал, залез в машину и тронулся с места.

Продолжая мельком поглядывать на Джокера, отбивающего пальцем по ноге какой-то бессмысленный мотивчик, Брюс почувствовал, как его медленно накрывает безумная усталость. Вероятно, сейчас было не лучшее время для этого, но он должен был знать, чем думал Джокер, когда решил вывести из себя Крока. 

– Я вовсе не пытался скормить ему себя, – огрызнулся Джокер и побежденно вздохнул: – Я просто не слишком хорошо все продумал. – В это верилось без особого труда.

По данному Карен адресу оказался вполне заурядный, хоть и несколько обшарпанный многоквартирный дом в Ист-Энде*. Едва Брюс успел припарковаться, как Джокер уставился на него с той самой слащавой улыбкой, которая – Брюс уже успел прочувствовать это на себе – не несла ничего, кроме неприятностей.

– Хочешь зайти? – Джокер спросил это таким тоном, словно они давние друзья и ходить друг к другу в гости для них в порядке вещей. 

– У меня еще остались дела на сегодня, – ответил Брюс, молясь, чтобы Джокер просто оставил его в покое и пошел немного отдохнуть.

– Дай угадаю: нужно успеть соблазнить симпатичную девушку? – поиграл бровями Джокер. Но Брюс, заметив в небе блеклый отсвет бэт-сигнала, едва не пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Гордон сегодня вызывал его на пару часов раньше.

– Ага, – согласился Брюс с извиняющейся улыбкой. Джокер открыл дверь и, выбираясь наружу, одарил его совсем невпечатленным взглядом. 

– Ты многое теряешь. У меня есть… 

Заметив сигнал в небе, Джокер умолк на полуслове. Его лицо просияло, и по телу Брюса внезапно прокатилась волна ужаса. Ему захотелось, чтобы Джокер вернулся в машину и забыл о знаке, отражающемся в нависших над Готэмом облаках. 

– С другой стороны, тебе лучше идти. Я буду занят. Пока-пока, Брюсси, – ярко улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой Джокер, а затем хлопнул дверью и обогнул автомобиль так быстро, насколько ему позволял раненый бок.

Брюс не стал паниковать, но его мозг перебрал все возможные варианты действий гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Задача сводилась к тому, чтобы убедиться: на ночь Джокер останется в своей квартире. Он не мог позволить, чтобы тот помер где-нибудь в подворотне из-за своей одержимости Бэтменом, не тогда, когда Брюс мог этому помешать. 

– Ты ведь еще помнишь, что должен мне выпивку? – позвал он, опустив стекло и улыбнувшись одной из самых обаятельных улыбок – так он улыбался только под объективами камер. Джокер замер, обернулся и с любопытством оглядел Брюса. 

– Разве у тебя не свидание? – спросил он, и стало очевидно, что Джокер не купился на его представление.

– Я там умру со скуки, – ответил он, но, стоило Джокеру нахмуриться, тут же перестал улыбаться и вздохнул. – И я буду беспокоиться о тебе, – попытался настоять Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер почувствует: это не ложь.

Джокер, казалось, разрывался на части – Брюс на такой эффект и не рассчитывал. Он решил облегчить Джокеру выбор: вышел из машины и запер ее. На что тому осталось лишь рассмеяться.

– Ладно. Один бокал, а потом ты отправляешься на свое свидание. – Джокер дождался Брюса, и они вместе вошли в подъезд. Джокер повел Брюса к лестнице, и всю дорогу до самого верхнего этажа Брюс старался держаться к нему поближе, на тот случай, если Джокеру понадобится помощь, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Когда им удалось добраться до квартиры без происшествий, Брюс облегченно выдохнул. Ловить Джокера не пришлось, хоть тот и останавливался несколько раз перевести дыхание.

Джокеру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отпереть дверь и впустить Брюса. Видно, не сразу пришла в голову мысль щелкнуть выключателем, прежде чем приняться за полудюжину замков. Брюс стоял и ждал рядом, хотя внутри все чуть ли не вибрировало от предвкушения – так хотелось увидеть место, где живет Джокер.

– Добро пожаловать в мое суперсекретное убежище, – продекламировал Джокер, когда со всеми замками наконец-то было покончено и они вошли внутрь. Брюс немного удивился: полы, кажется, были выстланы настоящим деревом, а стены – недавно выкрашены. Ему стало интересно, кто выбирал краску – цвет темно-красного дерева. Брюс никак не ожидал, что квартира будет выглядеть настолько хорошо, даже разнородную мебель подбирали, похоже, с особой тщательностью. И тут до него дошло, что широкое открытое пространство квартиры и высокие потолки резко контрастировали с маленькой тесной камерой Джокера в Аркхеме. 

– Значит, здесь ты и живешь? – небрежно спросил Брюс, оглядываясь вокруг.

– Время от времени, – рассеянно ответил Джокер и указал на диван: – Садись.

Брюс подчинился.

Джокер принес с кухни бокалы и бутылку красного вина. Брюс взял у него бокалы, а Джокер открыл вино перочинным ножом и налил Брюсу до краев. Он не возражал, хоть и помнил, что за рулем.

– Итак, ты бы беспокоился обо мне. Это мило. – Джокер развалился на диване слишком близко к Брюсу, чтобы можно было полностью расслабиться.

– Ты испачкаешь диван кровью, – попытался Брюс сменить тему. Джокер на мгновение растерялся, но, оглядев себя, обратил внимание на испорченную одежду. Сухо хохотнув, протянул свой бокал Брюсу. 

– Оу, точно. Вот я балда. Одну секундочку. – Джокер поднялся и похромал в другую комнату. Брюс проводил его взглядом и отпил немного вина, ожидая, пока Джокер вернется. Брюс изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию встать и осмотреться. Чтобы отвлечься, отправил Альфреду сообщение, что приедет поздно, но с ним все в порядке. При звуке шагов Джокера телефон Брюс спрятал. 

Джокер сменил одежду и смыл грязь и кровь с лица и волос, однако действовал при этом осторожно: грим остался почти нетронутым. Брюс одним глотком допил остатки вина в своем бокале и наполнил его заново, пока Джокер устраивался на диване рядом. Видеть Джокера не в одном из его фирменных костюмов или форме Аркхема было очень странно и казалось слишком личным – пусть тот всего лишь снял галстук и жилет и расстегнул пару пуговиц. Джокер не имел права выходить из образа, если Брюс не мог находиться в своем. Джокер нарушил правило, и неважно, что он об этом даже не знал.

– А теперь объясни мне ту часть про беспокойство, – потребовал Джокер, забирая свой бокал у Брюса.

Брюс вздохнул и еще раз окинул взглядом квартиру.

– Ты ранен, и я винил бы себя, умри ты от потери крови, – признался он и снова поднес бокал к губам, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. Брюсу стоило бы притормозить, пока он снова не напился и не натворил глупостей, вот только Джокер – выглядящий так, словно познал все муки ада, – сидел слишком близко и изучал Брюса взглядом умных глаз, в которых было так легко потеряться.

– Оу, – Джокер, кажется, был разочарован таким ответом, и Брюс вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Я рассчитывал на нечто поинтереснее, – пояснил Джокер, а затем вздохнул, откинулся на диван, оказываясь чуть дальше от Брюса, чем до этого, и отвел от него взгляд.

– Какой ответ ты хотел услышать?– Брюсу не удалось сдержать любопытства.

– Не знаю. Что-нибудь другое, – судя по голосу, Джокеру стало скучно. Брюсу нужно поскорее это изменить, и лучше до того, как тот решит развлечь себя сам – за счёт Брюса, по всей видимости. Он напряг мозги, пытаясь придумать, что могло бы заставить Джокера оставить его живым и невредимым.

– Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Ты не… не такой уж и ужасный, когда не убиваешь людей, – сделал осторожный ход Брюс. Джокер фыркнул, Брюс засчитал это за победу.

– Ты такой милый, – одарив Брюса ослепительной улыбкой, усмехнулся Джокер. Брюс, довольный тем, что на данный момент опасность миновала, улыбнулся в ответ и позволил себе расслабиться. Джокер же покачал головой и отпил вина.

– Я так полагаю, обезболивающие ты не принимал? – спокойным голосом спросил Брюс, когда Джокер наполнил свой бокал снова.

– Нет. Я идиот и хочу сдохнуть, – невозмутимо отозвался Джокер. – Я знаю, что делаю, – продолжил он, одарив Брюса равнодушным взглядом. Брюс хотел уже ответить, что знает, но решил, что хватит и простого кивка.

Брюс продолжал подливать Джокеру вина в надежде, что тот слишком напьется, чтобы встать и покинуть квартиру. Для этого потребовались час болтовни и почти полная бутылка вина – Джокер в какой-то момент едва не свалился с дивана в приступе смеха.

Брюс усмехнулся, дернул Джокера обратно и попробовал убедить его лечь:

– Думаю, тебе уже хватит. 

Джокер хихикнул и кивнул, а затем с ленивой улыбкой на губах потянулся к Брюсу. Брюс спокойно отреагировал, когда тот вцепился ему в рубашку, но заколебался, ощутив, как Джокер тянет его к себе. В итоге Брюс решил, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы потворствовать симпатии пьяного Джокера. Джокер чуть ли не взвизгнул, обхватывая его за плечи и заключая в теплые объятия. Вдохнув запахи мыла и готэмской реки, Брюс стиснул Джокера, вероятно, чуть сильнее, чем следовало, но в эту минуту он нуждался в живом тепле Джокера. Ему нужно было иметь в будущем воспоминание об этом моменте.

– Не могу дышать, – тихо засмеялся Джокер Брюсу в ухо, и он чуть ослабил хватку, а когда тот похлопал его по спине, отпустил совсем. 

– Ты классно обнимаешься, – заметил Джокер, и Брюс ощутил некую гордость. 

– Обещаешь, что останешься дома и немного отдохнешь? – спросил он с нажимом, заглядывая Джокеру в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает.

– Потому что ты будешь беспокоиться, если я пострадаю. – На вкус Брюса, это прозвучало слишком самодовольно. Джокер медленно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Брюса, хотя сам уже практически засыпал.

– Конечно, – вежливо улыбнувшись, отозвался Брюс. Чтобы Джокер случайно не уронил бутылку из-под вина или бокалы, он поставил их на столик, заваленный разными безделушками, книгами, бумажками и даже парочкой ножей.

– Я понравился Брюсу Уэйну, – продолжил Джокер с широкой улыбкой, без сомнения, очень гордый собой. Улыбка самого Брюса тут же увяла, и он застонал.

– Давай не будем преувеличивать, – попросил он, отстранившись от Джокера. – Речь, скорее, о смертельном страхе за мою жизнь и нежелании вывести тебя из себя. – Джокер расхохотался и попытался шлепнуть Брюса по руке.

– Не глупи. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. С тобой весело, – выдал он, и Брюс предпринял еще одну попытку отодвинуться.

– Это не так, – начал было Брюс, но умолк, как только заметил, что взгляд Джокера несколько изменился.

– Ну, какая тогда мне от тебя польза? – чересчур слащаво протянул Джокер, теплота из его глаз пропала. Брюса пробил озноб от сделавшейся жестокой улыбки, и он инстинктивно отшатнулся. 

– Я не это хотел сказать. – Брюс знал, что может справиться с Джокером, если тот его атакует, вот только объясниться будет весьма проблематично. При этом ему не хотелось, чтобы Брюс Уэйн оказался в топе списка жертв Джокера, так что вариант вырубить его – в процессе, вероятно, сломав ему несколько костей, – оставил на самый крайний случай. Тем более что Джокер и без того мог похвастаться впечатляющей коллекцией свежих швов.

– О, пожалуйста, скажи мне то, что ты хотел сказать, – поднялся Джокер с дивана. Не успел Брюс подивиться тому, как крепко тот стоит на ногах, как сам запнулся о край ковра и едва не рухнул, чем не преминул воспользоваться Джокер, повалив его на пол. Брюс выдохнул от удара об пол, а Джокер уже успел оседлать его, и теперь удерживал своим весом – Брюс даже не успел осознать, как все произошло. Он опасался, что у Джокера разойдутся швы, и придется везти его обратно в больницу. И если бы Джокер не смотрел на него так, словно пытался решить, каким способом лучше всего его прикончить, то Брюс посоветовал бы ему следить за тем, что тот делает. Он ожидал, что Джокер врежет ему или пырнет его ножом – или что-то в этом духе, – но тот лишь продолжал пристально смотреть на него. Искаженное гневом лицо превратилось в уродливую маску.

Брюс попытался аккуратно высвободить запястья из хватки Джокера, но тот сжал их еще сильнее.

– А я-то думал, что мы могли бы стать друзьями, – надулся Джокер.

– Отлично, будем друзьями. Только слезь с меня, – тут же выпалил Брюс, стараясь дышать как можно более ровно и сохранять спокойствие.

Джокер рыкнул и стиснул бока Брюса коленями:

– Не делай так. 

– Как так? – переспросил Брюс, силой воли заставляя себя не шевелиться, пусть ему и было сложно дышать.

– Не говори то, что, по-твоему, я хотел бы услышать, – прорычал Джокер. – Не будь как все. Сделаешь так еще раз, и я превращу тебя в светильник Джека. – Брюс завис на мгновение, уставившись на Джокера и прикидывая варианты действий. По уму, врезать бы ему хорошенько по голове, чтобы отключился, вот только Брюс годами применял к Джокеру насильственный подход, и это никогда не срабатывало. К тому же было в Джокере что-то необычное. Брюс не смог бы сказать точно, что именно, – это было едва уловимое чувство, не более, – но он знал, что прав.

Пришла пора попробовать кое-что новое.

– Слушай. Я правда не против быть твоим другом. И когда я сказал, что я неинтересный человек, я это и имел в виду. Я вполне уверен: самое интересное во мне – это мой банковский счет. Не возлагай на меня больших надежд, – насколько мог искренне и спокойно произнес Брюс. Джокер еще несколько долгих мгновений пристально изучал лицо Брюса, а затем его черты слегка смягчились.

– Ты не шутишь, – пробормотал Джокер с таким видом, словно не может поверить в то, что услышал. Брюс прикусил язык, чтобы воздержаться от саркастического замечания – момент был явно неподходящий.

– Ладно, – одарив Брюса ослепительной улыбкой, Джокер поднялся и протянул ему руку. – Это будет весело!

Брюс не был уверен, во что успел ввязаться, но не думал, что это окажется хуже того, через что Джокер уже успел заставить его пройти. Приняв от него помощь, Брюс встал, быстро убедился, что оба не пострадали, и переключил внимание на Джокера. 

– И что теперь? – осторожно спросил Брюс. Джокер пожал плечами и поковылял к дивану.

– Езжай домой, – рухнув на подушки, ответил он. – Мне нужно поспать несколько часов.

Брюс очень надеялся, что тот действительно немного отдохнет.

– Ну, тогда еще увидимся. – Брюс направился к входной двери, но Джокер поднялся с места и пошел за ним следом, когда он был уже на полпути к ней.

– Забыл, что ты не сможешь открыть дверь, – проигнорировав то, как напрягся Брюс, пояснил Джокер. Затем, расправившись со всеми замками, распахнул дверь перед Брюсом.

– Сделай мне одолжение, – едва он оказался в коридоре, произнес Джокер, на что Брюс обернулся и с любопытством приподнял бровь. – Не говори Бэту, что я живу тут! – Джокер расплылся в улыбке и захлопнул дверь перед носом Брюса. Он еще несколько мгновений пялился на неё широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем развернулся и спокойно направился прочь, размышляя над всей иронией этой просьбы.

***

Несколько недель спустя Брюс в компании восходящей актрисы находился на открытии галереи, где держал в поле зрения торговца оружием. Не ожидая никаких неприятностей, Брюс направился за парой бокалов выпивки для себя и своей спутницы, и, когда в зале началась пальба, это застало его врасплох.

Брюс пригнулся и осмотрелся, чтобы понять, что происходит. Его торговец оружием перестреливался с кем-то, кого Брюс не сумел опознать. Ему нужно было выбираться отсюда. Он просканировал зал еще раз и нашел свою леди – ей помогал сбежать какой-то молодой человек. Мысленно пожелав им хорошо провести время вместе, Брюс бросился к дверям.

Снаружи творился настоящий хаос – но тем лучше для Брюса, так скрыться гораздо проще. Машину он отдал парковщику, и сейчас потребовалось бы время, чтобы до нее добраться, поэтому Брюс решил, что лучше всего связаться с Альфредом, так он быстрее всего получит свой бэткостюм и сможет узнать, что происходит. Он направился в сторону от паникующих гостей и собравшейся вокруг них толпы любопытствующих зевак, но тут его внимание привлек визг шин, и рядом с Брюсом затормозил ярко красный камаро*. Брюс остановился – просто из любопытства – и, когда тонированное стекло опустилось, увидел улыбающееся лицо Джокера. Брюс должен был это предвидеть.

– Нам по пути? – улыбка Джокера стала еще шире. Брюс вздохнул и подумал, что и этого следовало ожидать, но так он, возможно, сможет попасть домой. 

– Конечно, – ответил он и забрался в машину.

Подмигнув ему, Джокер включил музыку погромче и нажал на газ – при этом едва разминулся с несколькими из собравшихся перед галереей. Сейчас Джокер выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу, и Брюс понадеялся, что тот все же решил последовать инструкциям Карэн и действительно всё это время посвятил отдыху. Брюс сполз ниже на своем сидении, хоть и знал, что никто не увидит его сквозь тонированные стекла. Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение, но затем подпевающий звучащей на радио песне Джокер снова привлек его внимание.

– Джоан Джетт? – поинтересовался Брюс, борясь с невольно наползающей на лицо улыбкой. Фальшиво напевающий «Bad Reputation»* Джокер – в этом не было ничего смешного. Джокер с энтузиазмом кивнул и еще чуть ускорился. Брюс не беспокоился из-за его манеры вождения, насколько бы безрассудной та ни казалась. Он провел достаточно времени в погонях за ним, чтобы понимать: тот знает, что делает. Но Брюса все же немного беспокоило, что их могут остановить. В этом случае он был готов кричать, что его похитили, но мог лишь надеяться, что Джокер нормально на это отреагирует и подыграет.

Когда же автомобиль во второй раз пролетел на красный, Брюс осознал, что у него есть и другая проблема: найти способ убедить Джокера как можно скорее отвезти его домой.

– Что ж, ты мог бы подкинуть меня до поместья? – спросил Брюс в надежде, что этого достаточно для решения проблемы.

– Уже? Кто я такой, по-твоему, – таксист? – язвительно взглянув на Брюса, ответил Джокер. – О! Теперь я отчетливо вижу. Вся моя жизнь вела к одной цели. У меня никогда не было выбора. – Брюс усмехнулся на эту напыщенную тираду. 

– Просто заткнись и наслаждайся поездкой, – приказал Джокер, хотя тон ясно давал понять: никто здесь никого не принуждает. Брюс снова прикусил кончик языка, чтобы не сболтнуть нечто, о чем впоследствии пожалеет.

– Почему ты был у галереи? – минуту спустя спросил Брюс. Джокер задумчиво хмыкнул и склонил голову набок, вероятно, взвешивая ответ. 

– Ну, я услышал, что в городе есть пара торговцев оружием, которые ненавидят друг друга, и решил, что будет весело назначить им обоим встречу на одно и то же время, на одной и той же вечеринке. А поскольку все торговцы оружием, как правило, немного параноики, когда речь заходит об анонимных клиентах – ведь те могут оказаться киллерами, – они приволокли с собой пушки и, увидев друг друга, открыли пальбу, – ответил Джокер, радостно улыбаясь. – Я просто ехал, чтобы посмотреть, что получилось, и тут увидел тебя! Какое удачное совпадение. А что? Я спас тебя от скучного свидания?

Брюс ответил не сразу. Он не удивился тому, что Джокер устроил перестрелку, чтобы развлечься, но разозлился на то, что тот радовался, подвергнув невинных людей смертельной опасности. На доли секунды Брюс позволил себе поверить, что Джокер оказался у галереи случайно, но тут же отругал себя за игнорирование очевидных фактов.

– Значит, меня едва не застрелили только потому, что тебе захотелось посмотреть, как поведут себя те двое, – мягко произнес Брюс. Может, ему и не удастся избить Джокера за учиненный им беспредел, но если Джокеру так хочется поиграть в друзей, Брюс вполне может расстроиться и обидеться на него. А Брюс действительно был очень расстроен тем, что из-за желания Джокера повеселиться погибли невинные люди. 

– О, вот только не надо. Можно подумать, я хотел, чтобы тебя подстрелили, – сердито выдохнул, качая головой, Джокер, словно это именно Брюс доставил всем неприятности.

– Да, всего лишь всех остальных, – сложив на груди руки, парировал Брюс, и если он выглядел несколько вздорным, так тому и быть.

Джокер со стоном закатил глаза.

– Я не знал, что они устроят пальбу. Я не экстрасенс. С тем же успехом они могли все обсудить и стать лутчайшими друзьями, – судя по интонации, Джокер начал терять интерес к этой теме.

– Но это не было бы столь же весело, – саркастично заметил Брюс, и по тяжелому взгляду, брошенному на него Джокером, понял, что испытывает судьбу.

– Это было бы забавно, – пробормотал Джокер, и Брюс понял: разговор на эту тему закончен. Брюс не совсем понял, шутил сейчас Джокер или нет, но склонялся к варианту, что тот был серьезен. Он еще несколько секунд раздумывал, не продолжить ли, но пришел к выводу, что нравится Джокеру не настолько, чтобы не схлопотать пулю, если выведет того из себя, потому решил промолчать.

– Ты ее угнал? – спустя еще минуту спросил Брюс, разглядывая салон машины. Джокер, скривившись, отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Ее угнала Харли, я одолжил на время, – ответил Джокер и кивком указал на магнитолу: – Судя по музыке, у нее было свидание с Плющом. – От этих слов интерес Брюса тут же пробудился. 

– Вот как, твоя девушка ходила на свидание с кем-то другим, а ты потом одолжил на время украденную ими тачку, – стараясь не заулыбаться из-за того, как дернулось от раздражения лицо Джокера, проговорил Брюс. До него доходили слухи о том, что Джокер и Харли разбежались, но поскольку все это были лишь гуляющие среди преступников сплетни – пусть это и продолжалось уже несколько месяцев, – реального подтверждения Брюс не получил. Он лишь предположил, что между этими двумя произошла очередная ссора, которая рано или поздно забудется, и Харли, как и всегда, вернется к Джокеру.

Джокер вздохнул и бросил на Брюса страдальческий взгляд.

– Ты действительно хочешь поговорить о моей личной жизни? – недоверчиво спросил Джокер, на что Брюс одарил его самой подкупающей улыбкой.

– Боже. Ладно. Тогда слушай, – сказал Джокер и дождался, пока Брюс кивнет, перед тем как продолжить: – Я вроде как бросил Харли, так что сейчас она живет с Плющом, и, судя по всему, они собирались отправиться в путешествие на машине вместе с Котенком. Если они в итоге не переубивают друг друга, есть все шансы, что дело закончится ménage à trois*, – быстро объяснил Джокер, и Брюсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. Он и понятия не имел, что Харли и Плющ планировали отправиться в путешествие с Селиной, и, возможно, ему придется проверить это, когда он доберется до дома, но сейчас его внимание привлекла не эта новость. 

– Вы расстались? – Брюс действительно пришёл в замешательство. Он знал, насколько запутанные отношения между Джокером и Харли, и ему нужно было убедиться, что в этот раз Джокер отпустил ее окончательно.

– Она вернется, если я ей скажу. Мы зависаем вместе. Занимаемся всякой ерундой. Чем получится. Она забавная, – на удивление терпеливо объяснил Джокер и добавил с ослепительной улыбкой: – Ну, знаешь, когда не выбешивает меня до такой степени, что мне хочется ее прикончить.

Брюс хоть и знал, что Джокер вряд ли убьет Харли, все равно беспокоился. Харли ему нравилась.

– И ты еще называешь меня странным. – Пока Джокер смеялся, Брюс повернулся посмотреть в окно. Город проносился мимо, смазываясь перед глазами, Брюс едва обращал внимание на то, где они проезжали. 

– Ты странный, – расхохотался Джокер. – Просто признай это. – Брюс не потрудился рассказать Джокеру, что уже успел признаться себе: он не просто странный, а странный в высшей степени. Он лишь снова глянул в окно, чтобы проверить, сможет ли заметить бэт-сигнал в небе. Его не было видно, но, скорее всего, из-за зданий, закрывавших обзор.

– Я подумаю над этим, – ответил Брюс, чтобы угодить Джокеру, и продолжил с виноватой улыбкой: – Но мне все же надо попасть домой. Тот его проигнорировал и начал листать песни плейлиста Харли. 

– Послушай, я только что был в перестрелке, с которой бесследно исчез, – попытался вразумить Джокера Брюс, но был прерван взмахом руки.

– Тебе ничего не угрожает, – оскорбился подобным предположением Джокер, и хоть Брюс обрадовался тому, что тот не хотел причинять ему вред, проблему это не решало.

– Я знаю, – заверил Брюс, чем заработал убийственный взгляд. – Но люди обычно беспокоятся, когда кто-либо исчезает в подобных обстоятельствах. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя обвинили в моем похищении, – пояснил Брюс, и Джокер наконец-то задумался над его словами. Брюс, затаив дыхание, ждал, какое тот примет решение.

– Ладно, – надувшись, пробурчал Джокер через минуту, но автомобиль развернул и помчался в сторону поместья. Брюс расслабился и откинулся на спинку сидения, наслаждаясь скоростью.

Джокер выбрал самый длинный маршрут из всех возможных, но Брюс не стал возмущаться. Оно того не стоило. Вместо этого он, не обращая внимания на бросаемые украдкой Джокером взгляды, проверил, не пытался ли кто-нибудь связаться с ним по телефону, после чего убрал его в карман. 

Брюсу хотелось спросить, как Джокер себя чувствовал последние несколько недель, но слова не желали слетать с губ. Так что вместо этого он рассказал Джокеру, что его спутница променяла его на кого-то другого в ту же секунду, как только началась стрельба, тем самым его рассмешив.

Когда они достигли ворот в поместье Уэйнов, Джокер с такой силой вдарил по тормозам, что Брюс испугался, что машина не выдержит и развалится на части, после чего быстро осмотрел себя, проверяя целы ли кости. Джокер с задумчивым лицом пожевал губу, и, пока он не передумал его отпускать, Брюс быстро поблагодарил его за то, что подвёз, и стремглав выбрался наружу. Махнув на прощание рукой, он поспешил скрыться за воротами. 

Услышав дикий визг покрышек, когда машина тронулась с места, Брюс на секунду задумался, были ли вообще у Джокера права.

Тим ждал, уже готовый отправляться. Брюс притворился, что не знает причин, из-за которых была вызвана перестрелка. Он решил, что может как минимум разузнать, кто был второй торговец оружием, если, конечно, полиция этого еще не выяснила. Если же полицейские сделали за него эту работенку, он всегда может сосредоточить внимание на поисках Крока.

Тим продолжал кидать на Брюса взгляды, любопытство в которых постепенно сменялось раздражением. Спустя же час, после того как они начали опрашивать всех преступников, могущих, по их мнению, знать хоть что-то о произошедшем в галерее, Тим остановил Брюса и сказал ему пойти и разобраться с тем, что его так тревожит.

– О паре гангстеров я могу и сам позаботиться, – со слабой улыбкой заверил Тим, умоляя взглядом ему довериться. Брюс знал, что тот справится. Он просто беспокоился.

Но Тим продолжал смотреть, безмолвно моля о доверии, которое – он знал это – заслужил, и Брюс сдался.

– Дай мне знать, если попадешь в неприятности, – приказал он, и озарившая лицо Тима счастливая улыбка притупила его страхи, но лишь слегка.

– Конечно, – пообещал Тим и стремительно растворился в темноте, пока Брюс не передумал. Возможно, Альфред и Дик были правы, когда говорили Брюсу быть полегче с мальчишкой. Тиму нужно чаще бывать на улицах города самостоятельно. И Брюсу остаётся только надеяться, что Тим не станет приближаться к Джокеру, если узнает, что за перестрелку ответственен именно он.

Брюс еще несколько мгновений стоял на одном месте, затаившись в тенях, а затем переключил внимание и сосредоточился на поиске Крока.

***

Брюс понятия не имел, как Джокеру удалось раздобыть его номер телефона, но разбираться с этим в пять утра, он считал, было слишком рано. Особенно учитывая то, как он провел ночь. Брюс застонал и потер глаза. Он был весь покрыт синяками, он устал, и от него все еще воняло канализацией, хотя он бог знает сколько отмывался под душем. Тим, закатывая глаза, твердил, что запах ему лишь мерещится, но, невзирая на это, Брюс знал, что от него воняет. Он еще не настолько изнурен недосыпанием, чтобы у него начались галлюцинации.

Сейчас в его телефоне было уже с полдюжины сообщений от Джокера. Брюс подумывал оставить их без внимания, но сомневался, что сможет уснуть, если не разберётся с этим. Так что он заставил себя сфокусироваться на экране и начал вчитываться в сообщения.

Первое – довольно незамысловатое – пришло в три утра: _тебе надо бы получше следить за своими вещами :Р Дж_. Второе было отправлено спустя двадцать минут. _кстати, я сделал копию с твоей кредитки. Мне был нужен новый костюм, а грабить банк слишком уж хлопотно_. Брюс уже не мог дождаться, как будет объяснять это Альфреду.

В следующем сообщении была фотография нового костюма Джокера, и Брюс неохотно признал, что тот выглядит весьма неплохо. Глубокий, почти черного оттенка, фиолетовый составлял разительный контраст обычным ярким нарядам Джокера, и Брюс едва удержался, чтобы спросить в ответном СМС, по какому поводу тот решил сменить стиль. Еще в одном сообщении Джокер спрашивал мнения Брюса, в следующем поблагодарил его за деньги.

В последнем оказался простой смайлик.

Рухнув на постель, Брюс зарылся лицом в подушку и издал приглушенный протяжный мученический стон. Его не должно было волновать, поймет ли Джокер, что он и есть Бэтмен. Надо было просто врезать ему как следует по морде, в ту же секунду, как тот подошел к нему в баре. Это бы избавило его от стольких проблем. А сейчас он вляпался во всю эту историю с Джокером и был не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе его игнорировать. Брюс вздохнул и снова заставил себя сфокусироваться на экране телефона, чтобы набрать ответное СМС.

 _Выглядит отлично. В следующий раз просто попроси денег._.

Решив, что этого достаточно, Брюс опять зарылся лицом в подушку. Но пару секунд спустя снова приподнял голову, чтобы отправить Джокеру еще одно сообщение – сказать, чтобы тот шел спать. Телефон прожужжал практически в то же мгновение. Брюс позволил себе представить, как было бы здорово просто отключить безделушку, но затем приоткрыл глаз, чтобы проверить, нет ли там чего-нибудь важного.

 _Сказал тот, кто все еще не спит сам_. Брюс невольно хмыкнул и начал набирать ответ.

 _Туше́_ – он нажал на кнопку отправки до того, как успел передумать, и зевнул. Телефон в руке снова завибрировал. Брюс решил, что может прикрыть глаза на минуточку и уже потом прочитать входящее сообщение.

Он не собирался засыпать.

Проснулся Брюс, когда спустя час Альфред открыл занавески. Он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим, о чем и дал понять Альфреду, пожаловавшись на слишком яркий свет и накрыв голову подушкой. Тот попросил Брюса перестать вести себя как ребенок, но его голос звучал очень мягко, и Брюс расплылся в улыбке, пусть Альфред и не мог ее увидеть.

– Возможно, вам следует взять выходной на одну ночь, – проходя мимо кровати, предложил Альфред. Брюс с ним почти согласился.

Он потянулся и задел рукой телефон. Вспомнив, что как раз перед тем, как отрубился, Джокер прислал ему СМС, Брюс тут же проснулся. Альфред не особо спешил, покидая комнату, но Брюс терпеливо дождался, пока тот выйдет, и только после этого вытащил телефон из-под подушки. Надеясь, что в последнем сообщении от Джокера не было ничего сверхважного, Брюс, прищурившись, уставился на яркий экран мобильного.

_Попробуй амбиен* :)_

Брюс подумал, что рассказывать Джокеру, что он их уже пробовал, не лучшая идея, поэтому просто отбросил телефон и поплелся в душ. Еще нужно было сменить постельное белье – оно пропиталось слабым запахом канализации, от которого никак не получалось избавиться. Он словно въелся в его кожу, и Брюс сомневался, что еще один душ сможет это исправить, но все равно собирался попытаться.

И он точно знал, что запах не просто ему мерещился, не важно, что там продолжали твердить Альфред и Тим.

***

В итоге оказалось, что новый костюм Джокеру был нужен, чтобы надеть его во время поджога на электростанции Готэма, потому что – Брюс действительно должен был вспомнить об этом – в тот день была годовщина их первой встречи, и Джокер подумал, что свет города испортит фейерверк, который он собирался запустить. Брюс не удивился, обнаружив, что в фейерверк также входила установленная вокруг Готэма взрывчатка, а шутка Альфреда о том, что, возможно, ему стоит надеть по такому случаю свой лучший плащ, настроение не улучшила.

Брюс с легкостью нашел Джокера с уже подготовленной для взрыва бомбой недалеко от гавани. С того дня, когда Джокер был ранен, прошло еще не слишком много времени, так что Брюсу не хотелось причинить ему вред, поэтому он попытался поговорить с Джокером. Но тот, пропустив все просьбы мимо ушей, набросился на него, взбешенный тем, что Бэтмен имел наглость пытаться разрушить их годовщину. Брюс отступал, пока мог, но затем скрутил Джокеру руку, отчего тот выронил пистолет, после чего врезал ему ногой, выбивая весь воздух из легких, и повалил его на землю.

Попытался во всяком случае – Джокер ужом вывернулся из его хватки и стремительно сбежал, оставив Брюса наедине с готовой рвануть через минуту бомбой. Брюс не стал даже пытаться обезвредить ее – он уже успел столкнуться с подобной на электростанции и знал, что ему не хватит времени на разминирование. К тому же этот район был эвакуирован, поэтому вред будет лишь материальный, а это достаточно легко исправить.

Так что Брюс бросился следом за Джокером, чтобы остановить, пока тот не взорвал еще что-нибудь. Схватив его на мосту, Брюс опрокинул Джокера на перила, и в этот момент бомба сработала. Мост сотрясся от взрыва, перила под весом Джокера заскрипели. Брюс испугался, что они могут сломаться. Он должен вытащить Джокера прежде, чем мост начнет разваливаться под их ногами на куски.

Вот только перила не выдержали, и Джокер свалился в воду прежде, чем Брюс успел его поймать.

Остаток ночи Брюс провел, разыскивая Джокера, которому, он боялся, в этот раз выжить не удастся. А с учетом того, что разбежавшимися приспешниками Джокера занялись Тим и полиция, Брюс мог сосредоточиться на том, что имело для него первостепенное значение.

Тим сказал ему не винить себя в случившемся, но Брюс ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему следовало поторопиться тогда. Ему вообще не следовало подпускать Джокера к тем перилам – Брюс знал, что это небезопасно, потому что мост уже давно подлежал ремонту.

К рассвету ему так и не удалось найти Джокера, так что пришлось заставить себя отложить поиски до следующей ночи. Он сказал Тиму, что поспит в пентхаусе – по большей части оттого, что знал, каким взглядом наградит его Альфред по возвращении домой, и ему хотелось этого избежать. Таким взглядом тот награждал его после каждой стычки с Джокером, словно знал что-то, чего не знал Брюс. То, что очень его огорчало, от чего Альфред уже очень устал. Брюс терпеть не мог этот взгляд, а сейчас он был еще и не в том настроении, чтобы с ним снова встречаться.

Брюс скинул костюм прямо на пол ванной и залез под душ. Но сколько бы он ни стоял под струями горячей воды, напряжение в мышцах нисколько не ослабевало. Выйдя из ванной, Брюс едва обтерся и рухнул в постель.

Он только-только начал засыпать, когда лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке телефон начал звонить. Брюс застонал и, перекатившись на постели, сунул голову под подушку, чтобы приглушить звук. Через минуту телефон умолк, но тут же пиликнул снова, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Брюс никак не отреагировал, и через некоторое время телефон начал звонить опять.

– Да какого хрена! – Брюс выпутался из-под одеяла, схватил телефон и, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит, нажал на прием вызова. – Что? – рявкнул он в трубку. Ответом ему была мертвая тишина.

– Незачем так кричать, милый, – прервал наконец тишину голос Джокера, который даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было назвать счастливым. Брюс облегченно выдохнул.

– Прости. Тяжелая ночка, – отозвался Брюс и прикусил губу.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – пробормотал Джокер, вся злость из его голоса испарилась.

– Ты что-то хотел? – спросил Брюс, приложив максимум усилий, чтобы скрыть любопытство. 

– Зависит от того, где ты, – это явно был вопрос, и он был задан тщательно выверенным нейтральным тоном, так что Брюс задумался над ответом: он мог соврать, что находится в поместье, но оставалась вероятность, что Джокер уже знал, где он.

– В пентхаусе, – честно ответил Брюс.

– О, хорошо. Буду у тебя через десять минут. Открой мне дверь, – сказал Джокер и повесил трубку. Брюс нахмурился и уставился на телефон в своей руке, а затем снова издал стон, поняв, что должен вставать.

Брюс натянул спортивные штаны и какую-то кофту. Он решил выпить чашку кофе, пока ждет Джокера, но, когда проходил мимо ванной, кое-что привлекло его внимание. Его бэткостюм так и валялся на полу, и любой мог его увидеть. Брюс позабыл про кофе, поспешно подобрал костюм и стал думать, куда же спрятать его от Джокера. В итоге запихнул на дно корзины с грязным бельем, и ещё осталось как раз достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться и убедиться, что на лице – в отличие от тела – нет синяков. 

– Нальешь мне чего-нибудь выпить, м? – спросил Джокер. Он ощутимо хромал, а капающая с одежды вода заливала пол. Брюс обратил внимание, что Джокер успел где-то потерять пальто, в котором был ночью, и теперь на нем был лишь костюм-тройка, кажущийся в нынешнем состоянии черным. А из-за потекшего грима, смешанного с кровью, Джокер выглядел еще более сумасшедшим, чем обычно. Пока Брюс ходил за выпивкой, Джокер успел скинуть пиджак прямо на пол, ослабить узел галстука и плюхнуться на диван. 

Не утруждая себя благодарностью, Джокер взял из рук Брюса бокал и прижал его к царапине на голове. Вокруг нее расползался впечатляющих размеров синяк. Брюс решил, что эту рану Джокер получил уже после того, как упал, в отличие от травмы правого запястья, из-за чего Джокер держал руку несколько неестественно. Эта была на совести Брюса.

Джокер прикончил свою порцию виски за один глоток, и Брюс без лишних напоминаний наполнил его бокал заново, после чего взял бокал и для себя. У Брюса было такое чувство, что выпивка ему сегодня еще понадобится.

Сев на стул на безопасном расстоянии от Джокера, но не настолько далеко, чтобы пришлось это как-то оправдывать, Брюс внимательно наблюдал за своим гостем. Тот снова прижимал к голове бокал виски, прикрыв глаза и нахмурившись. Брюс не был уверен, следует ли ему что-то сказать или сделать.

– Я всего лишь хотел запустить фейерверк,– внезапно выдал Джокер, вздохнув. Его голос был пропитан едва скрытой грустью. Брюсу пришлось напомнить себе, что он, по идее, не должен бы знать, о чем говорит Джокер.

– Всего лишь устроить неплохой фейерверк и, может быть, от души повеселиться, но нет, – продолжил Джокер. – Вот что я получаю, когда пытаюсь сделать что-нибудь хорошее, – показав на себя, Джокер наконец открыл глаза и уставился на Брюса.

– Сожалею, – пробормотал Брюс за неимением лучшего ответа на это. Джокер разочарованно хмыкнул.

– Ты такой милый, – выдал он саркастически. Брюс лишь пожал плечами, он ведь даже не соврал – ему действительно было жаль, что Джокер расстроился из-за порушенных планов, вот только он не жалел, что помешал ему и тем самым предотвратил разрушения и смерти.

– Почему ты пришел сюда? – Брюсу было интересно, почему Джокер не отправился в одно из своих убежищ или, как вариант, не попросил помощи у одного из своих людей.

– Никто не будет искать меня здесь, – ответил Джокер, и Брюс одарил его растерянным взглядом. Джокер вздохнул и допил виски, Брюс тут же наполнил его бокал снова.

– Джимбо охотится на моих парней. А учитывая, сколько в этом мире идиотов, я не верю, что они будут держать свои рты на замке, – пояснил Джокер. – И, если мне повезло, Бэтс думает, что я мертв, и винит в этом себя. – Брюс очень надеялся, что не изменился в лице, пусть Джокер и не обращал на него больше особого внимания.

Брюсу следовало бы вызвать полицию. Он еще мог найти оправдание тому, что позволял Джокеру уйти, когда тот не убивал людей и ничего не разрушал, но буквально несколько часов назад Джокер застрелил одного охранника, другого же пришлось госпитализировать – тот встал у Джокера на пути. Это не говоря уже о попытке пустить на воздух добрую половину Готэма.

Брюс должен позаботиться о том, чтобы Джокер снова вернулся в Аркхем. 

– Это была всего лишь годовщина. Кому вообще до них есть дело? – произнес Джокер, и Брюс вдруг понял, насколько тот выглядит усталым. Джокер снова закрыл глаза и глубже погрузился в диван. Брюс едва снова не извинился. На самом деле он никогда не верил, что вся эта суета по поводу годовщины действительно была для Джокера чем-то важным, а не просто частью его обычных игр. Повертев в руках бокал, Брюс оглядел комнату.

Теперь ему больше не казалось, что отправить Джокера в Аркхем было правильным решением.

– У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть? – Джокер внезапно вскочил на ноги и, поставив бокал с недопитым виски на столик, направился в сторону кухни. Брюсу стало интересно, Джокер хромал из-за их драки или из-за того, что поранился во время падения?

Брюс опустошил свой бокал, поставил его на столик и тоже пошел на кухню, где Джокер уже рылся в холодильнике, ища чего бы поесть.

– У тебя тут абсолютно пусто, – разочарованно надувшись выдал Джокер. Брюс не стал подчеркивать, что холодильник буквально забит. Джокер со вздохом прислонился к барной стойке и почесал пропитавшуюся кровью повязку на голове. 

– У меня, вроде, был антисептик, – произнес Брюс, но Джокер отмахнулся от его предложения.

– Со мной все будет нормально. – В качестве доказательства Джокер хлопнул по стойке рукой, только случайно сделал это той, которая была ранена. Брюс сочувственно поморщился, когда Джокер выругался и снова врезал по стойке. – Блять. Как больно, – рассмеявшись, Джокер обхватил запястье другой ладонью.

– Ага. Я схожу за антисептиком, – оставив смеющегося Джокера на кухне, Брюс вышел.

Он поспешил в ванную, где хранилась хорошо укомплектованная аптечка. На мгновение он задумался, не унести ли на кухню всю аптечку целиком, но понял, что не в том настроении, чтобы отвечать на могущие возникнуть вопросы о количестве медикаментов. Взяв антисептик, бинт и последнюю лейкопластырную повязку и сделав мысленную пометку пополнить запасы, Брюс засунул аптечку обратно в шкаф под раковиной и поспешил вернуться к Джокеру.

Тот сидел на полу кухни и чистил мандарин. При виде разбросанных по полу шкурок Брюс нахмурился. Убрав беспорядок, он уселся рядом с Джокером, смочил в антисептике ватный тампон и прижал его к ране на голове. Джокер издал какой-то тихий звук и уставился на Брюса – на этот раз, для разнообразия, без угрозы во взгляде.

– Не против, если я воспользуюсь твоим душем перед тем, как ты начнешь со мной нянчиться? – спросил Джокер, когда Брюс взялся за бинт. Брюс озадаченно замер. Наверное, это доказывало, насколько он вымотался – он вообще не думал ни про мокрую одежду Джокера, ни про грязь, покрывавшую его кожу. 

– Конечно, иди, – кивком головы указал Брюс в сторону ванной. Он проследил взглядом, как Джокер с трудом поднялся и поплелся в указанном направлении. Едва тот скрылся из виду, Брюс тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза. Он просто безумно устал, тут не смог бы помочь и весь кофе мира. Но все же, посчитал Брюс, как-то навредить ему кофе тоже не сможет, потому поднялся с пола и включил кофемашину.

Джокер не особо торопился, принимая душ. Брюс даже было забеспокоился, что тот мог поскользнуться и раскроить себе голову или уснуть, но поскольку не слышал звуков удара или падения, то решил, что с Джокером все нормально. Дождавшись, когда кофе будет готов, Брюс с полной чашкой в руке направился в спальню. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Джокер снова надевал свою промокшую одежду, так что, изучив содержимое шкафа, вытащил теплые спортивные штаны и рубашку, хоть и понимал, что те будут Джокеру велики. Поколебавшись немного, Брюс также достал самые теплые носки, какие у него были, не забыл и про чистое нижнее белье.

Вернувшись на кухню, Брюс решил соорудить что-нибудь поесть – он вполне мог обходиться без сна, но не без еды, к тому же ему все равно нужно было чем-то себя занять. Джокер вышел из душа как раз к тому времени, когда Брюс закончил с приготовлением нехитрого завтрака. При виде завернутого в полотенца Джокера Брюс изогнул губы в улыбке: одно обернуто вокруг талии, вторым накрыта голова, а третье накинуто на плечи. Уголок последнего полотенца Джокер прижимал к щеке, прикрыв тем самым пол-лица. Если бы перед Брюсом сейчас стоял кто угодно другой, он бы сказал, что тот выглядит очень мило.

– Я сделал завтрак, – высказав очевидное, Брюс почувствовал себя немного глупо. Джокер уставился на него безо всякого выражения. Он все еще прикрывал лицо полотенцем, и Брюс, немного расслабившись, отвел глаза в сторону. Ему уже доводилось видеть Джокера без грима, так что он знал, насколько болезненно-бледным тот выглядел под слоем краски, и ему было все равно. Он бы сказал об этом, если бы мог.

– Только дай мне сначала тебя подлатать. – Взяв со стойки антисептик, бинты и повязку, Брюс повел Джокера в спальню. Он не стал комментировать слова Джокера, что виски – отличное обезболивающее, когда тот сделал по пути небольшой крюк, чтобы захватить из комнаты бутылку. 

Брюс не стал включать свет, решив, что им хватит и мягкого утреннего света солнца. Ему хотелось, чтобы Джокер, все еще прячущий лицо за полотенцем, немного расслабился и чувствовал себя более комфортно. Брюс едва удержался, чтобы не предложить поискать для него какую-нибудь помаду.

– Садись, – указав на постель, попросил Брюс. – Еще я нашел для тебя кое-какую одежду, – продолжил он, кивнув в сторону стула со сложенными на нем аккуратной стопкой вещами. Джокер с секунду поразмыслил над чем-то, пожал плечами и, скинув с себя все полотенца, забрался на кровать спиной к Брюсу и лениво потянулся. Брюс с отсутствующим выражением на лице уставился на Джокера. Ему следовало бы знать, что Джокер не испытывает никаких затруднений в том, чтобы раздеться перед ним догола. Вот только сам Брюс ощутил неловкость и отвел глаза от выставленной напоказ обнаженной спины. 

Глянув на Брюса поверх плеча, Джокер фыркнул.

– Я тебя умоляю. Не надо так меня стесняться, это не настолько мило, как ты думаешь, – с неодобрением во взгляде заметил Джокер. Мысленно встряхнувшись, Брюс смочил в антисептике чистый ватный тампон и подошел к Джокеру. На мгновение он замер в нерешительности, но затем сел на кровать и убрал с лица Джокера влажные волосы. Тот настороженно наблюдал за начавшим обрабатывать ссадину на его лице Брюсом, но, не заметив никакой реакции на бледность своей кожи, медленно расслабился и облизнул пересохшие после душа губы. 

Это было странно – обращаться с Джокером столь бережно. Тщательно прочистив рану и убедившись, что в нее ничего не попало, Брюс воспользовался возможностью хорошенько рассмотреть, как Джокер выглядит в действительности. Все еще с влажными волосами после душа, с прикрытыми глазами, он выглядел иначе. Брюс бы назвал его спокойным, если бы тот не постукивал беззвучно пальцами по кровати. Белую в обычном состоянии кожу сейчас разукрасили синяки и царапины всевозможных расцветок и форм. Брюс ощутил укол сожаления, обнаружив синяк в форме отпечатка ступни на ребрах. Не говоря ни слова, он в качестве извинений – пусть Джокер и не знал об этом – принялся обрабатывать остальные царапины и повреждения. Джокер, приподняв голову, одарил Брюса ленивым, но любопытным взглядом.

– Дай мне посмотреть твое запястье, – закончив обрабатывать ранки и протянув руку, попросил Брюс – настолько мягко обращаться к Джокеру ему еще не доводилось. Джокер неохотно протянул свою руку и принялся внимательно наблюдать за его действиями. Брюс скривился, увидев, насколько распухло запястье, а уже начавший наливаться цветом внушительный синяк заставил его почувствовать себя еще хуже из-за того, что он натворил. 

– Думаешь, оно сломано? – спросил Брюс, на что Джокер лишь пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, – осторожно повертел Джокер запястьем. – Скорее всего, нет. Такое чувство, что поврежден хрящ, – продолжил он, после чего снова протянул руку Брюсу, который решил довериться мнению Джокера и просто перебинтовал его запястье.

– Готово, – возвестил Брюс, закончив с перевязкой. Какое-то время оба сидели в уютной тишине. Брюс продолжал удерживать руку Джокера и рассеянно выводил пальцем круги на забинтованном запястье. Джокер с любопытством смотрел на Брюса, но тот – слишком погруженный в свои мысли, изучающий бледную кожу Джокера – этого совершенно не замечал. 

– О чем думаешь? – тихо спросил Джокер. Резко вынырнув из своих раздумий, Брюс тут же отпустил руку Джокера и отвернулся, стараясь скрыть расползающийся по лицу яркий румянец.

– Ни о чем. Я просто устал, – ответил Брюс, игнорируя веселый взгляд Джокера.

– Оно и видно, – отозвался Джокер, его голос буквально сочился сарказмом. Джокер подался вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Брюса, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и Брюс усилием воли заставил себя остаться неподвижным, когда Джокер уставился ему прямо в глаза, глядя, казалось, в самую душу. Брюс не знал, что именно Джокер пытался разглядеть, но очень надеялся, что тот не сможет этого отыскать.

Брюс не осмелился пошевелиться, даже когда Джокер приблизился настолько, что он мог почувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. Брюс был слишком хорошо знаком с такой ситуацией – он оказывался в подобных много раз, будучи Бэтменом, так что прекрасно знал, чего добивается Джокер. Сейчас Брюс – как и раньше – пытался побороть нарастающее внутри эмоциональное возбуждение.

Уголки губ Джокера приподнялись в плутовской улыбке, и он подался еще ближе, так что их носы соприкоснулись. Брюс едва не задрожал, ощутив одновременно предвкушение и желание сбежать. Ему следовало отстраниться, но он очень устал, и у него совсем не было энергии, чтобы сопротивляться.

Не отстранился Брюс и тогда, когда губы Джокера прижались к его собственным. Пальцы Джокера вплелись в его волосы, языком он приоткрыл ему рот – Брюс позволил ему проделать все это. Брюс позволил себе раствориться во вкусе губ Джокера, ощутив губами столь хорошо знакомую усмешку. 

Всего этого было слишком много и слишком мало, Брюс зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы Джокера, наклоняя его голову, чтобы перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. Джокер застонал и достаточно сильно прикусил губу Брюса – до крови. Затем прихватил губами место укуса, лизнул и протолкнул язык ему в рот – Брюс ощутил вкус собственной крови. 

Перехватить контроль Брюсу не удалось.

Джокер, оттягивая его голову за волосы, то с силой впивался в рот Брюса поцелуем, то нежно проходился по его кровоточащей губе языком. От Джокера пахло мылом Брюса и антисептиком, и Брюс не был способен ни на что, кроме как продолжать начатое. 

Все еще прижимаясь к его губам своими, Джокер расхохотался, отчего Брюс резко отшатнулся и, тяжело дыша, шокировано уставился на Джокера, скалящего зубы в ухмылке. 

– А ты полон сюрпризов, – промурлыкал Джокер и попытался снова притянуть его в свои объятия, но Брюс не сдвинулся с места. 

Он просто не мог этого сделать.

Сузив глаза, Джокер впился ногтями ему в спину, и Брюс понял: ещё немного, и станет действительно больно. Но тут глаза Джокера вернулись в норму, он отпустил Брюса и, потеряв равновесие, распростерся на кровати. Затем поднял на него взгляд и одарил почти нежной улыбкой. Кровь на губах причудливо парадировала привычную помаду.

– Ты вроде приготовил завтрак? – ласково спросил Джокер, и Брюсу показалось, что ему предложили легкий способ выйти из этой ситуации. Он схватился за него обеими руками. 

– Ага. Пойду посмотрю, что там, – он тут же вскочил с места, глядя куда угодно, только не на Джокера. Игнорируя раздавшийся за спиной приглушенный смех, Брюс покинул комнату как можно быстрее.

Остановился Брюс, лишь оказавшись на кухне. Он прислонился к стойке, тяжело дыша и стараясь унять дрожь. Он поверить не мог в то, что только что целовался с Джокером. Он, конечно, думал об этом раньше, но все эти мысли были лишь естественным следствием непростых взаимоотношений, установившихся между ними. Брюс многие годы твердил себе, что все его мысли, сны и фантазии о Джокере возникали лишь из-за накала их противостояния, из-за слов Джокера, что они принадлежат друг другу, и из-за всех тех шуточек, намеков и всяких нежностей, которыми Джокер его одаривал в то время, когда они пытались разодрать друг друга в клочья. Возможно, что-то из всего этого осело в глубинах сознания Брюса и разрослось, превратившись в нечто порочное, что и подтолкнуло его к Джокеру. 

Досчитав до десяти, Брюс взял себя в руки. Встряхнувшись и стараясь не обращать внимания на трясущиеся руки, он сосредоточился на завтраке. Кофе уже успел остыть, так что Брюс заварил еще. Джокер появился только тогда, когда он уже успел налить себе чашку свежего кофе и взять сэндвич. Джокер смыл с лица кровь, надел приготовленную для него одежду, и Брюс был ему за это признателен. 

– А ты знаешь толк в удобных вещах, – Джокер раскинул руки в стороны, чтобы показать, насколько велика ему одежда. Брюс едва не улыбнулся, когда Джокер с глуповатой улыбочкой на лице прокрутился на месте, помахав рукавами — настолько длинными, что они полностью скрывали его пальцы. 

– Бери сэндвич, – указал Брюс на тарелку, стоящую на кухонном острове. Направляющийся прямиком за кофе, Джокер сцапал один из сэндвичей по пути. Брюс протянул ему чашку и отошел с дороги: соблюдение дистанции его личное дело. Джокер, приподняв бровь, бросил на Брюса взгляд, но ничего не сказал, лишь расположился со своим завтраком на полу. Запихивая бутерброд в рот, он с задумчивым видом рассматривал Брюса, но тот изо всех сил игнорировал чужой взгляд и, пытаясь не зевать, попивал свой кофе.

– Теперь ты выглядишь усталым, – заметил Джокер, и Брюс едва не сказал ему, что после двух суток без сна это неудивительно, но передумал.

– Ты и сам выглядишь не лучше, – вместо этого произнес Брюс, бросив взгляд на темные круги под глазами Джокера. Тот рассмеялся и пожал плечами, прежде чем спросить с лукавой улыбкой:

– Мне лечь на диване?

Брюсу захотелось стереть это выражение с его лица ударом кулака, но он сказал себе, что не купится на провокацию, не скажет Джокеру, что не против, чтобы тот расположился в его кровати.

– Я к тому, что ты выглядишь немного взбудораженным. Не стесняйся и пережди свой кризис в тишине и покое. – Когда Брюс скривился в ответ, ухмылка Джокера стала лишь шире. 

– Делай как хочешь, – бросил Брюс не подумав. Глаза Джокера опасно блеснули, и Брюс понял, что еще пожалеет о своих словах.

Он быстро дожевал сэндвич, допил кофе и, не говоря ни слова, спешно – насколько позволяли усталые ноги – убрался подальше от Джокера. В спальне, чтобы занять себя, собрал бинты, подобрал с пола скинутые Джокером полотенца и отнес их в ванную. При виде разбросанной по полу промокшей одежды Брюс тяжело вздохнул. Пару секунд рассматривал вариант оставить все как есть, но затем понял, что Джокер отвяжется от него быстрее, если получит возможность снова надеть свои вещи, потому подобрал их и отнес сушиться.

Закончив с этим, Брюс со стоном плюхнулся на кровать, убеждая себя, что всего на минутку – расслабиться. Ведь если оставить Джокера без присмотра, тот натворит глупостей. В итоге задремал и не услышал, как тот вошел в комнату, но резко проснулся, едва Джокер забрался в постель и натянул на них одеяло.

– Поспи немного, сладкий, – пробормотал Джокер, устроившись у Брюса под боком. У Брюса не осталось и капли сил, чтобы его оттолкнуть, поэтому он покорился судьбе и позволил себя обнять. Он уснул под звук тихого дыхания, чувствуя прижимающееся к нему тело Джокера.

***

Альфред знал, что с ним что-то происходит, и Брюс видел, что тот прилагает все усилия, чтобы не начать расспросы. Из-за того, что приходилось скрывать от Альфреда правду, Брюс чувствовал себя ужасно. Но лучше так, чем рассказать ему про Джокера. Тим тоже начал что-то подозревать, но ему пришлось уехать в школу на несколько недель, против чего Брюс ничуть не возражал. Он еще мог справиться с одной парой любопытных глаз, но две – уже чересчур.

Брюс рассеянно прикоснулся к губам, глядя в экран компьютера расфокусированным взглядом. Он все еще чувствовал жжение в том месте, куда Джокер укусил его две недели назад. Брюс надеялся, что после поцелуя с Джокером сможет избавиться от этой потребности, но вместо этого продолжал прокручивать в голове тот момент снова и снова. Ему хотелось снова ощутить губы Джокера на своих.

– Мастер Брюс? – обеспокоенный голос Альфреда выдернул Брюса из мыслей, и он тут же опустил руку.

– Я в порядке, просто думаю, – отозвался Брюс, снова сосредоточившись на мониторе. В Готэме, похоже, наступило небольшое затишье. Брюс хоть и опасался, что оно бывает лишь перед бурей, но всё равно радовался возможности немного отдохнуть.

Поставив перед Брюсом чашку чая, Альфред бросил взгляд на экран, но никак не прокомментировал увиденное – самую свежую копию дела на Джокера из Аркхема. Брюс благодарно кивнул и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. Он уже несколько часов пялился в экран, отчего у него начали болеть глаза, поэтому он потер их, чтобы уменьшить ощущение жжения. Вот уже час он вчитывался в описание последнего диагноза, поставленного Джокеру, и пытался убедить себя, что доктора Аркхема знают, что делают, и что им удастся когда-нибудь найти способ ему помочь, вот только они как никогда казались совершенно некомпетентными.

– Есть хоть один шанс, что этой ночью вы будете отдыхать? – спросил Альфред. 

– Я ненадолго, – пообещал Брюс, ободрительно улыбнувшись. Альфред недоверчиво приподнял бровь и медленно кивнул, но Брюс оставил это без внимания, взявшись за чай. Сделав глоток, он тут же пожалел об этом – обжег язык. От Брюса не укрылась легкая усмешка, появившаяся на губах Альфреда перед тем, как тот вышел, оставляя его наедине с мыслями. 

Допив чай, Брюс облачился в костюм и вышел на патрулирование.

Предотвратив пару грабежей и присмотрев за маленьким ребенком, который шел домой по темным улочкам города, Брюс почувствовал, что смог отвлечься – помогла ставшая для него будничной работа. Он прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы не думать о Джокере, но мысли о нем все равно постоянно всплывали в голове. И, если говорить начистоту, несколько раздражало то, что Джокер не пытался выйти с ним на связь после того поцелуя, так что Брюс продолжал беспокоиться, не сделал ли он что-то не так. Он пытался не думать о том, что, возможно, ему следовало пойти на поводу желаний Джокера, поцеловать его в ответ и посмотреть, к чему все это их приведет.

Брюс выкинул все мысли о Джокере из головы, прежде чем заглянуть в полицейское управление Готэм Сити, проверить, есть ли у Гордона что-нибудь для него.

– Никаких следов Джокера? – спросил Гордон, когда он приземлился на крышу. Брюс, прикусив кончик языка, отрицательно покачал головой. – Что ж, надеюсь, он никогда не вернется, – Гордон слегка приподнял кружку с кофе.

Брюс раздраженно нахмурился, радуясь, что из-за маски Гордону этого не видно. Он не был до конца уверен, почему не рассказал о том, что Джокер жив, – достаточно было упомянуть якобы ходившие слухи. Брюсу не хотелось тщательно копаться в причинах, по которым он защищал Джокера. Во всяком случае не сейчас, потому что именно этим он и занимался: защищал Джокера. Если Гордон будет знать, что тот жив, то снова откроет на него охоту, а Брюс не собирался в этом участвовать. 

– Кого я обманываю? – вздохнул Гордон, прежде чем Брюс произнёс хоть слово. – Этот клоун, словно долбаный отскакивающий от любой поверхности резиновый мячик, всегда возвращается обратно.

– Может быть в этот раз он отскочит не так быстро, – предположил Брюс. Гордон фыркнул и покачал головой. Брюс решил, что ему пора и, дождавшись, пока Гордон повернется к нему спиной, растворился в тени.

Брюс патрулировал улицы почти до рассвета. Он из чистого упрямства проверил все известные ему укрытия Джокера, но так ничего и не обнаружил и для возвращения домой выбрал маршрут, проходящий мимо квартиры Джокера в Ист-Энде, чтобы таким образом проверить, дома ли тот, не вызывая подозрений. Свет не горел во всем здании, так что Брюс не был уверен, действительно ли Джокер дома, а зайти в квартиру, чтобы убедиться, не мог по вполне понятным причинам. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот отдыхает, позволяя своему телу излечиться.

Когда Брюс вернулся, Альфред все еще бодрстовал и выглядел настолько уставшим, что пришлось отправить его спать. 

Брюс на автопилоте привел себя в порядок и, уже лежа без сна в постели и бездумно вертя в руках телефон, начал осознавать, что, возможно, не настолько – как ему прежде казалось – контролирует ситуацию, в которую позволил Джокеру себя втянуть. Глядя на номер, который Джокер использовал для СМС, Брюс думал, не позвонить ли по нему, или хотя бы послать сообщение, чтобы спросить, все ли у того в порядке. Но тут же, насмешливо фыркнув, отбросил эту идею – он не собирался давать Джокеру столько власти над собой. Джокер объявится сам, тогда, когда ему вздумается. Но, даже положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и повернувшись к ней спиной, Брюс не мог перестать волноваться: вдруг что-то случилось. 

Брюс старался не показывать свою тревогу за Джокера, особенно в присутствии Альфреда, поэтому, когда в Аркхеме случился массовый побег, ощутил чуть ли не благодарность за это. Он лишь надеялся, что эта возможность отвлечься не обернётся горою трупов. Разбираться с Аркхемом Брюс предоставил Дику, вернувшемуся из Бладхейвена на помощь, сам же вместе с Тимом занялся теми, кому удалось сбежать. Оставив поимку заключенных, не представляющих большой угрозы, Тиму и полиции, Брюс сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно быстрее выследить наиболее опасных беглецов.

Ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы обнаружить Крейна, и Брюс постарался не ухмыляться, когда тот выругался с таким видом, будто сдерживается, чтобы не топнуть от досады ногой. Когда Брюс надевал на него наручники и передавал Гордону, Крейн даже не пытался сопротивляться. Однако Брюс считал, ему очень повезло, что он успел поймать его до того, как тот добрался до своего тайника с токсином страха, – справиться с Крейном, одетым в вылинявший комбез, выданный ему в Аркхеме, было куда легче, чем если бы тот был в костюме Пугала. 

– Я даже еще ничего не сделал! – предпринял последнюю попытку возмутиться Крейн, когда Брюс передавал его в руки полиции.

Тетча и Дента удалось выследить до рассвета, но вот след Нигмы Брюс потерял. Сдавая Дента в Аркхем, вновь оказавшийся под контролем персонала, Брюс сказал себе, что трое из четверых тоже весьма неплохо. 

– Может, тебе лучше сосредоточиться на поисках клоуна и оставить остальных в покое? – проворчал Дент, когда Брюс тащил его вверх по ступенькам лестницы лечебницы. Брюс лишь стиснул крепче зубы, но ничего не сказал. Хотя его немного разозлило, что Дент напомнил ему про Джокера именно тогда, когда наконец-то удалось выкинуть его из головы. – А может, тебе просто не хочется бросать его сюда, со всеми остальными? – насмешливо продолжил Дент. Брюс напомнил себе, что практически все знали об одержимости Джокера им, а люди порой – в особенности преступники – любили тыкать этим ему в лицо или, как минимум, намекать, что это взаимно. Брюсу никогда не нравились подобные домыслы, но сейчас, после того, что случилось между ним и Джокером во время их последней встречи, они жалили совершенно иначе. 

Брюс без единого слова сдал Дента на руки ожидающим его охранникам и тут же направился прочь. 

– Эй, что за спешка? – окликнул Брюса Дик. Брюс, пересекающий мощеный двор широким шагом, не стал замедлять ход, чтобы подождать Дика, но тому удалось его нагнать.

– Что-то не так? – окинув Брюса изучающим взглядом, спросил Дик. – Мы можем поговорить об этом? Или ты собираешься сидеть в мрачной задумчивости? – Брюс ничего не ответил.

– Значит, в задумчивости, – кивнув, серьезно заключил Дик.

Брюс не возражал, когда Дик залез на пассажирское сидение и принялся трепаться о том, чем занимался в Бладхейвене. Это было здорово и так знакомо, что Брюс даже немного расслабился. Дик сказал, что заскочит в поместье поздороваться с Альфредом и Тимом, и Брюс ответил, что те будут счастливы его видеть.

Альфред очень обрадовался возвращению Дика, и эти двое тут же, понизив голоса, начали шептаться о чём-то, для ушей Брюса – совершенно очевидно – не предназначенном. Когда несколько минут спустя из душа вышел Тим, его также, едва он успел поздороваться с Брюсом, втянули в эту заговорщицкую беседу. Брюсу было все равно, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы выбраться из костюма, после чего ушел в душ, где очень долго простоял под струями горячей воды. Он собирался поспать несколько часов, после чего найти Нигму и одновременно с этим приложить максимум усилий, чтобы отыскать Джокера. 

Однако, несмотря на все усилия, Брюсу не удалось найти ни того, ни другого. Обоих спустя неделю захватила полиция во время перестрелки с мафией, которую те устроили посреди бела дня. О чем Брюс узнал из новостей, испытав смесь разочарования и разлившегося по телу облегчения. 

Джокер пнул в голову одного из пытавшихся задержать его полицейских, и Брюс при виде этого участливо поморщился – пусть Джокер и не выглядел силачом, но бить умел. Брюс не понаслышке знал о том, что сила его ударов — настоящий сюрприз для противника. Джокера вместе с Нигмой оттащили прочь. Джокер как резаный орал на окружавших их людей, Нигма же, похоже, пытался торговаться с ведущим его к машине полицейским. Брюсу показалось, что среди арестованных он увидел людей Черной Маски. 

– Будем надеяться, что какое-то время мы их не увидим, – раздался из-за плеча Брюса голос Альфреда. Брюс кивнул, хоть и не был уверен, что разделяет эту надежду. В глубине души он хотел бы увидеться с Джокером до его поимки, но в то же время возвращение Джокера в Аркхем принесло ему облегчение: можно наконец дышать намного свободнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Я всегда рада комментариям, а также, если вы захотите заглянуть поздороваться, то можете найти меня на tumblr: http://saremina.tumblr.com/
> 
> П/П:  
> * See You Later, Alligator – песня в стиле рок-н-ролл написанная в США в 50-х годах. Текст и перевод тут – https://goo.gl/C2dB1G  
> * Убийца Крок (Killer Croc) – вымышленный персонаж, суперзлодей вселенной DC Comics, враг Бэтмена. Подробнее тут – https://goo.gl/2uLmdp  
> * Ист-Энд (the East End) – пользующийся дурной славой район Готэма  
> * Шевроле Камаро (Chevrolet Camaro)  
> * Bad Reputation (Плохая репутация) – песня Джоан Джетт. Послушать песню, прочитать ее текст и перевод можно тут – https://goo.gl/YpwLb1  
> * ménage à trois – в пер с франц. – «любовь на троих»  
> * Амбиен – распространенное в штатах снотворное


	2. Chapter 2

Джокер два месяца находился в Аркхеме, не учиняя никаких неприятностей. Хотя Брюс был уверен, что тот просто планирует свое следующее грандиозное появление да залечивает раны в относительно спокойных условиях. Брюс все это время притворялся, что, включая новости каждый раз, не ждет сообщения о том, что Джокер сбежал. Он уже привык, что Джокер постоянно маячил в его мыслях, вот только обычно мог выкинуть его из головы буквально за несколько дней. 

Не в этот раз.

Джокер будто нашел слабое место в защите Брюса и, проскользнув внутрь, поселился в глубинах его сознания, откуда мог нашептывать всякие милые глупости, когда никого не было поблизости.

Брюс вытолкнул мысли о Джокере из головы, заставив себя сфокусироваться на званом вечере, на участии в котором настаивал Альфред. Светские приемы не входили в представление Брюса о способе весело провести вечер, но, если это могло доставить радость Альфреду, то оно того стоило. Ну и всегда оставался шанс, что Брюс и в самом деле хорошо проведет время.

– Не задерживайтесь допоздна, – уже на пороге пошутил Брюс, одарив Альфреда суровым взглядом; вот только уголки губ все же тронула улыбка, испортив весь эффект.

– Сделаю всё возможное, – пообещал Альфред; ему изобразить бесстрастное выражение лица удалось намного лучше, чем Брюсу.

Взяв один из автомобилей отца, Брюс решил следовать каждому правилу дорожного движения, какие только мог вспомнить, чтобы приехать с модным опозданием. Когда он наконец-то добрался до отеля, где проходил прием, то увидел в вестибюле Селину – чему, впрочем, не должен был удивляться. Брюс слегка расслабился и направился к ней, не привлекая ее внимание. Когда же он прикоснулся к ее руке, выражение лица Селины стало едва ли не испуганным, и Брюс постарался скрыть широкую улыбку. 

– Подкрадываться к людям невежливо, – упрекнула Селина, вот только легкая улыбка, тронувшая уголки ее губ, несколько смазала впечатление. Брюс бы извинился, но Селина была одной из тех немногих, кого ему было трудно застать врасплох, так что он позволил себе насладиться этим достижением.

– Не знал, что ты будешь здесь, – окидывая взглядом этаж, произнес Брюс. Он не удивился, увидев знакомые лица богатейших людей Готэма, а также нескольких успешных бизнесменов и им подобных. Брюсу не хотелось находиться здесь.

– Мне было скучно, а тут бесплатный бар, – отозвалась Селина. В этом Брюс вполне мог ее понять, так что он попросил девушку показать ему дорогу. Селина, взяв его под руку, провела Брюса сквозь толпу к бару, где заказала им обоим по напитку. Брюс позволил девушке покомандовать, раз уж это доставляло ей удовольствие, и с улыбкой принял предложенную выпивку. Он едва не спросил ее, действительно ли она вместе с Харли и Плющом собиралась в путешествие на автомобиле – просто проверить, не соврал ли ему Джокер, но все же передумал. 

Брюс провел несколько часов, обходя этаж под руку с Селиной, общаясь с присутствующими и мечтая найти какой-нибудь весомый предлог, чтобы уйти. Селина практически сразу взяла на себя инициативу в общении, и это была одна из причин, почему он не рванулся к дверям, как только предположительное время присутствия на обязательном мероприятии подошло к концу.

Тем не менее предлога ускользнуть от собеседницы слишком долго Брюсу ждать не пришлось. Он только постарался выглядеть не слишком довольным, когда зазвонил телефон, и пришлось отойти в сторону, чтобы принять вызов. На любопытный взгляд Селины, который она кинула ему вслед, Брюс едва обратил внимание.

Номер был незнакомый, но, несмотря на опасения, Брюс все же ответил на звонок, спеша оказаться в более уединенном для разговора месте.

– Приветики, сладкий, скучал по мне? – раздался в динамике веселый голос Джокера, и Брюс едва не споткнулся. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но слова никак не находились, к тому же ему не хотелось вести этот разговор на людях.

– Даже не скажешь ничего? – уже менее счастливым тоном спросил Джокер. Брюс, стараясь дышать медленнее и сохранять спокойствие, дошел до пустынного коридора, где, как ему показалось, он может говорить.

– Я думал, ты в Аркхеме, – прислонившись к стене для опоры, тихо сказал Брюс.

– Я был там. Устал от местной еды, – ответил Джокер. – Подбросишь меня кое-куда?

– Разве тебя не может забрать кто-то другой? – спросил Брюс, несмотря на то, что только и ждал повода уйти с этого приема. 

– Есть, – ответил Джокер и выжидательно замолчал, что подсказало Брюсу, что с ним опять играют. Ему следовало повесить трубку и просто пойти домой. Джокер вполне мог позвонить кому-то еще. Они продолжали молчать еще какое-то время, затем Брюс вздохнул, поборов настойчивое желание побиться головой о стену.

– Где ты? – в конце концов смиренным голосом спросил Брюс. Себе он сказал, что таким вот способом отводит опасность от своей семьи, которой та бы подверглась, откажи он Джокеру. А если он предпочитает провести время в компании Джокера, а не на вечеринке, то это его личное дело.

– Ты знаешь эту раздражающе длинную и прямую дорогу, которая ведет в Аркхем? – спросил Джокер, на что Брюс признал, что она ему знакома. – Просто приезжай к ее началу. – Он еще успел сказать, чтобы Брюс поторопился, а затем без предупреждения повесил трубку. 

Брюсу понадобилась минута, чтобы собраться, а затем он вернулся к Селине и извинился за то, что ему приходится ее покинуть. Та, пусть и одарила его еще одним любопытным взглядом, не стала ни о чем расспрашивать. Брюсу даже – уже спешащему на улицу – почти пожалел, что они не пара.

Совершенно не думая о том, что делает, Брюс залез в машину и тронулся с места. Он знал, что передумает в ту же секунду, как только остановится, пусть даже всего на мгновение. Поэтому он старался не думать вообще ни о чем, а чтобы заполнить пустоту в эфире, включил радио. 

Чтобы добраться до места назначения много времени не потребовалось, и уже вскоре перед Брюсом оказалась длинная пестрящая предупреждающими знаками дорога, ведущая к Аркхему. Заметив Джокера сидящего на изрисованном граффити булыжнике под огромным зонтом, принадлежащим, по всей видимости, Кобблпоту, Брюс почувствовал некоторое облегчение. 

Он остановил машину и сжал руль с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Джокер в это время не спеша сложил зонт и привел в порядок свое фиолетовое пальто, которое, должно быть, забрал из хранилища Аркхема. Губы были накрашены неизменной красной помадой, а вот остальной грим отсутствовал, из-за чего в ярком свете автомобильных фар Джокер выглядел несколько сюрреалистично и жутковато.

– Ты быстро добрался, – улыбнулся он Брюсу, оказавшись в машине. Брюс ничего не ответил, хотя ему было немного любопытно, почему Джокер был без обуви. Брюс не понимал, почему тот приложил столько усилий, чтобы раздобыть свое пальто и помаду – и даже кобблпотовский зонтик, – но не озаботился тем, чтобы достать хотя бы пару тапочек. Но вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, Брюс просто завел машину и поехал обратно в город, решив, что Джокер или отвлекся посреди кражи, или это была всего лишь очередная из его многочисленных причуд.

Брюс позволил Джокеру переключать каналы радио, и в итоге он выбрал тот, где играла какая-то старенькая рок-песня. Брюс знал, что слышал ее прежде, вот только не мог вспомнить названия. Увеличив немного температуру обогрева, Джокер с любопытством оглядел салон. 

– А тут мило, – прокомментировал он, взмахом руки обведя тесноватое пространство. 

– Это была машина отца, – тихо признался Брюс, не сводя взгляда с дороги.

– О, почему ты не сказал раньше? Я весь в грязи. И от меня воняет болотом. А безумие, которым пропитывается каждый в Аркхеме, въедается так сильно, что от него не избавиться, сколько бы ты не торчал в душе. Это так утомительно, – театрально вздохнув, Джокер откинулся на сидении.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Брюс. – Куда тебе отвезти?

– Домой, – ответил Джокер, сползая на сидении еще ниже.

Джокер мурлыкал что-то, подпевая радио, пока Брюс вез их к месту назначения. Возникшая было мысль отвезти Джокера прямо к полицейскому управлению Готэма немного развеселила Брюса, вот только он сомневался, что сможет добраться туда до того, как Джокер его прикончит.

– Ты выглядишь так, словно приехал прямо с вечеринки, – вдруг сказал Джокер, и Брюс мельком себя оглядел. Он уже совершенно забыл про тот прием.

– Ага. Ежемесячный раут. – Брюс не сел нужным упомянуть, что обычно подобные мероприятия не посещает. 

– Значит, ты оставил всех своих богатеньких друзей ради меня? Я тронут, – похлопав глазами и прижав обе ладони к сердцу, Джокер уставился на Брюса с наигранным благоговением, но уже в следующее мгновение не выдержал и засмеялся.

Брюс не понимал, почему так скучал по его компании.

Джокер продолжал периодически посмеиваться вплоть до его дома. Педаль тормоза Брюс нажал несколько сильнее, чем того требовала ситуация, но Джокер, хоть и глянул на него, никак не прокомментировал столь внезапную остановку. Брюс повернулся к нему и, впервые рассмотрев его как следует и увидев в его взгляде странную настороженность, немного опешил. 

– Пошли, – сказал Джокер вполне обычным тоном, но Брюс отчетливо услышал приказ, и ему стало интересно – во что Джокер опять играет. 

– Вообще-то мне кое-куда нужно, – вопреки здравому смыслу произнес Брюс, хотя было любопытно, насколько далеко ему позволят зайти, если он продолжит испытывать удачу.

– Ага. Ко мне, – ответил Джокер, взгляд его стал холодным. Брюс решил, что лучше больше с ним не спорить, поэтому, раздосадовано вздохнув, выключил мотор. Джокер склонил голову набок и издал такой звук, словно не мог поверить, что Брюс может так вести себя с ним. 

– Тогда пошли, – сердито выдохнул Брюс и вылез из машины до того, как Джокер успел сказать что-то еще. Брюс хлопнул дверцей так сильно, как только осмелился, и чеканя шаг, не дожидаясь Джокера, направился в сторону здания – тот поспешил за ним. 

– Что за спешка? – догнав Брюса и приобняв его за плечи, спросил Джокер. Брюс не стал отталкивать его – хоть внутренний голос и твердил, что следовало бы, – вместо этого подстроился под шаг Джокера и поднялся с ним по лестнице.

Джокер остановился, чтобы достать набор отмычек из скрытой панелью ниши в стене, а затем взял Брюса за руку и потянул его за собой вверх по последнему лестничному пролету ко входной двери. Брюс прислонился к стене, пока Джокер вскрывал замок собственной двери, небрежно заметив, что никогда не брал с собой ключи в Аркхем.

– Та-да! – с гордой улыбкой на лице Джокер толкнул, открывая, дверь. Мигом позже Брюс спохватился: ему ведь, по идее, не полагалось знать о пугающем мастерстве Джокера в искусстве взлома. Он постарался сделать вид, что очень впечатлен. Чтобы угодить Джокеру, этого оказалось достаточно, и тот с театральным поклоном пригласил его жестом внутрь темной квартиры. 

Джокер отбросил зонт в угол и захлопнул дверь, погружая их в темноту. Напрягшись и инстинктивно приготовившись к атаке, Брюс бесшумно отступил от двери. Напрягая слух, чтобы не пропустить ни единого издаваемого Джокером звука, попытался вспомнить планировку квартиры. Темнота длилась каких-то пару секунд – Джокер затем включил свет, – но по ощущениям минула целая вечность. Когда Джокер прошел мимо, Брюс заставил себя быстро расслабиться и выглядеть максимально непринужденно.

– Пойду избавлюсь от этого, – указал на свою одежду Джокер. – Не трогай ничего, – с этими словами он скрылся из виду, оставив Брюса стоять посреди своей квартиры. Тот подавил желание покопаться в чужих вещах, почти жалея о том, что не проник сюда, пока Джокер находился в Аркхеме. Но это казалось ему чем-то неправильным. Оглядевшись вокруг, Брюс подошел к дивану и уселся на него, гадая, почему нигде не было и клочка пыли.

Квартира не сильно изменилась с его последнего визита. На столе появилось несколько новых книг, в углу – небрежно оставленный странный сундук, и что находится внутри, Брюсу знать вовсе не хотелось. В остальном же все, кажется, было по-прежнему.

Джокер появился минут пятнадцать спустя. Он успел подправить помаду, а волосы были влажными после душа. Джокер переоделся, и чистая одежда, чего раньше никогда не бывало, висела на нем мешком. Санитары в Аркхеме, похоже, не кормили его так, как положено. Брюс ощутил вспышку гнева при одной мысли об этом, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

– Хочешь, закажем еды? – улыбка Джокера получилась слишком широкой и взбудораженной, чтобы выглядеть вменяемой. 

– Конечно, – согласился Брюс не задумываясь.

– Мне нужен твой телефон, – мило улыбнувшись, Джокер выжидательно протянул к нему руку. Брюс подавил желание просто уставиться на него в ответ и, не потрудившись разблокировать экран, с некоторой неохотой вручил ему трубку. Джокер слегка нахмурился, но потом пожал плечами и заходил из стороны в сторону, подбирая код.

– Помочь? – сдерживая улыбку, немного погодя полюбопытствовал Брюс. Джокер отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил мерить шагами комнату. Брюс внимательно следил за ним, подавляя желание снова предложить помощь.

Через пару минут он устал от мельтешения Джокера и выхватил у него телефон, когда тот проходил мимо дивана. Проигнорировав адресованный ему раздраженный взгляд, Брюс разблокировал экран и снова протянул трубку Джокеру. И пусть тот не выглядел слишком осчастливленным выходкой Брюса, комментировать ее все же не стал.

– Чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался Джокер, возобновив хождение по комнате. Брюс задумался на секунду, но затем сказал ему, чтобы решал сам.

– Китайская кухня, – заявил Джокер и поплелся на кухню, заказывая параллельно еду.

Слушая голос Джокера, Брюс позволил себе расслабиться, он скучал по нему, пусть даже это была не та вещь, которой можно было гордиться. Не успел он погрузиться в свои мысли, как Джокер вернулся со стаканом воды и вилками и с довольным вздохом плюхнулся на диван рядом с Брюсом.

– Почему ты позвал меня к себе? – спросил Брюс, приложив максимум усилий, чтобы побороть внутреннее волнение и казаться непринуждённым. Джокер с задумчивым выражением лица прищелкнул языком и протянул Брюсу его телефон.

– Чтобы ты составил мне компанию. Ты хоть представляешь, как скучно сидеть в одиночной камере? – беспечно ответил Джокер. – И чтобы мы могли поужинать. Никто не любит ужинать в одиночестве. Просто это грустно, да и я не готов к участи старой девы, которую вот-вот сожрут собственные питомцы, – продолжил он. Брюса не покидало чувство, что тот что-то недоговаривает, но не успел он настоять на нормальном ответе, как Джокер скорчил гримасу и закатил глаза.

– Просто перестань ныть и дождись еды, – приказал Джокер, пнув Брюса по ноге – пинок получился слишком сильным, чтобы сойти за дружеский. Брюс зло зыркнул в ответ, но Джокер лишь весело фыркнул и прикрыл глаза. Брюс подумывал высказать всё, что думает о его манерах, но решил не рисковать. 

В дверь позвонили спустя четверть часа. Звонок прервал гнетущую тишину, и Брюс понял, что никогда еще так не радовался доставке.

– Ты не мог бы забрать заказ? – не открывая глаз, спросил Джокер. Брюс приподнял бровь и, не пошевелившись, молча уставился на его профиль. Джокер вздохнул и со скучающим видом посмотрел на Брюса.

– Если дверь пойду открывать я, то мне придется прикончить парнишку, чтобы он не настучал на меня копам. И это будет твоя вина, – терпеливо, словно Брюс маленький ребенок, пояснил Джокер. Лучшего стимула, чтобы поспешить к двери, для Брюса и придумать было нельзя.

Подросток из доставки никак не отреагировал на то, что заказ в одном из самых небезопасных районов города у него забрал Брюс Уэйн, Брюс же оставил куда больше чаевых, чем, вероятно, следовало. Закрыв дверь, он на миг замер, гадая, не подкупил ли он только что случайно мальчишку, чтобы тот держал рот на замке. 

– Боже, спасибо за нормальную еду, – не озаботившись элементарным «спасибо», простонал Джокер, выхватывая у Брюса пакеты с едой. Позволив Джокеру выбрать то, что ему хотелось, Брюс снова уселся рядом. По крайней мере он не оставил Джокера голодным. 

Почувствовав запах еды, Брюс понял, насколько проголодался, и когда Джокер протянул ему коробочку с едой и вилку, он долго не раздумывал. Они ели в тишине, но в этот раз она ощущалась приятно расслабленной, отчего Брюса посетила мимолетная мысль, что он был бы не против, чтобы в его жизни было больше подобных моментов.

– И, чем ты занимался, пока меня не было рядом, чтобы скрасить твой досуг? – спустя минуту спросил Джокер.

– Ничем достойным упоминания, – ответил Брюс, но Джокер так и не отвёл пристальный взгляд – пришлось пояснить: – Работал в основном. Статистика, скучные совещания, бумажная волокита, – продолжил Брюс, после чего набил рот едой, чтобы у него появился повод не разговаривать.

– Значит, ты не только спишь целыми днями напролет и веселишься с девочками? – поддразнил Джокер. Непроизвольно улыбнувшись, Брюс отрицательно помотал головой. Он не особо понимал, почему люди думали, что всё, чем он занимался, – это устраивал тусовки и тратил деньги, но он никогда даже не пытался переубедить тех, кто так считал.

– Что ж, тогда хорошо, что я снова здесь, – пихнув Брюса локтем в бок, заметил Джокер. Жест вышел милым, приятельским, что с Джокером не вязалось совершенно. 

– А сейчас принеси мне еще стакан воды, – вдруг приказал Джокер, и Брюс удивился, почему ему вообще показалось, что они с Джокером могут находиться в той почти комфортной атмосфере больше нескольких минут.

– Сам за ним сходи, – рявкнул Брюс не подумав. Выражение лица Джокера не изменилось, но Брюс неожиданно ощутил озноб. – Хватит уже мной командовать, – более спокойным тоном продолжил он и слегка откинулся на спинку, чтобы чуть увеличить расстояние между ними.

– Нет, – ответил Джокер, продолжая ждать, что Брюс исполнит приказ, но тот не испытывал ни грамма желания, чтобы им и дальше распоряжались. Это было глупо и опасно, но Брюс решил игнорировать Джокера и постараться устроиться на диване с максимальным комфортом. Джокер смотрел на него недоверчиво, что доставило бы Брюсу крайнее удовлетворение, если бы он не опасался, что тот воткнет в него вилку. 

– Оу, ты нечто – просто пальчики оближешь, – усмехнулся Джокер и поставил свою еду на пол, куда, забрав у Брюса, отправил и его коробочку. Брюс напрягся, стараясь не выдать волнения.

Джокер, загоняя Брюса в ловушку, навис над ним с опасной плутовской ухмылкой на губах. И если бы Брюс меньше беспокоился о собственной сохранности, то очень разозлися бы на себя за промелькнувшую вспышку предвкушения, когда дыхание Джокера коснулось его лица.

– Просто, чтобы ты знал, пререкания со мной редко заканчиваются хорошо, – заметил Джокер, одарив Брюса многозначительным взглядом.

– Я рассчитываю на то, что живым нравлюсь тебе больше, чем мертвым, – несмотря на то, что желудок сводило от волнения, спокойным тоном отозвался Брюс, едва обратив внимание на то, что Джокер забрался к нему на колени и обнял за плечи. 

– А может, мне нравится, когда ты делаешь то, что я говорю тебе делать, – мягко провел кончиками пальцев Джокер по шее Брюса, послав вниз по его спине волну мурашек. Брюс – совершенно не думая о том, что творит, – в ответ положил ладони ему на бедра. 

– Тебе станет скучно, – ровным голосом, хоть и чувствовал, что стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией, сказал Брюс. 

– Может быть, – растягивая гласные, отозвался Джокер и начал перебирать пальцами волосы на его затылке. Брюс – даже не осознавая, что делает, – вцепился в Джокера еще крепче. Брюс ненавидел себя за то, что наслаждался прикосновениями Джокера, что не хотел все прекращать. А ведь в этот раз даже не мог обвинить во всем алкоголь. 

– А может быть, тебе нравится делать то, что я говорю тебе делать, – сладко улыбаясь, продолжил Джокер.

Брюсу стоило бы одуматься, пока он еще оставался в относительной безопасности. Принести Джокеру стакан воды – в этом не было ничего сложного, но Брюсу, вроде как, хотелось посмотреть, что произойдет, если он продолжит испытывать судьбу. 

– Сомневаюсь в этом, – одарил Брюс Джокера своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Тот фыркнул и подался вперед, касаясь лба Брюса своим.

– Ты восхитительный, – практически нежно пробормотал Джокер, после чего сжал лицо Брюса с такой силой, что еще немного, и стало бы больно, и, коротко поцеловав его в губы, вскочил с его колен и быстро направился в сторону кухни.

Брюс едва успел осознать, что тут только что произошло, как уже остался в комнате один, продолжая ощущать призрачное прикосновение губ Джокера. Он не позволил себе сожалеть ни о том, что не успел поцеловать Джокера в ответ, ни о том, что не скинул его со своих коленей. Он даже не был уверен, что из этого ему хотелось сделать больше, лишь знал, что должен был сделать хоть что-то.

Не успел Брюс собраться с мыслями, как Джокер вернулся – со стаканом воды. Отсалютовал им Брюсу, глядя на него так, словно ждал аплодисментов за свои старания. Брюс закатил глаза и невольно улыбнулся. Джокер театрально вздохнул, неторопливо подошел к дивану – по пути заглянув, кажется, в спальню – и пнул Брюса по ноге. 

– Выход найдешь сам, если не собираешься остаться, – бросил поверх плеча Джокер. – А если останешься, я расскажу тебе один секрет, – закончил он, после чего скрылся из вида.

Брюс поднялся с дивана и сделал пару широких шагов в сторону двери, прежде чем замереть. Он не знал, почему все еще не сбежал отсюда сломя голову. Ему не следовало оставаться, Джокер не скажет ему ничего из того, чего он еще не знает, а если и скажет, то для Брюса в этом не будет ни смысла, ни пользы. Делая шаг прочь от входной двери, Брюс велел себе убираться из квартиры. Разворачиваясь и направляюсь следом за Джокером, Брюс сказал себе, что оно того не стоит. Ему надо ехать домой и ждать неизбежного звонка от Гордона. 

Подойдя к приоткрытой двери, Брюс уверял себя, что он лишь узнает, что хотел сказать ему Джокер, и тут же уйдет. Сделав глубокий вдох и попытавшись немного успокоиться, он толкнул дверь и бесшумно вошел внутрь.

Он оказался прав, это действительно была спальня. Едва его глаза привыкли к темноте, он заметил свернувшегося на постели Джокера, который словно и не замечал присутствия Брюса. Воздух в комнате был спертым, и Брюсу хотелось открыть окно, но он не осмелился тут бродить, да и не видел никаких защелок – тяжелые шторы скрадывали часть света, льющегося сквозь окно с улиц города.

Джокер не издал ни звука, когда Брюс нерешительно сел на постель. Он не был уверен, что ему следует делать дальше, но Джокер принял это решение за него – он потянул Брюса вниз, чтобы тот улегся рядом с ним на покрывале. Брюс лег на бок, лицом к Джокеру, ему хотелось, чтобы было хоть чуть-чуть светлее, тогда он смог бы прочитать выражение лица Джокера.

– Что за секрет? – спросил Брюс, пока Джокер не успел его ничем отвлечь.

– У меня нет рвотного рефлекса, – невозмутимо заявил тот. Ему даже удалось продержаться пару секунд, сохраняя серьёзность, но затем он сдался и зашелся в приступе смеха. Брюс ткнул его в бок и усмехнулся. Ему надо было просто уйти.

Немного погодя Джокер успокоился и, снова став серьезным, принялся искать что-то в глазах Брюса. Брюс приложил максимум усилий, чтобы выглядеть открытым, хоть внутри все буквально вопило о том, что надо закрыться на все замки, пока Джокер не успел заглянуть в самую душу и выяснить все его секреты.

Джокер придвинулся ближе к Брюсу, так что сейчас они почти касались друг друга, и мягко улыбнулся.

– Я скучал по тебе, – прошептал он. Брюс не мог понять, лгал он или нет.

– Да? – Брюсу не понравился прозвучавший в его голосе оттенок надежды, но он, вопреки всему, что знал о Джокере, все же наделся, что тот сказал сейчас правду.

– Да, – заверил его тот и провел кончиками пальцев по пальцам Брюса. Прикосновение казалось случайным, вот только Брюс как никто другой знал, что это не так. – Клянусь, я не вру, – продолжил Джокер, и у Брюса уже не в первый раз появилось ощущение, что тот может читать его мысли.

– Я все равно не смог бы узнать, так ли это, – заметил Брюс. Джокер нахмурился, и Брюс было заволновался, что каким-то образом умудрился его обидеть, но уже в следующую секунду оказался прижатым к кровати спиной, а Джокер уселся на нем сверху.

– Я не буду тебе лгать, – крепко обхватив лицо Брюса ладонями и уставившись ему в глаза, произнес Джокер. – Ты просто должен мне верить.

Брюсу захотелось рассмеяться. Он знал Джокера, и знал, что тот с ним играет, но поддаться ему и позволить победить было бы так легко. Несмотря на опасность, в идее дать Джокеру власть над собой было нечто странно заманчивое. Брюсу стало вдруг интересно – чувствовала ли Харли то же самое перед тем, как Джокер влез к ней в голову и изменил ее по своему вкусу?

– Просто доверься мне, – прошептал Джокер ему на ухо, надавив на висок, из-за чего Брюсу пришлось повернуть голову набок. Брюс не осмеливался оттолкнуть Джокера, отчего безумно злился. Но на самом деле он даже не был уверен, на самом ли деле хотел это сделать.

– Верь мне, Брюс, – медовый голос Джокера тек ядом по венам, дыхание жгло шею. Брюс был достаточно умен, чтобы не поддаться на ложное чувство безопасности, которое сулил ему этот успокаивающий голос, но Джокер все продолжал его искушать.

– Давай же, сладкий. – Брюсу действительно стоило бы встать и уйти. Он не должен хотеть быть в этом месте. – Доверься мне, – прошептал Джокер, его губы едва ощутимо мазнули по щеке Брюса. Брюс не доверял Джокеру. Он не мог, но…

– Ладно, – его голос прозвучал столь тихо, что Брюс не мог понять, сказал ли вообще хоть что-то.

Джокер замурчал точно довольный кот и расплылся в широкой улыбке – Брюс чувствовал это кожей.

– Отлично, – напевно заключил Джокер и, немного приподнявшись, улыбнулся лежащему под ним Брюсу, после чего коснулся его щеки мимолетным поцелуем. Брюс не шевелился. Он сказал себе, что не поддался Джокеру, а просто подыграл ему, чтобы узнать, что будет дальше. 

Брюс не сопротивлялся, когда Джокер повернул его голову так, что они снова оказались друг к другу лицом. Он оставался расслабленным, пока Джокер гладил его по волосам, смотря на Брюса так, словно он для него нечто ценное – то, что хотелось бы сохранить.

Джокер даже не пытался сделать намек более тонким: открыто посмотрел на губы Брюса, после чего уставился ему в глаза, словно полагал, что тот отступит. Но Брюс не собирался делать то, чего Джокер от него ожидает, потому пошел на поводу у своих чувств и нерешительно его обнял – вспышка удивления, мелькнувшая в глазах Джокера, стала достойной наградой за то, что могло произойти дальше. Джокер тихо рассмеялся и поудобнее устроился на Брюсе.

Брюс не думал о том, насколько хорошо было вот так вот держать Джокера в своих руках. 

– Не забудь сказать «стоп», когда тебе станет нужно. – Джокер дал Брюсу секунду на осмысление сказанного, после чего мягко прижался к его губам своими. Контраст с их первым поцелуем был просто необыкновенным, и этот, безусловно, был предпочтительнее того, который они разделили ранее. Брюс прикрыл глаза, с радостью принимая ощущения, которые дарили ему ленивые движения губ Джокера, пусть и пытался убедить себя, что совершенно по ним не скучал.

Когда хватка Брюса стала сильнее, и он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, потянул за них, чтобы углубить поцелуй, Джокер тихонько застонал и, рассмеявшись в губы Брюсу, в отместку толкнулся вперед, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам.

Дыхание Брюса перехватило, он застонал и тут же покрылся жарким румянцем, смутившись из-за того, что так быстро начал твердеть. Джокер ситуацию не облегчил – прикусил его губу, зализал затем место укуса в качестве извинений, после чего потянул Брюса за волосы, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и открыть шею.

Брюс терпеть не мог оказываться в столь уязвимой позиции, но Джокер продолжал лениво двигать бедрами, стаскивая с Брюса галстук и расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки. При этом он безостановочно касался раскрытыми губами подбородка, и удовольствие, которое Брюс получал, чувствуя кожей легкие выдохи, устремлялось прямиком в растущую эрекцию.

А потом Джокер принялся вылизывать и пощипывать губами шею, выцеловывать оголенную кожу, и Брюс едва обратил внимание, что тот вытащил из брюк полы его рубашки. Метки, которые Джокер оставлял на его горле, совершенно отвлекли Брюса от того, что вытворяли чужие руки.

Все происходящее не должно было ощущаться настолько хорошо.

Джокер немного приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Брюса, когда начал играться с пуговицей на его брюках. Брюс прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться, вот только он не был уверен, вызваны проклятья собственным нетерпеливым предвкушением или же расчетливым блеском в глазах Джокера. Тот играл с ним, и Брюс не мог заставить себя что-нибудь предпринять. Да и не факт, что ему было до этого дело. 

– Тебе этого достаточно? – приторно-сладким голосом спросил Джокер, и Брюсу захотелось ему врезать.

Судя по победному блеску в глазах Джокера, что-то должно быть отразилось на лице Брюса. Брюс испытал чувство ненависти к Джокеру за то, что тот поставил его в положение, когда он должен был признаться в том, чего хочет. Он открыл было рот, но слова слетать с губ не желали. Джокер по-детски надулся и слез с Брюса, оставляя ему чувство потери. 

– Как хочешь, – вздохнул Джокер, встав с кровати и потянувшись.

– Разве это не я должен был сказать тебе, когда остановиться? – едва к нему вернулась способность говорить, спросил Брюс. Джокер повернулся к нему и одарил терпеливой улыбкой. 

– Cтоило позволить тебе сказать, чтобы я продолжал, – заметил он. – Надо над этим поработать. Может быть, что-нибудь простое, типа: «О боже, да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся?» – Джокер приподнял бровь и наклонил голову набок в попытке выглядеть мило. Брюс фыркнул и уселся на краю постели.

– Моему эго такое нравится. – Джокер нахмурился, когда Брюс рассмеялся, услышав эти слова.

– Охотно верю, – проигнорировав брошенный в него злой взгляд, пробормотал Брюс. 

Встав прямо перед Брюсом, Джокер склонился над ним, нежно обхватил ладонями его лицо и всмотрелся в глаза. Брюс постарался не заёрзать нервно под пристальным взглядом и не отвел свой, и ему даже удалось сохранить видимость спокойствия, хоть он и запереживал, не обидел ли Джокера ненароком. 

– Дай мне знать, когда отрастишь яйца и сможешь признать, чего хочешь, – похлопал Джокер Брюса по щеке. И он был бы счастлив, если бы не покрылся ярким румянцем. Брюс потер щеку, к которой только что прикасался Джокер, когда тот, снова забравшись на кровать, со стоном плюхнулся на живот.

У Брюса создалось впечатление, что ему таким образом сказали свалить, и он уже хотел было встать, как смысл слов Джокера дошел до него полностью.

– И как я должен это сделать, если даже не могу с тобой связаться? – Брюс выжидающе уставился на Джокера, повернувшись к нему лицом. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ, а затем, вздохнув, сел и еще долго с нечитаемым выражением разглядывал Брюса. Он уже начал думать, что ему надо было просто уйти и ждать, пока Джокер однажды не объявится снова, или же проверить, работает ли все еще тот номер, с которого Джокер как-то слал ему сообщения.

В конце концов, Джокер нагнулся к тумбочке и, покопавшись в недрах ящика, вытащил маркер. Все с тем же пустым выражением лица взял ладонь Брюса и начал писать на ней номер телефона – Брюс понадеялся, что сможет потом ее отмыть. Закончив, Джокер зашвырнул маркер обратно в ящик, но вместо того чтобы выпустить руку Брюса, стиснул ее крепко, до боли.

– Даже не пытайся меня подставить, – чересчур уж спокойно сказал Джокер и не мигая уставился Брюсу в глаза. Тот заставил себя не шевелиться и не отводить взгляд, даже когда кости почти затрещали, а взгляд Джокера стал нестерпимым.

Брюс соображал быстро – поднеся ладонь, зажатую в хватке Джокера, к губам, он поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

– Не буду, – тихо заверил Брюс и погладил большим пальцем пальцы Джокера. – Просто доверься мне, – продолжил Брюс в надежде, что, услышав собственные слова и его, Брюса, уст, Джокер успокоится хотя бы немного. И к его облегчению, это сработало – Джокер тихо рассмеялся и выпустил его ладонь. 

– Иди домой, милашка. Кому-то из нас надо, для разнообразия, поспать в настоящей кровати. – Брюс поднялся с постели и вышел из комнаты, попрощавшись через плечо. 

На свою ладонь Брюс не взглянул до тех пор, пока не оказался дома.

***

Не то чтобы Брюс не интересовался делами Уэйн Энтерпрайзес – ему нравилось знать, что дела идут гладко, нравилось видеть, что работа продвигается, и нравилось вносить в нее свой вклад, где и когда это было возможно. Просто все эти встречи, на которых люди скучающе-монотонно или, наоборот, чересчур воодушевленно разбрасывались цифрами и графиками, вгоняли его в смертельную скуку. Брюс уже и без того знал всю статистику и не нуждался в том, чтобы ему ее объясняли.

Похоже, единственным человеком, кто действительно понимал, насколько сильно малышу Брюсу «хотелось» присутствовать тут, в конференц-зале, был Люциус. Тот одарил его сочувствующим взглядом, когда следующий оратор вышел, чтобы во всех подробностях отчитаться о том, что происходит в Метрополисе – филиале Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. Брюс кивал, притворяясь, что слушает со всем возможным вниманием, – хотел бы он быть более заинтересованным в происходящем на встрече. 

Рассеянно потерев отметину на шее, едва прикрытую воротником рубашки, Брюс попытался сообразить, можно ли связаться с Джокером через четыре дня, или же этого слишком мало и следует подождать немного дольше. Он толком и не знал, что сказать, у него никогда еще не было возможности выйти на контакт с Джокером, если только тот не был в Аркхеме в этот момент, но для разговоров это было не самое подходящее место.

Впервые в жизни Брюсу захотелось иметь чуть больше опыта в хождении на свидания. Ему даже пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы не рассмеяться из-за этой мысли, вследствие чего он заработал любопытный взгляд Люциуса. Брюс улыбнулся извиняющейся улыбкой и попытался состроить более подходящее выражение лица, но совсем удержаться от появления редких намеков на улыбку так и не смог.

Встреча закончилась, а Брюс так и не успел решить, что же ему делать. Он поднялся, чтобы проводить сотрудников из кабинета, и обменялся с каждым несколькими словами в дверях, продолжая дружелюбно улыбаться до тех пор, пока не остался наедине с Люциусом.

С тяжелым вздохом плюхнувшись в кресло, Брюс снова на мгновение дотронулся до шеи, а затем перевел внимание на заканчивающего убирать в портфель документы Люциуса. Тот, продолжая время от времени бросать на Брюса заинтересованные взгляды, едва сдерживал улыбку. Брюсу даже удалось промолчать, но спустя полминуты он все же спросил, что именно так забавляет Люциуса.

– Вы, кажется, не можете выбросить кого-то из головы, – с вежливой улыбкой отозвался Люциус. Брюс дважды открывал рот, пока не понял, что понятия не имеет, что же на это сказать.

– Почему ты так решил? – ответил в итоге вопросом на вопрос, скрестил руки на груди и лишь затем осознал, что жест может показаться оборонительным, но менять позу было уже поздно.

– Одна из девушек-стажеров недавно ходила на свидание, и всю прошлую неделю у нее было такое же выражение лица, как у вас сейчас, – пояснил Люциус, на что Брюс фыркнул – давненько его не сравнивали с двадцатилетними студентами. 

– Ну, на свидании я не был, так что чутье, должно быть, тебя подвело, – пожал Брюс плечами. Затем он встал и подошел к окну, гадая, что может принести ему ночь.

Гордон устроил в Аркхеме разнос за то, что те снова позволили Джокеру сбежать, хотя средства массовой информации были просто в восторге от этой новости. Брюс же лишь надеялся, что Джокер не будет лезть на рожон хотя бы несколько дней. 

– Я обязательно дам Альфреду знать, что его мечты снова не оправдались, – пошутил Люциус. Подойдя к Брюсу, он встал рядом и взглянул на темнеющее небо. Брюсу было плевать, что надвигается дождь, Люциус же издал разочарованный звук и покачал головой, и Брюс перевел взгляд на него.

– Я надеялся, что мне удастся прогуляться сегодня. Но, похоже, не получится, – пояснил Люциус, после чего попрощался и вышел. Брюс постоял еще немного, наслаждаясь минутой покоя, а затем, прежде чем отправиться домой, забрал вещи из своего кабинета. Он находился в здании с самого утра и считал, что восьми часов в офисе для этого дня более чем достаточно. 

Альфред ждал его с чашкой кофе и пшеничными лепешками, а также новостью о том, что звонила Селина. Брюс пообещал ему, что перезвонит ей, как только расправится с едой. Альфред улыбнулся, кивнул и вышел, оставляя Брюса в одиночестве.

Прикончив еще одну лепешку, Брюс набрал Селину, чтобы узнать, что той было от него нужно. Когда девушка не ответила на звонок, Брюс испытал что-то очень похожее на облегчение и перевел телефон в беззвучный режим, чтобы тот не мешал ему поспать перед ночным патрулированием города.

К тому времени, как он снова оказался на улицах, ему вполне удалось отдохнуть, а бьющая через край энергия присоединившегося к нему Тима помогла Брюсу приободриться. Он не виделся с Гордоном, но и так знал: тот надеется на скорейшую поимку Джокера, – а потому сосредоточился на том, чтобы добраться до Айсберг Лаунж.

– Я на байке, – с этими словами, не успел Брюс возразить, Тим запрыгнул на свой мотоцикл.

– Тогда ты сможешь обезопасить район, – даже не пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся с губ улыбку, ответил Брюс. Отсалютовав, Тим тронулся с места. Брюс направился к крышам – он не желал, чтобы его заметили, а также действительно хотел, чтобы Тим прочесал территорию, прежде чем он сам туда доберется. Это в любом случае было дело Тима, потому главная роль, похоже, все равно Брюсу не достанется. На этот раз он выступал, скорее, в качестве группы поддержки, так что если ему придется вытаскивать Тима из опасной переделки, он хотя бы будет где-то поблизости. С другой стороны, если придется спасать Тима от похитителя картин, то придется еще раз хорошенько обдумать, выпускать ли парня вообще на патрулирование улиц. 

Брюс находился всего в паре кварталов от клуба Кобблпота, когда заметил красный Камаро, из-за чего резко остановился. Это был тот самый автомобиль, на котором ездил Джокер, Брюс был точно в этом уверен, так что он последовал за машиной.

Вызывая Тима по комму, Брюс надеялся, что ему не придется объяснять, почему он задержится.

– Ты как, справляешься?

– Пингвин все такой же жирный, но того, кто мне нужен, все еще нет, – ответил Тим, в его голосе явно звучало разочарование.

– Выясни, нет ли чего у Оракула, и найди его, я присоединюсь к тебе позже, – дождавшись подтверждения от Тима, Брюс отключился и сосредоточил внимание на своей цели.

Сердце Брюса, пока он пытался удержать в поле зрения все ускоряющийся автомобиль, начало биться быстрее. Но каким-то чудом ему все же удалось проследить его путь до места назначения – заднего фасада какого-то офисного здания. 

Брюс, оставаясь незамеченным, наблюдал за Джокером. Тот, выбравшись из машины и прислонившись к ней, закурил – что Брюс видел крайне редко, – после чего вытащил телефон. Хотелось бы Брюсу увидеть, что же писал Джокер, но вскоре из тени вынырнула Харли, и Брюсу пришлось затолкать свое разочарование поглубже. Девушка пересекла пустынный двор и подошла к Джокеру. Обняв, она его поцеловала и сказала что-то, заставившее его рассмеяться. Брюс ощутил укол острой боли, но решил от нее отмахнуться.

Джокер отдал Харли ключи от машины и уже было, как Брюс и ожидал, пошёл прочь, как Харли снова его окликнула. Махнув в сторону автомобиля, она начала что-то быстро говорить. Брюсу понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать: зовет поехать с ней. И Джокер, по всей видимости, собирался принять ее предложение – Брюсу придется помешать этому, пока никто не пострадал. Он чуть не сорвался с места, но вдруг ему в голову пришла совсем иная идея.

Брюс еще никогда так не радовался тому, что его мобильный подключен к комму. Он думал позвонить, но решил не рисковать – Джокер мог услышать по телефону окружающие его на улице фоновые шумы, – и ограничился сообщением. Брюс не позволил себе особо задумываться над текстом – ему надо было написать что-то простое и короткое, то, что заставило бы Джокера выбирать между ним, Брюсом, и Харли. 

_Тебе нравится итальянская кухня?_

Брюс нажал на отправку; он надеялся, что этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Джокера. Тот уже залезал в машину, когда ему пришло сообщение. Джокер вытащил телефон, и Брюс прикусил губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке – Джокер в прямом смысле слова замер на середине движения, чтобы прочитать СМС.

Харли, судя по тому, как она скрестила на груди руки и оперлась о машину, была не слишком рада тому, как начали развиваться события. Но Джокер лишь отмахнулся от нее, она же была достаточно умна, чтобы делать то, что он ей говорит. Брюс продолжал смотреть на Джокера, когда услышал сигнал о новом входящем. Тот, пусть все еще и казался более заинтересованным в Харли, чем в Брюсе, в машину все же не садился.

_Конечно. А что?_

Ничего глупее того, что сейчас на ходу придумал Брюс, ему в голову не приходило уже несколько недель. Он и сам, без чьей либо подсказки, понимал, что план плохой – а это уже о многом говорило, – но в его арсенале это был лучший способ отвлечь Джокера от того, что могла предложить ему Харли. 

_Я сейчас в офисе и подумываю заказать еду на вынос._

Брюс тут же пожалел о написанном, хотя вряд ли в его офисе есть то, на что могли бы польститься воры, Джокеру, во всяком случае, вряд ли что-то приглянется. Брюс видел, как Джокер несколько мгновений просто пялился на экран телефона, а затем рассмеялся и начал набирать ответ. Харли тоже заинтересовалась перепиской Джокера и была не в восторге, когда тот не стал показывать ей сообщения. 

_Другими словами, офис уэйн энтерпрайзес – это не домашний офис? Откуда ты знаешь, что я тебя не ограблю?_

Брюс с улыбкой прочел ответ и снова взглянул на пару внизу. Заметив, что Джокер отошел на пару шагов от Харли, Брюс испытал прилив удовлетворения.

_Верю, что ты этого не сделаешь._

Брюс надеялся, что этого достаточно, а затем увидел, как Джокер расплылся в улыбке, прочитав сообщение, и пошел прочь от Харли. Брюс улыбнулся, когда Джокер помахал ей рукой на прощание, и успел еще внутренне возликовать, что ему удалось оттащить Джокера от девушки всего лишь парой СМС, но тут ему пришло следующее сообщение, и он поспешил обратно в офис, на ходу заказывая еду. 

Позвонив Тиму, Брюс сообщил ему, что тот сам по себе еще пару часов, пока он сам преследует другую цель. Тот был настолько рад предоставленной свободе, что не стал задавать никаких вопросов, чтобы не рисковать – ведь Брюс мог и передумать. 

До Башни Уэйна Брюс добрался в рекордно короткий срок. К его облегчению, та была почти пуста: в здании оставались лишь охрана да несколько припозднившихся работников. Проскользнув в свой пустой кабинет, Брюс запер двери и сменил бэткостюм на костюм от Армани. Галстук и пиджак надевать не стал, волосы оставил взъерошенными, чтобы создать иллюзию, что находится в офисе уже несколько часов. Брюс даже закатал рукава рубашки в надежде, что это придаст образу достоверность.

Брюс достал бумаги по одному из проектов, над которым работал в последнее время, и постарался придать столу вид, будто он трудится над ними уже несколько часов. После чего он вызвал лифт, чтобы спуститься. Брюс не позволял себе жалеть о плане, который придумал, хотя в голове то и дело мелькали картинки всего того, что именно могло пойти не так.

Нацепив на лицо улыбку, Брюс вышел на улицу, где увидел идущего в его сторону курьера. Брюс перекинулся с парнем парой фраз и расплатился за еду. Через минуту после его ухода объявился Джокер – тот приобнял Брюса и приветственно чмокнул. Брюс постарался не отвлекаться на тот факт, что каких-то полчаса назад Харли при встрече с Джокером сделала то же самое.

– И, мне устроят частную экскурсию? – спросил Джокер, забрав из рук Брюса пакет с едой и с благодарным выражением на лице принимаясь изучать содержимое контейнеров. 

– Ты можешь посмотреть мой кабинет, если хочешь, – ответил Брюс, двинувшись в сторону бокового входа, чтобы избежать встречи с охраной. Джокер, разочарованно надувшись, последовал за ним. Хотя Брюсу без особых проблем удалось затащить его в свой частный лифт, чудо, что постоянное хихиканье Джокера не привлекло к ним внимания.

Когда Джокер принялся осматриваться в новой обстановке, Брюс постарался скрыть нервозность. Он даже попытался не злиться на Джокера, который, беря в руки ту или иную вещь, на место ее возвращал немного не так, как надо. 

Брюс сосредоточился на еде: начал вытаскивать ее из пакета. В это время Джокер подошел к столу, одним движением смахнул с него все бумаги, не заботясь о том, что они могли перемешаться, и запрыгнул на освободившуюся столешницу. Подобрав разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги, Брюс бросил на Джокера сердитый взгляд. 

Тот не обратил на него и толики внимания – он оглядывал содержимое стола. Увидев фотографию родителей Брюса, схватил ее и начал внимательно рассматривать. Брюс, не успевший помешать Джокеру завладеть снимком, лишь затаил дыхание. Он дал Джокеру несколько секунд, после чего попытался забрать фото, но тот держал его вне пределов досягаемости Брюса.

– Это твои родители? – помахав снимком перед лицом Брюса, спросил Джокер. Брюс снова попытался выхватить фото, несмотря на то, что какая-то часть сознания кричала ему перестать придавать происходящему столь большое значение – он сейчас так легко открыл этим Джокеру свое слабое место.

– Как думаешь, я бы им понравился? – продолжил Джокер, игнорируя гневный взгляд Брюса и не отрываясь от разглядывания фотографии. – Скорее всего, нет. Хотя, наверное, было бы забавно посмотреть, как ты пытаешься объяснить им, почему так увлекся хм, «безумным клоуном- убийцей». Думаешь, они бы... – Брюс с силой стиснул руки на горле Джокера, не дав ему закончить предложение.

От удивления Джокер выронил фото – стекло разлетелось на осколки у их ног – и вцепился в руки Брюса. Не будь Брюс столь зол, шок в глазах Джокера доставил бы ему неописуемое удовольствие. 

– Не смей больше никогда говорить о моих родителях, – прорычал Брюс. Джокер кивнул в силу своих возможностей и даже попытался улыбнуться, хотя едва мог дышать.

Брюс отпустил его и, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, опустился на колени и начал собирать рассыпавшиеся по полу осколки. Выбросив стекло в мусорную корзину и спрятав фотографию в ящик стола, Брюс досчитал до десяти, чтобы унять бешено бьющееся в груди сердце. Затем поднялся и, игнорируя пытающегося отдышаться Джокера, вернулся к распаковке еды.

Когда Брюс поставил рядом с ним коробку, Джокер не сдвинулся с места. Похоже, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, он просто сидел, сверля взглядом пол и рассеянно потирая шею. Брюс знал, что утром на ней проявятся синяки. 

Брюс уселся в собственное кресло. Он успел немного успокоиться и начал жалеть, что набросился на Джокера. 

– Это что-то новенькое, – вдруг выдал Джокер и усмехнулся. Голос звучал немного хрипло, в остальном же он выглядел вполне нормальным, ну, это если считать, что любопытство, с которым он рассматривал Брюса, не было признаком сумасшествия.

– Мне кажется, я только что влюбился, – пошутил Джокер и улыбнулся. Брюс бессмысленно уставился на Джокера, не совсем понимая, что стоит ответить на подобное заявление. Не такую реакцию он ожидал получить. Также он не был уверен, что она предпочтительнее гнева, вот только если попытка придушить Джокера сойдет ему с рук, он этот шанс не упустит.

– Ешь уже, – сосредоточив все внимание на своей пасте, пробормотал Брюс. Джокер, не сказав ни слова, пожал плечами и взял свою порцию. Брюс изо всех сил старался игнорировать внимательный изучающий взгляд, но никак не мог стряхнуть вызванное им неприятное ощущение. Через какое-то время Брюс вздохнул и отложил вилку.

– Слушай, – начал было он, но Джокер тут же шикнул на него, призывая замолчать.

– Если ты извинишься, я воткну ее в тебя, – помахал Джокер перед лицом Брюса пластиковой вилкой. Брюс закрыл рот и кивнул, он напрягся, не зная, что и подумать.

– Хороший мальчик, – одарил его улыбкой Джокер и, дождавшись, когда Брюс снова начнет есть, наконец-то отвел от него взгляд.

Доели в молчании, после чего Брюс выбросил пустые коробки. Джокер с задумчивым видом пожевывал губу и смотрел в окно, так что Брюс занял себя сортировкой бумаг на столе. Он уже чуть было не спросил Джокера, о чем тот думает, но предпочел не нарушать неловкую тишину. Вместо этого поднялся, чтобы немного размять ноги, сделав вид, что ему надо проверить одну из папок на боковом столе.

– Знаешь, что меня бесит? – не отрывая взгляд от окна, спросил через минуту Джокер. Брюс подошел к нему, пытаясь не обращать внимания на растущий внутри страх.

– Я не могу тебя раскусить, – повернувшись лицом к Брюсу, сказал Джокер. Его глаза светились холодным, расчетливым блеском. – Не думаю, что меня это устраивает, – продолжил он, и Брюс понял, что у него неприятности.

Брюс вздохнул, расслабился и попытался по-доброму улыбнуться. Снова усевшись в кресло, он притянул Джокера ближе, чтобы тот оказался прямо перед ним. Брюс не был точно уверен, что делает, но, возможно, при общении с Джокером как раз необходимо хоть иногда идти на поводу своих чувств. Джокер сделал то, что хотел Брюс, и сидел сейчас по центру стола, с любопытством глядя на него, вот только скрестил руки и ноги, чтобы держать Брюса на расстоянии.

– Представь, что это челлендж, – предложил Брюс и мягко развел руки Джокера в стороны. Тот не сопротивлялся особо, но и не пытался помочь, и в целом не выглядел впечатленным.

– Это может быть весело, – продолжил Брюс, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Джокера. Тот постепенно расслабился и поставил ноги на подлокотники кресла Брюса.

Брюс оказался в ловушке, но ему было плевать на то, что это никак его не обеспокоило. 

– Просто надеюсь, что не разочаруюсь в тебе, – как-то чересчур радостно отозвался Джокер. Брюс улыбнулся и прикусил кончик языка, чтобы не пообещать, что этого не произойдет. Не позволить Джокеру узнать, что он и есть Бэтмен, будет трудно, и Брюс мог лишь надеяться, что справится с этой задачей. 

Джокер перевел взгляд на их сцепленные пальцы и, наклонив голову набок, медленно перевернул руку Брюса. Тот, нахмурившись, проследил линию его взгляда и увидел старый шрам на своей руке. Брюс знал – Джокер легко мог распознать шрам от ножевой раны.

– Где это тебя так? – полюбопытствовал Джокер, снова заглядывая в лицо.

– В Лондоне. – Ложь далась легко – у Брюса было с десяток заготовленных объяснений своим шрамам, вот только он никогда не думал, что придется опробовать их на Джокере.

– А я-то думал, что твоя поездка в Европу была скучной, – надулся Джокер. Брюс сперва не понял, о чем тот говорит, но потом вспомнил, что рассказывал ему, как объехал Европу с рюкзаком. 

– Рассказывать, как меня пырнули ножом во время драки в баре, не входит в топ вещей, которые я обычно делаю, когда знакомлюсь с новыми людьми, – пояснил Брюс. Джокер понимающе хмыкнул и, прижавшись ко лбу Брюса своим, потер большим пальцем чувствительную кожу между его пальцев. Брюс прикрыл глаза, чтобы сполна насладиться моментом.

– Так что, я уже получу свой поцелуй, или ты просто хотел меня увидеть? – вдруг спросил Джокер и улыбнулся своей самой подкупающей улыбкой. Брюс усмехнулся и, задержав на нем взгляд на мгновение, подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джокера, как тот этого хотел. Джокер замурчал и высвободил руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Брюса – ногти впились в кожу почти болезненно. Но Брюсу хотелось большего, и он попытался затащить Джокера к себе на колени, но тот – к его разочарованию – отпрянул и мягко коснулся губ Брюса, призывая его к молчанию.

– Мне бы очень хотелось проверить, получилось ли бы у меня уговорить тебя заняться сексом в офисе, но на мне нет эротического костюма секретарши, а еще мне надо сегодня заскочить в пару мест и увидеться с несколькими людьми. – Джокеру даже удалось состроить виноватое выражение лица. Брюс, отпуская Джокера, улыбнулся – просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. По всей видимости, он вернется к патрулированию быстрее, чем ожидал.

– Тогда, мне надо тебя проводить, – поднялся Брюс с места и подхватил пиджак. Джокер безмолвно пошел следом и, поравнявшись с ним, подхватил его под руку.

– Я мог бы заскочить позже, – предложил Джокер.

– Я, скорее всего, через час лягу спать, – смущенно улыбнувшись, ответил Брюс. Джокер скривился и позволил ему затащить себя в лифт.

– Как насчет завтра? – спросил Брюс после того, как Джокер толкнул его к стене и вжался в него своим телом. Тот что-то задумчиво промычал и притянул Брюса для ленивого поцелуя.

– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – не отрываясь от его губ, спросил Джокер.

– Не совсем, но если это сделает тебя счастливее, то можешь считать, что да, – ответил Брюс и, когда лифт остановился, прошел мимо Джокера.

– Ты такой милый. Буду рассчитывать на шампанское с клубникой. И шоколад. Дорогой, не такой, какой можно достать в магазинчике за углом, – последовав за Брюсом на выход, сказал Джокер.

Поцеловав Брюса на прощание, Джокер растворился в тенях. Едва он скрылся из виду, Брюс тут же рванул обратно в свой кабинет. Он немного прибрался, затем натянул обратно бэткостюм и вернулся к патрулированию.

Брюс позвонил Тиму, узнать как у него дела, и неохотно согласился позволить ему разобраться с грабителем картин самостоятельно, правда, большая часть его нежелания была показной. У Брюса были другие дела, которыми он хотел заняться. Так что если Тиму хотелось и дальше заниматься неопасным делом, Брюс не собирался подрезать ему метафорические крылья. Ну а пока Тим был занят, Брюс мог сосредоточить силы на том, чтобы держать Харли и Джокера на расстоянии друг от друга.

Себя Брюс уверил в том, что делает это не для того, чтобы не дать Джокеру переключиться с себя на нее. Ему всего лишь не нравилась мысль о том, что скандально известные ночные свидания Харли и Джокера обычно заканчивались плохо для Готэма. Особенно те, которые случались после их так называемых расставаний. Когда после ссор они сходились обратно, то всегда вызывали еще больше хаоса, чем обычно. Брюс лишь хотел это предотвратить.

Когда Брюсу удалось снова выследить Харли, он задержал ее без колебаний. И если он чувствовал себя чуть лучше, чем следовало, из-за того, что дал городу возможность от неё отдохнуть, то этого уже его личное дело. Он не преминул расспросить ее о местонахождении Джокера, но, как и подозревал, та не пошла ему на встречу.

– Если ты так сильно жаждешь увидеть его, подай объявление в газету: «Одинокая мышь ищет смертельно опасного клоуна», – пошутила Харли, когда полиция конвоировала ее, и Брюс почти улыбнулся.

***

Брюс не ждал, что Джокер ему позвонит, так что был слегка удивлен, когда в полдень проснулся от звонка.

– Ты купил шоколад? – Услышав веселый голос Джокера, Брюс устало улыбнулся.

– Еще нет, – зевнув, ответил он. После чего перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок, стараясь не дать глазам снова закрыться. 

– Я тебя разбудил? – спросил Джокер, а когда Брюс снова зевнул, рассмеялся.

– Ага. Но все нормально. – Брюс сел на постели, решив, что раз уж больше не спит, то может вставать. Джокер хмыкнул, в трубке раздался тихий царапающий звук – похоже, Джокер то ли потерял свои ключи, то ли к кому-то вломился. Брюс не стал это никак комментировать – он не был уверен, что сможет дать убедительное объяснение тому, как Брюс Уэйн по телефону понял, что Джокер взламывает чей-то замок.

– Ну, думаю, я могу приехать к тебе часа через три, – заметил Джокер. Брюсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить: тот обещал заскочить.

– Я в особняке, – Брюс понадеялся, что сюда Джокеру ехать не захочется.

– Отлично, мне всегда хотелось посмотреть на него изнутри, – ответил тот. Брюс потер глаза и услышал, как Джокер открыл, а затем закрыл дверь. Сделал он это очень тихо – значит ли это, что он все-таки не у себя дома?

– Нет, я приеду в город. Здесь есть прислуга, и я не испытываю желания объяснять, почему их отсылаю. – Брюс надеялся, что не выдал голосом, как отчаянно ему хочется держать Джокера подальше от своего дома. Главным образом чтобы Тим и Альфред не узнали о Джокере, а не по каким-то иным причинам, но тому об этом знать необязательно. 

– О боже, ладно. Не хотелось бы доставлять тебе неудобства, – приглушенным голосом резковато ответил Джокер.

– Что ты делаешь? – Брюс поднялся с постели и подошел к занавескам. Яркий солнечный свет резанул по глазам, и, чтобы они привыкли, ему пришлось заморгать.

– Взлом и проникновение, – с легкостью признался Джокер, все тем же тихим голосом. Брюс тихонько застонал и закатил глаза. Ему не хотелось разбираться с чем-то подобным спустя всего пять минут как проснулся.

– Ой, да ладно тебе. Никто не пострадает, – обиженно пропыхтел Джокер, и Брюс услышал, как открылся выдвижной ящичек. Ему не хотелось знать, что Джокер искал.

– Выпей свой утренний кофе и езжай в город. И достань мне мой шоколад. Увидимся через несколько часов. – Услышав командный тон Джокера, Брюс не улыбнулся – точно нет, – но это звучало настолько знакомо, что он понял: даже если ответит нет, это сойдет ему с рук.

– Ладно. Дай мне знать, когда закончишь. – Не получив тотчас ответа, Брюс нахмурился. На линии было угрожающе тихо.

– Возможно, мне потребуется чуть больше, чем несколько часов, – медленно произнес Джокер. Брюс почувствовал пробирающий его озноб, но ему удалось спросить «почему» ровным голосом.

– На меня тут наставили пушку, – голос Джокера звучал слишком весело. Брюс же не смел пошевелиться, несмотря на то, что больше всего ему хотелось влезть в бэткостюм и отправиться за ним.

– Я перезвоню чуть позже, – сказав это, Джокер отключился до того, как Брюс успел что-то ответить. Такое явно не назвать началом хорошего дня. Брюс выругался, поспешно натянул одежду и выскочил из комнаты. В конце коридора он наткнулся – едва не врезавшись – на Альфреда. 

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Альфред. Брюс не мог сказать ему правду. Он даже не знал, с чего ему в таком случае начать, и тут до него начало медленно доходить, что он не может просто так нацепить бэткостюм и броситься на помощь Джокеру. Бэтмен не действует днем – Джокер обо всем догадается.

– Нет. Ничего, все в порядке, – солгал Брюс; судя по выражению лица Альфреда, получилось так себе. Прежде чем кивнуть, тот рассматривал Брюса, казалось, целую вечность.

– Ну, если вы так говорите, – с сомнением произнес Альфред и освободил путь. Брюс, неловко улыбнувшись, пошел дальше, в этот раз медленнее и более сдержанно.

Брюс не знал, что ему делать. Он не мог сейчас поехать к Джокеру, не мог даже спуститься в пещеру, чтобы отследить его телефон. Не тогда, когда за ним Альфред приглядывает. 

Брюс занял себя завтраком, и ему даже удалось немного поесть, вот только еда на вкус напоминала пепел. Он напомнил себе, что Джокер и сам может о себе отлично позаботиться: уже не раз бывал под прицелом и все еще жив. Наверняка, уже совсем скоро перезвонит и посмеется над его беспокойством.

Покидая особняк часом позже, Брюс приложил максимум усилий, чтобы выглядеть непринужденно. Альфреду он сказал его не ждать. По пути Брюс набрал номер Джокера, но услышал лишь гудки. Пытаясь убедить себя, что все в порядке, Брюс остановился у магазина, чтобы купить Джокеру его шоколад. По дороге в пентхаус попытался дозвониться еще раз, но Джокер так и не ответил. 

За весь день Джокер так и не позвонил и не объявился, и, как только стемнело, Брюс вышел на патрулирование. Тиму он сказал взять выходной и потратить эту ночь на учебу, ради разнообразия. Тот, хоть и попробовал возражать, все же сделал так, как ему велели. 

В полицейском участке, до которого Брюс добрался в рекордные сроки, Гордон сообщил ему о стрельбе в офисе небольшой семейной компании, которая, как в итоге выяснилось, принадлежала мафии. Полиции не удалось прибыть на место преступления вовремя – его уже успели зачистить: владелец отмыл большую часть крови, а той, что осталась, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы взять хорошие образцы. Вслух Брюс не выругался, но внутри у него все словно застыло. Гордон сказал, что тело было одно, а также, что он не знает, кто стрелял. Передав Брюсу образцы крови, которые им удалось собрать, он попросил выяснить, кому она принадлежала.

– Я займусь этим, – срываясь с места, пообещал Брюс. Если Джокера подстрелили, он это выяснит – его оборудование было гораздо лучше, а мафия не могла его подкупить, чтобы скрыть улики.

Пробравшись в офис на втором этаже небольшой бухгалтерской конторы, Брюс вдохнул запахи моющего средства и хлорки, призванные скрыть все еще висящий в воздухе запах крови. Чтобы найти хоть что-то, потребовалось время, но после тщательных поисков Брюсу удалось обнаружить под старым картотечным ящиком отмычку, которая – он был в этом уверен – принадлежала Джокеру. Вырезанный на ручке смайлик – неопровержимое тому доказательство. Стиснув зубы, Брюс спрятал находку и принялся искать дальше – полиция могла упустить что-то еще.

К своему разочарованию, больше Брюс ничего не нашел. Тогда он отправился опрашивать тех, кто, по его мнению, мог знать хоть что-то о произошедшем здесь.

Никто не рассказал ничего полезного, поэтому Брюс, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы вывести его на след Джокера, находился на улицах дольше, чем обычно. В итоге ему позвонил Альфред, и Брюс был вынужден вернуться домой – пришлось выбирать: сделать паузу в поисках Джокера или готовиться к расспросам Альфреда.

Проигнорировав адресованный ему взгляд Альфреда, Брюс запустил программу для анализа крови и пообещал, что сам тут же отправится спать. Альфред кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд, но был слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить, он просто кивнул и дождался, пока Брюс не покинет пещеру. 

Брюс совершенно вымотался, так что поспать было хорошей идеей, но он был слишком напряжен, чтобы хотя бы лечь. Приняв душ, он попробовал еще раз дозвониться до Джокера, хоть и понимал, что тот не ответит.

***

Образцы крови не дали никаких результатов, и о Джокере не было ничего известно вот уже неделю. Ходил слух, что в том офисе кто-то прятал какие-то важные документы, очевидно, к мафии они не имели никакого отношения. Но это ничуть не помогло Брюсу успокоиться.

Все это Брюсу ужасно не нравилось, также его бесило, что он не мог посвятить больше времени разгадке этой головоломки: не было новых зацепок, да и с другими преступлениями надо было разбираться. В результате это дело пришлось на время отложить.

Очередная ночь в Готэме принесла с собой проливной дождь. Брюс промок до нитки и замерз, а еще он очень устал из-за того, что толком не спал всю эту неделю. Ночь, на удивление, не была богата на события, даже несмотря на то, что Тим отсыпался дома – подхватил мерзкий грипп. Так что в два часа Брюс тоже отправился домой.

Альфред был безмерно рад, что Брюс вернулся так рано, и уже поджидал его со свежезаваренным чаем. Попивая чай, Брюс строил планы, как сейчас примет ванну, после чего отправится в кровать и проспит до полудня.

К тому времени, когда Брюс пошел в свою спальню, Альфред уже лег. Брюс все еще дрожал из-за проведенного под холодным дождем времени и с таким нетерпением ждал того момента, когда наконец сможет забраться в горячую ванну, что, открывая дверь спальни, уже схватился за подол рубашки.

При виде живого и невредимого Джокера, лежащего на животе на его постели и копающегося в его ноутбуке, Брюс застыл на пороге. Джокер бросил на Брюса мимолетный взгляд и снова повернулся к экрану, благодаря чему Брюс смог отмереть.

– Должно быть, вечеринка была просто безумной, – снова мельком взглянув на Брюса, прокомментировал Джокер. Брюс оставил выпад без внимания и, пройдя в комнату на ощущающихся нетвердыми ногах, встал прямо перед кроватью, чтобы получше разглядеть Джокера. С ним – к облегчению Брюса – все, кажется, было в порядке, если не считать медленно заживающей царапины на щеке. 

– Где ты был? – Брюсу не понравилось, что в голос проскользнули тяжелые нотки беспокойства, терзающего его всю эту неделю.

– Ты волновался? – проигнорировав вопрос, улыбнулся Джокер.

– Ты сказал, что на тебя наставили пистолет, а потом пропал на целую неделю – сам как думаешь? – Брюс не хотел вести себя настолько холодно, так получилось. Но улыбка Джокера начала медленно таять.

– Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, – куда более мягко продолжил Брюс, опуская сложенные на груди руки. 

– Я заметил. – Джокер вытащил телефон и несколько раз коснулся экрана и повернул его на секунду к Брюсу: – Больше двадцати пропущенных, – после чего отбросил телефон на постель. Брюс закатил глаза.

– Возможно, я действительно слегка волновался, –  
Брюс частично признал правоту Джокера и на этот раз смог насладиться его смехом.

– Ты такой милый, – Джокер усмехнулся и сел. – Бедняжка. Тебя обнять? – Брюс хмыкнул и, отвернувшись от Джокера, пошел налить себе воды. Тот окликнул его раздраженным тоном, но Брюс нарочито продолжал не обращать на него внимания, так что Джокер поднялся и направился к нему. Воду Альфред ставил на столик на противоположном от кровати конце спальни. Брюс считал, что таким образом он пытался заставить его вставать по утрам.

– Я не специально заставил тебя волноваться. Меня просто поймали кое на чем, – обняв Брюса, произнес ласково Джокер.

– Сейчас я здесь, – прошептал он и прижался к шее Брюса лицом. Брюс позволил себе расслабиться и прижал Джокера еще ближе, наслаждаясь теплом его тела. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джокер издал странный звук, но Брюс слишком сильно затерялся в мыслях, чтобы заметить, как Джокер напрягся.

– От тебя странно пахнет. – Джокер слегка отстранился и пытливо уставился на Брюса. В попытке изобразить крайнюю растерянность Брюс приподнял брови – сейчас он жалел, что не сходил в душ до того, как поднялся в спальню. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы Джокер не узнал запах готэмских улиц и бэткостюма, которыми пропитался Брюс.

– Ага, на вечеринке было что-то вроде дымогенератора, ну и некоторым женщинам действительно стоит поучиться, как пользоваться парфюмом, так что, видимо, из-за этого. – Брюс надеялся, что такого объяснения Джокеру будет достаточно, но тот смотрел теперь с еще большим подозрением. Решение Брюс принял быстро – чтобы отвлечь Джокера, притянул его ближе и втянул в глубокий поцелуй. Джокер оттаял и впился пальцами в спину Брюса, но он разорвал поцелуй до того, как они потерялись друг в друге, и постарался не ухмыльнуться при виде разочарованного лица Джокера.

– Я приму душ. Жди здесь, – отодвигая руки Джокера, сказал Брюс.

– Я мог бы пойти с тобой, – предложил тот и снова попытался притянуть Брюса в свои объятия, но он не поддался.

– Нет, просто побудь здесь. Я скоро вернусь. – Подтолкнув Джокера в сторону кровати, Брюс схватил охапку чистой одежды и поспешил ретироваться в ванную.

Задерживаться под душем дольше необходимого Брюс не стал. Он надеялся, что сейчас Джокер не учует на нём ничего, кроме аромата мыла. Натянув одежду и убедившись с помощью зеркала, что все повреждения, способные выдать в нём Бэтмена, прикрыты, Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь, ведущую из ванной в спальню.

Снова расположившийся на кровати Джокер даже не поднял на него взгляда – был слишком сосредоточен на содержании экрана лежащего у него на коленях ноутбука. Брюс даже не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, заметил ли Джокер вообще его присутствие. Забравшись на постель, Брюс лег рядом с ним, чтобы мельком незаметно взглянуть на экран. После провел кончиками пальцев по спине Джокера – просто потому, что мог себе это позволить. От его внимания не ускользнуло, как тот неосознанно слегка подался навстречу прикосновению.

– Что делаешь? – спустя некоторое время спросил Брюс – любопытство одержало верх, и, заглянув в экран, он увидел столбики цифр. Похоже, это была банковская документация, хотя Брюс не мог утверждать наверняка, беглого взгляда для этого было не достаточно.

– Напоминаю себе, почему так и не стал бухгалтером, – ответил Джокер и нахмурился из-за увиденного на экране. Брюс, стараясь выглядеть по возможности непринужденно, слегка приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Он почувствовал, как Джокер смерил его взглядом, и уже думал, что тот оттолкнет его или уберет компьютер подальше, но, к его удивлению, Джокер повернул монитор так, чтобы Брюсу было лучше видно.

– Что думаешь? – с вызовом в голосе спросил Джокер, и Брюс понял, что с ответом нужно быть очень осторожным. Он уже хотел было сказать, что ничего в этом не понимает, как вдруг осознал: перед глазами у него список всех транзакций и банковских счетов, так или иначе связанных со всеми делами о торговле людьми, над которыми он работал в прошлом году. Брюс всегда чувствовал, что за теми делами крылось нечто большее, но доказательств так и не нашел.

– Думаю, это очень большие деньги, – пробормотал Брюс и, сев, забрал из рук Джокера ноутбук, даже не спросив, не против ли тот. Но Джокер, хоть и наградил Брюса угрожающим взглядом, позволил ему завладеть ноутбуком. Положив голову Брюсу на плечо, Джокер молча смотрел, как он изучает список транзакций.

– Где ты это достал? – не отрывая взгляд от экрана, спросил Брюс.

– Поверь мне, милый, чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, – ответил Джокер. Решив подумать над этим вопросом позже, Брюс сосредоточился на том, чтобы выяснить, чей аккаунт принадлежал главарю. 

– Я так полагаю, ты понимаешь, что там написано, – спустя некоторое время предположил Джокер. Брюс рассеянно кивнул. Хмыкнув, Джокер сел позади Брюса и начал массировать ему плечи.

– Объяснишь мне? – прошептал Джокер Брюсу на ухо, костяшками пальцев принимаясь массировать его ноющие мышцы, отчего Брюс почувствовал себя хорошо настолько, что расслабился и решил: не будет большого вреда, если он объяснит Джокеру основы того, что видел на экране.

– Ну, во всем мире есть множество аккаунтов. И, если я все понял верно в этих записях, многие из указанных здесь связаны с фиктивными счетами. Через них проходят очень большие суммы денег. – Брюс взглянул на Джокера, кивающего в такт его словам.

– Умный и милый, – в направленном на него взгляде Джокера читалось нечто, что можно было бы счесть за умиление. – Что-то еще? – кивнул Джокер в сторону ноутбука. Брюс вздохнул и перевел взгляд на монитор, но через несколько мгновений отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Мне нужно немного больше времени и свежая голова, чтобы понять что-то еще. – Брюс надеялся, что Джокер позволит ему оставить записи ненадолго.

– У тебя могут возникнуть неприятности, если кто-то это увидит, – медленно покачал головой Джокер. – Это вообще-то не совсем легальная информация. 

– Тогда, может, тебе стоило вспомнить об этом до того, как ты взял мой ноутбук, – заметил Брюс, на что Джокер в отместку впился пальцами в его плечи сильнее.

– Я подумаю об этом. – Забрав из рук Брюса компьютер, Джокер захлопнул крышку и убрал флешку c документами, после чего свесился с края кровати, чтобы в целях безопасности убрать ноутбук под нее. Внимание же Брюса переключилось на то, как на Джокере сидит одежда, выгодно подчеркивающая фигуру, и он уже не в первый раз задался вопросом, кто ему ее шьет.

– Думаю, мы оба будем гораздо счастливее, если ты перестанешь просто пялиться на мою задницу и перейдёшь к действиям, – сказал Джокер. Вскинув удивлённый взгляд, Брюс увидел широкую ухмылку Джокера.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты покраснел, – рассмеялся Джокер, и Брюс отвернулся. Он не покраснел, он лишь смутился из-за того, что Джокер застал его врасплох.

– Да брось, – льстиво продолжил тот, забираясь Брюсу на колени. – Не будь таким, – взяв руки Брюса в свои, Джокер положил его ладони себе на бедра.

– Ты можешь ко мне прикасаться, – обхватив лицо Брюса ладонями, мягко произнес он.

Сердце в груди Брюса бешено колотилось. Он был в ужасе от того, что могло произойти, если он сделает то, чего добивался от него Джокер, а еще он уже очень устал твердить себе, что не может так поступить, поэтому сейчас не знал, что же делать. Что-то, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, поскольку Джокер, безо всякого выражения на собственном, отпустил Брюса и сполз с его коленей.

– Пойду, найду более веселое занятие, – голос Джокера, лишенный каких-либо эмоций, звучал непривычно. Не глядя на Брюса, он встал с кровати, собрал свои вещи и направился к двери. Брюс не думал, что тот вернется после такого. И испугался этого сильнее, чем ожидал.

Джокер уже почти достиг выхода, когда Брюс решил, что с него хватит: довольно твердить себе, что он не может иметь то, чего хочет. Он знал, что верное решение – позволить Джокеру уйти, в таком случае он потоскует по нему месяц-другой. Но он уже годы говорил себе «нет» и только что провел целую неделю, думая о том, что Джокер может быть мертв.

– Я тут подумал... – чувствуя спокойствие, которого не испытывал уже давно, начал Брюс. Джокер, успевший взяться за дверную ручку, замер, но не обернулся.

– Ты шутил, когда говорил, что у тебя нет рвотного рефлекса? – закончил Брюс. Джокер развернулся к нему и смерил оценивающим взглядом. 

– Почему бы тебе самому не выяснить? – резко ответил Джокер, глядя на Брюса так, словно ждал, что тот его снова разочарует. Брюс расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке и даже не счел нужным ее спрятать, когда заметил, как Джокер пытается скрыть, насколько обескуражен выражением его лица. 

– Ладно, – спокойно произнес Брюс, но весь подобрался, стоило Джокеру бросить свои вещи на пол и пойти обратно к кровати. Брюс терпеливо ждал, пока Джокер изучал его взглядом, и у него уже не в первый раз возникло впечатление, что Джокер напоминает ему хищника семейства кошачьих на охоте.

Ослепительная усмешка – единственное предупреждение, которое он получил перед тем, как Джокер напрыгнул на него, и Брюс, еле успев его поймать, чтобы тот его не раздавил, с радостью встретил губы Джокера своими. Брюс зарылся в его волосы и потянул за них так, как делал уже бессчетное количество раз, будучи Бэтменом, упиваясь в этот раз стонами Джокера.

Пока Джокер покусывал его губы, Брюс разбирался с его галстуком, и, как только смог расстегнуть достаточное количество пуговиц, сразу припал к его шее, чтобы поставить на ней такую же метку, какую Джокер оставлял ему. Тот впился в спину Брюса пальцами с нетипично для него короткими ногтями, так что кожу он повредить не мог, но Брюс все равно зашипел. Ему еще хватило ума толкнуть Джокера на кровать до того, как тот стащил бы с него рубашку и увидел все покрывающие его тело шрамы.

Джокер рассмеялся и притянул Брюса к себе, что тот охотно позволил сделать, приковывая тело Джокера к постели своим.

– И, сейчас-то я уже залезу к тебе в штаны? – спросил Джокер и провел по бокам Брюса ногтями, посылая по его спине волны мурашек. 

– Ага, – скорее себе, чем Джокеру ответил Брюс и, подавшись вперед, прислонился к его лбу своим, позволив себе мгновение, чтобы насладиться тем, что Джокер сейчас распростерт под ним.

Джокер ухмыльнулся, впился в губы Брюса страстным поцелуем, чтобы отвлечь его, и подтолкнул его так, что Брюс оказался лежащим на спине. Времени, чтобы опомниться из-за смены позиции у Брюса не оказалось, Джокер уже оседлал его бедра и провел ладонью по его груди. Брюс едва успел осознать, что происходит, а Джокер уже обхватил своими длинными пальцами его полутвердый член.

Брюс затаил дыхание.

Джокер, внимательно следя за выражением его лица, медленно ему отдрачивал, и Брюс не мог понять, что же из этого заводило его сильнее. Он с силой, до будущих синяков, схватился руками за бедра Джокера для поддержки и толкнулся ему в руку. 

– Попытайся сфокусироваться на мне, милый, – промурлыкал Джокер, вытаскивая руки из штанов Брюса. Тот издал тихий звук в качестве протеста, но Джокер приглушил его коротким поцелуем, после чего с развратной ухмылкой на губах скользнул вниз.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Брюс смотрел, как Джокер устраивается между его ног. Он прикусил кончик языка, когда тот погладил его ладонью сквозь штаны, но когда Джокер заменил руку губами, удержаться от ругательства Брюс уже не сумел. Джокер тихо рассмеялся и, прежде чем подцепить резинку треников Брюса пальцами, бросил взгляд на его лицо. 

– Кстати, насколько чутко спит этот твой знаменитый на весь мир дворецкий? – Пока Брюс отвлекся на его слова, Джокер стащил с него треники вместе с трусами. 

– Черт, – пробормотал Брюс и прикусил кончик языка, чтобы не шуметь. Но Джокер не отреагировал, вместо этого он с одобрительным хмыканьем обхватил член Брюса ладонью и облизнулся. 

Тратить время понапрасну Джокер не стал – тут же взял член Брюса в рот и, прижав язык к чувствительной венке на нижней стороне ствола, заглотил его целиком даже не поперхнувшись. Уткнувшись носом в бедро, Джокер самодовольно улыбнулся с членом во рту, и Брюс с силой вцепился ему в волосы, чтобы сохранить хоть-какое-то подобие контроля.

Джокер издал стон и сглотнул. Это было куда лучше, чем Брюс когда-либо осмеливался вообразить. Вида стоящего на коленях между его ног Джокера в этом его идеально пошитом костюме-тройке, со смазавшимся гримом, отсасывающего ему, Брюсу, оказалось почти достаточно, чтобы довести его до предела. Джокер к тому же продолжал издавать тихие звуки удовольствия.

Было слишком хорошо, так что когда Джокер, посасывающий головку и одновременно массирующий большим пальцем нижнюю часть ствола, щелкнул языком по самому кончику члена, Брюс бурно кончил ему в рот, стараясь заглушить рукой стон, пока Джокер вылизывал его, чтобы не упустить и капли. 

Кайф от оргазма оказался слишком мощным, и потому Брюса даже не смутило, что он продержался недолго, но Джокеру на это, кажется, было плевать. Он заполз повыше и одарил Брюса влажным поцелуем. Брюс застонал, ощутив собственный вкус во рту Джокера, и обхватил его лицо обеими руками, чтобы завладеть полным контролем над поцелуем.

Джокер мягко рассмеялся и позволил Брюсу вылизать свой рот, чтобы в нем не осталось и следа его спермы. Брюс отпустил его, только когда легкие начали гореть от нехватки кислорода. Обняв Джокера, он тесно прижал его к себе, пока оба пытались перевести дыхание.

– Готов поспорить, ты почувствуешь себя просто потрясающе внутри меня, – чуть хрипловатым голосом с плутовской улыбкой на губах произнес Джокер. Брюс издал стон и провел ладонями вниз по его спине. Сейчас Брюс был слишком вымотан, чтобы выяснять, насколько Джокер прав, но все равно добрался до его штанов. Вот только Джокер схватил его запястья и пригвоздил их к кровати еще до того, как ему хотя бы удалось коснуться пуговицы. Брюс слишком сильно удивился, чтобы протестовать, и лишь озадаченно уставился на Джокера.

– Ты забыл хорошенько попросить и про клубничку, – одарил Джокер Брюса ослепительной усмешкой, после чего вскочил с кровати и не торопясь направился в ванную. 

Брюс сел и неверяще уставился ему в след. Он не совсем понимал, что только что произошло и надо ли ему идти за Джокером, чтобы помыться. Но тот вернулся до того, как Брюс успел на что-то решиться, и бросил ему в лицо влажное полотенце.

– Ты весь испачкался, – рассмеялся Джокер и снова плюхнулся на кровать.

– Кто бы говорил. Ты себя в зеркале видел? – парировал Брюс, приводя себя в порядок. Джокер закатил глаза и потер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, но лишь еще сильнее размазал помаду.

– Иди сюда, – фыркнул Брюс, притягивая его ближе. Убедившись, что использует чистый участок полотенца, Брюс принялся нежно стирать с лица Джокера грим. Тот вздохнул, но позволил Брюсу делать то, что тот хотел.

Брюс пытался игнорировать изучающий взгляд Джокера и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы отмыть его лицо от грима. До него медленно доходило, что Джокер только что ему отсосал. Все это было так похоже на сон, что Брюс не был бы уверен в том, что это действительно произошло, если бы не припухшие губы Джокера и не ощущение, которое он обычно испытывал, только получив оргазм с кем-то еще, не от собственной руки.

– О чем думаешь? – Голос Джокера резко вырвал Брюса из мыслей, и он убрал руку от его лица.

– Ни о чем, – прикрыв на мгновение глаза, ответил Брюс. – Я просто устал.

– Лжец, – беззлобно бросил Джокер и выхватил из его рук полотенце. Встав с постели, он зачесал волосы Брюса назад, убрав их с лица, после чего направился в ванную.

– Я позаимствую твою зубную щетку, – прежде чем скрыться в дверях, бросил поверх плеча Джокер.

Брюс закатил глаза и тоже поднялся с кровати. Надев другую кофту и чистую пару белья, он доковылял до постели и забрался под одеяло. Оказавшись на мягком матрасе после этакой ночи, он почувствовал себя словно в раю и прикрыл на мгновение глаза в ожидании возвращения Джокера. И только когда тот выключил свет и забрался к нему на постель, Брюс осознал, что спал.

– Это всего лишь я, – прошептал Джокер, прижавшись к Брюсу. Джокер переоделся в одну из его кофт, и если бы Брюс не был настолько уставшим, то, возможно, и сказал бы что-нибудь по этому поводу. Но в полусонном состоянии он удовольствовался тем, что, когда обнимал Джокера, потянул слегка за нее.

– Я оставлю ее себе, – заметил Джокер. Брюс, зарывшийся лицом ему в волосы, кивнул. – Она пахнет тобой, – продолжил Джокер, укладывая голову Брюсу на грудь. Поняв, что речь о кофте, Брюс улыбнулся.

– Готов поспорить, она хорошо на тебе смотрится, – пробормотал Брюс. Он еще слышал, что Джокер ему что-то ответил, но был слишком уставшим, чтобы пытаться разобрать слова.

Брюс не удивился, когда спустя несколько часов проснулся совершенно один, а в комнате не осталось и следа пребывания Джокера. Постаравшись не расстраиваться, Брюс выбрался из постели и приступил к обычным утренним ритуалам. Когда же проверил телефон на предмет пропущенных звонков, то слегка удивился, увидев пару сообщений от Джокера. Глядя на фото Джокера в простой серой кофте, которую тот взял, Брюс почувствовал себя легче. Следовавший за фото текст гласил: 

_Она смотрится на мне шикарно_

Брюс покачал головой и улыбнулся. Ответить он не удосужился, но сама мысль о том, что теперь у Джокера есть принадлежащая ему вещь, принесла ему удовлетворение, и он не собирался копаться в причинах этого чувства.

Брюс продолжал улыбаться, спускаясь проверить, оставили ли Тим с Альфредом ему что-нибудь на завтрак. Тим, несмотря на вызванное гриппом состояние прострации, умудрился подозрительно сузить глаза, увидев Брюса в прекрасном настроении. Как-либо оправдываться Брюс не стал, но настроение упало, когда он понял, что не сможет держать Джокера в секрете вечно. 

И он понятия не имел, что со всем этим делать.


	3. Chapter 3

Брюсу никак не удавалось выбросить Джокера из головы, и, возможно, это именно то, чего тот хотел с самого начала.

Брюс сдерживался и не звонил Джокеру почти целую неделю, надеясь, что он первый выйдет на связь. Но терпения у Брюса уже не оставалось. Он убедил себя, что уступит только в этот раз, а потом дождется, пока Джокер сам ему позвонит.

Так что Брюс скинул Джокеру сообщение, в котором спрашивал, хочет ли он прокатиться на его новенькой машине. Ответ пришел быстро. Увидев «да» на экране, Брюс улыбнулся и позвонил Альфреду, чтобы сказать, что собирается в автосалон. Альфред приподнял бровь, но, похоже, был рад, что Брюс нашел, чем себя занять, и не будет бесцельно слоняться весь день по поместью.

У Брюса не было достаточно времени на поиски подходящей машины, поэтому он взял самую быструю из предложенных и снова позвонил Альфреду, предупредить, что возьмет выходной на эту ночь. Из-за чего тот спросил, не самозванец ли он, и стоит ли предупредить Тима. Брюс как-то отшутился и попросил не дожидаться его возвращения.

К тому времени, как Брюс поехал за Джокером, солнце уже успело сесть.

Брюс не имел ничего против городской суеты – она была привычна, в ней было легко раствориться, а еще она отлично подходила для встречи с разыскиваемым преступником. Придерживаясь скоростных ограничений, Брюс доехал до места, где его должен был ждать Джокер – на его вкус оно было слишком близко к пристани, но он проигнорировал неприятно ноющее чувство в желудке, которое ощутил, увидев прислонившегося к стене Джокера, играющего со своим телефоном. Услышав подъехавший автомобиль, тот поднял голову, и на его лице расцвела широкая ухмылка. Прежде чем забраться в салон, Джокер оттолкнулся от стены и, не торопясь, обошел машину.

– Могу я ее взять? – спросил Джокер, наклонившись, чтобы быстро поцеловать Брюса.

– У тебя уже есть моя кофта. Машину я оставлю себе, – улыбнувшись, ответил Брюс. Джокер надулся и сделал радио громче. Брюс в это время завел мотор и поехал прочь с пристани. Он не особо любил мейнстримовую попсу, но раз Джокеру было весело, то ничего не говорил.

– У меня есть кое-что для тебя, – сказал Брюс, чем тут же вызывал интерес Джокера, и вытащил коробку шоколадных конфет, которую купил ранее в этот же день. Джокер буквально просиял, схватил коробку и открыл ее. Сделав глубокий вдох, он одобрительно что-то промычал, а затем аккуратно взял одну конфету и отправил ее в рот. То, как он застонал, распробовав вкус, можно было бы охарактеризовать, как «непристойно», и очень отвлекало. Брюс подумал, что ему очень повезло, что он потратил столько усилий на тренировки концентрации внимания.

– Нужно сказать, это очень хороший шоколад, – Джокер протянул коробку Брюсу. Тот, попробовав одну из конфет, был вынужден согласиться с оценкой Джокера. 

– Чем займемся? – спустя какое-то время спросил Джокер, с любопытством посмотрев в окно. 

– Свалим из города. Меньше копов, больше пустых дорог, – одарив Джокера быстрой улыбкой, ответил Брюс.

– Звучит весело, – с полным ртом шоколада отозвался Джокер и задрал ноги на приборную панель. Ему повезло, что Брюса больше волновал вид его ног, чем чистота салона.

Джокер мурлыкал в такт музыке, и все это было настолько знакомо – так быть не должно, не тогда, когда дело касалось Джокера. Брюс прибавил газу, и когда они очутились на пустынной дороге за городом, вжал педаль в пол. Джокер восторженно расхохотался. Брюс упивался его смехом, а то, что он немного покрасовался, что ж, это лишь его дело.

Брюс вел машину по темному шоссе, наслаждаясь голосом Джокера, который подпевал радио, немного фальшивя, но недостаточно громко, чтобы заработать оправданное замечание, даже если бы его пение было надоедливым. Брюс закатил глаза, когда Джокер принялся поправлять грим во время новостного блока на радио, но в целом во всей этой суете Джокера даже было что-то, можно сказать, очаровательное.

– Притормозишь на секундочку? – попросил Джокер, когда автомобиль достиг парковочного кармана. Его голос сулил неприятности, но Брюс проигнорировал предупреждение и припарковался. Быстро запихнув конфеты обратно в коробку и убрав ее под свое сидение, Джокер с плутовской ухмылкой на губах повернулся к Брюсу лицом.

– Давай повеселимся, – сказал он, скинув с плеч пальто и пиджак, и забрался Брюсу на колени.

Брюс оживился, почувствовав радостное волнение, и помог Джокеру отодвинуть сидение назад. И когда тот поерзал на его коленях, намеренно вжимаясь в пах своим, Брюс сдержал рвущийся с губ стон. Джокер расплылся в улыбке и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Брюса, мягко потянул за прядки.

– А сейчас я услышу от тебя «пожалуйста»? – сладко улыбнувшись, спросил он. Брюс усмехнулся и положил ладони на бедра Джокера, хоть и не понимал для чего – остановить движения бедер Джокера, или же поощрить их.

– Я не привез тебе шерри, – заметил Брюс и провел кончиками пальцев по бедрам Джокера, наслаждаясь тем, как потемнели от прикосновений его глаза.

– Я удовольствуюсь и шоколадом, – пообещал Джокер, пропуская волосы Брюса сквозь пальцы. Они были настолько близко друг к другу, что касались друг друга носами, и Брюсу захотелось узнать – сможет ли он почувствовать вкус конфет во рту Джокера. Он подался вперед, чтобы выяснить это, и Джокер открыл рот, позволяя ему проникнуть внутрь. Он дернул Брюса за волосы и застонал, когда тот качнул бедрами, Брюс даже не попытался скрыть удовлетворенную улыбку, тронувшую уголки его губ.

– Скажи «пожалуйста», – настаивал между пылкими поцелуями Джокер. В этот момент Брюсу не хотелось ничего, кроме как дать Джокеру то, чего тот хотел. Вот только на задворках сознания все еще бились сомнения и нерешительность, удерживающие его от полной капитуляции.

– Кто-нибудь может нас увидеть, – в попытке заставить Джокера слезть с него или хотя бы притормозить, сказал Брюс и слегка отстранился. Тот закатил глаза, вздохнул и одарил Брюса терпеливым взглядом.

– Никто сюда не поедет. А если и поедут, я о них позабочусь, – потрепав Брюса по щеке, пообещал Джокер. Тот откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Джокер покрывал легкими поцелуями его лицо, но Брюс, несмотря на удовольствие затуманивающее сознание, пытался все обдумать.

– Давай же, Брюсси, – уговаривал Джокер, пробираясь руками под чужую рубашку. Брюс открыл глаза, чтобы понять, заметил ли тот шрамы, но этим лишь поощрил Джокера двинуть бедрами. 

– Вот так, сладкий, – Джокер впился ногтями в кожу Брюса, целуя его. Брюс зашипел и с силой укусил Джокера за губу, наслаждаясь тем, как у того перехватило дыхание.

– Ты должен сказать «пожалуйста», – не отрываясь от губ Брюса, снова напомнил Джокер, – Если хочешь узнать, насколько я хорош. – Брюс судорожно вздохнул и решился.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Брюс. Джокер недовольно хмыкнул, нахмурился и покачал головой.

– А сейчас попробуй еще раз, и постарайся сказать это так, чтобы я поверил, – ободряюще улыбнувшись, Джокер уткнулся носом Брюсу в шею.

– Пожалуйста, – на этот раз мягче и более искренне повторил Брюс, после чего закрыл глаза, чтобы ему не пришлось видеть удовлетворенную ухмылку Джокера. Да и в целом он не был уверен, что все это такая уж хорошая идея. Но когда Джокер отстегнул его ремень и положил ладонь ему на пах, все сомнения тут же вылетели из головы. Он выругался и потерся о руку Джокера, его член с каждой секундой становился все тверже.

– Как насчет еще одной попытки? – спросил Джокер, обхватывая член своими длинными пальцами и сжимая его с такой силой, что это граничило с болью.

– Пожалуйста, – Брюс не умолял, но был к этому очень близок, так что Джокер наклонился к нему и поцеловал в качестве награды. Брюс продолжил повторять это единственное слово ему в губы до тех пор, пока не произнес его правильно. Так что к тому времени, когда он получил одобрение Джокера, ему было совершенно плевать, умолял он его или нет. 

– А вот сейчас ты действительно очень хорошо попросил, – похвалив, Джокер с ожиданием уставился на Брюса. Тот не стал терять времени понапрасну – расстегнул и стянул брюки Джокера. Тот приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь ему, но ударился головой о низкий потолок и тихо рассмеялся Брюсу на ухо. 

Джокер застонал, когда Брюс обхватил его плоть ладонью, и Брюс понял, что не может оторвать от него взгляд.

Откинув голову, Джокер лениво толкался в ладонь Брюса, его тихое дыхание стало чуть тяжелее. Он продолжал изучать Брюса взглядом полуприкрытых глаз, в которых, несмотря на заволокшую их дымку похоти, все же проступал – едва заметно – холодный и расчетливый интеллект. Возможно, Брюса бы это заинтересовало, если бы он мог ясно соображать, но он был чересчур поглощен мыслями о том, каково это было держать Джокера в своих руках – теплого, живого и слишком уж похожего на человека.

Брюсу безумно сильно хотелось медленно подрочить Джокеру, но трахнуть его хотелось еще сильнее. Тот, как и всегда, словно прочитав его мысли, поднес свободную руку Брюса к губам. Начав посасывать его пальцы, Джокер вытащил из кармана пакетик лубриканта. 

Брюс не был удивлен, что тот у него был. Джокер неоднократно – к изумлению и смятению Гордона – использовал точно такие же пакетики, чтобы выбраться из наручников. Разорвав упаковку, Джокер с громким чмокающим звуком выпустил пальцы Брюса изо рта и вылил на них начавшую нагреваться от тепла тела жидкость.

Проталкивая палец внутрь Джокера, нежничать Брюс не стал, и как только тот был готов его принять, добавил второй. Растягивал Джокера он несколько поспешно, что не могло не вызвать неудобств. Но судя по звукам, которые издавал Джокер, он предпочитал именно такой способ подготовки. 

– Поторопись, а? – потребовал Джокер и пихнул Брюса, чтобы заставить его делать то, чего ему хотелось. Брюс усмехнулся и вытащил пальцы – Джокер тут же заскулил от неожиданной пустоты – после чего вылил остатки лубриканта на свой член. Ему пришлось несколько изменить позицию, прежде чем удалось пристроиться сзади к Джокеру. 

Брюс нашел взгляд Джокера своим и только после этого толкнулся внутрь, и вдруг понял, что не может дышать. Внутри Джокер был горячим и узким, а довольные тихие звуки, которые он издавал, заставляли каждый нерв в теле Брюса звенеть от возбуждения.

Брюс уткнулся лицом в плечо Джокера, чтобы приглушить стон, и, крепче стиснув его в руках, вдохнул запах океана, все еще ощутимый на дорогой ткани. Этот запах смешивался с запахами дыма, пороха и Готэма, которыми Джокер пах всегда.

– Давай же, сладкий. Ты меня не сломаешь, – прошептал на ухо Брюсу Джокер и двинул бедрами. Тот застонал и, еще сильнее – до синяков – вцепившись в бедра Джокера, подстроился под его ритм. 

Теснота салона не давала возможности нормально двигаться, но Брюсу было все равно. К нему прижимался дрожащий от необходимости кончить, фыркающий раздраженно, когда снова ударялся о крышу головой, Джокер. Брюс притянул его еще ближе, прижимая его тело к своему, и припал губами к бледной полоске его шеи, чтобы успокоить.

– Посмотри на меня, – вдруг сказал Джокер, заставляя Брюса поднять голову. В его глазах под плотным туманом похоти четко читалось нечто пронзительно-колкое, от чего по спине Брюса пробежал озноб, который он даже не заметил, а потому и не обеспокоился.

Удерживая лицо Брюса в ладонях, Джокер прижался своим лбом к его и оставил на его губах несколько влажных небрежных поцелуев между рваными вдохами. 

Мир за пределами автомобиля исчез, когда Брюс растворился в Джокере. Он мог бы жить на одних только требовательных звуках, которые тот издавал. Жаркая теснота, которая окружала член Брюса, каждое движение бедер, ритм, который они совершенствовали годами, сражаясь в темных улочках и на площадках крыш, все ближе и ближе подводили его к разрядке.

– С тобой так хорошо – прошептал Джокер, и Брюс тихо застонал от похвалы. – Ты идеален. – Схватив Джокера за волосы, Брюс притянул его для поцелуя, чтобы заткнуть. Тот сильно, до крови, укусил его за губу и, опустив руку, принялся дрочить себе. Его движения начали становиться все более рваными. 

Дернув Джокера за волосы, чтобы тот наклонил голову, Брюс до боли укусил его в шею, отчего тот вскрикнул и с силой насадился на его член. Брюс в ответ резко подался бедрами ему навстречу и приглушил стон, уткнувшись в него.

– Сделай так снова, – простонал Джокер, и Брюс подчинился. Поощряемый его _«да», «сильнее»_ и _«не останавливайся»_ , Брюс трахал Джокера сильно и быстро. Тот с криком кончил, заляпав Брюса. Его тело напряглось, сжав член Брюса, и это толкнуло за грань и его.

Крепко обнимая Джокера и покрывая его потную кожу мокрыми поцелуями, Брюс пытался перевести дыхание. Он едва начал пытаться осмыслить только что произошедшее, как Джокер тихо засмеялся.

– Что смешного? – пробормотал Брюс и откинулся на сидении, чтобы посмотреть Джокеру в лицо. Тот, тяжело дышащий, с размазанной помадой и беспорядком на голове, никогда еще не выглядел столь красивым. 

– Ты, – ответив, Джокер поцеловал Брюса в кончик носа. И Брюс тут же рухнул с высоты своего посторгазменного состояния. Он не был уверен, чего ожидал после случившегося, и отругал себя за то, что настолько сглупил.

– О, ну не будь таким, – рассмеявшись, Джокер сунул ему в рот вымазанный в сперме палец. Брюс хотел уже воспротивиться этому, но передумал из-за того, как потемнел взгляд Джокера и от того, насколько собственнически тот касался его лица. – Без тебя мне было бы скучно, – прошептал Джокер и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла немного кособокой, отчего казалась почти ласковой.

Брюс облизывал пальцы Джокера, стараясь не получать удовольствие от его вкуса во рту. И когда он дочиста вылизал его ладонь, Джокер потрепал его по щеке и мягко поцеловал. 

Брюс молчал, пока Джокер натягивал обратно брюки, прежде чем слезть с чужих колен. Затем он вздохнул и принялся приводить в порядок собственную одежду. Джокер в это время открыл дверцу и с пиджаком в руках выбрался в прохладу ночи. Он закрыл за собой дверцу, запирая Брюса в душном пространстве салона, как в ловушке, оставляя его вдыхать запах секса – его невозможно было перепутать ни с чем другим – который перекрыл запах новенького автомобиля.

Брюс подавил в себе чувство вины и угрызения совести, которые грозили его переполнить. Дело было не в том, что он допустил ошибку, полагая, что Джокер испытывает к нему какие-то чувства, а в том, что он изо всех сил избегал правды. И теперь он сидел в машине, на обочине трассы, посреди ночи, чувствуя себя использованным и пытаясь не ненавидеть себя.

В окно, вырвав Брюса из мыслей, ударился мелкий камушек. Оторвав взгляд от ладоней и посмотрев наружу, он увидел, как Джокер жестами показывает ему вылезать из машины. Брюс потешил себя мимолетной мыслью просто уехать отсюда прочь, бросив Джокера одного, но он слишком устал, чтобы выбираться потом из того ада, в который попадет за этот поступок.

Так что Брюс выбрался из машины и, сунув руки в карманы и расправив, несмотря на промозглый ветер, плечи, подошел к Джокеру. Он не почувствовал себя лучше на свежем воздухе, и не стал вести себя так, словно это произошло.

Джокер с написанным на лице удовольствием изучил Брюса и закурил. Тот, сделав мысленную пометку, что сигареты ментоловые, сцепил руки на груди и постарался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джокера.

– Ты расстроен, – озадаченно посмотрев на Брюса и выдохнув струю дыма, которая тут же растворилась на ветру, заявил Джокер.

– С чего ты это взял? – прежде, чем успел подумать, нахмурившись, резко отозвался Брюс. Отчего Джокер на целую секунду выглядел почти ошарашенным.

– Боже, не знаю. Из-за счастливой улыбки у тебя на лице? – парировал он и, наклонив голову, попытался разгадать, что с Брюсом не так. Тот вздохнул и, оценив свое состояние, пришел к выводу, что ему хотелось поругаться с Джокером. В конце концов, машина-то была его. А еще он всегда мог его ударить – Джокер бы не ожидал от него подобного, так что не сразу сообразил бы что к чему. 

– Ты должен сказать мне, что не так, если хочешь, чтобы я это исправил, – произнес Джокер и сделал шаг вперед. Он продолжал изучать Брюса этим внимательным опасно-расчетливым взглядом.

– Большинство людей в хорошем настроении, после того, как им удается трахнуть меня. – Джокер выдохнул сигаретный дым в лицо Брюсу. – А у тех, кто нет, обычно на это есть причина. Как например, когда однажды я пытался откусить член одного парня, так что я понимаю, почему он был в плохом настроении, но сейчас-то ничего подобного не произошло. – Джокер прикусил губу и одарил Брюса взглядом, в котором читалось нечто очень близкое к недоумению. 

– Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, – равнодушно ответил Брюс.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что не так. – Брюсу захотелось ударом стереть эту заботливую маску с его лица. 

– Все в порядке, – вместо этого произнес он и повернулся к машине, но Джокер тут же схватил его за руку и преградил путь.

– Лжец, – нахмурившись, раздраженно выдохнул он. – Минуту назад все было нормально. – Он говорил это больше себе, чем Брюсу, так что Брюс решил, что если Джокеру так уж хотелось разгадать это головоломку, он не станет ему мешать.

– С тобой все было нормально до тех пор, пока… – Джокер умолк, а затем его лицо прояснилось, и он рассмеялся.

Брюс вздохнул. Ему хотелось вернуться в теплый салон, но затем он вспомнил запах, который там сейчас витал, и он упрекнул себя за то, что не открыл окно. 

– Я не хотел тебя этим задеть. Ты забавный, в этом нет ничего плохого, – покачав головой, снова засмеялся Джокер. Брюс ничем не выдал свое удивление, что тот действительно понял, что его беспокоило, и дождался, пока Джокер немного успокоится.

– Почему тебя это вообще волнует? – из чистого любопытства спросил Брюс, и Джокер тут же пришел в себя.

– Мне не все равно, – сказал он, и черед смеяться перешел к Брюсу. Джокер нахмурился и с силой шлепнул его по руке. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился, – пояснив, он выбросил окурок на землю.

– А все в мире крутится вокруг твоих желаний, – рявкнул Брюс и отступил на шаг. На случай, если начнется драка, было бы хорошо сохранить поначалу дистанцию, да и Брюсу надо было держаться между Джокером и автомобилем.

– О чем это ты? – Джокер задал вопрос тем самым слишком доброжелательным тоном, за которым, как правило, следовало жестокое убийство.

– Мне просто интересно, что будет теперь, после того, как ты получил, что хотел, – ответил, хоть и понимал, что это глупо, Брюс. – Я к тому, что ты пытался склонить меня к сексу с тобой с самого первого дня, как мы познакомились. Миссия выполнена. Так какой сейчас смысл во всем этом? – он жестом указал на расстояние между ними. Брюс не ожидал, что его слова настолько заденут Джокера. 

– Как бы забавно это ни было, я не собираюсь устраивать с тобой семейные разборки в этой глуши, – спокойно заметил Джокер и, подойдя к машине, запрыгнул на капот. 

Брюс следил взглядом за идущим к автомобилю Джокером, и чем дальше тот от него оказывался, тем сильнее его плечи ссутуливались от уходящего запала. Дав Джокеру немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, Брюс направился за ним следом. Воспользовавшись возможностью, он открыл дверцы, чтобы пустить в салон свежий воздух. Продолжая внимательно следить за Джокером, чтобы не пропустить малейший признак опасности, Брюс прислонился к машине рядом с ним и принялся ждать, пока тот заговорит первым.

– Все еще не собираюсь затевать с тобой семейную ссору, – в конце концов выдал тот, и Брюс улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо. – Одарив короткой улыбкой Джокера, Брюс отвел от его лица прядку волос. – Мне было бы легче, если бы я знал, на что могу рассчитывать в отношении тебя. – Молчал Джокер довольно долго, а когда повернулся посмотреть на Брюса, то Брюс подумал, что еще ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы тот смотрел на кого-то настолько же искренне. 

– Ты мне нравишься, – пожав плечами, признался Джокер. – Не настолько, чтобы рисковать из-за тебя жизнью, но достаточно, чтобы я не воткнул в тебя нож, если ты вдруг скажешь что-нибудь, что мне не понравится. Так что не стесняйся высказывать свое мнение, – продолжил он, отчего Брюс тихо рассмеялся. 

– Ты забавный, – заключил Джокер, после чего спрыгнул с капота и встал перед Брюсом. Помада на его губах все еще была размазана, и Брюс знал, что его лицо тоже в ней. Он стер пятнышко со щеки Джокера, чем заработал его улыбку.

– Наша первая семейная ссора. Ну разве это не здорово? – Джокер ухмыльнулся и зашелся в приступе смеха.

– Это не было семейной ссорой, – вяло возразил Брюс, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Хохотавший Джокер оперся о Брюса для поддержки.

– Ненавижу тебя, – обнимая его руками, произнес Брюс.

– Ты меня любишь, – парировал Джокер, на его губах появилась вкрадчивая улыбка. Брюс уже сделал вдох, чтобы оспорить это утверждение, но не смог заставить себя начать еще одну ссору. 

Брюс пытался убедить себя, что не любит Джокера, когда тот подался вперед для поцелуя. Брюс слизнул с его губ едва заметный привкус сигарет, пытаясь поверить, что это извращенное чувство, которое он испытывал, находясь рядом с Джокером, не более чем одержимость, от которой ему нужно избавиться как можно скорее.

– Отвези меня домой, – прошептал в губы Брюса Джокер, и тот кивнул.

Не любит он Джокера.

***

Благодаря Барбаре, которая установила на его ноутбук систему автоматической загрузки, Брюсу удалось восстановить большую часть файлов, которые Джокер на нем просматривал. Вот только из-за того, что ему пришлось объяснять, как он добыл эти файлы, Брюс сомневался, что оно того стоило.

Он старался не дергаться под ее тяжелым взглядом, а чтобы не начать суетливо ерзать, сложил руки на груди. Но когда Барбара выжидательно приподняла бровь, Брюсу пришлось отвести взгляд в сторону.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – спокойно заметила она.

– Тебе лучше не знать, – успокаивающе ответил Брюс. – Мне неловко разговаривать с тобой о таком, – продолжил он, когда она наградила его взглядом, который ясно давал понять – его первые слова ее не впечатлили.

– Я не хочу ничего знать о твоей сексуальной жизни, – быстро произнесла Барбара, поднимая руки, чтобы остановить Брюса пока он не сказал что-то еще, и повернулась к своему компьютеру. Брюс с облегчением выдохнул и не стал исправлять ее предположение. Лучше так, чем придумывать какую-то причину. Ну и если уж действительно вдаваться в техническую сторону вопроса, вместе с документами Брюс получил просто удивительный минет.

– Файлы довольно сильно повреждены, так что мне потребуется время на их восстановление, только потом я смогу разыскать этого парня, – изучая данные на мониторе, произнесла Барбара. – К вечеру они будут готовы, –развернувшись к Брюсу и улыбнувшись ему, пообещала она, после чего выпроводила его прочь. Кивнув, Брюс оставил ее наедине с работой. 

– И перестань заставлять Альфреда делать мою работу! – вслед Брюсу крикнула Барбара. Тот еще успел улыбнуться, после чего двери лифта за ним закрылись. Брюс дождался, пока не окажется на улице, только потом позвонил Альфреду сказать, что направляется домой.

Ему хотелось написать Джокеру, но он не мог придумать, что сказать, а просто спрашивать, как тот провел день, казалось глупо. Джокер говорил, что у него есть какое-то важное дело, и что поэтому он не сможет зайти. И Брюсу было любопытно, а еще он немного беспокоился, но то, что он переспал с Джокером, пока заставляло его держаться подальше от неприятностей. Брюс только надеялся, то, что Джокер задумал – что-то мелкое, или это встреча с друзьями. Если, конечно, у Джокера вообще были друзья.

Альфред встретил Брюса с мрачным выражением лица, из-за чего его хорошее настроение тут же исчезло без следа. Брюс спросил, что случилось, но тот на вопрос ответил вопросом: смотрел ли Брюс новости.

Брюс тут же кинулся к ближайшему телевизору и принялся переключать каналы, пока не наткнулся на новость о мужчине, который удерживал в заложниках дюжину человек на старом заброшенном мясокомбинате. Он требовал встречи с Бэтменом. 

Взглянув на часы, Брюс выругался – до заката оставалось еще несколько часов. Но он все равно ринулся вниз, в бэт-пещеру, где надел костюм и позвонил Тиму, сказать, чтобы тот как можно скорее постарался добраться до места происшествия. Дожидаясь того времени, когда стемнеет, Брюс подготовился и разузнал о мужчине, который захватил заложников, все, что только мог. 

Едва солнце скрылось за горизонтом, Брюс выехал на улицы города и добрался до завода в рекордно короткие сроки. Гордон с группой захвата уже были на месте, они успели огородить периметр и сейчас разговаривали с Тимом, пытаясь успокоить его и заставить поберечь нервы. Едва Брюс оказался рядом с ними, Гордон обрисовал ему ситуацию. Они предполагали, что территория заминирована, поэтому не осмелились ворваться внутрь, и Брюс не мог винить их за это. 

– Его зовут Эндрю Росс. Никаких данных о его жестоком или преступном поведении, или о психических заболеваниях на него нет. Тут должна быть какая-то зацепка, которую мы не видим, – нахмурившись и посмотрев в сторону здания, сказал Гордон. Судя по его виду, ему явно не мешало отдохнуть.

– Я о нем позабочусь, – пообещал Брюс и жестом приказал Тиму следовать за собой в менее людное место. Там Брюс одарил его строгим взглядом, дабы пресечь любые возражения, которые могли у того возникнуть. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты держался позади и убедился, что все заложники благополучно выбрались. – Как Брюс и ожидал, Тим сделал глубокий вдох, обдумывая его слова, а затем выдохнул, принимая поражение.

– Ладно. Но ты ведь мне сообщишь, если тебе понадобится помощь, так? – попросил Тим, и Брюс согласился, после чего вошел в здание. Тим, держась на расстоянии, вне поля зрения, следовал за ним.

Воздух внутри был спертым и влажным, а все поверхности покрывал толстый слой пыли. Идя на приглушенный звук шагов, который раздавался откуда-то сверху, Брюс осматривал окружающее пространство. Совершенно бесшумно поднявшись на второй уровень, он увидел место, где находились связанные друг с другом заложники. В комнате напротив обнаружился вышагивающий взад-вперед и что-то тихо бормочущий Росс.

Приблизившись к заложникам, Брюс жестом показал им молчать. Он убедился, что никто из них не пострадал, после чего перерезал приковывающую их к трубе цепь, и сказал им идти, соблюдая тишину, вниз по коридору, туда, где их поджидал Тим.

Как только заложники оказались в безопасности с Тимом, Брюс переключил внимание на следующую проблему. Он осторожно, чтобы не напугать Росса, подошел к нему. Тот, заметив Брюса, вздрогнул и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Виновником сложившейся ситуации, что очевидно, был не он – к его груди была привязана бомба, лицо покраснело от слез, и он дрожал. Он явно боялся за свою жизнь. 

– Пожалуйста, помогите мне, – проскулил Росс. Брюс, по-прежнему сохраняя осторожность, подошел к нему. Он заметил находящуюся позади Росса дверь и разложенные по всему полу коробки, но все равно не видел другой опасности, помимо бомбы. 

– Она взорвется, если я попытаюсь ее снять, – предупредил Росс, когда Брюс осмотрел навесные замки, не позволяющие ему снять жилет. 

– Я не хочу никому навредить, – произнес Росс, когда Брюс сказал ему не двигаться, а сам опустился на колени, чтобы лучше осмотреть взрывчатку. Пытаясь понять, как ему обезвредить бомбу, Брюс краем уха продолжал прислушиваться к лепету Росса, на случай, если он скажет что-нибудь важное. Устройство выглядело достаточно незамысловато, и – насколько Брюс мог судить – не было заряжено, но он давно научился не принимать все за чистую монету. 

Брюсу потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, какой провод надо отсоединить, чтобы обезвредить взрывчатку, но, к его удивлению, раздался щелчок, который привел взрывной механизм в действие. Таймер услужливо сообщил, что у Брюса есть пятнадцать секунд, а сопровождающийся громким тиканьем обратный отсчет делу не способствовал. Брюс стиснул зубы и, не обращая внимания на скулеж Росса, встал, чтобы открыть замки.

Ему удалось справиться с двумя из трех замков, когда тиканье прекратилось. Мир на мгновение замер, а затем бомба с громким хлопком взорвалась шквалом разноцветных конфетти. 

Брюс ошеломленно смотрел на кружащие в воздухе кусочки бумаги. Такого он не ожидал.

Жадно хватающий ртом воздух Росс рухнул на колени, в то время как Брюс сделал пару осторожных шагов, чтобы лучше рассмотреть конфетти. Это была просто бумага, ничего более. Вся эта ситуация все больше начинала казаться всего лишь жестоким розыгрышем. 

Брюсу он не понравился.

– Снаружи ждет полиция, – подняв Росса на ноги, сказал Брюс. Он открыл последний из навесных замков на жилете и, стянув его с Росса, подтолкнул его в сторону выхода. – Беги.

Повторять дважды ему не пришлось.

Дождавшись, пока Росс скроется из виду, Брюс переключил внимание на жилет в своих руках. Во всем этом должно быть нечто большее, чем желание напугать Росса до инфаркта. Но Брюс едва успел начать изучать бомбу, как его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым, и он рухнул на пол.

Комната начала вращаться перед глазами, а голова раскалывалась на части. Не успел он сориентироваться в происходящем, как его перевернули на спину и в поле зрения над Брюсом показалось улыбающееся лицо Джокера. И если бы голова Брюса не болела так сильно, он бы побился ей о землю – он должен был догадаться, что происходит. 

– Ты видел выражение его лица? – спросил Джокер и, спародировав испуганное выражение лица Росса, разразился смехом. Брюс не считал, что это было смешно, но вместо того, чтобы спорить, принялся ждать, пока пройдет дезориентация. Покруживший в это время по помещению, Джокер плюхнулся на самую крупную коробку.

– Чего ты хочешь? – медленно вставая на ноги, спросил Брюс, хоть и сомневался, что ответ ему понравится. 

– Я надеялся, что мы сможем немного поболтать, – пожав плечами, ответил тот. – А еще я хочу мира во всем мире и по щенку для каждого, но это, кажется, немного слишком для одного дня.

Ожидая каких-то действий Джокера, Брюс отступил на шаг – тот выглядел слишком расслабленным для человека, у которого нет какого-то преимущества в этой игре, и еще Брюсу не нравилось находиться в темноте. Но Джокер с этой предельно вежливой улыбкой на лице просто продолжал сидеть на своем ящике, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Брюс не знал, как на это реагировать, так что стараясь выглядеть максимально спокойным, он готовился к атаке, которая – в этом он был уверен – скоро последует.

– Итак, как дела? – спросил Джокер. На вкус Брюса вопрос прозвучал слишком уж обыденно. Отвечать, или хоть каким-либо образом реагировать Брюс не стал, и он знал, что Джокер знал, что именно это и произойдет. 

– Конечно, – пробормотав, медленно кивнул Джокер. – Полагаю, начну я. Я неделю жил с Эдди, и ты просто не поверишь насколько этот парень помешан на чистоте. Мне хотелось застрелиться. В следующий раз, когда мне понадобится укрытие, я спрошу Гранди*. 

Это объясняло, куда Джокер пропал, после того, как вломился в тот офис. Но хоть мысль о живущих под одной крышей Джокере и Нигме была весьма забавной, ни один мускул на лице Брюса не дрогнул. 

– Бойкот, знаешь ли, уже устарел. Даже разговаривая с трупом, я получил бы больший отклик, – вполне умудрившись выглядеть грустным, пожаловался Джокер.

– Ближе к сути, – потребовал Брюс. Тут же прекратив дуться, Джокер расплылся в улыбке, спрыгнул с ящика и обошел вокруг Брюса.

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, – напевно произнес Джокер, останавливаясь перед ним. – Тебе понравится. – В этом Брюс сомневался.

– Но сначала тебе нужно ответить на вопрос, и, пожалуйста, отвечай честно. Это супер важно. – На этот раз голос Джокера звучал серьезно, так что Брюс слегка кивнул. Он подыграет, пока не выяснит, в чем заключается эта игра. 

– Могу я тебе доверять? – Джокер сделал еще шаг к Брюсу и, взявшись за его плащ, принялся рассеянно теребить его в руках.

– Да, – без колебаний ответил Брюс, надеясь лишь, что его ответ не прозвучал слишком быстро. Джокер улыбнулся и, счастливо вздохнув, прислонился к груди Брюса. 

Брюсу хотелось его обнять, но он не мог этого сделать, так что он сильнее стиснул зубы, заставляя себя стоять спокойно и игнорировать прижимающегося к нему Джокера.

– Подарок? – спросил Брюс, делая, хоть это и было не просто, шаг назад. Джокер издал какой-то протестующий звук, но не выпустил плащ из рук.

– Что ж, раз уж ты так мило об этом просишь, – саркастично проговорил он. – Я покажу. – Наконец-то отцепившись от Брюса, Джокер прошел мимо него, даже не повернувшись, чтобы проверить, идет ли тот следом.

Джокер провел его к черному входу и, выскользнув наружу, пока люди Гордона не видят, пошел по темному переулку, уводя его подальше от полиции. Это вполне могла быть ловушка – шансы были велики, но Брюс все равно шел за Джокером. Связавшись с Тимом, он сказал ему, что в здании чисто, и приказал ждать дальнейших инструкций. Дожидаться ответа он не стал, просто выключил комм. 

Парой кварталов ниже Джокер растворился в дверях старого жилого комплекса, отставая на пару шагов, Брюс последовал за ним. Здание пустовало – через несколько недель его должны были сносить. В воздухе стоял тяжелый запах плесени и гнили. Джокер, сметая покрывающую все поверхности пыль, резво поднялся на один пролет вверх по лестнице. Брюс, идя гораздо медленнее, чтобы избежать риска, направился за ним.

Джокер довел его до верхнего этажа, где первое, что Брюс заметил – легко узнаваемый запах крови. Он замедлил шаги и приготовился к бою, но Джокер лишь прислонился к стене и указал на ближайшую дверь. Продолжая следить за ним краем глаза, Брюс прошел мимо и вошел в небольшую квартирку. В центре комнаты обнаружилось тело, что тут же объяснило, откуда взялся запах крови.

Брюс замер на мгновение – ему было жаль эту женщину, но затем он принялся более внимательно изучать ее изрезанное лицо. Джокер над ней хорошо поработал, так что Брюс не мог понять, кто она и как ее зовут. Но он знал, что она как-то с ним связана – это была единственная причина, почему Джокер мог сделать с ней такое. Брюс уже хотел отругать себя за то, что не мог узнать ее, как заметил журналистское удостоверение, лежащее в луже крови. _Мэри Дайер._ Брюс стиснул зубы, чтобы не дать ярости поглотить его.

Мэри написала статью о практической пользе линчевателей и героев, в частности высказала несколько не самых приятных слов о Бэтмене. Не удивительно, что Джокер взбесился и так обошелся с ней.

– Не благодари, – раздался от дверного проема голос Джокера. Брюс не повернулся в его сторону, даже когда тот подошел ближе. И когда руки Джокера обвились вокруг него, а сам он положил ему на плечо подбородок, Брюсу не хотелось напрягаться всем телом. Джокер положил ладони на бэт-символ на груди Брюса, и тот разозлился на себя, за то, что не настолько против этих прикосновений, как следовало бы.

– Научил ее, что не стоит писать злые вещи о моем любимом, – тихо произнес Джокер, и Брюс отпихнул его. Развернувшись и стиснув кулаки, Брюс впился взглядом в Джокера, сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного – причинить Джокеру боль. Вот только Брюс не был точно уверен из-за того ли, что тот убил человека, высказавшего мнение, которое ему не понравилось, или из-за того, что он чувствовал себя преданным Джокером. Не то, чтобы Брюс забыл об одержимости Джокера Бэтменом, он просто провел слишком много времени, игнорируя этот факт, позволяя себе верить, что Брюс Уэйн мог бы вызвать у него больший интерес. Он не должен быть удивлен, что ошибался. 

– Не обязательно было ее убивать, – угрожающе низким голосом произнес Брюс, делая шаг вперед, к Джокеру, у которого хватило дерзости выглядеть оскорбленным словами Брюса. 

– Почему ты просто не можешь принять все те приятные вещи, которые я для тебя делаю? – рявкнул Джокер, а затем резко хохотнул и расплылся в своей фирменной усмешке.

– Может, мне найти кого-то другого, с кем можно поиграть, если ты и дальше собираешься так себя вести, – заметил Джокер. Но хоть он и намеревался таким образом заставить Брюса ревновать, Брюс почувствовал, как часть напряжения отступает.

Брюс еще не успел до конца осознать происходящее, как Джокер вытащил пистолет. Брюсу удалось увернуться от пули и ближе подобраться к Джокеру. Врезав ему в живот, он повалил его на пол. 

Отшвырнув пистолет, так что он перелетел через всю комнату, Брюс пригвоздил Джокера к полу и уже занес кулак для удара, как заколебался на мгновение. Этого оказалось достаточно для Джокера – он вонзил в плечо Брюса нож, пробив броню костюма и оставив глубокую рану. Брюс выругался, почувствовав вспыхнувшую в левой руке боль, Джокер же в это время выдернул нож и несколько раз воткнул его Брюсу в бок.

Брюсу надо было покончить со всем быстро, так что он не стал избивать Джокера до полусмерти, вместо этого он ударил его голову об пол, чтобы вырубить его. Джокер обмяк, после чего Брюс выдернул нож, и только потом проверил, не размозжил ли он ему череп. Убедившись, что с Джокером все в порядке, Брюс набрал номер Барбары, чтобы она сообщила отцу, где ему искать Джокера и Мэри. Пристегнув Джокера наручниками к трубе, Брюс ушел.

– Я нашла главу твоей группировки, если тебе интересно, – сказала, перезвонившая после того, как связалась с Гордоном, Барбара. Брюс уже был на полпути к выходу из здания, так что попросил ее переслать данные на компьютер в пещере.

– Уже, – заверила его та. Поблагодарив девушку, Брюс завершил разговор и вышел на улицу. Ему нужно было как можно скорее обработать раны, так что он позвонил Тиму, сказать, что возвращается домой.

– Я отгоню туда машину, – пообещал Тим. Брюс воспользовался пожарной лестницей, чтобы скрыться. Он понимал, что сегодня ночью уже никуда не отправится, так что дал Альфреду знать, что ранен, и пообещал вернуться в поместье как можно скорее. Он надеялся, что Джокер пробудет в Аркхеме достаточно долго, и Брюс за это время успеет оправиться.

***

На этот раз Брюс был рад, что шайка контрабандистов обосновалась в Стар-сити, а не в Готэме, поскольку это давало ему возможность делегировать дело Оливеру и отдохнуть. На то, чтобы поправиться настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно в костюме, потребовалось больше времени, чем ему бы хотелось. Но к тому времени, когда он снова вернулся на улицы, плечо было лишь слегка сковано.

Ему надо было просто, не колеблясь ни секунды, вырубить Джокера, пока у него была такая возможность. Брюсу в итоге понадобился целый день самокопаний, чтобы признать – ему не хотелось делать Джокеру больно, даже с учетом того, что тот сотворил с Мэри.

Джокер глубоко запал ему в душу, и собирался там и оставаться.

Может быть, именно поэтому Брюс сейчас наблюдал из теней за лечебницей Аркхем, а его плащ развевался на ветру. Холодный воздух помог мыслить яснее, так что он принял решение и пробрался за ворота. Сделав глубокий вдох и собравшись с духом, Брюс вошел в лечебницу.

Он широким шагом шел по коридорам к зоне строгого режима, где держали Джокера. Брюс подкупил нескольких охранников, чтобы те не подняли тревогу и не предупредили докторов, так что смог спокойно добраться до места назначения. После чего тяжелые двери, удерживающие худших представителей Аркхема взаперти, закрылись за Брюсом, заставляя его почувствовать зловещее ощущение безвозвратности. Брюс всегда волновался, позволят ли ему выйти на этот раз.

Воздух здесь всегда был другим – тяжелым и липким, а безумие, царящее вокруг, въедалось под кожу. Игнорируя никогда несмолкаемые крики, Брюс ждал, пока охранник проведет его через последнюю дверь.

– Располагайтесь, – пробормотал тот, впуская Брюса в единственную существующую в Аркхеме камеру строгого режима. Ее построили после того, как Джокер убедил нескольких заключенных: кого покончить с собой, кого убить кого-то еще. Персоналу надоело, что он мог вызвать кучу проблем, которые часто заканчивались кровопролитьем, используя только лишь слова.

Джокер называл ее своим собственным особенным люксом.

Не сказать, что комната была настолько плохо освещена, возможно, дело было в атмосфере, но тени здесь казались глубже и тяжелее, чем где-либо еще в лечебнице. Сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс пересек отделяющие его пару, или около того, метров от толстого оргстекла, отделяющие Джокера от остальной части помещения. Он не стал обращать внимание на яркую желтую линию, пересекающую комнату пополам, с жирной надписью _НЕ ПОДХОДИТЬ_ , и остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от стекла.

Джокер с книгой в руках сидел у дальней стены, опершись на нее спиной, и, казалось, совершенно не замечал присутствия Брюса. Но Брюс знал, что это очень далеко от истины.

– Так что привело тебя в мой скромный уголок этой чудесной, наполненной солнечным светом, земли? – не отрываясь от книги, спросил Джокер. Брюс не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал. Он пытался придумать, как получше выразить свои мысли словами. Джокер перевернул страницу, шорох бумаги в тишине помещения прозвучал чересчур громко.

– Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты проделал весь этот путь сюда только чтобы поиграть со мной в молчанку. – Джокер бросил на Брюса короткий взгляд поверх книги и снова сфокусировал внимание на ней. Брюс позволил себе еще несколько мгновений просто смотреть на Джокера, а затем принял решение. 

– Что ты читаешь? – спросил он. Джокер сухо хохотнул и поднял на него взгляд.

– Ты с этого решил начать? – голос Джокера звучал так, словно он не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Брюс не отреагировал, так что в итоге тот поднял книгу так, чтобы он смог увидеть обложку.

– Сумерки? – Брюс едва не улыбнулся. Джокер отшвырнул книгу в сторону, совершенно не заботясь о том, не повредится ли она, и встал.

– Мне нравится романтика. Белла разрывается между Джейкобом и Эдвардом, и это трогает что-то в моем сердце, – саркастично заметил он и широко ухмыльнулся.

Джокер дошел до стекла и постучал по нему.

– Они думают, что это удержит меня здесь. 

Брюс сомневался, что есть хоть что-то, что могло бы удержать Джокера, если он решит уйти.

Сейчас, когда Джокер оказался ближе, Брюс не мог не заметить, насколько сухой и тонкой выглядела его кожа. Все это из-за здешнего воздуха и отсутствия солнечного света, ну и препараты, которыми персонал накачивал своих пациентов, оказывали свое воздействие. Вот только Брюсу не нравилось, что они делали с Джокером – из-за них он выглядел, словно был мертв. 

– Так чего ты хочешь? – прислонившись к стеклу, спросил Джокер. Брюс пару мгновений поизучал его, а затем решил перейти к делу.

– Ты спрашивал, можешь ли ты мне доверять, – начал Брюс, внимательно следя за Джокером, чтобы не пропустить ни единой реакции. – Почему? – Джокер фыркнул, и обвел быстрым взглядом свою камеру. В наступившей тишине, Брюс, стараясь быть терпеливым, ждал, пока тот скажет хоть что-нибудь.

– Любопытство, – наконец ответил Джокер. Брюс ожидал не этого, он знал, что это ложь. Он уже хотел сказать об этом, как Джокер снова посмотрел на него с бросающей вызов ухмылкой на губах. 

– Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? – прежде чем Брюс успел сказать хоть что-либо, спросил Джокер.

Брюс не знал, чего он хочет. Он пришел сюда, чтобы получить ответы на дюжину вопросов, а теперь не мог решить, на который из них он хочет получить ответ.

– Подумай хорошенько, дорогой. Что ты хочешь узнать? – Положив ладони на стекло и прижавшись к нему лицом, Джокер уставился на Брюса настолько напряженно, что оказалось очень сложно не отвести взгляд. А затем Брюсу в голову пришла идея, он повернулся к Джокеру спиной и набрал Барбару.

– Выключи камеры, – сказал он ей. Барбара была достаточно умна, чтобы знать, когда спорить не стоит, так что она, лишь проворчав что-то незначительно и сказав Брюсу быть осторожным, сделала то, что ее просили. Дав девушке пару секунд и убедившись, что собственное дыхание осталось ровным, Брюс развернулся к восторженно скалящемуся Джокеру.

– Ну разве ты не полон сюрпризов? – облизнув губы рассмеялся Джокер. Сердце набатом отдавало в ушах, но возможно это был единственный для Брюса шанс узнать именно то, что он хотел.

– До меня долетели слухи, что ты встречаешься кое с кем, – ровным голосом произнес Брюс. Улыбка Джокера медленно угасла, на смену ей пришло нечто куда более мрачное. Брюс вдруг понял, что рад тому, что их разделяет оргстекло.

– И кто бы мог это сказать? – медом звучащий голос Джокера совершенно не вязался с убийственным выражением его глаз. Брюс не стал напоминать, что у Готэмской мельницы слухов никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти, о чем посудачить. Только прошлой ночью Брюс слышал, как какой-то головорез заявлял, что видел Тетча на свидании с Кобблпотом. Вот только, если учесть, что Тетч сейчас был заперт здесь же, чуть дальше по коридору, для них стало бы настоящим подвигом выбраться куда-то вместе.

Джокер врезал по стеклу кулаками столь внезапно, что Брюс едва не подпрыгнул. Выражение лица Джокера в мгновение ока сменилось с яростного на веселое, и он пронзительно расхохотался.

– Ты мне не ответил, – слишком уж, на вкус Брюса, мягко произнес Джокер.

– Я не знаю имен, – ответил Брюс. Джокер изучал его взглядом еще мгновение, но затем отступил и принялся мерять шагами маленькую камеру. Брюс внимательно за ним наблюдал. Он знал, что играет в опасную игру, но, возможно, единственный способ узнать, чего тот пытается добиться за его счет – это заставить Джокера говорить о Брюсе Уэйне. А Брюс знал, что Джокеру нужно что-то, и даже если это что-то всего лишь секс, Брюсу хотелось играть на опережение. 

– Что ты делаешь? – выверено нейтральным тоном спросил Брюс. Джокер на него не взглянул, так что Брюс не мог сказать, о чем тот думает. – Мне стоит ждать еще одну Харли?

На это Джокер отреагировал. Он замер на месте, лицом к дальней стене. 

– Это всего лишь небольшое развлечение, нет нужды принимать это так близко к сердцу, – произнес он, и слегка повернувшись, посмотрел на Брюса чересчур вежливо. Брюс уставился на него выжидательно.

– О, вот только не надо так на меня смотреть. Мне он нравится настолько же, насколько и я ему. Мне не нужно, чтобы за мной бегала еще одна влюбленная фанаточка, – вернувшись к стеклу, сказал Джокер.

– Он тебе нравится? – спросил Брюс, не обращая внимания на вспыхнувшую внутри надежду.

– Ага. Видишь ли, не у всех нас эмоциональная зрелость, как у высохшего кактуса, который остался в пустыне во время засушливого сезона, – насмешливо заметил Джокер, Брюс постарался не обидеться на эти слова. 

– А что? Ты ревнуешь? – Джокер расплылся в елейной ухмылке. 

– Нет, – ответил Брюс, и улыбка Джокера тут же исчезла. Брюс не стал упоминать, что, если бы он ревновал его, то точно не из-за Брюса Уэйна. 

– Очень жаль, – произнес Джокер. – Было бы весело.

Брюс не был с ним согласен, но снова промолчал.

– Что будет, когда ты наиграешься? – вместо этого спросил он. Джокер закатил глаза и простонал.

– Я не собираюсь его убивать, – тоном, будто Брюс идиот, раз допускает даже саму возможность подобного, сказал Джокер. Брюсу хотелось ему верить, вот только многолетний опыт научил его, что настроение Джокера нестабильно, и он может изменить свое мнение и прикончить всех вокруг только лишь потому, что ковер на его вкус оказался слишком светлым. 

– Мне он нравится, – Джокер вздохнул и, плюхнувшись на пол, прислонился спиной к стеклу. Брюс посмотрел на него удивленно – голос Джокера звучал искренне, хоть у него не было ни единой причины притворяться.

– Если он так сильно тебе нравится, почему ты тогда снова позволил упечь себя за решетку? – тихо спросил Брюс, делая шаг вперед, чтобы видеть лицо Джокера чуть лучше.

– Я скучал по тебе, – так же тихо ответил тот и улыбнулся. – Не важно, что я делаю, ты всегда возвращаешься ко мне. – Брюс не мог отрицать этого, вот только причины у него были совсем не те, о которых думал Джокер. Брюсу стало почти жаль его.

– Готов поспорить, он сбежит в ту же секунду, как я пристрелю кого-нибудь, – себе под нос пробормотал Джокер, а потом разразился едва ли не истеричным смехом. – Думаю, они изменили мои таблетки. – Развернувшись, он одарил Брюса еще одной ухмылкой и скорчил рожу, после чего зашелся в очередном приступе хохота.

Брюс бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что именно это врачи и сделали. Они понятия не имели, что им делать с Джокером, так что просто продолжали накачивать его препаратами, пока тот не терял связь с реальностью настолько, что не мог ничего делать. Брюс решил, что ему пора уходить. Он не думал, что смог бы добиться от Джокера чего-то еще, и не хотел продлевать свое нахождение здесь. Он получил свой ответ.

– Может, тебе стоит предложить этому твоему парню самому решать, с чем он готов мириться, – предложил Брюс и поспешил уйти из комнаты до того, как Джокер ему ответит.

Брюс быстро ушел из лечебницы и, оказавшись снаружи, позвонил Барбаре, сказать, чтобы она снова включила камеры. Еще несколько часов он провел, гоняясь за преступниками, но затем его не до конца зажившие раны дали о себе знать, и ему пришлось закругляться, поскольку он хотел поправиться полностью поскорее. 

У ждущего Брюса Альфреда было такое выражение лица, которое появлялось всегда, когда дело касалось Джокера. 

Сняв костюм и забив на душ, Брюс поднялся наверх, в поместье, и плюхнулся на первый попавшийся диван. Альфред принес ему чашку чая, в котором он ощутил привкус бренди. Вздохнув и опершись локтями о колени, Брюс, неуверенный, что ему делать дальше уставился на чашку, которую держал в ладонях. Альфред, усевшийся в кресло рядом с ним, потягивал собственный чай, очевидно, ожидая, пока Брюс заговорит первым.

– Просто скажи уже то, что хочешь сказать, – Брюс перевел взгляд на Альфреда. Тот помолчал некоторое время, подбирая слова, чтобы лучше выразить собственные мысли, а затем сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился.

– У меня есть некоторые вопросы, вызывающие опасения, – признал он.

– Только у тебя, или эти опасения разделяют также Барбара, Тим и Дик? – спросил Брюс. Он ожидал этого разговора уже несколько недель, вот только Альфред мог бы и повременить с этим, хотя бы до тех пор, пока Брюс не будет настолько уставшим. 

– Разделяют, – ответил Альфред. – Вы уже некоторое время сам не свой, – продолжил он и пристально посмотрел на Брюса.

Брюс вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Я в порядке, – произнес он, но даже собственный вкус слова прозвучали лживо. Брюс знал, что Альфред ни за что не купится.

– При всем моем уважении, вы не очень хороший лжец. – Альфред подтвердил то, что Брюс и так хорошо знал, и это заставило его мимолетно улыбнуться. Сделав глоток чая, чтобы чем-то себя занять, Брюс потешил себя мыслью рассказать Альфреду все. Он знал, что это может занять некоторое время, но в итоге Альфред простит его за Джокера. Вот только вероятность, что Барбара и Дик никогда больше не захотят иметь с ним ничего общего, была слишком велика. Ну а Тим, возможно, смог бы в итоге изменить свое мнение, когда пройдет достаточно времени.

– Вы кого-то встретили? – спросил Альфред, Брюс отрицательно покачал головой. Он даже не лгал сейчас – он уже годы был знаком с Джокером.

– Этот психопат сказал вам что-то такое? 

– Нет, – чересчур громко выпалил Брюс, и улыбнулся, попытавшись тем самым заверить Альфреда в своих словах. – Нет, он ничего не сказал, – куда более спокойным голосом продолжил он, но Альфред не повелся на это. Он по-прежнему изучал Брюса взглядом, но тот не стал отводить свой. 

– Я знаю, ваши взаимоотношения с ним не… 

– Нет у нас никаких взаимоотношений, – резко прервал его Брюс. Он тут же пожалел об этом, но как извиниться не знал. Альфред же не счел нужным заострять на произошедшем внимание, и сделал вид, что слова Брюса его не задели.

– Если вы так говорите, – наконец произнес он и встал.

Брюс вздохнул и отругал себя за свою реакцию. Он уже хотел извиниться перед Альфредом, но тот успел выйти из комнаты. Брюс не думал, что если побежит за ним, то это поможет хоть кому-то. Не заботясь о том, что горячая жидкость обжигает рот, он допил чай в рекордно короткие сроки и пошел отнести чашку на кухню. Брюса не удивило, что Альфред загружал посудомоечную машину, так что он протянул ему пустую кружку.

– Иди спать, – сказал Брюс, мягко улыбнувшись Альфреду. Тот кивнул и включил посудомойку. Брюс ждал, пока он закончит со всем. Затем Альфред пожелал ему спокойной ночи, так что забыть о разговоре, который состоялся между ними недавно, получилось вполне естественно.

– Мастер Брюс? – Альфред остановился в дверях, и Брюс выпрямился слегка, чтобы показать, что слушает. – Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы были счастливы, – тихо закончил он и ушел. Брюс задержался в кухне еще на пару мгновений, а затем последовал собственному совету и поплелся в спальню.

***

Брюс надеялся, что несколько недель пройдут размеренно и без крупных происшествий. Но Джокер сбежал из Аркхема спустя всего пять дней после его визита. Брюс лишь надеялся, что это никак не связано с его побегом. Он держал телефон под рукой, ожидая, что Джокер с ним свяжется, но четыре дня прошли в тишине. На пятый Брюс начал волноваться, что тот больше не хочет его видеть. Возможно, он сказал в Аркхеме что-то, что заставило Джокера пересмотреть их отношения.

К вечеру, решив, что ждать ему надоело, Брюс скрылся в своей спальне, чтобы в спокойной обстановке позвонить Джокеру. Он просто узнает, как он, и, если Джокер будет не в настроении разговаривать, то просто повесит трубку и оставит его в покое. Гудки, казалось, звучали целую вечность, Брюс уже хотел было повесить трубку и забыть обо всем, как Джокер ответил.

– Если это не что-то важное, то я найду тебя и прикончу. Медленно. – Голос Джокера звучал приглушенно и немного хрипло, Брюс подумал, что должно быть разбудил его.

– Эм. Я слышал, что ты на свободе. – Брюс скривился из-за того, насколько жалко это прозвучало.

– Брюсси! Беру назад свои слова. Ты можешь быть настолько скучным и маловажным, насколько захочешь, – куда более радостным голосом возвестил Джокер, и Брюс улыбнулся. – Я собирался тебе позвонить, но забыл, – продолжил он несколько сконфуженно. 

– Ничего страшного. Все в порядке? – Брюс услышал шелест простыней.

– Ага. У меня просто детоксикация. Экспериментальные препараты это, конечно, безумно весело и круто, но только до тех пор, пока ты не перестаешь их употреблять, – ответил Джокер и рассмеялся. Брюс нахмурился и сделал мысленную пометку, проверить, что за лекарства персонал Аркхема сейчас тестировал на пациентах.

– Голос у тебя звучит ужасно, – заметил Брюс. Джокер фыркнул и застонал, судя по звуку, он накрылся одеялом с головой. 

– Спасибо, что отметил очевидное, – резко отозвался Джокер. – А то я не заметил. – Улыбнувшись, Брюс улегся на постель.

– Пожалуйста, – ответил Брюс. Слушая дыхание Джокера, он позволил себе расслабиться. Джокер довольно долго ничего не говорил, и Брюс подумал, что он, возможно, заснул, но затем в трубке раздался шелест простыней и он услышал, как Джокер тихо выругался. 

– Хочешь, я приеду? – по прихоти спросил Брюс.

– Собираешься привезти мне куриный бульон и сделать так, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше? – насмешливо спросил Джокер и хихикнул.

– Могу предложить персиковый пирог, – ответил Брюс, пытаясь придумать, как бы ему половчее стащить несколько кусочков свежеиспеченного пирога.

– Согласен. Звякни мне, как будешь внизу. – Джокер повесил трубку. Брюс уже настолько привык к этому, что внезапное окончание разговора его совсем не смутило. Джокер просто такой, какой есть.

Стараясь не показывать, насколько взволнован, Брюс спустился на кухню и скормил Альфреду байку о том, что заглянет в пентхаус перед тем, как отправиться на патрулирование. Если Альфред и не поверил Брюсу, то проделал отличную работу в том, чтобы скрыть это. Но он был рад упаковать для Брюса несколько кусочков пирога. Тот его поблагодарил и сказал писать, если Альфреду понадобиться что-то из города. 

Брюс решил поехать на мотоцикле, так что надел кожаный пиджак и высокие ботинки и взял шлем. Заводя мотоцикл, он пытался убедить себя, что делает все это не из-за того, что хочет произвести на Джокера впечатление. 

Оказалось, что припарковать мотоцикл в районе, где жил Джокер, куда проще, чем автомобиль. Убедившись, что пирог остался невредим после поездки, Брюс, как и обещал, набрал номер Джокера. Тот сказал ему подниматься, хотя, судя по голосу, был не особо рад вылезать из постели, чтобы открыть дверь.

Перескакивая через ступеньку, Брюс добрался до верхнего этажа в рекордные сроки. Укутанный в одеяло и выглядящий ужасно больным, Джокер уже ждал его у дверей. Но ему все же удалось выдавить из себя улыбку, когда он увидел Брюса.

– Скучал по тебе, – вместо приветствия сказал Джокер и, забрав из рук Брюса пирог, поплелся внутрь квартиры. Брюс не торопясь закрыл все замки, скинул куртку и направился за ним.

Джокер, свернувшийся калачиком и поедающий пирог прямо из пластикового контейнера, в который его упаковал Альфред, обнаружился в постели. Брюс забрался на кровать, устроился рядом с ним и, прислонившись к подголовнику, расслабился. Отведя с лица Джокера прядку влажных волос, он подумал о том, что стоит приготовить для него ванну. Кожа Джокера была липковатой, он слегка дрожал, но, хотя бы ел, а это всегда хороший знак. Ну, это если его не начнет тошнить.

– Я знаю, что выгляжу, как труп, но я в порядке, – пробормотал Джокер, оторвавшись на мгновение от пирога. Он словно знал, о чем Брюс думает в этот момент.

– Ты мог бы принять ванну, – заметил Брюс, проводя рукой по волосам Джокера. Тот пожал плечами и, обернувшись, устало посмотрел на Брюса. 

– Тогда почему бы тебе не приготовить ее для меня? – расплылся в сардонической улыбке Джокер. Брюс списал такое его отношение к себе на болезнь и, не став заострять на этом внимание, поднялся и пошел в ванную. Услышав, как Джокер за спиной хмыкнул, Брюс усилием воли заставил себя не показать ему средний палец, когда выходил из комнаты. Он продолжал твердить себе, что Джокера мучает абстинентный синдром, так что его поведение приемлемо – до определенного предела.

Увидев ванную в полном беспорядке, Брюс не удивился. Переступив через сваленную на полу форму Аркхема, он вытащил из ванны винтовку и открыл кран, делая теплую воду. После чего присмотрелся к содержимому шкафчика над раковиной.

В нем в беспорядке валялись грим, баночки с лекарствами и бинты. Взяв одну из банок, Брюс прочитал этикетку: «Ксанакс*». Он был настолько ошеломлен, что чуть не забыл выключить кран до того, как ванна переполнилась. Брюс никогда не расценивал Джокера, как человека, который мог принимать лекарства от тревоги. Поставив баночку обратно в шкафчик, Брюс проверил воду – теплая – и пошел за Джокером.

Тот успел залезть под одеяло, а пустой уже контейнер стоял на полу. Легонько пихнув комок на кровати, Брюс, несмотря на все протесты, стянул с Джокера одеяло.

– Мне отнести тебя на руках? – едва сдерживая сарказм в голосе, спросил Брюс.

– Ага. – Голос Джокера звучал приглушенно из-за того, что он уткнулся лицом в подушку. Брюс с секунду обдумывал ситуацию, а затем пожал плечами и с легкостью – словно делал это уже не одну тысячу раз – поднял Джокера на руки. Тот вскрикнул, обхватил Брюса за плечи и, вцепившись в него покрепче и тихонько захихикав, уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

Поборов искушение бросить Джокера в воду прямо в одежде, Брюс поставил его на пол. И отпустил его, только убедившись, что тот твердо стоит на ногах. Он смотрел на Джокера, пока тот сдирал с себя одежду, залезал в ванну и окунался в воду с головой, чтобы намочить волосы. После этого Джокер вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, Брюс в это время закатал рукава рубашки, сел на пол и начал намыливать его волосы шампунем.

– То мог бы просто залезть в ванну, – не открывая глаз и тихо застонав под руками Брюса, произнес Джокер. Взяв губку с края ванной, он окунул ее в воду, но и только.

– Я уже принимал душ сегодня, – пробормотал Брюс в качестве оправдания. Джокер что-то промычал и наклонил голову, подчиняясь рукам Брюса, когда тот начал смывать шампунь. Подавшись вперед, Брюс поцеловал Джокера в висок и провел ладонью по его подбородку, чтобы тот повернул голову. Джокер открыл глаза, и глубоко внутри Брюса что-то оборвалось – очень тяжело оказалось видеть Джокера настолько измученным.

– Сделать тебе кофе? – предложил Брюс. Джокер кивнул, и Брюс поднялся и вышел, оставляя его одного.

На кухне, найдя кофе и загрузив кофемашину, Брюс прислонился к стойке в ожидании, когда напиток будет готов. Он должен выяснить, что происходит в Аркхеме, и если там снова начали тестировать наркотики на пациентах, он должен положить этому конец.

Джокер вполз на кухню, когда Брюс разливал кофе по чашкам. Он обнял Брюса руками и уткнулся лицом ему в спину, отчего на его рубашке расползлось мокрое пятно. 

– Он помогает мне спать, – не отнимая лица от чужой спины, пробормотал Джокер. Брюс понятия не имел, о чем тот говорит. Он напрягся слегка, пытаясь понять, не упустил ли чего-то.

– Ты переставил банку, – пояснил Джокер, и Брюс понял, что тот говорит о ксанаксе. – Все нормально. Просто в следующий раз спроси, если тебе любопытно, – сказал Джокер и потерся щекой о плечо Брюса. Брюсу стоило бы вспомнить, насколько Джокер наблюдательный.

– Твой кофе, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Джокеру и протягивая ему чашку. Тот принял ее, не сказав ни слова, но продолжил изучающе рассматривать Брюса тяжелым взглядом поверх кружки. Брюс вздохнул, отставил свою чашку на стойку и, сосредоточив внимание на Джокере, сделал серьезное лицо.

– Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, хочешь ли ты словить кайф. Или что-то еще. Ты взрослый, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – спокойно произнес Брюс. Он всегда знал, что Джокеру нравится принимать разные препараты – в Аркхеме и полиции Готэма тестировали каждого, кто попадал в их руки, и Брюс видел результаты этих тестов. Ему просто никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с этим воочию, но признаваться, что это его порой тревожило, он не собирался.

– Это тебя беспокоит. – Брюс отрицательно помотал головой, но Джокер поднял руку, чтобы его остановить. – Нет-нет. Я тебя знаю. Ты делаешь такое лицо, когда тебя что-то беспокоит, – продолжил он. Брюсу ничего не оставалось, как отвести взгляд. Джокер вздохнул.

– Мне уже давали эту фигню в Аркхеме. На самом деле, здесь я принимаю меньше препаратов, чем там. Все нормально. Предписания врача и все такое, – сказал Джокер, взмахивая рукой. Брюс решил, что ему надо будет проверить записи Аркхема, чтобы убедиться, что Джокер не врет, а также посмотреть, какие еще лекарства тот принимает, и соответствует ли это данным лечебницы. 

Джокер продолжал смотреть на Брюса, ожидая, что тот скажет уже что-нибудь. Брюс прислонился к стойке, глубоко вдохнул и сделал глоток кофе, чтобы выкроить себе еще пару секунд.

– Раз ты так говоришь, – в конце концов сказал он, и уставился в кружку, чтобы не смотреть на Джокера. Несколько мгновений прошли в тишине, а потом Брюс тихо усмехнулся. 

– Что? – потребовал ответа Джокер, подходя к Брюсу ближе. Тот поднял взгляд, на его губах играла улыбка.

– Я просто никогда не думал о тебе, как о человеке, который пьет лекарства от тревоги, – сдерживая смех, признался Брюс. Глаза Джокера сузились на мгновение, он пристально уставился на Брюса, но затем расплылся в улыбке.

– Побочные действия включают усиление склонности к принятию рисков, нервный подъем и враждебность, – беспечно проговорил Джокер и ухмыльнулся. Брюс покачал головой. Подойдя к нему вплотную, Джокер поставил чашку на стойку и обнял его за плечи.

– Пошли в кровать. Мы можем обняться и поговорить о наших мечтах и желаниях. – Поцеловав Брюса в уголок губ, Джокер внимательно посмотрел на него, ища малейшие признаки сомнений. Тот сделал вид, будто обдумывает предложение, но затем медленно кивнул и поставил свою чашку с недопитым кофе на стойку, рядом с кружкой Джокера.

– Пойдем, – ответил он и пошел за Джокером в спальню.

Стоило бы сменить постельное белье, пока был такой шанс, сейчас же для этого было слишком поздно. Притянув Джокера к себе, Брюс крепко его обнял. Тот бормотал что-то про какой-то мультик, который смотрел несколько дней назад. В конечном итоге Джокер умолк, и, взглянув в его лицо, Брюс обнаружил, что тот спит.

До этого Брюсу еще не доводилось видеть его по-настоящему спящим.

Он видел его, избитого и израненного, лежащим без сознания на больничной койке, но никогда не видел спящим. Джокер выглядел моложе и очень уязвимым, что едва ли можно было говорить про этого человека, но Брюсу хотелось его защитить.

Брюс бы посмеялся над абсурдностью этого всплеска гипер заботы, если бы не боялся разбудить Джокера. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он отправил Барбаре короткое сообщение с просьбой взломать базы Аркхема и проверить, что там творится. Телефон тут же провибрировал, оповещая о пришедшем от девушки ответе, но Брюс не стал его читать, вместо этого он прикрыл глаза и вдохнул едва уловимый запах мыла, все еще исходящий от кожи Джокера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Учитывая, сколько времени у меня заняло написание этой главы, я думала, что она не будет мне нравиться, но в целом мне просто пох, она норм. Мне было весело ее писать.  
> (и да, вы можете избавиться от наручников, используя лубрикант, но я бы не советовала так делать – это больно, ОЧЕНЬ, и вы можете травмировать руки)
> 
> П/П:  
> * Соломон Гранди – суперзлодей-зомби  
> * Ксанакс – рецептурный препарат, используемый для лечения депрессий и тревожных расстройств. Вызывает зависимость.
> 
> За помощь с вычиткой главы спасибо Cорокоградусной :)


	4. Chapter 4

Альфред вез Брюса на вечернику. Принимать в ней участие ему не особо хотелось, но ничего не поделаешь: он обещал Альфреду как-то, что будет продолжать вести светскую жизнь. Брюс бы, конечно, предпочел разбираться с тем бедламом, который лишь по недоразумению можно было назвать медицинскими записями Аркхема. Но, когда он попытался привести это в качестве аргумента, Альфред сказал, что Барбара и Тим уже над этим работают.

Хуже того, Джокер уже четыре раза пытался дозвониться до него и оставил парочку красочно сформулированных требований взять трубку. Брюс с удовольствием бы перезвонил, чтобы спросить, чувствует ли тот себя лучше, но присутствие Альфреда делало это невозможным. Брюс решил отправить сообщение, где написал, что идет на день рождения друга, хотя единственное, что их связывало с этой женщиной: они ходили в одну школу и оба были богаты.

_Звучит скучно. Приезжай ко мне_

Брюс вздохнул и, закрывая экран телефона от Альфреда, написал ответ.

_После вечеринки_

Брюс надеялся, теперь Джокер угомонится. Несколько минут телефон безмолвствовал, и Брюс решил, что Джокер на время оставил его в покое. Он уже хотел было поудобнее устроиться на сидении, как телефон загудел снова.

_Сейчас_

Стиснув зубы, Брюс начал считать до десяти, чтобы сдержать раздражение. Ему не нравилось, когда на Джокера нападало настроение покомандовать. Он уже подумывал проигнорировать последнее сообщение, но решил, что этим сделает лишь хуже. Но не успел он начать набирать ответ, как телефон завибрировал снова. 

_Может, я тут умираю_

Брюс чуть не фыркнул. Он бросил взгляд на Альфреда, чтобы убедиться, что тот не заметил, как он переписывается по телефону, а затем по возможности непринужденно откинулся на спинку сидения и начал набирать ответ.

_Позвони в 911_

Они уже почти добрались до места назначения, и у Брюса не было больше времени на все это. Ему надо-то всего лишь несколько часов – это не должно быть чем-то невозможным даже для Джокера. 

_Я скучаю по твоему члену_

Брюс сделал вид, что закашлялся, чтобы замаскировать смех, и постарался не покраснеть, когда Альфред бросил на него взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

_Я буду там всего несколько часов. Я выключаю телефон._

Дожидаться ответа Брюс не стал – он выключил мобильный и нарочито внимательно уставился на впередистоящее кресло.

Альфреду не понадобилось много времени, чтобы припарковаться. Он пожелал Брюсу хорошо провести время и напомнил, что заедет за ним через четыре часа. Это был его способ убедиться, что Брюс не сбежит с вечеринки, как он угрожал ему в шутку.

Выдавив из себя улыбку, Брюс вошел внутрь огромного здания, которое Тим называл люксовым домом, а сами владельцы настаивали на «поместье в современном стиле». Брюс в этом споре не спешил принимать ни одну из сторон.

Людей внутри было много, и Брюсу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найти Оливию и пожелать ей счастливого дня рождения. Пискнув и крепко обняв Брюса, она сказала, что очень рада его видеть. Оливия нравилась Брюсу: веселая и с ней было очень легко поладить. Ему даже почти захотелось проводить с ней чуть больше времени.

– В баре есть вино, – прошептала она ему на ухо, и он благодарно ей улыбнулся. Взяв бокал дорогого красного вина, Брюс, как изначально и собирался поступить, смешался с толпой гостей. Это не худшее из того, что ему приходилось делать, и в кои-то веки Брюс получал удовольствие от происходящего.

Он вспомнил, что выключил телефон, только увидев ссорящуюся пару, и до него дошло, что Джокер будет не слишком им доволен. Найдя укромный угол, Брюс включил телефон, намереваясь позвонить Джокеру, извиниться и убедиться, что тот не слишком зол.

Он фыркнул, увидев количество пришедших от Джокера сообщений. Но веселье испарилось, пока он просматривал ожидаемые _не смей отключать телефон_ и _я тебя прикончу, понимаешь?_ , превратившиеся в _может ты блять* уже ответишь, пожалуйста?_ , которое было отправлено часом позже всех возмущений и угроз расправы. Отчего-то у Брюса появилось плохое предчувствие. Промотав входящие сообщения до самого конца, Брюс застыл. 

_Пингус собирается заполучить эту твою именинницу. Убирайся оттуда_

Брюс поднял взгляд на гостей, пытаясь придумать, как вывести отсюда всех и Оливию, чтобы они оказались в безопасности. Но едва он успел сделать шаг по направлению к ним, как разверзся ад.

Началась пальба, люди закричали и кинулись кто куда, затрудняя тем самым обнаружение источника выстрелов. А стреляли в толпу.

Брюс не стал терять время и сорвался с места. Оливию он нашел под одним из столов. Девушка плакала, она была в ужасе. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вытащить ее оттуда. Брюс говорил ей, что нельзя оставаться на одном месте, что надо выбираться из дома, и в итоге ему удалось до нее достучаться. Он надеялся, что если он уведет Оливию из здания, то люди Кобблпота последуют за ними, и тогда остальные гости будут в безопасности. 

Когда они оказались на улице, Брюс услышал, как один из банды проорал остальным идти за ними. Брюс сказал Оливии снять туфли и встал между ней и боевиками, когда девушка остановилась, чтобы расстегнуть ремешки. Брюс пытался оценить, насколько быстро им надо бежать, чтобы добраться до главной дороги до того, как их схватят. Рядом с головой просвистела пуля, настолько близко, что Брюс ощутил движение воздуха от нее.

У них ничего не выйдет.

– Просто делай то, что они хотят, – взмолилась Оливия и потянула Брюса на землю, а через секунду их уже окружили. Брюс был готов драться, но Оливия вцепилась в него изо всех сил, да и на нем не было бэткостюма, так что драка не самый разумный вариант. Не стоило ему отключать телефон.

– Как насчет того, чтобы отпустить своего бойфренда и пойти с нами по-хорошему? – сказал один из окруживших их людей, и Брюс отметил его как лидера. Оливия всхлипнула, но, к удивлению Брюса, собралась с духом и встала. Вскочив вслед за ней, он притянул ее обратно к себе.

– Без меня она никуда не поедет, – заявил он, чем заработал ошеломленный, но благодарный взгляд Оливии. Мужчины вокруг захохотали и обменялись взглядами, не понимая, очевидно, почему Брюс с ними спорит.

– Поедет-поедет. А ну отвалил, – направив дуло пистолета в лицо Брюса, произнес лидер. Брюс улыбнулся и поднял руки сдаваясь.

– Если вы хотите кого-то похитить, за меня заплатят куда больше, чем за нее, – привёл он аргумент. Эти слова, похоже, привлекли внимание бандитов. – Готов поспорить, ваш босс был бы не против получить больше, – продолжил Брюс и, кажется, этим смог их убедить. 

– Одно неверное движение, и я выстрелю в твою смазливую морду, – заявил лидер.

На Брюса и Оливию нацепили наручники, после чего довели до фургона, где им завязали глаза и обчистили карманы. Брюс не видел смысла в повязках на глаза – у фургона не было окон, а их запихнули в самый дальний угол, так что он все равно не смог бы увидеть, куда они направляются. 

Запоминая маршрут, Брюс прислушивался к телефонному разговору лидера. Брюс предположил, что тот позвонил Кобблпоту. Судя по количеству звучащих извинений, Кобблпот не был доволен. Брюс же, напротив, был рад тому, что смог спутать ему карты. 

Фургон остановился, дверь открылась.

Предположение Брюса, что они едут в порт, оказалось верным – зловоние новой партии рыбы, прибывшей в этот день, все еще висело в воздухе. Брюса и Оливию вытащили из фургона и по мокрому асфальту поволокли на склад. Брюс рассеянно подумал, что девушка может сбить ноги о холодную твердую землю. 

Внутри Брюса тут же приковали наручниками к стулу и сдернули с глаз повязку. Как только яркий свет галогеновых ламп перестал резать глаза, он огляделся в поисках Оливии. Девушка сидела на стуле рядом, гневно глядя на похитителей, не хотелось бы Брюсу испытать такой ее взгляд на себе.

– Ты знаешь, зачем ты им понадобилась? – тихо спросил Брюс. Взглянув на него, Оливия вздохнула.

– Мой отец вел кое-какие дела с Пингвином и задолжал ему немного денег, – призналась она. Брюс прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать рвущееся с языка ругательство. Он надеялся, это не личное. 

– Это поэтому твой отец не был на приеме? – спросил Брюс, чтобы отвлечь Оливию, на что та медленно кивнула. Он бы продолжил задавать ей вопросы, но в этот момент лидер похитителей подошел к ним и, замерев перед Оливией, скрестил на груди руки.

– Так, дамочка, ты отправляешься в небольшое путешествие, чтобы повидаться с боссом, – слишком уж, на вкус Брюса, самодовольно возвестил он. Брюс уже хотел начать спорить, но тут привлекшая его внимание Оливия едва заметно качнула головой.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – прошептала она и позволила мужчине себя увести. Брюс сосредоточился на том, чтобы вытащить спрятанную в шве рукава булавку, стараясь при этом выглядеть спокойным, но немного напуганным.

– А ты веди себя тихо, и тогда все будет нормально. – Брюс узнал этот гнусавый голос, когда же мужчина стянул с лица маску, понял, что прав: это был Дэвис. Брюс кивнул и наклонил голову, стараясь уменьшиться в размерах.

Альфред и Тим, скорее всего, уже позвонили Дику, чтобы тот помог в розысках его и Оливии, потому Брюс решил, что лучше будет не рисковать, и не стал вытаскивать булавку. Если она понадобится, он сможет достать ее за секунды.

Остальные тоже сняли свои маски, и Брюс подумал, что они или идиоты, или же просто не собираются его отпускать. Вместо того чтобы слишком беспокоиться на этот счет, Брюс сосредоточил внимание на людях, играющих в «Думай еще»* и – к его облегчению – совершенно его игнорирующих. 

Опознав неповоротливого увальня в углу – это был Джонс, – Брюс задался вопросом, официально ли тот покинул банду Скарфэйса* или просто подрабатывает на стороне, пока Вескер в Аркхеме. Ему придется разобраться в этом, когда он перестанет играть роль заложника. Брюс чуть не рассмеялся, когда осознал, что с тех пор, как его похищали в последний раз, прошло уже больше года.

Самым младшим в компании оказался Билли, беспризорник, пытающийся сделать себе имя. У него уже бывали проблемы с законом, но ничего серьезного. Гордон даже однажды пошутил, что его нужно арестовать исключительно из-за волос отвратительно синего цвета. Брюсу не понравилось присутствие парнишки тут.

Еще одним игроком был обладатель скверного характера Рокко, из-за которого Брюс забеспокоился, что все может закончится дракой. Оставалось надеяться, что тот не станет делать ставки на драгоценности, чтобы срубить немного денег. Рокко даже под угрозой смерти не мог нормально играть в покер, и Брюс сомневался, что он хорош в «Думай еще». Еще один парень, похоже, был приятелем Рокко, но Брюс не смог его опознать.

Прошел почти час, насколько мог судить Брюс, прежде чем телефон Дэвиса зазвонил. Брюс внимательно прислушивался к разговору, но никакой полезной для себя информации вынести не смог. Довольно быстро повесив трубку, Дэвис что-то тихо – Брюс не смог разобрать что именно – сказал подельникам и подошел к нему.

– Так насколько ты оцениваешь свою жизнь? – спросил ухмыляясь Дэвис. Постаравшись принять уместный для ситуации испуганный вид, Брюс пожал плечами. 

– Сколько вы хотите? – спросил он, пусть и не намеревался давать Дэвису и цента. Тот рассмеялся и оглянулся на своих дружков, которые сосредоточили все внимание на разворачивающейся перед ними сцене. Положив ладони Брюсу на плечи, Дэвис наклонился – теперь они оказались почти на одном уровне. С трудом удержавшись, чтобы не врезать ему головой, Брюс вытащил из рукава булавку. 

– Это очень хороший вопрос, – отозвался Дэвис. – Как насчет… 

Тут раздался выстрел, лицо и грудь Брюса оросили капли теплой крови. Тело Дэвиса глухо ударилось о землю, все от шока замерли на мгновение.

– Не трогай то, что принадлежит мне. – Взгляд Брюса метнулся вверх, туда, откуда раздался голос Джокера. Увидев его, Брюс испытал что-то сродни облегчению, хотя теперь ему придется дважды подумать, снимать ли наручники. Джокер выглядел взбешенным, Брюсу оставалось лишь надеяться, что люди Пингвина не выведут его из себя еще больше. 

Никто не осмеливался шевелиться, пока Джокер шел к импровизированному столу. Джокер взял карты Дэвиса, скривился и, разочарованно цыкнув, выбросил их через плечо. Затем переключил внимание на людей Пингвина и принялся в сводящем с ума ритме барабанить по столу ногтями, изучая мужчин холодным взглядом.

– Что тебе надо? – следя, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально, спросил Джонс. Издав задумчивое «ммм», Джокер склонил голову набок.

– Пони, – абсолютно серьезно выдал он, чем привел Джонса и его людей в замешательство, за что их нельзя было осудить. 

– Ладно? – пробормотал Билли, но Джокер никак на него не отреагировал. Брюс очень хорошо знал эту его тактику, ненавидел ее.

– Но если это чересчур, то я согласен на капучино с шоколадным маффином, – уставился выжидательно на мужчин Джокер. Брюс едва не фыркнул от нелепости происходящего.

– Что если вместо этого мы отправим тебя в морг? – ответил Рокко и, вытащив пистолет, положил его на стол. Джокер резко хохотнул и заухмылялся Рокко, который верил, что преимущество на его стороне, раз у него ствол и несколько парней. 

– А ты забавный, – усмехнулся Джокер. Брюс затаил дыхание, когда все вокруг на мгновение замерло.

А затем Рокко потянулся к пистолету.

Джокер оказался быстрее. Схватив пушку, он выстрелил в одного из дружков Рокко, потом схватил его самого за волосы и бил лицом о стол до тех пор, пока тонкая деревянная столешница не выдержала и сломалась.

Рокко остался лежать, хоть и пытался дышать, несмотря на кровь и сломанные кости.

Джокер поднялся на ноги и, прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать, накинул на шею Джонса гарроту*. Держась у него за спиной и используя вес собственного тела, Джокер туже затянул проволоку на шее Джонса. Благодаря некрупному телосложению, Джокеру удавалось оставаться вне его досягаемости.

Тут Билли попытался застрелить Джокера, но попал в Джонса. Тот рухнул на пол, Билли выронил пистолет, но – несмотря на потрясение – ему хватило ума поднять руки и сделать шаг назад от Джокера.

– Без обид? – Голос Билли дрожал. Когда же Джокер направил на него свой любимый кольт, мальчишка заскулил.

– Думаешь, тебе повезет? – подражая Грязному Гарри, спросил Джокер и рассмеялся над тем, в какой ужас пришел Билли.

– Да ладно, чувак, – взмолился парнишка. – Только не убивай меня. – Выглядел он так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Усмешка Джокера стала шире, он нажал на курок.

Ничего не произошло.

Джокер, казалось, пришел в замешательство, Билли же облегченно выдохнул. Склонив голову набок, Джокер взглянул на кольт и расхохотался, тряся головой. 

– Вот я сглупил. Забыл его зарядить, – смеялся он. Билли неуверенно улыбнулся и опустил руки, Брюс же надеялся, что Джокер пытался лишь напугать пацана. Начав вскрывать наручники, он прикусил кончик языка, когда понял, что те были с системой двойной блокировки. Он не позволит этому себя притормозить.

– Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, – начал Джокер, принимаясь рыться в карманах. – Ты добиваешься того, чтобы парень, с которым у вас вроде как отношения, взял трубку, но ему приходит в голову блестящая идея выключить телефон. А когда ты пытаешься его забрать, вы, идиоты, решаете устроить перестрелку. – Джокер со вздохом покачал головой, он бы выглядел расстроенным, если бы не комично широкая ухмылка. Брюс на мгновение позабыл о наручниках и сосредоточился на словах Джокера, ему стало любопытно, что тот скажет дальше.

– Но самое интересное в том, что этот самый парень говорит тебе, что собирается присутствовать на этой перестрелке. А потом этот чертов пупс имеет наглость выключить телефон. – Джокер засмеялся и начал заряжать кольт. Брюс поспешил освободить руки до того, как Джокер сделает какую-нибудь глупость.

– Вы, парни, испортили мне вечер, – вздохнув и улыбнувшись Билли, Джокер поднял пистолет и выстрелил ему в лицо. 

Брюс подпрыгнул и прикусил язык, чтобы не осыпать Джокера ругательствами вслух. Билли рухнул на пол, Джокер посмотрел на него так, словно тот не вызывающий особого интереса узор на ковре, затем сунул кольт в кобуру и лениво повернулся, оглядывая помещение.

Брюс беззвучно расстегнул один из браслетов.

Джокер наклонил голову, издав короткий заинтересованный звук. Проследив взгляд Джокера, Брюс увидел Рокко. Тот полз к задней двери. Брюс слегка удивился, что тот вообще еще в состоянии шевелиться. Прищелкнув языком и оглядевшись, Джокер не спеша пошел к забытой всеми бейсбольной бите Джонса.

Брюс попытался встать, но это ему не удалось – одна рука все еще была прикована наручниками к стулу. Он обернулся, чтобы видеть, что делает, и принялся спешно вскрывать замок на браслете, игнорируя вызванную этим боль в запястье.

Что-то напевающий себе под нос Джокер тем временем подошел к Рокко и врезал ему по голове.

Брюс не стал вставать, даже когда освободил вторую руку. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову, стараясь не слушать звуки ударов биты по черепу Рокко. Он должен был быстрее вскрыть наручники. Он должен был сказать что-нибудь, чтобы остановить Джокера. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы сдержать эмоции, Брюс наконец поднялся со стула.

Джокер продолжал избивать обмякшее тело Рокко, даже несмотря на то, что от его головы уже ничего не осталось. Наблюдающий за развернувшейся перед глазами сценой Брюс уже не в первый раз в жизни испытал такую же жалость к Джокеру, какую испытывал к его жертвам. Он не знал, из-за чего Джокер переполнен яростью, но на каком-то уровне мог его понять.

Медленно подойдя, Брюс схватил Джокера за руки, чтобы остановить. Тот зарычал и попытался замахнуться и на Брюса, но окровавленная бита замерла в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Джокер уставился на Брюса широко распахнутыми глазами. Его всего трясло, но Брюс не мог понять: от эмоций или потому, что только что зверски забил человека до смерти. Джокер был весь в крови, и Брюсу вдруг захотелось, чтобы у него было с собой что-то, чем бы он мог вытереть его лицо. 

– Думаю, он мертв, – тихо сказал Брюс, ослабляя хватку. Джокер перевел взгляд на кровавое месиво – то, что осталось от Рокко, – и медленно кивнул.

– Да, я вижу, – резко отозвался он и отпихнул Брюса.

Брюс оступился и, ошеломленный, молча уставился на Джокера. Он не понял, отчего тот вдруг так враждебно к нему отнесся, и времени на размышления у него не оказалось – он уже смотрел на ствол кольта. Сделав шаг назад, Брюс слегка поднял руки, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и показать, что он не опасен.

– Ты мог бы его опустить? – сдержанно попросил Брюс, оставаясь на месте, когда Джокер сделал шаг по направлению к нему.

– С какой стати? – парировал тот.

– Потому что с чего бы это тебе хотелось меня убить? – не сумел скрыть расстроенных ноток в голосе Брюс.

Брови Джокера приподнялись.

– Ты выключил телефон, – ответил он таким тоном, словно речь шла об очевидных вещах. Брюс опустил руки и закатил глаза, пусть и было весьма глупо делать это, находясь у Джокера на прицеле.

– Собираешься пристрелить меня из-за этого? – недоверчиво уставился на Джокера Брюс. – Отлично. Давай, вперед, прикончи меня.

Секунду Джокер выглядел ошеломленным, он рассеянно опустил оружие, но почти тут же взял себя в руки, вскинул кольт и выстрелил. Пуля просвистела рядом с лицом Брюса. Его затопило облегчение – он выдохнул и ссутулил плечи.

– Просто уходи. – Отвернувшись от Брюса, Джокер засунул пистолет в кобуру. Последний раз он выглядел так после того, как стрелял в Барбару. Брюс пытался с ним поговорить. Джим еще назвал его идиотом из-за того, что он пытался заставить Джокера осознать причину, но Брюсу было виднее. Ему удалось связаться с ним, вот только помощь Бэтмена Джокеру оказалась не нужна.

Может быть, Брюсу Уэйну повезет больше.

– Почему? – Брюс сунул руки в карманы и попытался выглядеть меньше, чем есть: чем менее грозным он выглядит, тем лучше.

– Почему бы тебе хотеть остаться? – возразил Джокер, взглянув на Брюса поверх плеча. – Я думал, ты сбежишь, как только у тебя появится возможность, – продолжил он и, одарив Брюса безрадостной улыбкой, развел руками. Брюс оглядел помещение, кровь и тела; возможно, нормальный человек и сбежал бы, вот только сам он не совсем нормален.

– Моих родителей застрелили прямо у меня на глазах. Пара тел для меня не такая большая проблема, – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Брюс. – И не то чтобы я не знал, что ты убиваешь людей. – Джокер слегка развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса, в его глазах светилось едва скрытое любопытство.

– Я едва не пристрелил тебя, – заметил Джокер, на что Брюс пренебрежительно пожал плечами. Джокер прищурился и пошел обратно к Брюсу. 

– И что теперь? Мы подожжем это место, умчим в закат, а ты изменишь меня силой любви? – с нарочито восторженной улыбкой на лице издевательски протянул Джокер, сверля Брюса взглядом. Сдержав ответную улыбку, Брюс уцепился за предоставленную лазейку. 

– Я тебя не люблю, – просто сказал он. Джокер замер и заметно ощетинился. Брюс сделал глубокий вздох и – разнообразия ради – позволил себе сказать то, что думает.

– Ты не даешь мне. – Брюс сделал паузу, чтобы удостовериться, что Джокер его слушает, а затем продолжил: – Каждый раз, когда ты мне что-то говоришь, мне приходится взвешивать твои слова в попытке понять, серьезен ты или лжешь, или играешь со мной. Ну, или ты все превращаешь в шутку. – Брюс вздохнул и огляделся, чтобы выиграть немного времени.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы ты мне доверял, – тихо закончил он.

– Так ты хочешь час честности? – радостно хлопнул в ладоши Джокер.

– Ты снова это делаешь, – заметил Брюс, изо всех сил стараясь не расстраиваться – это ничем не поможет. Улыбка Джокера увяла. Он опустил руки и вздохнул, Брюс увидел проблеск беспокойства в его глазах. 

– Ты не останешься, – тихо произнес Джокер. Его голос прозвучал настолько хрупко, что Брюс испугался.

– Ты этого не знаешь, – ответил он, делая шаг к Джокеру, который гулко хохотнул и покачал головой.

– Думаю, мне самому надо решать, с чем я готов мириться, – не унимался Брюс.

– Говоришь прям как Бэтс, – тихо, себе под нос, пробормотал Джокер, Брюс едва не пропустил его слова. Он не знал, что делать дальше – улыбнуться или же отступить, – так что замер на месте, ожидая дальнейших действий Джокера.

Наконец тот посмотрел на него. 

– Харли не осталась. – В нем, хоть Джокер и пытался это скрыть, читалась какая-то уязвимость, которую Брюс никогда прежде в нем не видел. Он взял ладонь Джокера в свою и улыбнулся ему.

– Я не Харли, – заметил он, и, к его облегчению, Джокер мягко сжал его пальцы.

– Да, заметно, – съязвил Джокер. Брюс снова улыбнулся, а затем посерьезнел.

– Если я задам тебе вопрос, ты ответишь на него честно? – спросил он и тут же продолжил, пока Джокер не успел ему ответить: – Никаких игр, полуправды или чего-то подобного. – С секунду Джокер смотрел на Брюса внимательным изучающим взглядом, после чего – с непривычно открытым лицом – медленно кивнул. 

– Почему ты меня спас? – чтобы не успеть передумать, выпалил Брюс. Джокер скривился и попытался отстраниться, но Брюс ему не позволил. Ему нужно узнать, о чем Джокер думал, когда пришел сюда.

– Я сделал что-то хорошее, а меня, как обычно, осуждают, – возмутился Джокер. В голове Брюса промелькнул образ мертвого тела Мэри.

– Я тебя не осуждаю, – поспешил он заверить. – И спасибо, что спас меня. – Лицо Джокера приобрело удивленное выражение, да, оно того стоило. Брюс молчал, давая Джокеру время решить, хочет он сказать правду или нет. В итоге тот сделал глубокий вдох и пожал плечами.

– Ну, может быть, я немножечко беспокоился о тебе, – признался он. – Ты мог умереть, и мне было бы грустно, ммм, пару часов. – Брюс изумленно воззрился на Джокера, и спустя несколько секунд тот начал беспокойно ерзать. Когда же открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Брюс понял: сейчас Джокер все испортит, – и он заткнул его яростным поцелуем.

Джокер вцепился в него, притягивая еще ближе, как будто ему нужно чувствовать, что Брюс все еще здесь, рядом, и Брюс позволил ему перехватить инициативу.

– Со мной все в порядке, – отстранившись от Джокера настолько, чтобы можно было дышать, прошептал Брюс. Тот кивнул, но глаза так и не открыл.

Телефон Джокера издал звуковой сигнал, и момент был разрушен. Джокер раздраженно скривился, но вытащил мобильник, чтобы прочитать полученное сообщение.

– Вот дерьмо, – пробормотал он. Брюс мягко ткнул его локтем, чтобы Джокер рассказал ему, в чем проблема. Бросив взгляд на Брюса, тот оглядел помещение и застонал.

– Твою девчонку нашли. – Отстранившись от Брюса, Джокер кинулся к задней двери. Вернулся он с двумя огромными канистрами, Брюс предположил, что внутри бензин.

Оливия расскажет Гордону, где их с Брюсом держали изначально, и за ним приедут. Первую канистру Джокер опустошил, облив бензином тела, затем побросал в общую кучу всё остальное, что могло бы его изобличить.

– Тебе нужна помощь? – поддавшись прихоти, спросил Брюс, когда Джокер поволок тело Рокко в общую кучу. Тот замер и с нечитаемым выражением на лице уставился на Брюса.

– Залей кровь бензином, – ответил Джокер, и Брюс подчинился. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что будет уничтожать улики, помогая Джокеру избежать наказания за убийство. Но сейчас это происходило на самом деле, и Брюсу действительно нравилось то приятное волнение, которое его охватило при этом. Закончив, он встал рядом с Джокером, который рылся по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Вытащив оную, он нахмурился. 

– Мне от тебя понадобится сотня баксов или около того, – произнес Джокер, жестом велев Брюсу немного отойти.

– Собираешься разжечь огонь моими деньгами? – не поверив своим ушам, спросил Брюс. Обернувшись, Джокер посмотрел на него как на идиота.

– Нет же, глупый. Это моя последняя зажигалка, и мне будут нужны новые, – ответил он и ткнул кулаком Брюса в руку. – Ну вот, не выкурить мне суточную раковую дозу, – пробормотал Джокер, но Брюс выхватил у него зажигалку до того, как тот ее отпустил. Джокер издал звук протеста, но Брюс его проигнорировал и огляделся вокруг, ища что-нибудь подходящее для разведения огня. Увидев не испачканный в крови лист бумаги, он поджег уголок и, даже не взглянув, что было написано на листе, бросил его в лужу бензина.

Джокер расхохотался и, схватив Брюса за руку, когда огонь разгорелся, потянул его в сторону выхода. 

– Еще кое-что, – выбравшись на воздух, всё так же пахнущий рыбой, произнес Джокер. – Как ты избавился от наручников? – Брюс застыл.

– Я богат и живу в Готэме. Подумал, мне стоит научиться снимать наручники, – понадеявшись, что Джокер купится на это, выпалил Брюс. Одарив его несколько скептическим взглядом, Джокер пожал плечами и пошел прочь от склада. 

– Куда ты идешь? – нагнав Джокера, спросил Брюс.

– Домой. А ты пойдешь в полицию. Расскажи им что-нибудь про другую банду, которая ворвалась сюда и всех перестреляла, или что-то в этом роде, скажи, что у тебя психическая травма и тебе нужен отдых. У Пингуса много врагов, так что все будет нормально. – Джокер вдруг замер как вкопанный, и Брюс едва не налетел на него.

– Ты мог бы поехать в пентхаус, – предложил Брюс. – Полагаю, ты сможешь войти без ключей, – закончил он, когда Джокер глянул на него, приподняв бровь. Выражение лица Джокера сделалось нечитаемым, и Брюс приложил все усилия, чтобы остаться спокойным под изучающим взглядом. 

– Конечно, – наконец произнес Джокер и пошагал дальше, помахав Брюсу рукой на прощание.

– В паре кварталов отсюда есть таксофон. Прогуляйся, пусть тебя заберут. Налево, потом направо, вниз по улице, – бросил поверх плеча Джокер. Поблагодарив его, Брюс последовал полученным инструкциям, чтобы выбраться из лабиринта складов. Звоня в участок, он постарался, чтобы голос звучал огорчённым.

***

Гордона убедить в правдивости своей истории оказалось куда проще, чем собственную семью. Альфред, видя, что Брюс не собирается с ними откровенничать, оставил его в покое. Но Дик продолжал давить на него, в итоге Брюс сорвался и сказал ему не лезть в чужие дела. Дело едва не дошло до драки, но тут вмешался Тим, сказав обоим прекратить.

Ссора принесла и свои плюсы – она стала идеальным поводом уехать в пентхаус. Альфред, настоявший на том, чтобы довезти Брюса, всю дорогу не переставал кидать на него обеспокоенные взгляды.

– Я в порядке, – заверил его Брюс и попытался улыбнуться. – Я поговорю с Диком завтра, когда мы оба успокоимся, – предложил он, увидев, что Альфред ему не поверил. Тот скептически хмыкнул, соглашаясь с предложением, и припарковал автомобиль.

– Дайте мне знать, если вам что-то понадобится, – попросил Альфред, когда Брюс открыл дверцу. Он кивнул, попрощался и, дождавшись пока машина скроется из виду, поспешил внутрь.

Судя по ощущениям, лифту потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы подняться до пентхауса. Забавы ради Брюс прикинул, смог бы он заставить лифт двигаться быстрее, если бы вскрыл панель управления. Наконец, двери открылись, и он смог попасть домой. На то, что Джокер уже там, указывал только горящий свет. 

Брюс спешно обошел все комнаты, но Джокер обнаружился в ванне, с бокалом вина, окруженный слишком большим количеством пены.

– Я переезжаю сюда, – просияв и расплывшись в широкой улыбке, заявил Джокер.

Брюс закатил глаза, скинул куртку и, помня о стоящей возле ноги открытой бутылке вина, присел на бортик ванной. Убрав клок пены с волос Джокера, мягко ему улыбнулся.

– Ты весь в крови, – указал Джокер на лицо Брюса бокалом. – В общем-то, неплохо смотришься, – продолжил он, в его голосе читалось одобрение. Потерев щеку, Брюс ощутил, как от кожи отстала корочка высохшей крови. Во время своего пребывания в участке он о ней даже не вспомнил.

Джокер поставил бокал на пол, выражение его лица превратилось в более озорное, но не успел Брюс осмыслить происходящее, как Джокер обхватил его за талию и дернул на себя, опрокидывая его в воду. Отфыркнувшись, Брюс убрал с лица мокрые пряди. Джокер – счастливый, слегка пьяный – хохотал ему в ухо. Пол теперь был весь в воде и пене, а костюм Брюса, скорее всего, безнадежно испорчен, но ему было совершенно на это плевать.

Прислонившись к Джокеру, он смеялся так громко, как не смеялся уже несколько недель.

Подхватив с пола бутылку, Джокер протянул ее Брюсу и, как только он ее забрал, несколько собственническим жестом обнял его за плечи. Сделав глоток вина, Брюс почувствовал, как расслабляется благодаря горячей воде и прижимающемуся к нему телу Джокера.

– Эй. Все не пей, – засмеялся Джокер и забрал у Брюса бутылку. Едва он наполнил свой бокал, Брюс тут же выхватил ее обратно.

Подивившись количеству сделанной Джокером пены, Брюс начал пить вино медленными глотками. Достаточно скоро алкоголь настолько снизил его способность здраво рассуждать, что он стащил с себя мокрую одежду и поцеловал Джокера, снова устроившись с ним в воде. 

Тот тут же снова обхватил его руками, отчего пролил вино в воду, и они зафыркали от смеха, продолжая прижиматься к губам друг друга. Это было так нелепо, обычно Брюс подобного не делал. Но сейчас он посасывал губу Джокера, тот зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, а вино смешалось с водой, и это, пожалуй, была самая прекрасная, самая идеальная вещь из всех, которые Брюсу приходилось испытывать в жизни. 

Брюс отстранился первым. Они оба тяжело дышали, в широко распахнутых глазах Джокера плескалась похоть, и Брюс был уверен, что выражение собственного лица отражает этот взгляд. Несмотря на слабые протесты Джокера, он вытащил его из воды, наспех вытер обоих, продолжая его целовать, а потом, чтобы отвлечь, припал к плечу, оставляя отметину.

Они все еще были мокрыми, когда Брюс повел Джокера в спальню. Толкнув его на кровать, Брюс забрался сверху, и оба застонали, когда их члены коснулись друг друга. Брюс двинул бедрами, ему хотелось, чтобы Джокер снова издал тот скулящий звук, который так ему нравился.

– Ты не мог бы поторопиться? – потребовал Джокер, впиваясь ногтями Брюсу в бока. Зашипев, он кивнул и подтянулся повыше, чтобы достать из тумбочки лубрикант. Джокер воспользовался случаем и лениво, не торопясь, прижался приоткрытыми губами к животу Брюса.

Брюс на мгновение даже забыл, что делал – он просто наслаждался прикосновениями Джокера к своей коже: легкими, дразнящими, оставляющими обжигающие следы вдоль его боков и на спине, перешедшими на поясницу, но так и не достигшими того места, где Брюс жаждал их ощутить.

Зарычав, Брюс опрокинул Джокера спиной на постель и начал зацеловывать все его тело, спускаясь вниз. Тот зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, пытаясь подтолкнуть туда, где хотел ощутить его губы. Не отрываясь от чужой кожи, Брюс тихо засмеялся, вскинул взгляд и расплылся в улыбке. 

– Притормози, – сказал Брюс и тут же зашипел – Джокер сжал его ребра коленями. 

– Нет, – резко выпалил тот.

Брюс не стал обращать внимания на его слова, вместо этого присосался к коже на бедре, чтобы оставить там свою метку, и начал разрабатывать Джокера пальцами. Тот со стоном дернул его за волосы. Уступив, Брюс взял член в рот и тихо застонал, когда у Джокера перехватило дыхание.

Продолжая отсасывать Джокеру в медленном, сводящем его с ума темпе, Брюс просунул внутрь второй палец и развел их в стороны.

Брюсу безумно нравился тот отчаянный скулеж, который издавал Джокер. Он ловил особенный кайф, доводя его до такого состояния, и никак не мог насытиться. Брюс мог бы дразнить Джокера часами, но тот дернул его за волосы, отрывая от себя, после чего притянул для поцелуя и обхватил бедра Брюса ногами.

– Хватит меня дразнить, – пробормотал Джокер, с силой прикусывая затем губу Брюса. Он подчинился и, полив свой член смазкой, медленно толкнулся в Джокера. Тот попытался заставить Брюса двигаться быстрее, но он в ответ лишь прижал его бедра к матрасу. Зарычав, Джокер хотел было вцепиться Брюсу в плечи, но тот обхватил его запястья и пригвоздил их к постели у него над головой, чем заработал возмущенный взгляд.

Джокер открыл рот, но Брюс тут же пресек все могущие возникнуть претензии поцелуем. Брюс крепко удерживал запястья брыкающегося Джокера, прижимая его к постели собственным весом.

– Давай уже, – проворчал Джокер, и Брюс снова тут же заткнул его поцелуем.

Продолжая медленно двигаться в теле Джокера и не прерывая ленивого поцелуя, Брюс улыбнулся, когда Джокер разочарованно зарычал. Джокер не прекращал попытки освободить руки, чтобы заставить Брюса двигаться быстрее, однако Брюс был не в том настроении, чтобы исполнять его прихоти.

Когда Джокер вонзил зубы в его губу, Брюс быстро от него отстранился. Тот расплылся в ухмылке, словно только что одержал победу. Брюс улыбнулся и почти полностью вышел из него, притворяясь, всего на мгновение, что даст Джокеру то, чего он хочет, но затем толкнулся внутрь коротко, совсем неглубоко, так что Джокер остался с носом. 

Снова зарычав, Джокер сильнее сжал колени на боках Брюса. 

– Ты садистский… – Брюс с силой толкнулся внутрь, Джокер умолк на мгновение, а затем издал сдавленный стон. Брюс ухмыльнулся и немного поменял угол проникновения так, чтобы при каждом толчке задевать простату. Но при этом продолжал двигаться настолько медленно, как только получалось, просто чтобы еще немного повыводить Джокера из себя.

Голос Джокера начал его подводить, он вздрагивал от каждого толчка, но все равно продолжал сыпать ругательствами и пытаться вырваться из хватки Брюса. Брюс смотрел на него до тех пор, пока смесь злости и удовольствия в его глазах не стала совершенно невыносимой. Тогда он опустил голову ему на плечо и впился зубами Джокеру в шею. 

Джокер замер. Брюс испугался, что перешел черту, но затем Джокер выдохнул и расслабился под ним, становясь покладистым. 

Потребовалось собрать каждую крупицу самоконтроля, но Брюсу удалось сдержаться и не начать тут же в него вбиваться. Слегка приподнявшись, Брюс заглянул Джокеру в лицо. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, а губы при каждом толчке кривились в улыбке. Внутри Брюса при виде такого Джокера поднялось что-то темное, собственническое. 

Ему захотелось, чтобы Джокер всегда помнил, что ощущал в этот самый момент. 

Чтобы посмотреть, как изменится выражение лица Джокера, Брюс толкнулся чуть сильнее. Дыхание Джокера от этого перехватило, он на секунду сфокусировал взгляд на Брюсе, глядя так, словно он был для него особенным, а затем закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, бездумно открывая шею. 

Ничего прекраснее Брюсу в своей жизни видеть еще не доводилось.

– Брюс, – прошептал, словно молитву, Джокер.

Толчки Брюса стали сильнее и немного быстрее. Он упивался видом Джокера, который неконтролируемо дрожал и издавал отчаянные звуки. Подавив стон, Брюс соединил запястья Джокера и крепко обхватил их одной рукой, вторую же опустил ниже, чтобы обхватить его член. Брюс полностью сосредоточился исключительно на удовольствии Джокера. 

Он покрыл кожу Джокера поцелуями и прижался к его губам, выпивая все издаваемые им звуки. Брюс ждал. Когда же он услышал, как дыхание Джокера перехватило – совершенно по-особенному, выдавая, что он близок к оргазму, – наклонился и ущипнул губами мочку его уха.

– Давай же, – прорычал Брюс, крутанул запястьем и улыбнулся, когда Джокер ахнул. Брюс вогнал член с силой, и Джокер с криком кончил.

Брюс замер и уставился на полностью опустошенного на этот раз Джокера, который пытался привести дыхание в норму. Схватив за подбородок, Брюс впился в губы Джокера жестким поцелуем, после чего сунул ему в рот пальцы, чтобы Джокер мог попробовать вкус собственной спермы. Перед тем как тот принялся сосать его пальцы, в мелькнувшей на губах Джокера улыбке скользнула тень понимания, но Брюс притворился, что не заметил этого.

– Не двигайся, – тихо приказал Брюс, отпуская запястья. Продолжая удерживать Джокера взглядом, он положил ладони на его бедра. Джокер смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением, но не пошевелился, даже когда Брюс подтянулся повыше. 

Брюс замер на доли секунды, просто чтобы еще раз окинуть взглядом распростертого перед ним Джокера. Тот выглядел настолько открытым и уязвимым, что Брюс был уверен: сердце пропустило удар.

– Ты сейчас восхитителен, – не задумываясь над тем, что говорит, произнес Брюс и мягко провел большими пальцами по бедру Джокера, после чего вцепился в него крепче и снова вогнал член, в этот раз преследуя собственный оргазм. Много времени для этого не потребовалось, не тогда, когда Джокер был столь покорен. Брюс прикусил губу, сдерживая крик, когда его накрыло. Ему едва удалось удержаться, чтобы не рухнуть на Джокера всем весом.

Дождавшись, пока дыхание немного выровняется, Брюс вышел из зашипевшего из-за этого Джокера и поцеловал его в качестве извинения. Поднявшись с постели, он на шатких ногах направился в ванную, где привел себя в порядок. Джокер за ним не пошел, так что Брюс смочил полотенце и, сполоснув его бокал из-под вина, наполнил его водой. Взяв и то и другое с собой, Брюс вернулся в спальню. Джокер немного передвинулся, лишь для того, чтобы спрятать лицо, закрыв его руками.

Нахмурившись, Брюс поставил бокал на тумбочку, присел на край кровати и начал обтирать Джокера. Закончив, он бросил полотенце на пол и лег рядом с ним, не уверенный, что ему делать со столь непривычным безмолвием Джокера. Он начал беспокоиться, не сделал ли чего-то такого, из-за чего Джокер прикончит его во сне.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Брюс, на что Джокер как-то слишком поспешно кивнул.

– Просто устал, – пробормотал он. Учитывая обстоятельства, поверить в это было сложно.

– Я принес тебе воды. – Брюс не стал давить на Джокера, вместо этого взялся за бокал, и Джокер наконец-то опустил руки. Одарил Брюса еще одним нечитаемым взглядом, приподнялся, пробормотал «спасибо», беря в руки бокал, и осушил его одним глотком.

Вернув бокал на прикроватную тумбочку, Джокер лег на бок, спиной к Брюсу. Было такое чувство, что это своего рода заявление. Брюс тоже лег, последовав примеру Джокера. Обнимая его руками, он внимательно следил за малейшими признаками несогласия, но не обнаружил не единого. Когда же Джокер в итоге прижался к нему спиной, Брюс счел это хорошим знаком.

– Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Брюс, и Джокер снова кивнул. Брюс наделся, что тот действительно просто устал, и, кажется, так оно и было, поскольку вскоре его дыхание выровнялось, а сам он расслабился.

***

Брюс резко проснулся в пустой кровати. Он лежал на животе, неудобно уткнувшись лицом в покрытый простыней матрас. Единственный источник освещения – слабый свет, льющийся из ванной через щель приоткрытой двери.

За окном все еще было темно, значит, спал он недолго. Джокер, скорее всего, только что провернул свой излюбленный трюк с исчезновением. Брюс плюхнулся обратно на кровать и закрыл глаза, но спустя секунду снова открыл – никак не мог избавиться от назойливого ощущения, что что-то не так. Он сел с тихим стоном, натянул спортивки и футболку и вышел из комнаты, чтобы понять, почему ему так неспокойно.

К удивлению Брюса, Джокер обнаружился перед стеклянной стеной гостиной. Он – в одной из самых дорогих рубашек Брюса – сидел со скрещенными ногами и пристально смотрел на отражающийся от облаков бэт-сигнал. Брюс чуть помедлил, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, затем прочистил горло, чтобы убедиться – Джокер знает о его присутствии, – и сделал пару осторожных шагов, входя в комнату.

– Интересно, что случилось, – подивился Джокер. – Горди до сих пор не выключил свет. Может, мне стоит пойти узнать, что там, – преувеличенно безразличным тоном продолжил он. Брюс не стал говорить, что Гордон имел привычку держать свет включенным, даже если ничего, стоящего внимания Бэтмена, не происходило. Вместо этого, замерев в центре комнаты, он сложил руки на груди. Гостиная вдруг показалась очень холодной и слишком большой, и он взмолился о том, чтобы Гордон выключил свет.

– Ты хочешь пойти? – тихо спросил Брюс, хотя и был в ужасе от того, какой ответ мог услышать.

– А тебе разве не любопытно, почему свет до сих пор горит? – возразил Джокер.

– Не особенно. – Отвечая, Брюс не колебался и мгновения. Джокер глянул на него поверх плеча. Брюс не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но все равно ощутил, как под чужим взглядом по позвоночнику пробежался холодок. Джокер одним изящным движением поднялся на ноги и развернулся к Брюсу лицом.

– Совсем ни капельки? – настойчиво переспросил он, склоняя голову набок. Его губы кривились едва ли не в жестокой улыбке, и тут понимание обрушилось на Брюса.

_Он знает._

Все замерло, пол под ногами Брюса, казалось, исчез, а весь мир сузился до одной ужасающей мысли. Джокер знает. Он не может не знать – Брюс повел себя как настоящий беспечный идиот, бездумно позволил Джокеру увидеть все свои шрамы. Конечно же Джокер его раскусил, ведь именно он оставил большую их часть на его теле. 

Внутренности скрутило, Брюс почувствовал, себя так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Джокер, стоящий перед ним в его рубашке, все _знал_ – голова Брюса закружилась. Он покачал ей из стороны в сторону, частично отвечая на вопрос Джокера, частично в попытке скрыть панику.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Брюс, не испытывая и десятой доли прозвучавшего в его голосе спокойствия. Взгляд Джокера изменился.

– Ну, а я хочу знать, что происходит в моем городе, – заявил он и вышел из комнаты, пройдя мимо Брюса и не удостоив его и взгляда. 

– Сиди здесь и играй в домохозяйку, пока я буду играть с Бэтсом, – продолжил он таким тоном, словно отсутствие интереса у Брюса его ранило. 

Брюс вдруг почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что решил, что Джокер все знает. Джокер – единственный человек во всем Готэме, который активно избегал возможности узнать, кто такой Бэтмен, – боялся, что правда испортит ему все веселье.

Стиснув зубы, Брюс сказал себе, что волноваться не из-за чего, но одержимость Джокера Бэтменом была ему ненавистна. Ненавистно было ему и то, что он не знал, как рассказать Джокеру правду, да и стоит ли вообще это делать. Его бесило соревноваться с самим собой, и бесил этот тупой фонарь на крыше Гордона.

– Достаточно ли тебе будет только меня? – Услышав вопрос Брюса, Джокер остановился. – На одну ночь? – Брюсу было противно слышать нотку отчаяния в собственном голосе, но он слишком устал от недостатка сна и стольких лет борьбы, что ему хотелось провести хоть одну ночь просто для себя.

Джокер не повернулся к нему, но по-прежнему сжимал руки в кулаки, так что Брюс продолжил настаивать.

– Я понимаю, ты одержим Бэтменом, или влюблен в него, или еще что. Все это знают, но… – Брюс вздохнул. Он не был уверен, почему вообще пытается. Джокер оглянулся на него. В его глазах Брюс разглядел что-то такое, он не мог точно распознать, что это, но Джокер, кажется, ждал чего-то.

– Я здесь, – тихо произнес Брюс и повторил скорее для себя, чем для Джокера: – Я рядом. – Это максимум, что он мог себе позволить сказать в качестве признания, он почти надеялся, что Джокер догадается, даже если в конечном итоге на него набросится.

– Я знаю. – Джокер медленно подошел к Брюсу и остановился перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вне досягаемости. Сделав шаг к нему, Брюс обнял его руками и уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. 

Альфред бы им гордился – он действительно говорил, вместо того чтобы держать все в себе до самой смерти. Но если Джокеру хотелось общения, Брюс выйдет из зоны своего комфорта и будет с ним говорить. 

Тут до Брюса дошло, что он, похоже, вытолкнул Джокера из его зоны комфорта до этого, так что ему, вероятно, стоило бы убедиться, что его не зарежут из-за секса.

– Если я успел что-то сделать или сказать такое, что тебя расстроило, ты мне расскажешь об этом, чтобы я не сделал этого снова? – пробормотал он в волосы Джокера. Тот подчеркнуто помотал головой и крепко вцепился в футболку Брюса. 

– Я не расстроен, – ответил Джокер.

– Лжец. – Брюс слегка отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Джокеру в лицо. Усмехнувшись, тот слабо улыбнулся.

– Я расстроен не из-за тебя, – поправился Джокер. Брюс пытался убедить себя, что причина не настолько важна, но все равно ждал, пока он продолжит.

– Возможно, в течение пары секунд мне хотелось тебя зверски убить, но я с этим справился, – будничным тоном произнес Джокер. Брюс закатил глаза.

– А почему тебе хотелось меня убить? – спросил он и подтолкнул Джокера локтем, когда тот отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Не важно, – сказал он в итоге. Брюс хотел начать спорить, но Джокер прервал его до того, как он успел произнести хоть слово. – Это не важно! Все нормально, так что прекрати нудеть. – Брюс видел, что это не вся правда, но приложил максимум усилий, чтобы не озвучить свои мысли.

– А знаешь, что действительно интересно? Если не считать Харли и Бэтса, ты единственный, кто может сказать, когда я лгу, – подивился Джокер.

– Правда? – Брюс изо всех сил постарался выглядеть удивленным, несмотря на то, что захлестнувшая его до этого паника снова подняла свою уродливую голову. 

Джокер рассмеялся, обняв его за шею руками и, притянув вниз, прижался к его лбу своим. Он смотрел в глаза Брюса с такой теплотой и лаской, что если бы признался сейчас в любви, Брюс бы поверил его словам не задумываясь.

– Расскажи мне секрет, – прошептал Джокер. Брюс почувствовал его дыхание на губах. – Расскажи мне то, чего никто больше не знает. – Брюс солгал бы, если бы Джокер не смотрел на него сейчас так. Но он не мог ему врать, не тогда, когда Джокер позволил ему увидеть последние обрывки человечности, которые в нем еще остались. Брюс не мог поступить столь жестоко.

Он открыл рот, но оказался неспособен издать и звука, а глаза у Джокера слишком зеленые, таких в реальности не бывает, Брюс тонул сейчас в этих глазах. Он любит Джокера. Ему лишь хотелось, чтобы это не было настолько чертовски трудно из-за действий Джокера. Ему не хотелось, чтобы осознание пришло к нему посреди ночи, тогда, когда Джокер смотрел на него так, словно он самое ценное, что есть в его жизни. Брюс провел подушечкой большого пальца по щеке Джокера и притворился, что ничего вокруг их маленького мирка не существует. 

– Я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя, – тихо произнес Брюс. Улыбка, которой одарил его Джокер, могла бы, наверное, решить все конфликты этого мира. Джокер прижался лицом к ладони Брюса, и ему захотелось его поцеловать.

– Ты меня любишь, – проговорил Джокер. Но пусть это, что очевидно, была шутка, она не была злой.

– Давай не будем заходить так далеко, – отозвался Брюс. И хотя это походило на ложь, он не мог скрыть радость, которая буквально просвечивалась сквозь каждое его слово. Джокер издал тихий звук, а на лице его появилась широкая воодушевленная улыбка. Он почти растаял в руках Брюса.

– Ты меня любишь, – повторил Джокер. Брюс не понимал, почему для него это имело такое большое значение. Особенно если учесть, что Брюс с ним не согласился.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Брюс. Джокер рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Он крепко, изо всех сил, стиснул Брюса в объятиях, получилось очень крепко, учитывая его-то худощавое телосложение. Брюс положил голову ему на макушку и вдруг почувствовал, что безумно вымотан. Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточил внимание на быстром сердцебиении Джокера. Если бы у него еще остались силы, он бы спросил его, о чем тот сейчас думает.

– Давай вернемся в постель, – предложил Брюс наконец. Джокер кивнул и, отстранившись, протянул Брюсу руку. Приняв ее, Брюс направился вслед за Джокером в спальню.

И если он обнял Джокера чуть более собственнически, чем стоило, тот об этом ни словом не обмолвился.

***

Брюс как раз обсуждал с Люциусом важность того, чтобы его не могли проткнуть ножом через зазоры между бронепластинами бэткостюма, когда телефон на его столе зазвонил. Без раздумий подняв трубку, Брюс извинился перед Люциусом и ответил на звонок.

– Они отменили день пиццы, – раздался в трубке голос Джокера, и Брюс порадовался, что не вывел звонок на громкую связь. Ему было интересно, как Джокер раздобыл этот номер и откуда узнал, что Брюс будет в офисе. А еще ему хотелось бы узнать, о чем, черт подери, тот вообще говорит.

– Ты мог бы подождать немного? – Прижав ресивер к плечу, Брюс извиняющеся улыбнулся Люциусу. 

– Мне нужно ответить, – сказал он ему, и Люциус кивнул. Дождавшись, пока тот скроется за дверью, Брюс снова прижал трубку к уху и уселся в кресло.

– Не мог бы ты немного пояснить? – спросил Брюс. Он уже ощущал надвигающуюся головную боль.

– День пиццы в Аркхеме. Харли сказала, что его отменили. Что дальше – конец света? Бэтс в розовом? Вообще-то, я бы даже заплатил, чтобы на это посмотреть. Как думаешь, мне облить его краской или просто похитить с сотню человек и сказать ему прийти в розовом? – Пока Джокер нес несуразицу, Брюсу даже пришлось несколько раз попросить его говорить помедленнее. В это время он проверил, не сообщали ли в полицию о побеге Харли, прикладывая определенные усилия, чтобы выкинуть из головы фантазию о Бэтмене в розовом. 

Брюс знал, что каждую пятницу заключенным в Аркхеме, если они вели себя хорошо, разрешался кусочек пиццы. Насколько он знал, это была одна из лучших традиций лечебницы, и был несколько удивлен, что её упразднили.

– И ты звонишь мне потому, что? – спросил Брюс, едва удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза, – в полицейской системе не нашлось ни единого упоминания о побеге Харли.

– Потому что ты богат, – ответил Джокер. – И еще потому, что ты в составе учредителей, – поспешно продолжил он.

– Не совсем понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. На самом деле я там решений не принимаю, – заметил Брюс. Он до сих пор взламывал финансовые сводки лечебницы, чтобы понять, куда идут деньги.

– Просто сделай что-нибудь, – сказал Джокер и повесил трубку. Брюс вздохнул и отодвинул телефон подальше.

Подняв записи по лечебнице, Брюс мельком их просмотрел. Несмотря на то, что он не увидел ничего странного, у него возникло ощущение, что что-то не так. Нужно будет еще раз пробежаться по записям дома, сейчас у него были куда более насущные дела, чем день пиццы в Аркхеме.

Брюс надеялся, что дома докопается до сути финансовых сводок лечебницы, но ему потребовалось куда больше времени, чем он ожидал, чтобы закончить все дела в офисе. И ему нужно было хоть немного поспать перед ночным патрулированием. Брюс раздумывал, не попросить ли Альфреда помочь ему решить проблему с Аркхемом, но промолчал, поскольку, пока добирался до дома, так и не пришел к какому-то выводу.

Альфред поставил перед ним тарелку супа, название которого Брюс не помнил. Поблагодарив, Брюс решил, что не будет беспокоить Альфреда из-за ерунды, которая, скорее всего, не что иное, как его расшалившееся воображение.

Ему удалось поспать несколько часов перед патрулированием, во время которого Барбара сказала ему проверить завод, уверенная, что Дент использовал его для отмывания денег. Последовав ее указаниям и оказавшись в итоге на месте, Брюс спрятался на соседней крыше, чтобы оценить ситуацию. На заводе определенно что-то происходило. Брюс сказал Барбаре, что со своей позиции видит по крайней мере пятерых вооруженных людей, и что внутри их, наверняка, больше.

– Я посмотрю, смогу ли взломать систему безопасности, – сказала Барбара и отключилась. Брюс с помощью крюка перелетел на соседнюю крышу, чтобы взглянуть на завод с другого ракурса. 

Барбара вернулась на линию и извинилась, что так долго: система была отключена, и, чтобы снова подключить ее к сети, ей потребуется еще минута. Брюс сказал ей не торопиться с этим – он не возражал иметь преимущество в виде включенных камер, о которых не знают люди Дента. 

– Отправить к тебе Тима? – спросила Барбара. Брюс сказал ей не беспокоиться об этом. Он не предвидел никаких трудностей, а у Тима была неплохая возможность воспользоваться своими детективными навыками, чтобы помочь Гордону в деле о пропавшем человеке.

Брюс слишком погрузился в собственные мысли, так что человека позади себя заметил, только когда тот прижался к его спине и закрыл ему глаза.

– Угадай кто? – раздался рядом с ухом голос Джокера. Брюс с силой врезал ему локтем, чтобы стряхнуть его со спины. Резко выдохнувший Джокер рухнул на пол, но как только к нему вернулась способность нормально дышать, разразился приступом истерического смеха. Брюс поднялся на ноги и уставился на Джокера, ему было интересно – как тот его нашел.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – рассмеялся Джокер и медленно сел. Не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, Брюс сделал шаг назад, чтобы увеличить дистанцию между ними – в этот раз рисковать не хотелось.

– Я не пытаюсь устроить драку. – Джокер слегка приподнял руки и терпеливо улыбнулся. – Просто увидел тебя в небе, и ты выглядел таким одиноким, что я решил поздороваться, – продолжил он, вставая на ноги, и устроил небольшое шоу из проверки своих ребер на целостность.

– Я занят, – ответил Брюс и лишь затем осознал, что принимать участие в играх Джокера не стоит. Однако вернуться к наблюдению за заводом и не подумал.

– Ты даже не заметишь, что я здесь, – пообещал Джокер и танцующей походкой направился к краю крыши, где склонился над уступом, чтобы глянуть вниз. Брюсу не хотелось, чтобы непредвиденное присутствие Джокера на него как-то повлияло, и вернулся к тому месту, где находился до его появления, но остался настороженным. Он не вздрогнул, когда из передатчика снова раздался голос Барбары, и неважно, что при этом думал смеющийся Джокер.

– Я не могу взломать систему отсюда. Возможно, они перерезали провода или что-то еще. – Барбара не была особо довольна этим фактом. Брюс сказал ей, что все в порядке и выключил комм, чтобы она не смогла услышать болтающегося рядом с ним Джокера. Придется импровизировать. Можно проникнуть через верхние окна и сбросить попутно с хвоста Джокера.

– Я знаю, как попасть внутрь и остаться незамеченным, – заметил Джокер. Брюсу не была нужна его помощь, и он уже собирался об этом сказать, как Джокер снова заговорил. – Мы попадем прямо к деньгам большого и страшного Харва, – напевно произнес он и улыбнулся. Глянув на него, Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и снова повторил себе, что справится самостоятельно, что ему не нужен показывающий дорогу Джокер.

– Какая тебе с этого выгода? – спросил Брюс. Он знал Джокера. Знал, что тот ищет собственную выгоду, помогая ему, и не собирался из-за своих чувств закрывать на это глаза. 

– Помимо удовольствия от твоей компании? – приподнял брови Джокер, но, когда Брюс смерил его ледяным взглядом, театрально вздохнул. – Я могу проникнуть туда с тобой, а могу найти и другой способ себя занять. Давненько я не похищал дочку мэра, – с чересчур самодовольным видом сказал Джокер. Брюс не доверял Джокеру, по крайней мере будучи Бэтменом. К тому же было что-то такое в его взгляде, отчего у Брюса мурашки по спине ползли. Но и просто позволить ему уйти он тоже не мог.

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом, – пробормотал Брюс в итоге. Джокер восторженно захлопал в ладоши, после чего поскакал по крыше в сторону пожарной лестницы, где скрылся из поля зрения. Поспешив за ним, Брюс спрыгнул – просто потому, что мог, – на землю и принялся ждать, пока Джокер его догонит.

– Выпендриваться необязательно. Ты же знаешь, я и так тебя люблю, – ласково произнес Джокер, спрыгивая на землю. Горло Брюса перехватило, но он не стал обращать на это внимания. Пройдя мимо него, Брюс проигнорировал взгляд Джокера и стал ждать, пока тот покажет дорогу. Закатив глаза на то, что Брюс ему не ответил, Джокер подошел к канализационному люку и указал на тяжелую крышку:

– Будь так добр.

Подняв ее, Брюс не стал бросать на Джокера свирепый взгляд, хоть и хотелось. Не успел Брюс хоть что-то сказать, как Джокер уже спрыгнул в темноту люка. Брюс вздохнул и, достав фонарик, последовал за Джокером. Когда достиг дна, из-под ног во все стороны полетели брызги грязной воды. Джокер, и без того стоящий в потоке почти по колено, раздраженно скривился, когда несколько капель попали ему на брюки. 

– После тебя. – Брюс даже не попытался скрыть веселую улыбку, тронувшую уголки губ. Джокер скорчил рожу и, проходя мимо Брюса, довольно сильно врезал кулаком по символу летучей мыши на его груди, пробормотав что-то о грызунах-переростках. Покачав головой, Брюс пошел за ним.

Джокер довел его по туннелю до еще одного люка – тот вел в старый пыльный подвал под заводом. Жестом велев Брюсу вести себя тихо, он сдвинул в сторону заплесневелый на вид ящик, за которым обнаружилась вентиляционная шахта. Брюс помог Джокеру снять проржавевшую решетку и протиснулся вслед за ним в узкий туннель. У Джокера в тесном пространстве шахты обнаружилось преимущество, Брюс уже собрался попросить его двигаться помедленнее, как тот замер на перекрестке.

– Дай фонарик, – прошептал он, и Брюс передал ему фонарик. Осветив тоннель, Джокер приподнялся на локтях, чтобы получше рассмотреть переплетения ходов. Брюс по достоинству оценил вид изогнувшегося перед ним Джокера – он пытался сдержаться, но ничего не смог с собой поделать 

Брюс знал, что ему не стоит разглядывать Джокера, но эта его привычка носить одежду, пошитую точно по его фигуре... Вид плотно обтянутой брюками задницы слишком отвлекал. Слабость Брюса перед этим зрелищем определенно усилилась с тех пор, как он начал спать с Джокером.

– Наслаждаешься видом? – удивленный голос Джокера вырвал Брюса из мыслей, и он тут же отвел взгляд. Все лицо покраснело, он никогда еще не был настолько рад, что носит маску. Рассмеявшись, Джокер ему подмигнул.

– Хочешь сделать снимок? Я могу принять разные позы, если хочешь, – предложил он, играя бровями. Схватив Джокера за лодыжку, Брюс резко дернул его на себя, чтобы тот не успел сделать что-то еще, и это было худшее решение Брюса за день.

Джокер упал с глухим стуком, выронив лязгнувший по металлу фонарик. Используя преимущество своего некрупного телосложения, Джокер тут же перекатился на спину и пролез под Брюса, обхватил его руками и ногами и лишил равновесия прежде, чем тот успел среагировать. Усмехнувшись, Джокер плотнее прижался к Брюсу и притянул его лицо настолько близко к своему, что их дыхание смешалось. Если бы не маска, Брюс мог бы его поцеловать.

– Мы могли бы забыть о Денте и немного развлечься, – соблазнительно промурлыкал Джокер и провел кончиком носа линию вдоль границы шлема. Брюсу потребовалось все его самообладание, до последней капли, но ему удалось удержать дыхание ровным и не отреагировать на Джокера.

– Разве тебе не хочется узнать, на что это будет похоже? – прошептал в губы Брюса Джокер и, резко высунув язык, коснулся уголка его рта.

Брюс сейчас мог бы поддаться искушению дать Джокеру то, чего тот хочет, если бы не был так занят жалостью к себе. Конечно же Джокер всегда будет вприпрыжку возвращаться к Бэтмену, Брюс Уэйн не в силах дать ему ничего, по мнению Джокера, хоть сколько-то равноценного. Брюс решил вырубить Джокера и оставить его в этой вентиляции связанным – присвоил этой задаче приоритетное значение, если тот не отступит.

– Но ты же человек с высокими моральными принципами, а значит, ни за что не позволишь мне изменить моему сладкому пирожочку, верно? – вдруг сказал Джокер, ткнувшись носом в подбородок Брюса. – Я всего лишь, мм, психически неуравновешенный парень со слабым самоконтролем, так что сейчас все на самом деле зависит от тебя, – продолжив, Джокер провел руками по спине Брюса. Отталкивать его не хотелось, но и оставаться столь близко Брюс желанием не горел.

– Возьми фонарик, – с трудом вытолкнув из себя эти слова, Брюс с облегчением понял, что голос прозвучал спокойно, в отличие от того, как он себя чувствовал. Отпустив его, Джокер криво улыбнулся и продемонстрировал спрятанное в рукаве лезвие.

– Хороший мальчик, – потрепал Джокер Брюса по щеке, потом вылез из-под него и пополз за фонариком. Брюс не совсем понял, чего только что пытался добиться Джокер, но, судя по всему, он получил, что хотел. И это было странно – ведь обычно Джокер хотел, чтобы Бэтмен ему уступил. Может, просто пытался заставить его ревновать?

– Дорогой, ты идешь? – позвал поверх плеча Джокер, исчезая затем в вентиляционной системе. Брюс потряс головой и последовал за ним. Он решил, что пытаться понять, что творится в голове Джокера, слишком уж хлопотно.

Остановившись в конце короткого тоннеля, Джокер выкрутил ржавые болты на решетке, закрывающей вход в следующее помещение. Они беззвучно пробрались наверх по закрытой шахте лифта, прошли по коридору в диспетчерскую, и уже скоро после этого Джокер отвесил Брюсу театральный поклон, когда тот подошел к огромному разбитому окну. Увидев на земле, десятью футами ниже, огромные кучи денег, Брюс лишь мимолетно подивился, что Джокер ему не солгал. 

– Я ж говорил, – прошептал Джокер ему на ухо. Брюс его проигнорировал – был занят подсчетом количества людей Дента. И уже в следующее мгновение пожалел об этой ошибке – Джокер громко свистнул, привлекая его внимание, а затем бросился к нему и, используя трубы на потолке для увеличения скорости и силы удара, выпнул Брюса через окно. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как с болезненным стоном свалиться на кучу денег, – сломавшаяся под весом Джокера труба.

– Повеселитесь, парни! – раздался сверху веселый голос Джокера. Брюсу хватило времени лишь на то, чтобы подумать, сможет ли он оправдать себя, если обеспечит своему любовнику гипс на все тело, а уже в следующее мгновение люди Дента на него набросились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Если эта глава и научила меня чему-то, так это тому, что пора завязывать с полночной редактурой. Под ночь лучше писать. А еще я не знаю почему, но эта глава оказалась той еще занозой в заднице. Наверное, потому, что реальная жизнь снова напомнила мне о своем существовании. Не знаю.
> 
> Особые благодарности моей подруге, которая позволила мне убить ее ОСов, а также наворчала на меня из-за оружейной терминологии (че за херня, это же всего лишь проволока). А еще моя племянница называет Пингвина Пингу и это самая милая штука на свете.
> 
> П/П:  
> * В вопросе, как же писать правильно «блядь» или «блять» переводчик всецело солидарен с этой статьей: https://lagunov.livejournal.com/160561.html  
> Хотя бэта все равно не согласна XD  
> * «Думай еще» – карточная игра. Английское название Go Fish. Правила объяснены в этом видео – https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2z9xZYWqmo , но оно на английском  
> * Скарфэйс – Лицо со шрамом (англ. Scarface)  
> * Гаррота – оружие ближнего боя (удавка по-простому). Гарроту изготавливают из прочного шнура длиной 30—60 см с прикреплёнными к его концам ручками. Выглядит так: https://goo.gl/91wox6


	5. Chapter 5

Брюсу очень повезло, что Тим находился поблизости и смог прийти к нему на помощь. В целом Брюс не получил существенных повреждений, хоть люди Дента и выложились по полной. Тим помог Брюсу разобраться с ними, а затем они связались с Барбарой, чтобы та позвонила в полицию.

Несмотря на желание продлить патрулирование на всю ночь, Брюс отказался от этой мысли. Тело, покрытое свежими синяками, резко возражало против подобного, да и настроение после непродолжительной командной работы с Джокером было не самым лучшим. Не сказать, что завершение испытания было идеальным, и Тим, наверное, почувствовал, что что-то не так, хоть ничего и не сказал. 

Брюс хотел уже вернуться в поместье, но тут ему пришло сообщение. Если бы Тим стоял в это время рядом, у него бы точно вытянулось лицо. Конечно же, Джокер был просто обязан создать ему еще больше проблем. 

– Езжай домой, я сегодня останусь в пентхаусе, – сказал Брюс Тиму. Тот бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но кивнул и, коротко попрощавшись поверх плеча, пошел к мотоциклу. Только когда Тим скрылся из виду, Брюс достал телефон и перечитал сообщение. Он уже и без того был раздражен, и СМС совсем не подняло ему настроение. 

_Я сейчас приеду_

Перед тем, как набрать ответ, Брюс прикрыл на секунду глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь напомнить себе, что у Брюса Уэйна нет причин злиться на Джокера

_Я пытаюсь поспать_

Нажав кнопку отправки, он направился в сторону пентхауса – знал, что Джокер проигнорирует абсолютно любые могущие у него возникнуть возражения. Как он и ожидал, мгновением позже пришло еще одно сообщение.

_Сон для слабаков. Прими холодный душ_

По крайней мере, у Брюса появилось оправдание, чтобы смыть с себя вонь канализации. Добравшись до пентхауса, он спрятал бэткостюм и попытался успокоиться, стоя в душе и считая секунды в ожидании Джокера.

Приняв обезболивающие и убедившись, что лицо не пострадало, Брюс натянул чистую одежду и пошел на кухню за стаканом воды. Он подумывал о том, не выпить ли шот бренди, но в итоге решил, что с ним все в порядке. Когда прозвенел звонок, Брюс вздохнул и не спеша поплелся к двери. Джокер одарил его несколько раздраженным взглядом, так что оно того стоило.

Джокер выглядел уж слишком самодовольным, на вкус Брюса, но он ничего ему не сказал, когда тот прошел мимо и принялся нарезать круги по гостиной. Решив, что вполне заслужил немного бренди, Брюс пошел на кухню. Наполнив бокал для себя, после минутного колебания все же налил шот и Джокеру.

К тому времени, когда Брюс вошел в гостиную, Джокер уже успел развалиться на диване. Он с улыбкой принял бокал, довольно при этом хмыкнув. Рухнувший в кресло Брюс проигнорировал брошенный на него Джокером растерянный взгляд.

– Ты что-то хотел? – тщательно следя, чтобы голос звучал слегка устало, спросил Брюс. Джокер в один глоток прикончил напиток и, повернувшись к нему, улыбнулся.

– Помимо удовольствия от твоей приятной компании? – Склонив голову набок, Джокер одарил Брюса задумчивым взглядом.

– Сейчас четыре часа утра, думаю, я заслуживаю правды, – произнес Брюс, стараясь не обращать внимания на вспышку возбуждения, которая прошила все тело из-за того, как Джокер на него смотрел.

– Я просто хотел тебя увидеть, – ответил Джокер и поднялся на ноги. Подойдя к окну, он молча принялся разглядывать город. Брюс допил бренди и отпустил пока злость на Джокера – ссориться с ним не было никакого смысла, ни в личине Брюса Уэйна, ни в личине Бэтмена

– Послушай, я устал. Давай пойдем спать, – спустя минуту произнес Брюс. Джокер его словно не слышал, вот только Брюс знал, что это весьма далеко от истины. Вздохнув, он провел руками по все еще влажным волосам, поднялся с кресла и подошел к Джокеру.

Тот никак не отреагировал, когда Брюс обнял его, и Брюс уже успел начать беспокоиться, не расстроил ли его как-то, но тут Джокер прислонился к нему и расслабился в его объятиях. Брюс решил, что не важно, пытался ли Джокер заставить Бэтмена ревновать, ссориться из-за этого точно не стоило. Ну а то, что его выкинули из окна, в этом была и вина самого Брюса, по крайней мере частичная – не стоило терять бдительность.

– Не хочешь узнать, как прошла моя ночь? – спустя некоторое время спросил Джокер. Брюс спрятал раздраженную улыбку в его волосах.

– Как прошла твоя ночь? – потворствуя Джокеру, спросил он, хоть и знал, что это, скорее всего, не самый умный шаг. 

– Я побыл хорошим парнем для разнообразия. Помог Бэтсу пробраться в тайное хранилище Харви, и он меня почти поцеловал, но я сказал ему, что уже занят и что он упустил свой шанс. Думаешь, с ним все будет нормально? – Джокер наклонил голову и расплылся в широкой ухмылке, словно ожидал похвалы.

Брюс в ответ лишь пожал плечами. То, как вытянулось лицо Джокера, можно было бы назвать комичным, если бы у Брюса оставалась энергия реагировать. Сейчас же ему просто не хотелось подыгрывать Джокеру. И он постарался не принимать все на свой счет. Тот недоверчиво на него уставился, и Брюс вопросительно приподнял бровь, притворяясь, что понятия не имеет, что Джокер от него хочет.

– Ты ничего не скажешь? – спросил Джокер, в голосе которого угадывалась нотка разочарования. 

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Если тебе хочется бросаться на кого-то другого, это только твое дело. – Брюс постарался, чтобы голос звучал так, будто он на самом деле имеет это в виду.

– Я не говорил, что бросался на кого-то, – заметил Джокер, нахмурившись.

– Я предположил, – тут же отозвался Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер не станет дальше развивать тему. Тот еще какое-то время пристально изучал его лицо, после чего снова отвернулся к окну. Он, что было очевидно, обиделся на отсутствие интереса у Брюса. Брюс сначала ничего не говорил, но потом поразмыслил и решил, что не хочет устраивать ссору из-за произошедшего.

– Есть какая-то конкретная причина, по которой ты пытаешься заставить меня ревновать? – придав голосу непринужденный тон, спросил он.

– Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя ревновать, – поправил его Джокер и выпутался из объятий. Брюс не то чтобы вздохнул, но был к этому близок. Он смотрел, как Джокер идет к дивану, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

– Чего тогда ты от меня хотел? – спросил Брюс, сложив руки на груди. Поворачиваться к нему лицом Джокер не стал, но замер, так и не взяв в руки пальто.

– Не важно, – ответил он, вот только его напряженные плечи говорили совсем о другом. 

– Слушай, я не умею читать мысли. Ты должен сказать мне, чего от меня хочешь, – встал Брюс перед Джокером. Тот закатил глаза, но все же, пусть все в нем и кричало о том, что тема ему больше не интересна, переключил внимание на Брюса.

– Итак, дело не в ревности. Что тогда? Ты хотел, чтобы никто, кроме тебя, не мог обладать тем, что принадлежит тебе? Хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе ошейник или что-то типа того? – Брюс смерил Джокера изумленным взглядом и постарался сдержать ухмылку, когда его лицо дернулось в ответ на эту реплику.

– Не имеет значения, ты все испортил. Я еду домой, – пробормотал Джокер, беря пальто. – Да и у тебя кишка тонка надеть на меня ошейник, – поверх плеча бросил он. Брюс приложил все силы, чтобы не воспринять это как вызов.

Было бы разумно позволить Джокеру уйти, но Брюс больше не чувствовал себя уставшим, плюс ко всему находил поведение Джокера в некотором смысле очаровательным – ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так что он пошел за Джокером и остановил его, схватив за руки до того, как тот достиг двери. Джокер вырвался и, развернувшись, уставился на Брюса.

– Тебе необязательно уходить. – Брюс поднял руки, чтобы слегка успокоить Джокера. – Я соскучился по тебе, – признался он, отчего взгляд Джокера слегка смягчился. Воспользовавшись возможностью, Брюс снова притянул его в объятия.

– Ты такой романтичный, – с каменным выражением лица отозвался Джокер, но злости в словах не было. Быстро прикинув возможные варианты действий, Брюс весело ухмыльнулся. Он дал Джокеру мгновение, чтобы осознать происходящее, а затем достаточно сильно прижал его к ближайшей стене и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Удивленный возглас Джокера превратился в стон, когда Брюс ухватил его за подбородок, прижав большой палец к его горлу достаточно сильно, чтобы это воспринималось как угроза, и заставил его запрокинуть голову, вынуждая максимально вытянуть шею. Ладони Джокера тут же оказались в волосах Брюса, он потянул его за прядки, но почти сразу опустил руки ниже, провел ногтями по спине и бокам, обхватил ногой за талию, притягивая его ближе.

Брюс застонал и больно укусил Джокера за губу, потекла кровь. Их эрегированные члены встретились, и Брюс проглотил издаваемые Джокером требовательные низкие звуки. Используя вес собственного тела, Брюс плотнее прижал Джокера к стене, потерся о него и чуть сильнее стиснул его горло, отчего тот отчаянно заскулил. 

Джокер, цепляющийся за рубашку Брюса, впился острыми ногтями ему в спину, скорее всего, оставив кровавые следы, но Брюсу было на это плевать. Он всосал его нижнюю губу и принялся покусывать ее зубами, дергая вместе с тем, чтобы снять, его галстук.

Брюс еще не настолько слетел с катушек, чтобы случайно оторвать пуговицы с жилета и рубашки Джокера, несмотря на то, до какой степени он их вдруг возненавидел. Он стянул одежду Джокера до локтей, лишая его возможности двигать руками, чем вызвал еще один его стон.

Одной рукой Брюс надавил на голову Джокера, чтобы тот еще сильнее ее запрокинул, второй же провел по груди и потер сосок, отчего Джокера тряхануло. Брюс дал ему возможность перевести дыхание – впился зубами в бледную кожу, оставляя по пути синяки и отметины зубов.

– Брюс, – выдохнул, словно взмолился, Джокер.

Брюс дал ему то, чего он хотел. Расстегнув его брюки, он не стал тратить много времени на то, чтобы их приспустить. Он обхватил член Джокера ладонью, тут же начиная быстро, с силой ему дрочить. 

– Сладкий. – Дыхание у Джокера перехватило, и Брюсу пришлось отстраниться немного, чтобы посмотреть, как тот выглядит. Теперь дыхание перехватило уже у него. Джокер – дрожащий и прекрасный, пусть даже помада смазалась, а губы были измазаны в крови, – улыбался ему, и Брюс не смог сдержать рвущийся из горла собственнический рык. 

Губы Джокера расплылись в широкой ухмылке, он подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать Брюса. Поцелуй вышел грязным, отчаянным. Брюс, воспользовавшись возможностью, засунул язык в рот Джокера, провел по его лицу кончиками пальцев и обхватил ладонями щеки. Жест, по сравнению с тем, как он вжимал Джокера в стену и несколько грубовато ему отдрачивал, вышел очень нежным, ласковым. 

Много времени Джокеру не понадобилось, он напрягся и с криком кончил. Брюс прервал поцелуй и отпустил Джокера, чтобы снять собственные штаны. Он зарылся Джокеру в шею и, несколько раз двинув рукой по своему члену, достиг оргазма.

Брюс продолжал удерживать Джокера, пока они переводили дыхание. Но как только почувствовал, что ноги уже не держат, выпрямился, отрывая Джокера от стены и позволяя рубашке и жилету наконец-то упасть на пол. Обретя вновь свободу, Джокер с тихим стоном уронил голову Брюсу на плечо.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Брюс и попытался заглянуть Джокеру в лицо, но смог лишь уткнуться носом ему в волосы. Джокер, не отрывая голову от его плеча, кивнул, глубоко вдохнул и повернулся к Брюсу лицом.

– Я в норме, – заверил Джокер и лениво улыбнулся, отчего порез на губе снова начал кровоточить. Брюс, на мгновение зачарованный контрастом яркой алой крови на его бледной коже, прижал большой палец к ранке. Джокер медленно моргнул и уставился на Брюса широко распахнутыми глазами. В выражении его лица появилось что-то почти невинное, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть Брюса к реальности.

– Как насчет сходить в душ и после немного поспать? – предложил Брюс. Джокер кивнул и отстранился. На мгновение создалось впечатление, что он несколько неуверенно стоит на ногах. Брюс приготовился подхватить, если тот упадет. Джокер одарил его раздраженным взглядом, в котором, впрочем, читалась нотка нежности, и Брюс, стараясь не улыбаться, предоставил ему свободу действий. 

Джокер молча избавился от остатков одежды и неторопливо продефилировал мимо Брюса, выходя из гостиной и оставляя его одного. Брюс наблюдал за ним, пока он не скрылся за углом, после чего поправил собственную одежду и поднял разбросанные вещи – он решил, что Джокер будет счастливее, когда обнаружит свою одежду на стуле, а не на полу.

Брюс неторопливо привел себя в порядок и переоделся. Он подумывал о том, чтобы дождаться Джокера, но слишком устал, а Джокер, если ему заблагорассудится, мог торчать в душе просто до смешного долго. Так что Брюс выключил свет и с довольным вздохом забрался в кровать.

К тому времени, когда Джокер устроился рядом, Брюс уже успел задремать. Губы Брюса расплылись в улыбке, когда он осознал, что на Джокере снова надета одна из его рубашек. Он снова закрыл глаза, намереваясь продолжить спать, но что-то продолжало его беспокоить, и он пихнул Джокера локтем, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще не спит.

– Что сегодня с тобой такое было? – спросил Брюс, и уже успел было решить, что Джокер не ответит, как тот приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

– Может, мне хотелось посмотреть, что ты будешь делать. Может, я хотел заставить тебя ревновать, может, хотел, чтобы ты начал по-настоящему сомневаться в нас. Может, и то и то, а может ничего из этого. Может, твоя властная сторона заставляет меня почувствовать тепло и покалывание внутри. Все что угодно, если оно тебя порадует, – ответил Джокер. Несмотря на темноту, Брюс видел, что он улыбается.

– Меня порадует правда, – отозвался Брюс, хоть и не думал, что добьется от Джокера хоть чего-то. 

Джокер рассмеялся и поцеловал Брюса в щеку.

– Правда – это скучно, – прошептал он ему на ухо и снова лег. Брюс знал: продолжать настаивать бесполезно.

Если он хочет узнать ответ, то ему придется попытаться понять все самостоятельно. И пусть это и не было настолько уж важно, Брюсу было любопытно, почему Джокер вдруг позволил втянуть себя в ссору, хотя еще недавно был против оных.

– Хватит уже думать, спи, – пробормотал Джокер, устало ткнув его в плечо. Вздохнув и усилием прогнав мысли из головы, Брюс обнял Джокера и закрыл глаза. Ничто не помешает ему вернуться к ним утром.

***

К облегчению Брюса, Джокер нашел, чем себя занять, так что он мог спокойно подлечить раны. С другой стороны, Брюс не знал, связано ли затишье с тем, что Джокер планировал очередное громкое появление, или же тот держался от него подальше по другим причинам. Брюса хватило лишь на неделю ожидания. Он позвонил Джокеру в пятницу вечером, надеясь, что тот будет не против выбраться куда-нибудь. Не то чтобы Брюс знал, куда именно и как, учитывая, что Джокер – самый разыскиваемый преступник Готэма, – но он что-нибудь придумает, если Джокер согласится.

Ответа не было так долго, что Брюс уже было решил, вовсе его не дождется, и хотел вешать трубку, когда на том конце раздался голос Джокера:

– Как делишки, пирожочек? Только-только думал о тебе. А именно о том, как здорово с тобой в постели. Я бы не отказался освежить это в памяти. 

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь, – ответил Брюс, проигнорировав непристойный тон Джокера. Тот хмыкнул, и Брюс затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы тебя увидели со мной? – необычно мягким голосом спросил в конце концов Джокер, он словно боялся, что Брюс передумает.

– Мы пойдем куда-нибудь, где не привлечем внимания. Это же Готэм, здесь должно быть полно вариантов, – по возможности обыденным тоном ответил Брюс.

– Тогда ладно. Я заеду за тобой. Где ты? – куда более радостным голосом спросил Джокер. Брюс улыбнулся, но тут же вспомнил, что находится в поместье, и, поскольку тут же был и Альфред, Джокеру сюда никак нельзя. Сказав ему об этом, он пообещал встретиться с ним в городе через несколько часов.

Джокер рассмеялся.

– Я заеду за тобой, – сказал он и повесил трубку. Брюс выругался и, сунув телефон в карман, поспешил в душ. Ему стоило сделать это до звонка, но он об этом просто не подумал.

Чтобы принять душ и побриться, много времени не понадобилось, и теперь Брюс стоял в огромной гардеробной, пытаясь решить, что же надеть. Ему хотелось надеть что-то, что бы понравилось Джокеру, но так, чтобы тот об этом не догадался. Сделать это оказалось труднее, чем представлялось.

Он как раз раздумывал, выбирая между темно-серым костюмом (Барбара говорила, он в нем хорошо выглядит) и темно-синим (про этот портной сказал, что он подчеркивает цвет его глаз), как в окна на балконе что-то ударилось. Готовый ко всему, Брюс выглянул из гардероба и, на цыпочках прокравшись к окну, отдернул занавеску.

Прижимающийся лицом к стеклу Джокер широко улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой – Брюс понял, что не должен бы столь удивляться подобному появлению. Джокер прижался губами к стеклу, целуя его, отчего на нем остался след губной помады чуть более темного оттенка, чем обычный красный. Глубоко вздохнув и прикусив губу, Брюс открыл дверь, впуская Джокера внутрь.

– Как ты сюда попал? – тихо спросил Брюс, бросив быстрый взгляд на дверь в спальню, чтобы убедиться – та закрыта.

– Магия, – невозмутимо заявил Джокер, снимая плащ и кидая его на постель. Брюс уже довольно давно не видел этот темно-фиолетовый кожаный тренч, ему стало любопытно, был ли Джокер в нем, когда он ему позвонил. Джокер также отказался от своих привычных костюмов в пользу того почти черного, который приобрел месяц назад на годовщину. 

Оглядевшись, Джокер переключил внимание на Брюса. На губах его играла восторженная улыбка. Подавив желание сказать нет, возникшее несмотря на то, что Джокер еще даже ничего не произнес, Брюс нацепил на лицо улыбку.

– Давай играть в переодевания! – хлопнул Джокер в ладоши и прошел мимо Брюса в гардеробную. Брюс на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Последовав за ним, он прислонился к дверному косяку и принялся наблюдать за Джокером, решающим его «что надеть» проблему. Джокер критически разглядывал его костюмы, иногда вытаскивая тот или иной, чтобы осмотреть повнимательнее, после чего возвращал обратно с неодобрительным выражением лица. 

– Вот этот, – спустя несколько минут решил Джокер, вытаскивая абсолютно черный Гуччи и протягивая его Брюсу с самодовольной ухмылкой. Брюс, ни слова не говоря, облачился в костюм и теперь упивался одобрительным взглядом, которым наградил его Джокер. 

– Черный – твой цвет, определенно, – промурлыкал Джокер и провел ногтями по груди Брюса, намереваясь завязать галстук, который успел выбрать вместе с запонками. Пока Брюс застегивал запонки, Джокер закончил с галстуком, и Брюс понял, что тот совпадает по цвету с его помадой. 

– А теперь мы сочетаемся! – потрепав Брюса по щеке, Джокер расплылся в яркой улыбке. Брюс воспользовался возможностью и, взяв в ладони его лицо, втянул в поцелуй. Джокер тут же подался ближе, обхватил Брюса за плечи и принялся вылизывать его рот.

Брюс готов был отказаться от всех планов на вечер и взять Джокера прямо сейчас. 

Внезапно в дверь постучали, и из-за нее послышался приглушенный голос Тима. Брюс вздрогнул и отстранился от Джокера. Он едва не поддался панике, но тут осознал, что именно происходит. Попросив Тима дать ему секунду, он переключил внимание на Джокера.

– Просто подожди здесь. Я от него избавлюсь. Я быстро, – пообещал Брюс, но не сдвинулся с места, пока Джокер стирал с его лица помаду. По пути он спрятал плащ Джокера под покрывало и взял телефон, чтобы сделать вид, что разговаривал, когда Тим постучал.

Тиму было интересно, почему понадобилось столько времени на то, чтобы открыть дверь, так что Брюс с невозмутимым видом – стараясь скрыть терзающее его беспокойство – приподнял, демонстрируя, трубку. Тим медленно кивнул и озадаченно оглядел наряд Брюса.

– Ты собираешься на свидание или что-то типа? – спросил он, входя в комнату.

– Ага. Не говори Альфреду, – ответил Брюс и, увидев, насколько Тим ошеломлен новостью, ухмыльнулся. После чего демонстративно положил телефон в карман, устроив из этого небольшое представление, скрестил на груди руки и выжидательно уставился на Тима. 

– Не скажу. Я просто хотел узнать, нужна ли тебе помощь сегодня ночью, – отозвался тот. – Но, думаю, это несколько бессмысленно, раз ты собираешься на свидание. – Тим улыбнулся и, помахав рукой на прощание, направился к двери.

– Ты можешь позвонить Дику, – вопреки здравому смыслу предложил Брюс. Но это лучше, чем если Тим решит отслеживать его телефон из любопытства или от скуки. Тим просиял и кивнул.

– Так и сделаю, – сказал он и вышел, оставив Брюса готовиться к свиданию.

Он уставился на закрытую дверь, волнение начало пожирать его изнутри. Он чувствовал себя неважно, позволив Тиму отправиться на патруль без присмотра, ведь он не сможет вмешаться, если понадобится. И, несмотря на то, что Тим в последнее время тренировался с Титанами, и Дик будет с ним рядом, Брюс все равно беспокоился. Ну, как минимум хотя бы Джокер не доставит ему проблем.

Немного успокоив себя, Брюс пошел посмотреть, чем занят Джокер. Он не удивился, обнаружив его распростертым на полу и играющим в Кенди Краш на телефоне. Напряжение немного ослабло. Брюс терпеливо дождался, пока Джокер закончит игру. Вскоре тот встал и поправил одежду. Он еще и грим успел подправить, пока Брюса не было рядом.

– Встретимся у ворот? – спросил Джокер, проходя мимо Брюса в поисках плаща. Вытащив его из-под покрывала, Брюс спросил, на машине ли Джокер, на что получил утвердительный кивок.

– Тогда увидимся через десять минут, – сказал Брюс, закрывая за Джокером балконную дверь. От предвкушения голова шла кругом. Брюс торопливо шел по коридорам поместья Уэйнов, приложив все умения, дабы ни на кого не наткнуться. 

Проблема возникла у парадного входа: он уже был готов выйти, но пришлось спрятаться от Альфреда. Брюс мог бы выскользнуть через другую дверь, но тогда потерял бы много времени, чего ему не хотелось. К счастью, тут появился Тим, отвлекший Альфреда, и Брюсу удалось выйти незамеченным. Он махнул ему рукой на прощание и беззвучно сказал спасибо, после чего стремительно спустился по подъездной дорожке.

Чтобы добраться до ворот, потребовалось больше десяти минут, но когда он залез в машину Джокера, тот об этом ничего не сказал. Брюс поудобнее устроился на сидении, Джокер в это время завел мотор и сорвался с места. Выбирать маршрут Брюс доверил ему.

– У тебя ведь нет аллергии ни на что, так? – спросил Джокер и с ноткой беспокойства во взгляде посмотрел на Брюса.

– Насколько я знаю, нет, – ответил он. Джокер хмыкнул и побарабанил пальцами по рулю, его губы растянулись в неторопливой воодушевленной ухмылке. 

– Отлично. Давай поужинаем. Ты угощаешь, – сказал Джокер и еще увеличил скорость. Брюс не стал возражать, хотя на самом деле и представить не мог, что будет ужинать с Джокером. Он скорее думал о чем-то вроде выпивки в полутемном баре и, возможно, минете где-нибудь, где их не увидят. 

– Куда мы едем? – Брюсу было интересно услышать, куда, по мнению Джокера, они могли пойти. Тот ведь не мог просто зайти в ресторан и попросить столик. Точнее, мог, конечно, только через несколько минут в зал бы ворвалась полиция.

– У Оззи для меня всегда есть свободный столик, – ответил Джокер. Брюс приподнял бровь, но говорить ничего не стал, лишь понадеялся, что Кобблпота не будет на месте и он не начнет ссору с Джокером.

В центре города Джокер сбавил скорость, следуя знакам ограничения скорости. Брюс смотрел через окно, как родной город проплывает мимо, Джокер же в это время напевал что-то себе под нос. Происходящее казалось столь привычным, и ему было так спокойно, что Брюс позволил себе раствориться в мелодичном голосе Джокера и наслаждаться теплом, окутавшим каждую клеточку тела.

– Я тебя обожаю, никто прежде не заставлял меня чувствовать себя так, да. Я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы с тех пор, как встретил тебя, – промурлыкал Джокер, не осознавая, что Брюс его слушает. Брюс знал эту песню, он с мягкой улыбкой на губах повернулся к Джокеру лицом.

Заметив его взгляд, Джокер замолчал, прикусил губу и сосредоточился на дороге; он выглядел почти смущенным. Брюсу не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал – на самом деле Джокер пел достаточно хорошо, если не пытался сделать из этого очередное шоу. Поддавшись влиянию момента, Брюс взял ладонь Джокера в свою, переплел их пальцы и поцеловал его костяшки, слегка сжав руку.

Он продолжал удерживать его ладонь до тех пор, пока Джокер не припарковался.

– Пошли посмотрим, на что годен Пингус, – выскакивая из машины, предложил Джокер. Последовав за ним, Брюс огляделся, чтобы проверить, не обратил ли на них кто внимания. Но никто и не взглянул в их сторону, даже после того, как Джокер подхватил его под локоть и направился в Iceberg Lounge.

Администратор, тут же позабыв об остальных клиентах, повел их к небольшому изолированному столику. Путь к нему не занял много времени, но он выжал из него максимум, постаравшись подлизаться к Джокеру. Брюс не стал занимать место с более хорошим видом на зал ресторана, предположив, что его захочет занять сам Джокер. Он с вежливой улыбкой взял меню и поблагодарил администратора. Джокер отогнал того, едва заполучил свое меню, и закатил глаза, увидев, что мужчина удаляется от них едва ли не бегом.

– Лосось довольно неплох, – заметил Джокер, пролистывая страницы до раздела с вином. – Думаю, белый Пино́-нуа́р. – Подняв взгляд от своего меню, Брюс понимающе улыбнулся.

– Хорошо подойдет к лососю, – заметил он. Джокер расплылся в улыбке, постаравшись выглядеть как можно более невинно.

– Понятия об этом не имел, – смешливо отозвался он, возвращаясь к меню. – Что еще к нему подойдет?

– Тунец, – Брюс назвал первое, что пришло в голову, и закрыл меню. Официантка, которой не посчастливилось обслуживать их столик, подошла принять заказ и, нужно отдать ей должное, выполнила свою работу профессионально. 

Джокеру принесли заказанную бутылку вина, и Брюсу пришлось напомнить ему, что он за рулем.

– Я просто звякну Джонни, если буду не в состоянии вести машину, – отмахнувшись от Брюса, рассмеялся тот. Брюс посчитал аргумент достаточным, а к тому времени, когда принесли еду, уже слишком наслаждался происходящим, чтобы волноваться о том, выпьет ли Джокер всю бутылку в одиночку.

– Они что, заставляют всех остальных ждать, пока не обслужат тебя? – спросил Брюс, изучая содержимое тарелки. Лосось пах просто восхитительно, и Брюс вдруг понял, что жутко голоден.

– Ага. Я королевская особа, – расплылся Джокер в ослепительной улыбке и отправил в рот кусок рыбы. Брюс сдержал рвущуюся с языка колкость и тоже принялся за еду.

Приглушенные голоса других посетителей смешались с фоновой музыкой. Атмосфера была настолько комфортной и непринужденной, что Брюс мог притвориться, что они всего лишь двое обычных людей, которые пришли вместе поужинать. 

– Как думаешь, добытчикам меч-рыб приходится сражаться с ними мечами? Они ныряют под воду в этих дурацких прикидах и встают с рыбой в боевую стойку? – Джокер изобразил подобие стойки, демонстрируя ножом пронзающий удар. – А может, они больше похожи на пиратов, раз они в море. – Джокер посмотрел на Брюса, ожидая услышать его мнение.

– Ну, ты можешь фехтовать под водой, но у меч-рыбы будет преимущество, так что, вероятно, это не лучший способ в их ловле, – предположил Брюс. Джокер задумчиво хмыкнул и, нахмурившись, побарабанил ногтями по бокалу с вином.

– Но посмотреть на это было бы забавно, – заметил Джокер. С этим было не поспорить, хотя Брюс подозревал, что его воображение нарисовало ему менее кровопролитную версию того, что могло бы произойти. Но смысла спорить из-за мелочей все же не было.

Брюс получал удовольствие от вечера ровно до тех пор, пока к их столику не подошел самодовольно скалящийся Кобблпот. Джокер тут же оборвал спор о пользе десерта, Брюс был не против этого – он и без оного еще пять минут назад пообещал Джокеру, что тот может заказать чизкейк, который ему так хотелось. Брюс лишь надеялся, что Джокер замолчал не из-за Кобблпота.

– Вы только посмотрите, кто снизошел до того, чтобы показаться перед нами, простыми смертными. – Кобблпот встал прямо перед Джокером, изо всех сил стараясь казаться выше ростом. Джокера это, похоже, не особо впечатлило. Покрутив в руке бокал, он бросил на Брюса незаметный, нечитаемый взгляд. 

– Это не я тут пытаюсь устроить разборки кланов и схлопотать на орехи, – пробормотал Джокер, все еще глядя на бокал в руке, а не на Кобблпота. Брюс прикусил кончик языка, чтобы сохранять молчание. Ему было интересно, к чему все приведет, но в то же время он опасался, что начнется драка.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что здесь мне не нужна вся эта твоя фирменная хрень, – продолжил Кобблпот, не обратив внимания на реплику Джокера. Тот, тыча пальцем в Кобблпота, разразился восторженным смехом.

– Он думает, я тебя похитил, – пытаясь отдышаться, пояснил Брюсу Джокер. Кобблпот продолжал стоять рядом, силясь выглядеть невозмутимым. Брюс вежливо улыбнулся и налил себе еще вина, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, пока эти двое разбираются в происходящем.

Джокер наконец отсмеялся и с широкой улыбкой повернулся к Кобблпоту.

– Ты не похищаешь свинью-копилку, пузырь-переросток. А ведешь себя хорошо, пока та сама не согласится оплатить твой ужин. – Кобблпот глянул на Брюса, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на слова Джокера. Но Брюс давно уже в совершенстве овладел искусством лжи, он успел взять за правило играть роль миллионера плейбоя, не осознающего, насколько опасным может быть Джокер.

– Так что, копы его не ищут? – спросил Кобблпот, на что Джокер терпеливо покачал головой.

– Хорошо. Продолжай в том же духе, – приказал Кобблпот. Джокер закатил глаза и снова весело посмотрел на него. Брюсу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться при виде Кобблпота, пытающегося угрожать Джокеру, но терпящего неудачу.

– А сейчас почему бы тебе не вернуться в свою лужу и не оставить взрослых в покое? – заиграла на губах Джокера та самая слащавая, предвещающая смерть улыбка. Брюс понадеялся, Кобблпот сумеет разглядеть опасность.

– Это мое заведение, – резко отозвался Кобблпот, наклоняясь к Джокеру еще ближе. Брюсу стоило бы понять, что эго Кобблпота просто не даст ему так просто уйти. – Почему бы тебе не вернуться в Аркхем, обстреливать охранников мелками?

Этого говорить явно не стоило. Брюс застыл; улыбка Джокера стала жестокой, и он прижал ствол пистолета к паху Кобблпота быстрее, чем кто-либо успел среагировать. Кобблпот взвизгнул, его лицо побледнело, но ему хватило ума остаться неподвижным.

– Из-за тебя я становлюсь очень несчастным клоуном, – прорычал Джокер, сильнее вжимая пистолет в ширинку Кобблпота. – Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я стал Пальяччи*. 

Брюс оставался спокойным, по крайней мере, внешне. Он провел ногой вдоль ноги Джокера, чтобы немного его успокоить. Тот пистолет от Кобблпота не убрал, но прижался ногой к ступне Брюса, так что, возможно, это сработало.

– Слушай, может, мы сможем как-то договориться, – с дрожащей улыбкой проговорил Кобблпот и моргнул, чтобы катящийся по лбу пот не попал в глаза. Джокер засмеялся, и Брюс сильнее прижал свою ногу к его.

– Может, мне отстрелить тебе яйца, раз уж ты отрастил парочку, – отозвался Джокер, наклонив голову вбок и одарив Кобблпота приторно-сладкой улыбкой. Брюс задался вопросом: насколько приемлем вариант пнуть Джокера.

– Погоди. – Кобблпота начало трясти. Брюсу хотелось, чтобы тот уже успокоился, потому что так он только усиливал неприязнь Джокера.

– Скажи «пока-пока», – тоном, с каким обычно разговаривают с маленькми детьми, проговорил Джокер. Кобблпот наконец-то сделал шаг назад, но было слишком поздно – Джокер уже прицелился и сейчас смеялся, готовый вот-вот убить…

– Шоколадный. – Раздавшийся голос Брюса настолько удивил Джокера, что он замер, так и не спустив курок. Кобблпот же уставился на Брюса так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

– Клубника уже своего рода клише. Клубничный чизкейк есть везде, так что возьми шоколадный, – делая вид, что совершенно не замечает разыгравшуюся перед ним сцену, произнес Брюс. Джокеру потребовалась еще секунда, чтобы понять: Брюс ответил на его вопрос о том, какой чизкейк выбрать, клубничный или шоколадный. Когда это до него дошло, он расхохотался и слегка покачал головой.

– Стрелять в меня не будут? – глядя на пистолет в руке Джокера, неуверенно спросил Кобблпот. Тот отмахнулся от него, убирая оружие в кобуру.

– Нет, если ты принесешь мне огромный кусок торта, – ответил Джокер, улыбаясь ярко и счастливо. От враждебности, демонстрируемой лишь несколькими секундами ранее, не осталось и следа.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Кобблпот и, взяв себя в руки, удалился настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяло достоинство.

Джокер дождался, пока Кобблпот не скроется из виду, и переключил внимание на Брюса.

– Я не собирался его убивать, – насмешливо заметил он.

Брюс не стал утруждаться говорить, что не верит ему, вместо этого одним глотком допил остатки вина, довольный тем, что никто не пострадал.

– Сладкий. – В ответ на терпеливый тон Брюс поднял взгляд на Джокера. – Я и не думал этого делать. Я просто немного увлекся, только и всего, – с наклеенной на лицо извиняющейся улыбкой продолжил Джокер. Брюс заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть, хоть и знал, что тот пытается им манипулировать.

– Не злись, – тихо попросил Джокер, легонько пихнув ногу Брюса своей.

– Я не злюсь, – заверил он. У Брюса не было сил злиться на Джокера из-за того, что тот делал самопроизвольно. Он бы сказал Джокеру прекратить волноваться, но в этот момент официантка принесла торт, и Джокер напрочь позабыл об эмоциональном состоянии Брюса в ту самую секунду, как получил свой десерт. Брюс попросил у девушки счет.

– Ты должен его попробовать, – Джокер сунул Брюсу в лицо полную ложку. Переведя взгляд с куска торта на восторженное лицо Джокера, Брюс наклонился вперед и взял ее в рот. Продолжая смотреть на Джокера, он с удовольствием увидел, как его глаза слегка потемнели, обещая продолжение. Брюса прошила дрожь предвкушения.

– Хочешь убраться отсюда или посмотреть, насколько красным может стать лицо Оззи, если я станцую на столе? – низким голосом спросил Джокер, обольстительно облизнув губы. Брюс внимательно проследил за этим движением и сглотнул, постаравшись не отвлекаться.

– Ты можешь станцевать дома, – ответил Брюс и, улыбнувшись, взял свой полупустой бокал. Тихо хмыкнув, Джокер прикончил свой торт в рекордно короткие сроки. Оплатив счет, Брюс оставил официантке щедрые чаевые за причиненные неудобства.

***

Джокер настоял на том, чтобы самому сесть за руль. Брюс беспокоился, что для этого тот выпил чересчур много вина, но Джокер заверил, что он в идеальном состоянии.

– Я обставил Бэтса в гонке, налакавшись по его милые маленькие ушки. Я могу вести, – заявил он и тут же полез на водительское сидение, Брюс же слишком увлекся попыткой не обидеться на его слова и не успел ему помешать. 

– Что дальше? – спросил Брюс, краем глаза внимательно следя за дорогой, он был готов схватиться за руль, чтобы Джокер не сбил никого и никуда не врезался.

– А дальше мы найдем стол, на котором я смог бы станцевать, – подмигнув ему, ответил Джокер. Эта идея Брюсу понравилась.

Они были на полпути к пентхаусу, когда зазвонил телефон Джокера. Он взял трубку, и Брюс из вежливости отвел от него взгляд и уставился в пассажирское окно, но все его внимание было приковано к голосу Джокера. 

– Я занят, – бархатным тоном произнес Джокер сквозь стиснутые зубы. Брюсу стало жаль того, кто был на том конце линии. Брюс не слышал, что говорил тот человек, но прекрасно видел в отражении стекла Джокера. За каких-то тридцать секунд разговора на его лице отразился широкий спектр эмоций: от гнева до озадаченности. 

– Дай мне десять минут, – вздохнул Джокер, повесив трубку, а потом резко развернул машину на сто восемьдесят. Настолько ужасающих разворотов Брюсу испытывать еще не приходилось, он удивленно вцепился в ручку и уставился на Джокера. 

– Возможно, тебе захочется выйти, – произнес Джокер не глядя на Брюса.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я выпрыгнул, или сначала остановишь машину? – спросил он невозмутимо. Джокер смерил его пустым взглядом, но было видно: сдерживает улыбку.

– А еще ты можешь объяснить мне, почему мне следует выйти, и я решу, хочу я этого или нет, – тоном генерального директора продолжил Брюс. Джокер хохотнул и бросил на него взгляд, словно прикидывал варианты.

– Я еду забрать Харли, – не отрывая больше взгляд от дороги, сказал Джокер. Брюс кивнул, раздумывая, стоит ли остаться и поздороваться с ней.

– Звучит весело, – заявил он в итоге, устраиваясь на сидении поудобнее, чтобы показать тем самым Джокеру, что никуда не уйдет.

– Она может убить тебя из ревности, – заметил Джокер, но скорость не сбросил.

– Я верю, что ты меня защитишь, – ответил Брюс, одарив его одной из своих лучших плейбойских улыбочек. 

– Дорогуша, ты очарователен, и я тебя люблю, но если ты будешь околачиваться со мной и Харл, то рассыплешься, как миленькая маленькая снежинка, которой ты и являешься. И потом я тебя больше никогда не увижу, – надулся Джокер, повернувшись к Брюсу лицом. – Это разобьет мне сердце.

Брюс хмыкнул.

– Я тебя не оставлю, – пообещал он, после чего добавил с серьёзным выражением лица: – И на нашем свидании ты не бросишь меня ради своей бывшей.

Приподняв бровь, Джокер медленно кивнул, и Брюс снова повернулся лицом к дороге.

Джокер позволил Брюсу остаться в машине и до конца пути больше не проронил ни слова. Брюс нарочито расслабился на сидении. Проехав через весь город и оказавшись в модном районе, они миновали Киллингерс* и остановились перед темным проулком.

– Открой дверь, – приказал Джокер, кивком указав на заднюю дверь со стороны Брюса, и он сделал, что было велено. Не прошло и минуты, как в конце проулка показалась Харли. Едва она нырнула в машину, Джокер нажал педаль газа, и машина сорвалась с места.

– Почему в твоей машине Брюс Уэйн? – спросила Харли, сдвигаясь на середину сидения и подаваясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джокера в щеку.

– Потому что он оплатил мой ужин и собирается трахнуть меня так, как ему вздумается, после того как – минут через пять – я вышвырну тебя отсюда, – глянул на Харли через зеркало Джокер. Но та была слишком занята, с любопытством разглядывая Брюса, и не заметила, насколько сильно Джокеру не хотелось сейчас ее видеть.

– Вот значит как все будет, ха? Я украду твою подружку, ты украдешь мой Пудинг. И кем это нас делает? – впилась она в лицо Брюса преувеличенно хмурым взглядом.

– Лучшими друзьями или смертельными врагами, – очаровательно улыбнулся ей в ответ Брюс.

– Так кем же именно, красавчик? – Сложив руки на груди, Харли откинулась на спинку сидения. Брюс обернулся и посмотрел на нее с озорным блеском в глазах.

– Я расскажу тебе секреты Селины, если ты расскажешь мне его секреты, – предложил он.

– Быть твоим другом будет здорово, – сделала свой выбор Харли, на что Джокер скорчил рожу.

– Никто не будет делиться ничьими секретами, – отрезал он, одарив обоих свирепым взглядом. Харли, не обращая внимания на ворчание Джокера, закатила глаза и подмигнула Брюсу, тот белозубо ей улыбнулся и выпрямился на своем сидении. Взглянув на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, Джокер переключил внимание на Харли:

– Скажи, куда тебя подбросить, или я вышвырну твою задницу прямо на тротуар. – Харли рассмеялась и, снова подавшись вперед, положила подбородок на его плечо, несмотря на то, как опасно дернулся рот Джокера. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что он милая маленькая снежинка – рассыплется, едва ваш медовый месяц подойдет к концу, верно? – театрально прошептала Харли, пристально глядя в лицо Джокеру с насмешливо-серьезным видом.

– Я думал, он твой новый лучший друг, – спародировав выражение ее лица, прошептал Джокер в ответ.

– Так и есть. И я выполняю долг лучшего друга – защищаю его, – поджав губы, ответила девушка. Бросив на нее скучающий взгляд, Джокер так резко дал по тормозам, что Харли едва не врезалась головой в приборную панель, а Брюсу, чтобы не удариться, пришлось подобраться.

– Какого черта? – адресовал он Джокеру недовольный взгляд. Харли в это время молча вернулась на место. Джокер лишь пожал плечами, одарив Брюса извиняющейся улыбкой. Брюс потер подбородок и, бросив на Харли обеспокоенный взгляд, уставился в боковое окно.

Пока Брюс раздумывал, стоит ли отчитать Джокера за его поведение, позади них раздался вой полицейской сирены. Харли с Джокером резко повернулись к заднему стеклу.

– Черт, – в унисон выругались они. Брюсу еще хватило времени подивиться, насколько синхронно эти двое все еще действовали, а затем Джокер вжал педаль газа, а Харли разразилась радостным смехом.

– Что ты сделала? – спросил Джокер с широкой ухмылкой. Поежившись, Харли прикусила губу и принялась рыться по карманам. Бриллиантовое колье, которое она вытащила, стоило больше ста тысяч долларов. Брюсу пришлось признать, что он впечатлен. 

– Оно выглядело так миленько, – объяснила Харли, надевая колье. Пока она восхищенно рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида, Джокер расхохотался и резко взял влево, чтобы скинуть погоню с хвоста. 

Вздохнув, Брюс обмяк на своем сидении. Он знал, что полиции ни за что не поймать Джокера, потому вполне мог насладиться погоней, в кои-то веке оказавшись на стороне удирающих. Открыв окно, Харли высунулась помахать полицейским и посмеяться им в лицо. Брюс сдерживал улыбку. 

– Птичка на двенадцать часов, – издав восторженный звук, повернулась к Джокеру Харли.

Джокер коротко взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Харли тем временем плюхнулась на сидение и принялась копаться в сумке. Брюс обернулся посмотреть в заднее стекло собственными глазами и с силой стиснул зубы, увидев, как Тим с Диком пытаются на своих мотоциклах перехватить автомобиль. Он резко выдохнул и снова сел прямо, сражаясь с подступающим страхом. Краешком глаза он заметил, как Джокер посмотрел на него с выражением, распознать которое Брюс не сумел. А затем машина вильнула вправо и понеслась по улице, набирая скорость.

Когда же Харли достала пистолет и начала стрелять в Дика, ругая его на чем свет стоит, стало лишь хуже. Джокер, смеясь и скаля зубы в улыбке, продолжал бросать взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, словно чего-то ждал. Брюсу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: тот ожидал, что к погоне присоединится Бэтмен.

Если бы он вышел из автомобиля тогда, когда у него была такая возможность, то смог бы дать Джокеру то, чего тому сейчас хотелось. Если бы он вышел, Дик и Тим не подвергались бы сейчас опасности. Брюс едва не рассмеялся, когда понял, что те, вероятно, даже и не подозревают, что гонятся сейчас именно за Джокером. В одиночку Дик не сможет уберечь Тима, если Джокер вдруг выйдет из себя.

А Джокер выйдет из себя. Прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, Брюс ощутил во рту вкус крови, но так и не смог успокоиться, и его взгляд продолжил метаться от Джокера к зеркалу и к дороге перед ним. 

– Твой бойфренд вот-вот сломается, – рассмеялась Харли и, преувеличенно надувшись, разочарованно покачала головой. Джокер бросил на него быстрый взгляд, после чего тут же сосредоточился на дороге – происходящее вокруг было ему куда интереснее эмоционального состояния Брюса.

– Он будет в норме, – пробормотал Джокер. Брюсу хотелось ответить, что не будет он в норме, он будет опустошен, если Джокер сделает что-нибудь с его семьей, и он никогда не сможет такое простить, но он не мог такое сказать. Ему просто надо доверять Тиму и Дику, их не убьют. Брюс заставил себя успокоиться и сосредоточил внимание на боковом зеркале. У Тима был новый мотоцикл – достаточно быстрый, чтобы перехватить автомобиль, но его слегка вело при повороте налево, так что если Брюсу повезет, то это вскоре обернется против Тима.

– Все еще не видишь его? – рявкнул Джокер. Перезаряжающая пистолет Харли отрицательно покачала головой. Рыкнув, Джокер саданул рукой по рулю, лицо его исказилось от ярости. Брюс встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Харли. Девушка слегка качнула головой и одними губами произнесла _«Бэтмен»_. Брюс едва заметно кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь что-то придумать, чтобы не дать Джокеру убить его мальчишек.

– Я их раздавлю. – Джокер уже буквально кипел. Харли, чтобы не иметь дел с его гневом, высунулась из окна и начала стрелять в преследователей.

– Они всего лишь дети, – предпринял попытку Брюс.

– Мне плевать! У нас была сделка. Эти сопляки даже приближаться ко мне не должны, – проорал Джокер, уставившись на Брюса. В глазах читалась жажда убийства. Брюс сделал еще один глубокий вдох и сжался, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающе.

– Они преследуют Харли, а не тебя. Готов поспорить на все свои деньги, они даже не знают, что за рулем именно ты, – проговорил как можно более спокойно Брюс, хотя разум находился в смятении, а от беспокойства подташнивало.

– Мне плевать, – прорычал Джокер.

Прежде чем приступить к реализации худшей своей идеи, Брюс снова глянул в зеркало и, стиснув зубы, взмолился, чтобы она сработала.

– Не ставь меня в такое положение, – попросил он, уставившись на Джокера.

– Если я тебе хоть сколько-то небезразличен, ты не причинишь вреда этому ребенку, – более решительно продолжил он, и Джокер наконец-то на него посмотрел. Посчитав это прогрессом, Брюс принял решение и мысленно извинился перед Тимом. 

– Резко возьми влево, – приказал он, не обращая внимания на скептический смех Джокера.

– И почему это я должен делать хоть что-то из того, что ты говоришь, а? Ты ведь не хочешь от них избавиться, – Джокер одарил Брюса свирепым взглядом. Харли успела залезть обратно в машину и теперь молча наблюдала за ссорой. Брюс перехватил ее легкую ободряющую улыбку.

– Потому что я на твоей стороне. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя поймали. Особенно когда я в машине, – ответил Брюс. И он бы предпочел не выяснять, через что ему придется пройти, чтобы объяснить эту конкретную ситуацию, но если это убережет Джокера и Харли от тюрьмы, что ж, так тому и быть.

– И, судя по всему, я тут единственный, кто уделял внимание тому, чем занимаются эти детишки, вместо того, чтобы думать о том, кого здесь даже нет. – Брюс прикусил кончик языка, когда его голос стал грубоватым, но ему удалось завладеть вниманием Джокера.

– Потрудись объяснить, – потребовал Джокер.

– Мотоцикл Робина немного ведет при повороте налево. Если ты немного сбросишь скорость, а потом резко возьмешь влево, то он упадет, – объяснил Брюс. Обдумав его слова, Джокер со стоном сбавил скорость, немного, достаточно лишь для того, чтобы Тим и Дик их нагнали, а затем сделал крутой поворот.

Как Брюс и предполагал, это застало Тима врасплох, а его мотоцикл не смог повторить внезапный маневр. Издав радостный возглас, Харли с широкой улыбкой ткнула Брюса в плечо.

– Смотрите-ка, смазливое личико – это не единственное твое достоинство, – сказала она и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать Брюса в щеку. Джокер отпихнул Харли обратно на ее сидение, не дав ей больше ничего сделать, и достал что-то из-под своего кресла. К ужасу Брюса, это оказалась граната. Не успел он и слова произнести, как Джокер открыл окно и швырнул ее на дрогу прямо перед Диком.

Развернувшись, Брюс увидел взрыв, но не мог сказать, был ли Дик достаточно далеко от гранаты и не пострадал ли он. Харли рассмеялась и захлопала в ладоши, и потом снова высунула голову в окно. Брюс пытался рассмотреть, все ли с Диком в порядке, но их машина была уже слишком далеко, и он не видел, что происходит.

– Если он умеет уворачиваться, то с ним все нормально, – раздался справа от Брюса голос Джокера. Он все еще звучал несколько рассерженно, но Брюс расслышал в нем и подбадривающие нотки. Кивнув, он закрыл глаза и, снова откинувшись на спинку сидения, прислонился головой к прохладному стеклу окна. Ему хотелось домой, к своей семье.

– Это было весело, – засмеялась Харли, и Брюс почувствовал на себе ее взгляд.

Остаток пути она молчала. Довезя их до дока Диксон, Джокер приказал всем выметаться из машины. Харли поспешила оказаться поближе к отошедшему в сторону от автомобиля Брюсу. Он не понимал, что девушка задумала, но ему было гораздо любопытнее, почему Джокер вытаскивает из машины абсолютно все вещи – в основном оружие, – в том числе свое пальто. Закончив, он засунул в топливный бак тряпку и поджег ее.

Харли потянула Брюса прочь от машины, спеша за Джокером. Автомобиль за их спинами взорвался, и огонь уничтожил какие бы то ни было доказательства того, что они в нем были.

Джокер провел их через верфь к пустому складу. Включив свет, он сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Брюсу и Харли, в его глазах полыхала ярость. Когда девушка тихонько всхлипнула и сжалась, Брюс едва не прикрыл ее собой, но затем она от него отошла и перевела взгляд широко распахнутых глаза с Брюса на Джокера. Брюс осознал, что ее напугала злость Джокера не на нее, а на него. 

Сглотнув ком в горле, Брюс встретился взглядом с Джокером. Он никогда не думал, что ту слащавую улыбку, демонстрирующую слишком много зубов, Джокер однажды адресует ему. Она была до безумия жуткой, в глазах остался лишь холодный расчет. Брюс вдруг ощутил острую нехватку изредка появляющихся в этих глазах намеков на теплоту и привязанность, о которых большую часть времени даже не подозревал. 

Джокер медленно пошевелил пальцами, неодобрительно цыкнул и покачал головой, не отрывая пристального немигающего взгляда от Брюса. По позвоночнику прокатилась холодная волна дрожи, Брюс подавил нарастающие внутри страх и ощущение предательства, отказываясь сдвинуться с места перед лицом гнева Джокера. Он не знал, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение. Джокер сделал к нему шаг. Он казался сейчас невероятно высоким – несмотря на то, что Брюс был почти на голову выше, было ощущение, что он смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх.

Джокер собирается его убить.

– Ты, – опасно-медовым голосом начал Джокер, указывая на Брюса, – не говори мне, что делать. – Он сделал паузу, ожидая, что Брюс, успокоенный его сладкой улыбкой и дружелюбным тоном, начнет спорить. Но Брюс был слишком занят попыткой не чувствовать себя идиотом из-за того, что позволил себе поверить, что Джокер действительно что-то к нему испытывал.

– Это старшая школа, ага? – продолжил Джокер, поскольку Брюс так ничего и не сказал. – Я крутой парень. Я долбаная королева выпускного, так что ты будешь ползать по земле, умоляя меня заметить тебя.

Глядя на него, Брюс наконец понял сущность злобной улыбки, ледяного блеска глаз и того, как Джокер держал себя с ним. Брюс не мог не чувствовать себя преданным. Он принял тот факт, что Джокер показывал ему лишь то, что хотел чтобы Брюс увидел. Он влюбился в созданный образ. Ему так отчаянно хотелось верить, что Джокер был способен быть по-настоящему милым, что он сбросил со счетов годы знакомства с ним, когда тот представал в совершенно ином свете. 

Осознание, что Джокер всего лишь играл с ним забавы ради, сильно ударило по Брюсу. Но он не испытывал злости, внутри все словно онемело. Джокер, возможно, только что убил Дика, как до этого убил Джейсона, а Брюс не мог заставить себя разозлиться. 

Медленно кивнув, Брюс оглядел пустой склад и заметил Харли, вжавшуюся в стену на безопасном расстоянии от Джокера. Девушка пыталась выглядеть как можно меньше и незаметнее.

– Я возвращаюсь домой. – Брюс едва узнал свой голос. Развернувшись, он направился к выходу. Джокер издал какой-то звук – он явно не мог поверить в происходящее, – и Брюс ощутил некоторое удовольствие. Каждый шаг давался все с большим трудом, и когда Брюс услышал знакомый щелчок предохранителя любимого револьвера Джокера, то испытал едва ли не облегчение.

– Не смей уходить от меня, – прорычал Джокер, и Брюс остановился. Он сказал себе забыть обо всем и просто уйти, но он, скорее всего, все равно скоро умрет, так что вполне мог дать Джокеру понять, насколько сильную боль тот ему причинил.

Развернувшись, он позволил боли от предательства отразиться на своем лице. Брюс встретился с полыхающим яростью взглядом и, не обращая внимания на направленный на него пистолет, скривил рот в язвительной ухмылке. 

– Не говори мне, что делать, – передразнил он и помедлил еще секунду, упиваясь тем, как вытянулось лицо Джокера, после чего снова продолжил путь.

– Вернись, пока я тебя не прикончил, – приказал Джокер. От Брюса не ускользнуло, что голос его едва заметно дрогнул, но все равно не остановился. Он не собирался тратить впустую, по всей видимости, последние мгновения жизни на то, чтобы поддаться угрозам Джокера.

Брюс все продолжал ждать неизбежного выстрела, который оборвет его жизнь, но тот так и не прозвучал. Брюсу очень хотелось развернуться и снова подойти к Джокеру, просто забыть эту ссору и то, как тот игрался с ним с той самой ночи в том идиотском баре, но он не позволит Джокеру забрать остатки его достоинства. 

– Ты не можешь меня бросить! – закричал Джокер, не способный скрыть отчаяние, отчетливо прозвучавшее в голосе. Это разбило Брюсу сердце, но он дошел до двери – выстрела так и не последовало – и вышел наружу.

В лицо ударил прохладный бриз с океана, и, когда дверь позади захлопнулась, Брюс сделал глубокий вдох. Времени принять факт, что он все еще жив, оказалось едва достаточно – воздух пронзил чудовищный вопль Джокера, а затем дверь прошила первая пуля. Не оглядываясь, Брюс рванул в сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Тим был нужен в этой главе, и это единственная причина, почему он есть в этом фике.
> 
> Джокер пел эту песню: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rs8sXY6iKlA
> 
> А еще предполагалось, что глава закончится на более позитивной ноте, но не срослось.
> 
> П/П:  
> * Пальяччи – отсылка на фильм «Хранители». Пальяччи – имя знаменитого клоуна из анекдота.
> 
> * Killinger's Department Store


	6. Chapter 6

Придя домой, Брюс сказал то же самое, что говорил Тиму, – у него было свидание. Извинившись перед Альфредом, что не рассказал ему ранее, он проигнорировал требовательные расспросы Барбары о том, в каком ресторане он был и с кем. Очень уж он сомневался, что ложь принесет сейчас пользу.

– Мне жаль, что меня там не было. Я поставил телефон на беззвучный режим, думал, это поможет мне сфокусироваться на свидании, и не ждать вместо этого звонка от вас. – Брюс понимал, что оправдания весьма жалкие, но это больше всего соответствовало истине.

– Тебе жаль? Тим ранен, а Дик в больнице, но тебе жаль, и поэтому все в порядке? – Злой голос Барбары прозвенел на всю пещеру. Брюс вдруг понял, что рад, что девушка не была с ними, а всего лишь говорила через комм. Он не ответил, все равно не знал, что сказать, а устраивать словесные перепалки с Барбарой, которая лишь беспокоилась за своих друзей, – не то, до чего Брюс готов был опуститься.

– Думаю, мы уже выяснили, что он сожалеет, – произнес Альфред. Брюс не сдержался и бросил на него короткий взгляд. Но Альфред, слишком привыкший к поведению Брюса, чтобы принимать его на свой счет, не обратил на него внимания.

– Надеюсь, твое свидание того стоило, – пробормотала Барбара. Брюс медленно и глубоко вдохнул и с силой стиснул зубы, напоминая себе, что Барбара злилась вовсе не на него.

– Возможно, нам следуют продолжить этот разговор, когда все будут присутствовать, – предложил Альфред, сжалившись над Брюсом.

– Я проверю, как там Дик, – вздохнула Барбара, и отключилась, оставляя Брюса наедине с Альфредом. Брюс старался не встречаться с ним взглядом – слишком боялся увидеть в его глазах разочарование. Ожидая, когда Альфред уже начнет его ругать, и стараясь не ерзать, он смотрел на свои ноги.

– Итак. Как прошло ваше свидание? – спросил Альфред. В его голосе звучало только лишь вежливое любопытство. Рискнув, Брюс коротко взглянул на него, и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что Альфред смотрит на него с вежливой улыбкой на губах. Брюса позабавила идея, рассказать правду, но после ночки, которую им пришлось пережить, ему не хотелось больше нагружать Альфреда.

– Нормально. Мы не особо подходим друг другу, но все прошло нормально. – Не сказать, что это была ложь. Начало вечера было просто потрясающим, только вот о том, как он закончился, не хотелось даже думать. Вообще никогда.

– Вы могли бы мне рассказать, что встретили кого-то, – произнес Альфред, и Брюс невесело хмыкнул, услышав в его голосе разочарование.

– Я просто хотел посмотреть, получится ли у нас что-нибудь, прежде чем кому-то рассказывать, – отозвался, улыбнувшись, Брюс. Альфред кивнул и прекратил расспросы, он знал Брюса достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, когда тому не хотелось разговаривать.

– Тогда я проверю Тима и пойду спать. – Кивнул Брюсу Альфред, проходя мимо. Брюс в свою очередь дождался, пока тот скроется из виду, прежде чем тоже покинуть пещеру. 

Брюс считал, что ему очень повезло, и он легко отделался, Барбара лишь наорала на него по комму, да Альфред позволил ей сделать это. Он все понимал, даже в лучшие дни Джокер не был для Барбары излюбленным предметом в разговоре, так что Брюс не мог ее винить за то, что она так расстроилась, когда оба, Тим и Дик, пострадали из-за Джокера, а Брюс в это время был где-то вне пределов досягаемости.

Тим был весь в синяках, и у него было сломано несколько костей, но Брюс знал, что могло быть куда хуже. Сейчас он больше беспокоился за Дика. У него не было возможности спросить, насколько сильно тот пострадал, хотя Альфред все же упомянул, что Дика выпишут через день другой.

Брюс брел по поместью, выбрав самый длинный путь до своей спальни, и думал о чем угодно, только не об этом вечере. Проходя через кабинет, он задержался выпить пару бокалов, чтобы успокоить нервы. Оказавшись наконец в спальне и содрав с себя костюм, он бросил его прямо на пол и рухнул на кровать, сдерживая дикое желание заорать в подушку.

Сейчас, когда ему было не на что отвлечься, Брюс не мог удержаться и не думать об их с Джокером ссоре. Он никак не мог понять, что же хуже – то, что он наверняка разрушил малейший шанс на отношения с Джокером, или же тот факт, что тот практически наверняка попытается из мести убить его и всю его семью.

Брюс застонал и перекатился на спину. Ему следует оставить все, как есть. Он не должен хотеть сейчас позвонить Джокеру и извиниться, что ушел от него. Вариант остаться был не таким уж и плохим, он мог бы дождаться, пока Джокер успокоится и попробовать с ним все обсудить, но Брюс позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх и в итоге все разрушил.

Спал в эту ночь Брюс очень мало, и на следующий день чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Тим чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы к обеду приковылять на кухню, и единственный комментарий о прошлой ночи от него касался жесткости его мотоцикла, ему хотелось разобраться с этим как можно скорее. Невесело улыбнувшись, Брюс пообещал ему заняться этим без промедления. Он постарался не обращать внимания на то, как внутри все сжалось при виде разбитого лица Тима, от того, как тот держался, стараясь не навредить себе еще сильнее.

Дика выпустили из больницы на следующее утро, и он приехал в поместье вместе с Барбарой. Он ковылял за ней на костылях. Он сказал Брюсу, что нога на самом деле не сломана, в ней всего лишь небольшая трещина, и ему всего лишь не надо вставать на нее несколько недель. Еще у него было несколько ожогов, но, как заявил сам Дик, уклоняться он умеет мастерски, так что граната его на самом деле не задела.

Брюс не стал им говорить, что они очень легко отделались.

– Дай мне несколько дней на восстановление, и я помогу с Харли, – сказал Тим Брюсу, найдя его в библиотеке, и нет, Брюс вовсе не прятался там. Но увидеть маячащих за спиной Тима Альфреда, Барбару и Дика сюрпризом не стало.

– Ты поедешь в Бладхейвен с Диком, – отозвался Брюс. Волна возражений, которая тут же последовала, его не удивила, скорее, он ожидал этого.

– И что, они накосячили один раз, и ты решил услать их подальше? – прорычала Барбара, скрещивая на груди руки. Брюс едва не улыбнулся, она никогда не позволяла ему выйти сухим из воды. 

– Нет. Я хочу, чтобы они оставались в безопасности пока восстанавливаются, – поправил он девушку, после чего подошел к полке с книгами, ища что-то, чего еще не читал. 

– Слушай, мы не знали, что Харли будет с Джокером. Мы думали, они расстались, – доковыляв поближе к Брюсу, сказал Дик. Тим с Барбарой последовали за ним, и в итоге Брюс оказался едва ли не загнан в угол у книжного стеллажа.

Он постарался скрыть раздражение и, вместо того, чтобы ответить, посмотрел на Альфреда, ища поддержки. Но тот лишь слегка – как умел только он – пожал плечами, поставил поднос на столик и начал возиться с кофейником.

– Сейчас не важно, о чем вы думали. Важно то, что вы его разозлили, и я хочу, чтобы вы держались в стороне, пока я с этим не разберусь, – ответил Брюс, и пошел в сторону Альфреда.

– Мы можем и сами о себе позаботиться, – надулся Тим, а Дик, соглашаясь с ним, хмыкнул.

– Просто сделайте то, что я сказал. – Развернувшись к этой троице, Брюс сложил руки на груди. Альфред поставил рядом с ним чашку кофе, и Брюс сделал вид, что не заметил его приподнятую бровь.

– Нет. – Барбара не мигая уставилась на Брюса. – Ты оберегаешь Тима с тех самых пор, как он к нам присоединился, а теперь так же начал относиться и к Дику. Так что ты должен назвать нам вескую причину для этого.

Брюс перевел взгляд с Барбары на Дика, затем на Тима и даже коротко глянул на Альфреда, после чего вздохнул, принимая поражение, взял чашку кофе и уселся в ближайшее кресло. Ему не нужно было поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, что все смотрят сейчас на него. Он бы, конечно, предпочел ничего не отвечать – не знал, с чего начать все объяснять.

– Брюс, – мягко позвала его Барбара, и он поднял на нее взгляд, слабо улыбнувшись ей в качестве извинения. Он понял, что у него больше нет выбора, и они заслуживают знать правду. Так что Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился к реакции, которая может последовать.

– Я заключил с Джокером сделку, после того, как Тим к нам присоединился, – признался Брюс. Судя по ошеломленным взглядам, подобного никто не ожидал. – Он был тогда в Аркхеме, я пошел его увидеть, и мы договорились, что он не будет приближаться ни к кому из вас, если преследовать его я буду один.

Потрясенное молчание угнетало, Брюс упорно не отрывал взгляд от чашки кофе в руках.

– Ты заключил с Джокером сделку? – медленно, нарочито безэмоционально, переспросил Дик. – После того, что он сделал с Барбарой? С Джейсоном?

– Я пытался вас уберечь, – не сдержавшись, рявкнул Брюс.

– Мы не нуждаемся в твоей защите, – возразил Дик, Барбара, складывая на груди руки, кивнула.

– Я не хотел втягивать во все это Тима, чтобы Джокер не набросился и на него тоже. Я понимаю, что ты обижен, но это единственное, что я мог сделать, чтобы уберечь его. А теперь, после того, как вы пытались его преследовать, хотя предполагалось, что такого не произойдет, он взбешен еще сильнее, чем прежде. – Не осознавая, что делает, Брюс поднялся на ноги. Дик выпрямился, как и всегда, тут же принимая вызов.

– Тим не Джейсон.

– Я знаю. У Джейсона было больше опыта, и он отлично знал, как выжить на улицах, но Джокер все равно добрался до него. У Тима нет ни шанса. – Брюс знал, что прав, он знал это. И если бы Дик просто задумался об этом, он бы тоже это понял. 

– Я здесь вообще-то! – Широко раскинув руки в стороны, Тим перевел хмурый взгляд с Брюса на Дика. Но, впившийся цепким взглядом в Дика, Брюс не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.

– Тебе не удастся просто заткнуть нам рты и принимать решения за нас! – Отказываясь отступать, Дик вплотную подошел к Брюсу. При этом выглядел он скорее задетым, чем злым.

– Хватит уже ругаться, это вас обоих касается. – Голос Барбары прорезал воздух, приковывая все внимание к ней. Девушка изо всех сил старалась не показывать, насколько сильно расстроена, но Брюс знал ее, и знал, как она ненавидит смотреть, как они спорят. Глянув на Дика, Брюс отступил на шаг, и тот последовал его примеру. 

Дик вышел из комнаты, попрощавшись с Альфредом. Барбара, разочарованно хмурясь, еще несколько секунд прожигала Брюса взглядом, после чего последовала за Диком, оставляя его наедине с Тимом и Альфредом. Снова плюхнувшись в свое кресло, Брюс помассировал виски в попытке отогнать надвигающуюся головную боль. Он слышал, как Альфред поставил рядом с ним тарелку, но так и не открыл глаз и не поблагодарил его.

Все начало выходить из-под контроля, и Брюс не знал, что делать.

Он ожидал, что Тим тоже уйдет, но, к его удивлению, тот остался. Попивая свой кофе, Тим терпеливо ждал, пока Брюс откроет глаза. Тим смотрел на него с серьезным выражением на лице, Брюс приготовился к очередной ссоре.

– Просто… объясни, почему ты думал, что заключить сделку не с кем-то там, а с Джокером – хорошая идея, – попросил Тим. Когда же Альфред тоже присел, чтобы услышать ответ, Брюс понял, что выбора у него особо и нет. С другой стороны, хуже было уже некуда.

– Пока ты не появился, я никогда не спрашивал его, почему он убил Джейсона. Мне было нужно знать, что я сделал не так, чтобы этого не случилось и с тобой, – начал Брюс и сделал глоток кофе, чтобы выиграть немного времени. 

– Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы «в нашу игру» вмешивался кто-то еще, и что убьет любого, кто попытается. Поэтому я пообещал ему, что никогда не буду брать тебя с собой в погоню за ним, если он будет держаться от тебя подальше. – Ожидая, что Тим скажет, Брюс встретился с ним взглядом.

– Но Джокер не возражал против присутствия Дика, – заметил Тим. Брюс рассмеялся, частично из-за того, что не мог поверить в то, что спорит, можно ли Тиму приближаться к Джокеру, частично из-за того, что Тим на самом деле пытался понять всю эту ситуацию между Бэтменом и Джокером.

– Думаю, что чем больше мы противостояли друг другу, тем все более одержимым он становился, и в итоге дошел до точки, когда не мог уже выносить присутствие Робина, – объяснил Брюс и, глядя на чашку в руках, с сожалением покачал головой.

– Ладно, – спустя минуту сказал Тим и встал. Брюс поднял на него взгляд, несмотря на беспокойство, ему было любопытно, что тот надумал. – Я вернусь в школу на несколько недель, пока ты разбираешься со своим клоуном, – продолжил Тим, после чего попрощался с обоими и, покидая библиотеку, стащил с сервировочного блюда еще одно печенье.

– Ты тоже собираешься меня пропесочить? – спросил Брюс Альфреда.

– Думаю, на сегодня с вас достаточно, – ответил Альфред и улыбнулся Брюсу, после чего подтолкнул блюдо с печеньем ближе к нему. Поняв намек, Брюс взял одно.

– Я придержу право промыть вам мозги до следующего раза, когда у нас снова состоится состязание в ругани. – Брюс проводил уходящего Альфреда взглядом, он был рад, что его наконец-то оставили наедине со своими мыслями.

***

Дик остыл через несколько дней, спустя неделю Барбара снова начала оказывать Брюсу техническую поддержку, а Тим продолжал доставать просьбами позволить ему вернуться на патрулирования, несмотря на то, что еще не все его раны зажили. Брюс с удовольствием бы разрешил ему вернуться, но Джокер не показывался, и это очень его беспокоило. Джокер наверняка был безумно зол и на Брюса, и на Бэтмена, и Брюс настолько переживал из-за этого, что почти перестал спать. Он продолжал ждать, что Джокер явится за Альфредом и его подопечными, или утопит весь Готэм в огне, лишь чтобы досадить Бэтмену.

Спустя три недели от Джокера все еще не было новостей, и волнение начало медленно сводить Брюса с ума. Сразу по окончании ежемесячного заседания совета директоров Брюс покинул здание Уэйн Энтерпрайз. Он продолжал теребить телефон, пытаясь убедить себя, что не хочет звонить Джокеру, что это того не стоит. Джокер уже связался бы с ним, если бы этого хотел.

Сев в машину, Брюс не стал сразу же заводить двигатель. Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы перевести дыхание, а в салоне было тихо и спокойно. Он снова и снова считал до десяти, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы уменьшить количество отвлекающих факторов, и просто дышал, медленно и ровно. Разум начал постепенно успокаиваться.

Открыв глаза спустя минуту или около того, Брюс вздохнул. Он уже потянулся, чтобы завести двигатель, как пассажирская дверца открылась, и в салон проскользнула Харли. Закрыв дверь и поправив свои огромные солнцезащитные очки, девушка принялась копаться в бардачке. Все это время она продолжала осматриваться в салоне, Брюс же пялился на нее в недоумении.

– Я могу взять ее себе? – Харли наконец обратила внимание на Брюса и обвела жестом машину. Ее глаза были скрыты за стеклами очков, но даже так создавалось впечатление, что она хлопает ресницами. 

– Нет, – ответил Брюс и в замешательстве свел брови. – Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Харли надулась и скрестила руки. Брюс заметил, что одно запястье перебинтовано. 

– И никакой прелюдии? – Она сделала вид, что ей грустно, но поскольку Брюс никак не отреагировал на это представление, театрально вздохнула и посерьезнела.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты починил Мистера Джея, – заявила она. С губ Брюса сорвался сухой смешок – он не смог его сдержать, и Харли нахмурилась.

– Я не собираюсь даже приближаться к нему, – серьезно сказал свое последнее слово Брюс. Он ждал, что Харли в ответ выйдет из машины.

– Ты заварил эту кашу, тебе и расхлебывать, – возразила Харли и, когда Брюс уже открыл рот, чтобы начать с ней спорить, ткнула в него пальцем: – Ты причинил ему боль.

– Я причинил боль ему? – не смог скрыть изумление Брюс. – Он наставил на меня пистолет.

– Хнык-хнык, переживешь. Он ведь тебя не застрелил. – Покачав головой, Харли вытащила телефон.

– Мне все равно. Я не позволю ему вытирать о себя ноги. – Брюс резко умолк, но в воздухе повисло невысказанное _в отличие от тебя_. Черты лица Харли стали жестче, Брюс уже хотел извиниться, однако не смог произнести ни слова.

– Ну и обижайся сколько влезет, но помни, это будет только твоя вина, когда он преодолеет стадию «горе мне» и перейдет в «я уничтожу все, что он когда-либо любил». – Харли оторвалась от телефона и подняла на него взгляд. – Или переступи через свою гордость и вернись к нему, пока у него не появилось желания содрать с тебя кожу живьем. 

Брюс не хотел признавать, что думал в том же ключе, вот только он не был уверен, что снова сможет встретиться с Джокером лицом к лицу. Харли еще несколько долгих секунд изучающе его разглядывала, после чего вздохнула и принялась осматриваться в салоне, словно могла найти в нем то, что ей было нужно.

– Послушай, я все понимаю. Иногда он может быть немного пугающим, но он все равно очень милый, так ведь? Тебе просто надо дать ему шанс поверить тебе. Он не причинит тебе боль, если ты вернешься сейчас, – сказала она, снимая солнечные очки, так что Брюс смог увидеть уже посветлевший синяк под глазом. Он едва не поморщился сочувственно. 

– Почему ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я к нему вернулся? – поинтересовался Брюс, смерив Харли пронизывающим взглядом.

– Мне нравится играть в купидона, а вы так мило смотритесь вместе, – охотно ответила та и улыбнулась. Брюс нахмурился, ему не были интересны ее игры.

– Скажи мне правду, и тогда я подумаю, встретиться ли с ним снова, – предложил он, и Харли сморщила носик, размышляя над его словами. Наконец ее плечи опустились, а выражение лица стало более серьезным.

– Я хочу уйти, – тихо ответила девушка, грустно улыбнувшись Брюсу. – Я хочу пойти домой, к Рыжей, но если ты не вернешься к нему, он мне не позволит, а сделать то же, что сделал ты, я не могу. Я не могу просто уйти. – Несколько раз быстро моргнув, она отвернулась, а когда снова повернулась лицом к Брюсу, ее боль, как обычно, была скрыта улыбкой.

– Так что окажи своей лучшей подруженьке услугу и помоги ей убраться от твоего козла-бойфренда подальше, – одарила она Брюса милой улыбкой. Он начал колебаться, и Харли положила подбородок ему на плечо. 

– Я в буквальном смысле этого слова приняла на себя удар за тебя. У меня сломано запястье. И лодыжка. Я не могу надеть каблуки. Вот такой вот я потрясающий друг, – продолжила девушка.

– Думаешь, я смогу выжить с ним? – тише, чем намеревался, спросил Брюс. Взгляд Харли смягчился.

– Конечно. У тебя же есть яйца. – В ее глазах появился озорной блеск. – Почувствуй их, Брюс. – Она наклонилась к нему ближе, глядя не мигая широко распахнутыми глазами. Брюс ничего не смог с собой поделать, он начал хохотать, и смеялся до тех пор, пока не заболел живот.

– Я не буду этого делать, – умудрился в итоге вымолвить Брюс, и Харли расплылась в широкой улыбке.

– Так ты увидишься с ним? – спросила Харли с надеждой. Сдавшись, Брюс кивнул. Харли взвизгнула от радости и захлопала в ладоши, помня при этом о поврежденном запястье.

– Завтра. Тогда у меня будет больше времени, – пообещал Брюс, для Харли этого было более чем достаточно.

– Можешь подбросить меня до Старбакса? Мне захотелось латте. – Снова широко улыбнувшись, Харли нацепила обратно солнечные очки. Брюс закатил глаза, но все же завел двигатель и тронулся с места. Он не позволял себе думать, что делает. Ему хотелось увидеть Джокера, этого он не отрицал, но если он остановится и задумается об этом, то отговорит себя от этой затеи. 

Харли во время поездки вела себя непривычно тихо, и Брюсу стало любопытно, о чем она думает. Но он не стал ее спрашивать, решил, что если бы она хотела, то сказала бы ему. Пять минут спустя Брюс припарковался у Старбакса, но Харли, вместо того чтобы выйти, повернулась к нему.

– Скажи ему, что я попросила тебя прийти. Таким образом ты сможешь притвориться, что не приполз к нему из-за того, что безнадежно влюблен, – ободряюще улыбнулась она Брюсу, затем помахала рукой на прощание и выпрыгнула из машины. Брюс проводил ее коротким взглядом и, сделав глубокий вдох, тронулся с места.

Он поехал домой – в городе оставаться смысла не было, да и нужно было собраться с силами, раз уж он собрался встретиться с Джокером. Легкие сжимались при одной мысли об этом, и он не мог понять – от страха или от предвкушения. По части ссор с Джокером ему придется довериться опыту Харли, поверить ей на слово, что вернуться к нему сейчас безопасно. Хотя Брюс вовсе не горел желанием выяснять, как поведет себя Джокер в роли отвергнутого Брюсом Уэйном любовника.

Альфреду Брюс сказал, что этой ночью останется дома. Тот одарил его любопытным взглядом, но Брюс не стал объяснять причин. Сказав, что выйдет на патрулирование, только если произойдет что-то исключительное, требующее его непосредственного участия, он скрылся в библиотеке. Он ни от кого не прятался, ему просто было нужно время перевести дыхание и подготовиться к встрече с Джокером.

Брюс держался от всех подальше до тех пор, пока не решил, что время позволяет с полным основанием отправиться спать. Альфред это никак не прокомментировал, Тим тоже промолчал, хоть и проводил Брюса любопытным взглядом. Брюс был почти готов поблагодарить их за это.

Он не устал, но не знал, чем еще себя занять, так что скинул одежду и забрался в кровать. Если повезет, он сможет поспать несколько часов до восхода. Но Брюс никак не мог выкинуть из головы мысли. Прежде чем провалиться в поверхностную беспокойную дрему, он еще несколько часов ворочался и бродил по комнате.

Спустя несколько часов он резко проснулся, разбуженный Альфредом. Брюс прищурился от света и раздраженно нахмурился. Но одного взгляда на лицо Альфреда – едва скрывающего беспокойство и страх – стало достаточно, чтобы он тут же поднялся.

– Что случилось? – спросил Брюс. От явного нежелания Альфреда отвечать его пробрал мороз.

– Ну, мастер Тим настоял на том, что проверит зацепку в одном из своих расследований, – начал Альфред, он почти не шевелился, но создавалось впечатление, что он находится в беспокойном движении. – Мы больше не можем с ним связаться, – закончил он, опуская глаза.

Сначала Брюс не мог произнести ни слова, но уже в следующую секунду стремительно бросился к выходу из комнаты и, не дожидаясь Альфреда, рванул к бэт-пещере. Спустя всего несколько минут он, уже облаченный в костюм, ехал к последнему известному местоположению Тима. Барбара максимально спокойным голосом рассказывала ему все, что знала о ситуации, но знала она немного.

Тим работал над очень простым делом о краже товаров какой-то бандой, предполагалось, что подобные дела он может вести даже во сне. Даже Брюс это признал, хоть и чересчур опекал его временами. Барбара сказала, что они были очень осторожны, никто не должен был знать, что Тим появится. И он должен был вернуться домой, как только проверит зацепку.

– Он говорил, что собирался на верхний этаж, – проинформировала Брюса Барбара, когда он припарковался у многоквартирного дома, который, по словам Барбары, пустовал из-за реконструкции. Поблагодарив девушку, Брюс направился к входной двери.

Первое, что он заметил, – зловещая тишина. Он едва различал звуки с улицы, а атмосфера вокруг так давила, что создавалось впечатление, будто здание пыталось вытолкнуть его отсюда. Стряхнув с себя это ощущение, Брюс пошел вверх по лестнице – тихо, осторожно, внимательно отслеживая возможные опасности. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы хоть какой-то звук разрушил эту тишину.

Брюс добрался до последнего этажа. По дороге он так ничего не увидел и не услышал, но наверху почувствовал висящий в воздухе знакомый металлический запах крови. У Брюса перехватило дыхание, стук собственного сердца набатом раздался в ушах, заглушая все возможные звуки, и он поспешил в комнату, откуда исходил запах крови, молясь, чтобы Тим в нее даже не заходил никогда.

Бегло проверив окружающую обстановку, Брюс открыл дверь в квартиру, из которой шел запах. Та легко поддалась, и он вошел внутрь. Первой мыслью стала: «Это уже чересчур». 

Кровь была повсюду, даже на потолке. На полу, вперемешку с мебелью, валялись тела теперь уже мертвых юнцов из банды, которую выслеживал Тим. Единственным нетронутым предметом в комнате оказался обеденный стол, стоящий прямо посреди этой бойни.

Брюс забыл, как дышать, когда увидел воткнутый в столешницу нож. Он узнал бы его где угодно – это был любимый нож Джокера. Он был у него с тех самых пор, как тот только объявился в Готэме, и Джокер никогда не расставался с ним добровольно. По крайней мере, до этого дня. Ножом к столу была пришпилена маленькая птичка.

Малиновка*.

Комната покачнулась, Брюсу едва удалось удержать равновесие, когда он споткнулся о стол. Он не мог дышать. Ситуация с Джейсоном повторялась, Брюс не сможет пройти через это снова. Только не с Тимом. Не после того, что случилось с Джокером. 

– _Брюс,_ – рявкнула на ухо Брюсу Барбара, выдергивая его обратно в реальность. Должно быть, она пыталась его дозваться уже какое-то время. 

– Я здесь, – заверил ее Брюс, собственный голос звучал как-то странно.

– Ты нашел Тима? – В голосе Барбары надежда смешалась со страхом. Брюсу пришлось прикрыть глаза и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

– Он у Джокера.

***

Дик на какое-то время переехал обратно в поместье, Барбара работала до изнеможения, пока не уснула прямо на клавиатуре, после чего ее сменил Альфред, который и сам почти не спал с исчезновения Тима. Брюс также не отдыхал, он едва находил в себе достаточно благоразумия, чтобы поесть.

Он обшарил весь подпольный мир Готэма, дал понять всем и каждому, за кем именно он охотится, в надежде выманить Джокера до того, как тот успеет причинить Тиму вред. Вероятность, что Тима уже нет в живых, Брюс даже не рассматривал как возможную. Он не будет об этом думать. С Тимом все будет хорошо. 

– Тебе надо поспать, – сказал Дик Брюсу, как только он вернулся домой после восхода солнца. Брюс его проигнорировал, он хотел выбрать новое место, где устроить разнос.

– Ты себя погубишь такими темпами, – продолжил Дик. – И Тима тоже. – Это привлекло внимание Брюса, его пальцы зависли над клавиатурой. Он может поспать, всего несколько часов, пока Дик с Альфредом выясняют, куда ему наведаться дальше. Ну или, по крайней мере, он может полежать немного, чтобы восстановиться. 

– Хорошо, – согласился он. Его голос прозвучал едва ли громче шепота, но Дик с облегчением улыбнулся, что несколько ободрило самого Брюса.

Брюс снял бэт-костюм – по ощущениям казалось, что он сделал это впервые за несколько недель, – и потащился к кровати, несмотря на то, что разум кричал ему вернуться в пещеру выслеживать Джокера. Рухнув на постель, Брюс попытался очистить мысли, но это ему не удалось. Ударив кулаком подушку, он поднялся, чтобы попробовать способы, которые обычно помогали расслабиться достаточно, чтобы забыться хотя бы легкой дремой, но чувство у него было такое, что бесполезно даже пытаться. 

Сглотнув ком в горле, Брюс взял телефон и, поколебавшись мгновение, набрал номер Джокера. Механический голос ответил ему, что номер не может быть набран, впрочем, он знал, что так и будет. Ничего другого он и не слышал за эти пять дней, с тех пор, как пропал Тим, а он сам пытался дозвониться до Джокера.

Джокер просто выключил телефон или избавился от него совсем – Брюс этого не знал, но все равно продолжал звонить ему и слать сообщения. Он не вполне понимал, делает ли это потому, что хочет увести Джокера подальше от Тима, или потому, что искренне хочет снова его увидеть.

Брюс пытался не винить себя, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и продолжал задаваться вопросом: было бы с Тимом сейчас все в порядке, если бы он не бросил Джокера. Не мог не спрашивать себя: был бы Тим в безопасности, если бы той ночью он просто патрулировал вместо того, чтобы переживать из-за своей личной жизни.

Он провел рукой по волосам – как же ему хотелось, чтобы сокрушающее давление в его теле исчезло, или уже сломало его. Вот только ничего из этого не происходило. Брюсу казалось, что внутри у него пустота, но в то же время, что там так много всего, что он не мог даже дышать. Он выждал еще минуту, после чего отправил Джокеру очередное сообщение, говоря, что пытался до него дозвониться. 

Брюс сомневался, что это сработает или что Джокер хотя бы читает эти сообщения, но, делая это, чувствовал себя чуточку лучше – по крайней мере он мог сказать себе, что пытался.

Прошло больше часа, прежде чем Брюс наконец-то провалился в беспокойный сон. Это было все же лучше, чем ничего, и спустя четыре часа он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Брюс даже съел принесенные Альфредом тосты, а после вернулся к выслеживанию Джокера. 

Остаток дня Брюс провел, пялясь в карты и пытаясь понять, где Джокер мог удерживать Тима. Едва же село солнце, снова облачился в бэт-костюм. Перед уходом Альфред и Дик заставили его поесть. Еда на вкус напоминала пепел, но Брюс все же запихал ее в себя, лишь бы оставшаяся часть его семьи была счастлива.

Оказавшись на улицах, Брюс избил до полусмерти одного парня из банды Джокера. Тот клялся, что ничего не знает. Брюс верил ему, но возможность отправить того в больницу немного подняла ему настроение. Да и в тот момент он не чувствовал и капли жалости к профессиональному преступнику, особенно если учесть, что таким образом мог попробовать привлечь внимание Джокера.

Это было глупо и инфантильно, и когда они встретились с Гордоном, тот только сказал Брюсу подумать о том, что именно он делает. Но Брюс не стал задерживаться, чтобы выслушивать могущие оказаться у того и другие советы. Брюс не знал, известно ли Гордону, что Тим у Джокера. Сам он ему не говорил, не хотел ухудшать ситуацию – ведь Гордон тоже мог присоединиться к поискам, – но Барбара могла и упомянуть кое-что.

– Я нашла кое-что в Amusement Mile*, – несколько часов спустя сообщила Барбара. Брюс тут же забрался в машину и без дальнейших подсказок помчался по улицам города. Барбара довела его до укромного места, на границе системы видеонаблюдения зоопарка. Там она заметила, как кто-то выбросил в кусты подозрительного вида коробку. 

– Я знаю, что это немного, но больше у меня ничего нет, – произнесла девушка извиняющимся тоном.

– Это лучше, чем ничего, – ответил Брюс. Он надеялся, что это не просто кто-то мусорил. Но Amusement Mile – территория Джокера, так что если там происходило что-то странное, проверить все равно стоило.

Коробку он нашел достаточно легко, и когда увидел ее, сердце забилось быстрее, он ощутил едва ли не восторг. Это была фиолетовая подарочная коробка с огромным зеленым бантом сверху и открыткой.

В ней, как он и подозревал, было написано _Для Бэтси_. После секундного колебания он все же снял крышку и заглянул внутрь. Плащ Тима он узнал с первого взгляда, руки затряслись, но сам Брюс остался спокойным.

Он не стал смотреть, есть ли в коробке что-то еще, просто положил ее в машину. Сообщив Барбаре о своей находке, он сказал ей, что возвращается домой. Она молчала довольно долго, а затем судорожно выдохнула и пообещала дать знать обо всем Дику с Альфредом, заверив также, что будет рядом, если она им понадобится.

Обратный путь в поместье по ощущениям занял целую вечность. Альфред и Дик с мрачными лицами уже ждали его в пещере. Они молча подошли к столу, на который выбравшийся из машины Брюс поставил коробку.

Дик уселся на стул, Альфред же остался стоять рядом с Брюсом, готовый предложить свою помощь, если понадобится. Когда Брюс открыл коробку и вытащил плащ Тима, в пещере царила тишина. Альфред сделал резкий вдох, но кроме этого никак больше не отреагировал, выражение же лица Дика ожесточилось.

Никто не сказал ни слова о засохших на плаще пятнах крови, но Брюс подумал, что кровь могла принадлежать не Тиму, а кому-то из уничтоженной Джокером банды. Брюс молча протянул плащ Альфреду и вытащил со дна коробки конверт. 

Брюс уже почти ожидал увидеть фото мертвого Тима, но внутри конверта обнаружилась заурядная почтовая карточка, на которой были указаны адрес, дата и время.

– Что собираешься делать? – вырвал Брюса из мыслей вопрос Дика.

– Съезжу посмотреть, что там, – ответил Брюс, не отрывая взгляд от карточки и слов, написанных на удивление изящным почерком Джокера.

– А пока тебе, возможно, захочется привести себя в порядок, – попытался улыбнуться Дик. Отбросив карточку, Брюс стащил с себя маску – он осознал, что последовать совету Дика было бы разумно. Он не будет в состоянии разбираться с Джокером, если будет уставшим и голодным, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось сделать вид, что это не так.

– Может, примешь душ? – Дик приподнял бровь, вставая. – Ну, это если ты не хочешь, чтобы он учуял тебя за три квартала вместо привычных двух, – пошутил он, подобрав костыли и похромав к выходу.

Вздохнув, Брюс опустил голову, он не знал, стоит ли снова возвращаться к поискам. За эти пять дней, с тех пор как пропал Тим, ему не удалось найти Джокера, и он очень сильно сомневался, что что-то изменится. Эти два дня до встречи ему лучше потратить на отдых и привести себя в норму. Тогда у него будет больше шансов справиться с Джокером, а у того – меньше возможностей играть с ним, как ему заблагорассудится. 

– Я запустил анализ крови, – сказал Альфред жестким голосом в попытке скрыть беспокойство. Брюс кивнул, он ждал, что Альфред продолжит, но тот ушел, оставляя Брюса наедине со своими мыслями.

Два дня вдруг показались вечностью, Брюс не знал, сможет ли так долго ждать новостей о том, жив ли Тим. Но два дня отсрочки известия о смерти Тима – этого было слишком мало.

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы стряхнуть грозившее раздавить его напряжение, Брюс покинул пещеру. Он сможет отдохнуть после рассвета.

***

Два дня спустя, ровно через час после захода солнца, Брюс направился в пентхаус в китайском квартале – тот служил убежищем для мошенников. Место для встречи было достаточно странным, поэтому Брюс, неуверенный, чего ожидать, держался настороже.

Заметить Джокера на террасе труда не составило, напротив, это было слишком уж просто, но Брюс все равно не упустил случая броситься ему на спину. Джокер сильно ударился об пол, но Брюс не дал ему шанса прийти в себя – рывком перевернул и врезал кулаком по лицу.

Застонав, Джокер сплюнул кровь, а затем начал маниакально хохотать – он был в восторге от полученного приветствия. Брюс зарычал и занес руку для нового удара, но Джокер закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Можешь избить меня хоть до полусмерти, но тогда твой мальчишка помрет с голода, и это будет твоя вина, – останавливая Брюса, проговорил Джокер. Затем он нахмурился и, отведя взгляд, задумчиво наклонил голову. 

– Хотя скорее он умрет от обезвоживания, ведь вода нам нужна больше, чем еда. Я слышал, это вполне мирный способ уйти из жизни, если это тебя хоть как-то утешит. – Джокер снова повернул голову и взглянул на Брюса, и он едва не врезал ему еще раз.

Было непросто, но Брюс отстранился от Джокера и позволил тому подняться с пола. Он приказал себе думать о Тиме, пока Джокер закуривал и поправлял на себе одежду.

На какое-то время оба замолчали. Брюс следил за Джокером краем глаза, чтобы не пропустить малейшие признаки опасности. Внутри разливалось тепло, от самого присутствия Джокера, но Брюс подавлял эти ощущения, предпочитая злиться на него. 

Джокер, спокойно куря свою сигарету и совершенно не обращая внимания на безмолвные мучения Брюса, прислонился к перилам. Брюс воспользовался возможностью продумать дальнейшие действия и смириться с фактом, что, если он хочет вернуть Тима, придется играть по правилам Джокера. Придется поверить Джокеру, что тот еще жив. 

Да и Джокер никогда не лгал Бэтмену, не напрямую во всяком случае. Он искажал истину и недоговаривал, но никогда не говорил откровенной лжи, даже если порой казалось, что это так. Так что, если он говорит, что Тим жив, Брюс ему верил.

– Сколько он еще продержится? – спросил Брюс спустя минуту напряженного молчания.

– Пару дней, – отозвался Джокер таким тоном, словно говорил о погоде, а не о чьей-то жизни. Но дышать стало чуть легче. Брюс сосредоточился на обуздании своего гнева, чтобы суметь вернуть Тима домой в целости.

– Чего ты хочешь? – продолжил Брюс, ему хотелось, чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. Джокер посмотрел на него с разочарованием на лице.

– И никакой прелюдии? – надулся он, сделав вид, что глубоко несчастен. Брюс, впрочем, никак не отреагировал, и Джокер перестал притворяться. Вот только он улыбался. Он не улыбался с того самого момента, как поднялся с пола. По позвоночнику Брюса прокатилась дрожь.

Брюс не стал отвечать. Он не был уверен, что сможет сказать то, чего ожидает Джокер, а расстраивать его еще больше он не собирался. Джокер не глумился, хоть и создавалось обратное впечатление, и Брюс забеспокоился, что уже успел сделать что-то не так.

– Я хочу знать, почему я тут единственный, кто сдерживает свои обещания, – вдруг произнес Джокер, застав Брюса врасплох. Он едва не завернулся в собственный плащ для защиты и осторожно подошёл к Джокеру.

– Я не нарушал никаких обещаний. – Брюс понял, что не стоило этого говорить, еще до того, как лицо Джокера исказилось от ярости.

– Ты отправил за мной этих маленьких поганцев, – рыкнул Джокер, шагая к Брюсу. – Ты нарушил нашу сделку! Не я это сделал. Я не сделал ничего плохого. – Джокер вдруг резко умолк, и у Брюса появилось ощущение, что тот чего-то недоговаривает. 

– Они гнались за Харли, не за тобой. – Брюс сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Мне плевать! – заорал Джокер, но снова осекся. Он отступил, визгливо хохотнул и расплылся в чересчур широкой ухмылке. 

Брюс не шевелился, ждал, что Джокер сделает что-нибудь, но тот не двигался и ничего не говорил. Брюс почувствовал себя неловко, он не знал, что делать, но был уверен, что ожидание, пока Джокер соберется с мыслями, не пойдет ему на пользу. 

– Тогда скажи мне, чего ты от меня хочешь, – медленно и спокойно, расслабив плечи, попросил Брюс. 

– Чего я хочу? – пустым смехом рассмеялся Джокер. – Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на колени и умолял меня простить тебя. – Если бы Джокер приказал ему, Брюс сделал бы это. Если бы это помогло спасти Тима, он бы подчинился. Но по взгляду Джокера было понятно, что он это не всерьез, и Брюс остался стоять. 

– С Робином все в порядке? – Брюс знал, что это глупо, но не мог не спросить – ему нужно было знать, что Тим жив и в относительной безопасности, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на Джокере, а не думать о том, что Тиму сейчас, пока они говорят, причиняют боль, или что он и вовсе умирает. Лицо Джокера снова исказилось от едва сдерживаемого гнева, но Брюс не отреагировал на это.

– Почему бы тебе не оставить птичку в покое? – слишком слащаво спросил Джокер, с вынужденной улыбкой на губах.

– Мне нужно знать, что он в порядке, – ответил Брюс. В попытке не беспокоиться сейчас о том, насколько опасно настаивать на этом вопросе, он постарался выглядеть максимально собранным. 

– Он в норме, – резко ответил Джокер, поворачиваясь к Брюсу спиной. Его плечи были болезненно напряжены, и Брюс винил в этом себя – он был не в силах ничего с собой поделать.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что ты единственный, кто сдерживает свои обещания? – спросил Брюс, решив: лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, – продолжать говорить с Джокером, чтобы выяснить суть его проблемы. 

Джокер напрягся и прикурил еще одну сигарету. Брюсу захотелось забрать ее и сказать ему прекратить, но пользы от этого не было никакой, так что он остался неподвижен и принялся наблюдать, как Джокер затягивается и медленно выдыхает облако дыма. Брюсу очень хотелось как-то подтолкнуть Джокера, заставить его уже рассказать, что не так, но он ждал, позволив Джокеру начать говорить, когда тот будет к этому готов. Молчал Джокер долго, почти забытая сигарета медленно тлела в его пальцах. Он был настолько печальным, что это разбило Брюсу сердце.

– Харли не вернулась, – начал Джокер и сделал глубокий вдох. – Она вышла проветриться и не вернулась, хотя говорила, что вернется. А ты отправил за мной птичек, – посмотрел Джокер на него через плечо. В его глазах не было столь привычного блеска, и Брюсу захотелось притянуть его в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

– А тот парень, с которым я встречался? – тихо продолжил Джокер, и Брюс слегка выпрямился. – Не думаю, что он вернется. 

Брюсу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не проболтаться, чтобы не сказать Джокеру, насколько тот не прав. Не сказать, что если бы тот проверил телефон, то увидел бы десятки сообщений от Брюса, если бы он только держал телефон включенным, то знал бы, сколько раз Брюс пытался до него дозвониться. Потому что, пусть Брюс первый раз и позвонил Джокеру, чтобы помочь Тиму, он все равно хотел вернуть Джокера. Он и сейчас этого хотел, если бы только Джокер его попросил.

– Я не понимаю. Я не сделал ничего плохого. – Джокер сказал это скорее себе, и Брюс задался вопросом: стоит ли что-то отвечать.

– Я сделал то, что он хотел, но он все равно ушел. Я просто не понимаю, – пробормотал Джокер, но тут же спохватился и безрадостно хохотнул. Глянув краем глаза на Брюса, он вышвырнул окурок – тот, вероятно приземлился на голову не ожидающего подобного жителя города.

Брюс не знал, как реагировать. Он был слишком потрясен, чтобы придумать хоть что-то, так что просто продолжал молчать, уставившись на Джокера широко распахнутыми глазами. Все равно его удивление было скрыто под маской. Похоже, ему придется еще раз пересмотреть их отношения.

– Я устал быть тем, кто всегда должен идти на компромисс, – сказал Джокер и холодно посмотрел на Брюса.

Брюсу захотелось поежиться, под взглядом Джокера он почувствовал себя очень некомфортно, однако не пошевелился, приложив максимум усилий, чтобы выглядеть непричастным. Если же Джокер начнет задавать вопросы, он всегда может сказать, что беспокоится о Тиме.

– Итак, тебе придется дать мне действительно вескую причину не убивать твоего мальца, – небрежно, словно и не угрожал сейчас чьей-то жизни, произнес Джокер. 

– А то, что ты можешь обмочить свои трусишки или отправить меня в больничку, – поводы недостаточно хорошие. Не катит и то, что ты возненавидишь меня до скончания веков, – закончил Джокер, не дав Брюсу вставить и слова.

– Почему ты все еще его не убил? – Задавать подобный вопрос было не очень умно, но Брюс задал, и был несколько ошеломлен, увидев, как в глазах Джокера что-то едва заметно изменилось. Но затем тот глумливо хмыкнул и широко, заставляя испытать тревогу, улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны.

– Если бы я это сделал, тогда эта милая беседа между нами не состоялась бы, не правда ли? – спросил он, подходя к Брюсу ближе. Это была игра, Брюс осознал это как никогда остро, ему нужно узнать, что Джокер ему недоговаривал.

– Так что имей в виду, я спрятал Птенчика очень надежно, – приподнял Джокер брови и обхватил Брюса за плечи.

Брюс напрягся, частично из-за инстинктивной реакции на прижавшегося к нему Джокера, когда он облачен в бэт-костюм, частично из-за того, что ему хотелось прижать Джокера теснее и никогда не отпускать. Брюс и не осознавал до этого момента, насколько сильно соскучился по возможности обнимать Джокера, а ведь сейчас к нему даже не прикоснулся. Сжав руки в кулаки, Брюс с силой удержал себя, чтобы не наклониться к Джокеру. И, если с помощью этого получилось сделать вид, что он не хочет, чтобы Джокер к нему прикасался, – это маленькая победа.

Брюс остался неподвижен, даже когда Джокер укрыл их обоих его плащом, прижался к его груди лицом и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Прикусив кончик языка, Брюс вдохнул запахи крови, пороха, Готэма и ментоловых сигарет, и от присущей лишь Джокеру смеси ароматов сделалось больно. Брюс прикрыл глаза в попытке не возненавидеть себя – кровь, запах которой исходил от Джокера, наверняка принадлежала Тиму, но на какое-то мгновение Брюсу стало очень трудно волноваться об этом.

Единственное, что в тот момент действительно имело значение, – он все еще любит Джокера. Да, из-за него Дик чуть не подорвался, Джокер направил на самого Брюса пистолет и похитил Тима, но, несмотря на это, Брюс все еще любил Джокера, и это его убивало. Сделав глубокий вдох, Брюс позволил себе насладиться близостью Джокера еще одно мгновение, а затем отстранился, не отстраняясь на самом деле. Но Джокер, уловив намек, поднял на него взгляд. 

– Что происходит в твоей остроухой голове? – с преувеличенно заинтересованным выражением лица спросил Джокер, наклонив голову набок.

– Ты должен мне верить, – ответил Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер поговорит с ним. Но тот лишь закатил глаза и выпутался из рук Брюса. И в ту же секунду, едва тепло его тела исчезло, Брюс пожалел об этом.

– Ну, это немного трудно после того, как ты меня обманул. – Джокер прислонился к перилам. В этот раз Брюс не стал вздыхать, он подошел к Джокеру и, поколебавшись мгновение, последовал его примеру – положил локти на перила. Джокер удивился поначалу, но быстро справился с собой и весело улыбнулся. 

– Если бы я знал, что за рулем той машины ты, то ни за что бы не отправил за ней Найтвинга и Робина, – спустя минуту тишины произнес Брюс. Он сделал паузу, давая Джокеру возможность что-то сказать, но тот продолжал молчать, так что Брюс обдумал варианты и, ради Тима, решил сказать то, что не хотел бы говорить Джокеру, по крайней мере не в роли Бэтмена.

– Мне очень жаль, – как можно более искренне произнес Брюс, повернувшись к Джокеру, чтобы убедиться, что тот понял, насколько он сейчас серьезен. Джокер пытался не показать, до какой степени его изумили эти слова, но Брюс продолжал удерживать его взгляд, и в итоге Джокер вздохнул и ссутулил плечи. 

– Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я не убил пацана, – застонал он, но без реальной злости в голосе, отчего Брюс едва не улыбнулся. – И ты до сих пор не дал мне веского повода сохранить ему жизнь, – закончил Джокер.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – в этот раз Брюс постарался, чтобы его голос звучал по возможности дружелюбно.

– Знаешь, если бы ты не выпустил своих птичек из клетки, я мог бы сейчас трахаться, – слишком уж, по мнению Брюса, небрежно заметил Джокер, но слова заставили его замереть. Джокер снова и снова упоминал Брюса Уэйна.

– Ты скучаешь по нему, – выпалил Брюс, ошеломленно уставившись на Джокера. У того дернулось лицо, он расхохотался, но взгляд его принялся метаться по террасе, и Брюсу безумно захотелось над ним посмеяться.

– Твоя цель должна бы состоять в том, чтобы не дать мне убить пацана, – заметил Джокер, скрестив на груди руки и выпрямившись во весь рост, – он явно пытался выглядеть угрожающе.

– И я не скучаю по людям, – продолжил Джокер, и Брюс не смог удержаться от тихого смешка. Лицо Джокера вытянулось, он изумленно уставился на Брюса, пытаясь осознать, что тот только что сделал.

– Ты смеешься надо мной? – возмущенно, хоть и стараясь скрыть это, спросил Джокер. Брюс, уставившись себе под ноги, отрицательно покачал головой – он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться о том, имеет ли право Бэтмен смеяться над Джокером, но ему определенно не стоило смеяться ему в лицо, вот только тот не оставил ему особого выбора.

– Я убью мальчишку, ты ведь знаешь это, верно? Я выпотрошу его и весь следующий год буду присылать тебе его по кусочкам в крохотных коробочках. – Джокер подошел к Брюсу вплотную и ткнул пальцем в бэт-символ у него на груди. Если бы Джокер сейчас не угрожал Тиму, а на Брюсе не было бэт-костюма, то он мог бы назвать его восхитительным. Но ему пришлось оставить свое мнение при себе. Он просто смотрел на Джокера, позволив себе, прежде чем отступить, окунуться в ощущение тепла и влечение.

– Просто позвони ему, – сказал Брюс в надежде, что именно это ему нужно исправить, чтобы спасти Тима. Он молчал, пока Джокер корчил рожи и издавал какие-то возгласы, означающие, по всей видимости, несогласие.

– Я действительно не понимаю смысла бегать за кем-то, – нахмурившись, выдал наконец Джокер. – Просто я таким не занимаюсь.

С этим Брюс мог бы легко поспорить – все, что ему надо было сделать, это напомнить Джокеру о том, как тот преследовал Харли или Бэтмена, это бы тотчас опровергло его утверждение. Но ради разнообразия Брюс решил повести себя учтиво, и схватил Джокера за полу пальто. Тот начал возмущаться, когда Брюс принялся рыться в его карманах в поисках телефона, но умолк, стоило Брюсу его отпустить.

Разглядывая телефон, Брюс не стал обращать внимания на гневный взгляд, которым наградил его Джокер. Тот сделал попытку выхватить мобильник, но Брюс отпихнул его от себя и повернул к нему темный экран. Джокер промолчал, но продолжал сверлить Брюса свирепым взглядом, готовый кинуться на него, как только представится шанс.

– Все равно не было похоже, что он захочет мне позвонить, – пояснил Джокер после долгой паузы. Брюсу захотелось ему врезать, но он ограничился лишь тем, что бросил телефон ему обратно.

– Позвони ему, – стараясь не думать об абсурдности ситуации, повторил, в этот раз более решительно, Брюс.

– Нет, – резко возразил Джокер, скрещивая на груди руки, но все же не убирая телефон в карман.

– Почему? – спросил Брюс. Джокер, обдумывая ответ, уставился в какую-то точку поверх его плеча и прикусил губу. 

– Ну хотя бы включи телефон, – предложил Брюс, поняв, что отвечать Джокер и не намеревался. Тот перевел на Брюса пытливый изучающий взгляд, а секунду спустя наклонил голову и нахмурился.

– А тебе-то что с этого? – Брюсу пришлось признать, что это хороший вопрос. Он не мог сказать, что хочет вернуть Джокера, но, взвесив варианты, решил, что лучший выход – полуправда.

– От тебя было меньше проблем, чем обычно, – ответил он. Это не была ложь, но, конечно, и не вся правда.

– Я тебе больше не нравлюсь? – надулся Джокер, изображая грусть в меру способностей.

– Я сейчас пытаюсь тебе помочь. – В ответе прозвучало куда больше терпения, чем у него оставалось. Перестав кривляться, Джокер несколько долгих мгновений сверлил Брюса взглядом, после чего театрально вздохнул и включил телефон, но Брюс видел, насколько ему не хотелось этого делать. 

Брюс затаил дыхание на то время, пока Джокер разблокировал экран, он надеялся, что Джокер будет счастлив увидеть все отправленные им сообщения, но в то же время боялся его реакции. Бросив на Брюса еще один раздраженный взгляд, Джокер переключил внимание на телефон. За несколько секунд выражение его лица сменилось с гневного на растерянное, затем на чуть ли не грустное, став в итоге совершенно пустым. 

Брюс ждал, но Джокер, не делая ни единого движения, лишь продолжал пялиться на экран, и на мгновение Брюсу показалось, что тот из-за него сломался. Но тут Джокер коснулся экрана и, быстро пролистав сообщения, вдруг резко выключил телефон и сунул его в карман.

– Батарея сдыхает, – пояснил Джокер, уставившись на Брюса, словно провоцируя на спор. Брюс не сказал ни слова, но от него не ускользнуло то, как Джокер стискивал зубы и уходил от прямого взгляда в глаза.

Затем Джокер пошел прочь с террасы в сторону дверей, Брюс настолько удивился, что не успел ничего предпринять.

– Так ты хочешь вернуть свою птичку или нет? – спросил поверх плеча Джокер, и Брюс поспешил за ним, двигаясь максимально быстро, однако не переходя на бег.

Джокер не сбавил шаг до тех пор, пока не оказался у лифта. Брюс не был уверен, хорошая ли это идея, входить вместе с ним в кабину, но ему нужно было вернуть назад Тима, а Джокер начал проявлять признаки нетерпения, так что Брюс отмахнулся от неприятных ощущений и шагнул вслед за ним.

– Ты на машине? – спросил Джокер, когда лифт начал свое медленное путешествие на первый этаж.

– Припарковался в нескольких кварталах отсюда. – В ответ Джокер кивнул. Брюс бросил на него взгляд краем глаза, пытаясь понять, отчего тот так помрачнел.

Увидев сообщения от Брюса, Джокер должен был стать счастливее, а не грустнее. Он вел себя так, словно хотел, чтобы их отношения наладились, и теперь Брюс не понимал, что за проблема вдруг появилась, когда Джокер увидел, что Брюс хочет того же. Ему хотелось спросить его об этом, но, учитывая текущее состояние Джокера, он сомневался, что из этого может получиться что-то хорошее.

Едва двери лифта открылись, Джокер тут же стремительно вышел, и Брюсу ничего не осталось, как поспешить за ним. Джокер замедлил шаг, только оказавшись снаружи, а остановился лишь в тени, где мог скрыться от любопытных взглядов. Там он жестом велел Брюсу показывать дорогу. Тот не стал говорить, что ему было бы куда спокойнее, если бы Джокер остался на месте, пока он идет за машиной. Ничто в поведении Джокера не говорило о том, что тому понравится подобное предложение, а рисковать жизнью Тима, особенно когда он был так близок к его спасению, Брюс не собирался. 

Они добрались до припаркованной в трех кварталах от конспиративного дома машины Брюса, держась в тени. Им удалось остаться никем не замеченными. Дождавшись, когда Джокер залез в салон, Брюс с визгом покрышек тронулся с места.

***

Под руководством Джокера Брюс выехал из города и привез их на ветхий завод, который уже десятилетие как не использовался.

Джокер тут же выбрался из машины и все так же стремительно пошел в сторону завода, и не думая проверять, идет ли Брюс следом. Брюс держался на безопасном от Джокера расстоянии на случай, если тот решит его обмануть, вот только сердце бешено стучало в груди, и очень хотелось подбежать к Джокеру вплотную и заставить его вернуть Тима.

Воздух внутри оказался влажным, ощутив запахи плесени и гнили, Брюс понадеялся, что Тиму не пришлось долго этим дышать.

Пробравшись через лабиринт коридоров, Джокер привел их в огромное запыленное помещение, которое, как решил Брюс, использовалось когда-то в качестве склада. Сейчас здесь оставались несколько старых проржавевших контейнеров и сгнивших ящиков, а через дыры в крыше внутрь, скапливаясь в лужи в трещинах на бетонном полу, проникала дождевая вода.

Джокер знаком показал Брюсу остановиться и направился к одному из гнилых ящиков. Вытащив из его недр связку ключей, он подошел к одному из контейнеров и открыл навесной замок. Брюс наблюдал за действиями Джокера, задержав дыхание, все тело едва не потряхивало от волнения и предвкушения. 

Джокер дернул задвижку. Но ничего не произошло. Он попытался снова, но проржавевший металл не поддавался.

– Не мог бы ты? – Джокер повернулся к Брюсу с вежливой улыбкой на губах и махнул в сторону двери. Бросив на него короткий взгляд, Брюс дернул задвижку. Дверь с громким скрежетом открылась, и Джокер тут же отогнал Брюса от нее. Он без колебаний отошел, давая Джокеру желаемые им шесть футов расстояния между ними.

– Не двигайся, – приказал Джокер, скрываясь в недрах контейнера. Брюс услышал, как Джокер начал напевать мелодию, но ее тут же перекрыл звук, с которым по металлическому полу протащили что-то тяжелое. 

Снова показавшийся в дверях Джокер тащил за собой старый и, кажется, довольно тяжелый сундук. Брюса пробрал озноб, но усилием воли он заставил себя остаться на месте. Джокер опрокинул сундук на бок, и приглушенный стон подтвердил догадку Брюса. Проигнорировав звук, Джокер уселся на край сундука и принялся неторопливо возиться с замком. Брюсу хотелось его поторопить, сказать, что сундук слишком мал для Тима, что ему больно. Хотелось забрать Тима, вернуться домой и забыть обо всем произошедшем.

Джокер наконец открыл последний замок. Крышка с глухим звуком открылась, и Тим вывалился наружу.

– Видишь? Жив и цел, – развел руки в стороны Джокер, широко улыбаясь.

Все напряжение тут же схлынуло, стоило Брюсу увидеть Тима, живого и в порядке настолько, что он перевел удивленный взгляд с Джокера на него и приветственно ему кивнул. Если бы Джокер не заклеил ему рот скотчем, еще и улыбнулся бы Брюсу наверняка. Джокер связал Тима в самой неудобной позе из всех возможных, чтобы тот смог поместиться в сундуке. Брюс двинулся к Тиму, но, сделав пару шагов, удержал себя, что далось ему с трудом.

Взгляд метнулся к Джокеру. Медленно делая еще один шаг к Тиму, Брюс продолжил оценивающе смотреть Джокеру в глаза. Брюс не отрывал взгляд от Джокера, а тот чересчур расслабленно, по мнению Брюса, продолжал восседать на сундуке и вежливо улыбаться. Брюс разорвал зрительный контакт, только опустившись на колени перед Тимом. Брюсу не стало от этого комфортнее, однако он сосредоточил внимание на Тиме, оставляя себя беззащитным, если Джокер вдруг решит на него наброситься.

Тим смотрел на Брюса с такой благодарностью и облегчением во взгляде, что Брюс едва не притянул его в объятия, но он не мог этого сделать, не тогда, когда за ними наблюдал Джокер, – Брюс не даст ему еще больше причин ненавидеть Тима. Он просто начал думать, как его развязать.

Джокер связал Тима так, чтобы тот занимал как можно меньше места. Брюс едва не вздрогнул от чужой боли, представив, как напряглись суставы Тима. Обмотанные веревкой руки были прижаты к груди, а запястья – связаны за спиной под неудобным углом. Колени тоже касались груди, но при этом путы на лодыжках оттягивали стопы назад, поскольку были соединены с узлами на запястьях. Джокер также обмотал веревкой плечи Тима и обернул его тело еще одной только потому, что мог это сделать. В итоге получился компактный сверток, вот только веревки были затянуты слишком туго, и нельзя было сказать, что Тим остался невредим.

Брюс разрезал бы их за секунды, если бы был уверен, что это не повредит Тиму.

– Еще кое-что, – заметил Джокер до того, как Брюс успел приступить к веревкам. Тим постарался сделать вид, что ему не страшно, даже когда Джокер вплотную наклонился к Брюсу, так что их лица оказались лишь в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

– Я хочу получить обратно свой нож, – закончил Джокер с вежливой улыбкой. Брюс кивнул и снова повернулся к Тиму. Джокер встал и направился куда-то прочь, но Брюс не стал обращать на него внимания, решив, что тот хочет ускользнуть, пока Брюс занят.

Потребовалось время, но Брюсу удалось развязать Тима, не нанеся ему вреда. Проверив, нет ли у него ран, он сорвал с его лица скотч. Насколько Брюс мог судить, Тима избили, ему нужны были отдых и хорошее питание, но в остальном, казалось, все в порядке.

– Со мной все будет нормально, – заверил Тим слишком тихим, осипшим из-за пересохшего горла голосом, но ему все же удалось улыбнуться, и Брюс понял, что это искренне.

– Можешь сидеть? – спросил Брюс, и после минутного размышления Тим кивнул. Брюс помог ему приподняться и опереться на сундук. Убедившись, что ему удобно – насколько это было возможно в данных обстоятельствах, – Брюс мельком оглядел помещение и не поверил своим глазам, заметив Джокера. Тот стоял в самом центре, спиной к ним, полностью сосредоточенный на вещи, которую держал в руках.

– Дай мне секунду, – пробормотал Брюс и поднялся, едва уловив кивок Тима. Брюс осторожно пошел к Джокеру, не уверенный, хорошая ли это идея, поэтому, подойдя ближе, остановился на безопасном расстоянии. Джокер держал в руках свой телефон. Брюс немного удивился, но это явно было предпочтительнее оружия или взрывчатки.

– Разве батарея не сдохла? – спросил Брюс. Джокер резко перевел взгляд на него и засунул телефон обратно в карман.

– Я сказал «сдыхает». Просто убедился, что никто важный по мне не скучает. – Мазнув взглядом по Тиму, Джокер снова посмотрел на Брюса.

– Итак. Ты собираешься отвезти птичку домой сейчас или после того, как подбросишь меня до Аркхема? – приподнял он брови, сунув руки в карманы. Брюс под маской нахмурился.

– Езжай домой. – Голос предал Брюса, выдав, насколько он устал. Джокер изобразил, что обдумывает ответ, после чего покачал головой.

– Неа. Я хочу в Аркхем, – выдал он. Брюс едва не рассмеялся от абсурдности этого заявления.

– Я не повезу тебя в Аркхем только потому, что ты просишь об этом, – ответил он, вовремя остановив себя и не скрестив на груди руки.

– Почему нет? – Джокер надулся и склонил голову набок, глядя на Брюса так, словно тот только что отобрал у него любимую игрушку.

– Потому что в последний раз, когда ты отправился в Аркхем по собственной воле, из-за тебя там на неделю захватили заложников, – ответил Брюс, делая шаг к недовольному аргументом Джокеру.

– Я тебя умоляю. Я шутки не повторяю, – фыркнул Джокер, закатывая глаза. – Ну, только если не использую их в качестве базы, – продолжил он, и Брюсу даже стало жаль, что Джокер не может увидеть, насколько это его не впечатлило.

– Я просто чувствую себя не очень стабильным психически, так что действительно думаю, на данный момент Аркхем – подходящее для меня место, – похлопал ресницами Джокер, стараясь выглядеть по возможности мило. Брюс едва сдержал желание закатить глаза, но губы все же скривил, так что ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть это.

Брюс увидел, что Тим наблюдает за ними со своего места, и его улыбка тут же пропала. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как у них были зрители, и Брюсу вдруг стало неуютно от присутствия Тима. Он не знал, когда именно это произошло, но в какой-то момент начал воспринимать разговоры и схватки с Джокером как что-то личное, что-то, что могли разделить лишь они двое. И Тим сейчас влезал не в свое дело. 

– Езжай домой, – повторил Брюс и направился к Тиму, намереваясь увезти его домой и вернуться к разговору с Джокером, когда они снова окажутся наедине.

– Тебе придется идти самому, – сказал Брюс Тиму, на что тот кивнул, понимая, что позволить Джокеру увидеть, как Бэтмен несет его, не лучшая идея. Брюс протянул Тиму руку, чтобы помочь ему встать, как вдруг воздух сотряс пронзительный всхлип, заставивший обоих замереть на месте.

Глаза Брюса широко распахнулись, а, медленно обернувшись, он едва сдержался, чтобы не уронить челюсть. Тиму не удалось столь же успешно сохранить лицо, но Брюс даже не подумал сказать ему закрыть рот.

Закрыв рот рукой, Джокер моргал, стараясь сдержать слезы, а его плечи сотрясались от беззвучных рыданий. Брюс пялился на него, совершенно не зная, что сказать. Джокер никогда прежде не вел себя так, и теперь Брюс понятия не имел, как реагировать.

– Перестань, – приказал Брюс, когда снова обрел возможность говорить. Джокер пронзительно взвыл, и, открывший было рот Брюс, снова его закрыл. Он перевел взгляд на Тима – тот смотрел на Джокера широко раскрытыми глазами, немного смущенно и чуть осуждающе, и Брюсу захотелось сказать ему, что в поведении Джокера нет ничего предосудительного.

– Ты думаешь, мне нравится быть таким? – всхлипнул Джокер, прижав руки к груди. Настолько обиженного взгляда Брюс у него еще не видел.

– Я был хорошим человеком до того, как ты появился. Да, возможно, я принял несколько плохих решений, но я был хорошим человеком, ясно? Это ты меня окончательно испортил. И даже не хочешь взять на себя ответственность за это! Почему во всем всегда виноват я? – Порывшись в карманах, Джокер достал носовой платок и покачал головой. Брюс же потерял дар речи. 

– А сейчас, когда я впервые действительно хочу получить помощь, ты говоришь мне нет? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я поправился? Разве мое благополучие ничего для тебя не значит? Все это для тебя какая-то извращенная игра? Ты не может так играть с моей жизнью. Ты получаешь какое-то садистское удовольствие, видя меня таким? – С глубоким судорожным вздохом Джокер прижал к заплаканным щекам платок и размазал грим лишь сильней в результате.

– Я отвезу тебя в Аркхем. Только прекрати, – произнес Брюс, не дожидаясь продолжения, и Джокер тут же – к полнейшему смятению Брюса – перестал плакать: моргнул сквозь слезы, выпрямился и ослепительно ему улыбнулся.

– О, славненько. Рад, что мы пришли к согласию. Хочешь, чтобы я подождал снаружи, пока ты не отнесешь пацана, или пойдем все вместе? А, и ты можешь оставить себе ящик. Внутри сидел птенец, поэтому я больше не смогу его использовать, – ухмыльнулся Джокер, стирая с лица слезы.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул, желая, чтобы головная боль прошла, и не сказал в ответ ни слова, просто повернулся к Тиму. Тот таращился на Джокера так, будто понятия не имел, что и думать. Брюс не мог его винить – сам не понимал, что только что произошло.

Решив не обращать на Джокера внимания, Брюс помог Тиму встать и, когда они медленно шли к выходу, принял на себя большую часть его веса. Джокер приплясывающей походкой добрался до двери первым и придержал ее открытой, отвесив Брюсу поклон, когда он протиснулся через нее с Тимом. Наружу они выбрались без каких-либо проблем – Джокер продолжал маячить впереди и открывать им двери, Тима же большую часть пути Брюс практически тащил на себе. Джокер выкрикнул: «Чур, я спереди!», – так что, помогая Тиму расположиться на заднем сидении, Брюсу пришлось пристально следить за ним.

Джокеру удалось продержаться молча почти пять минут, но затем он развернулся к Брюсу лицом.

– Ты осознаешь, что я мог просто убить его? – Джокер, приподняв брови, ткнул пальцем в сторону Тима и выжидающе уставился на Брюса. – Немного благодарности не помешало бы, – продолжил он, раз Брюс промолчал. Брюс же, крепче стиснув рулевое колесо и сжав зубы, проигнорировал Джокера, надеясь, что это вынудит того заткнуться.

– Он всегда такой? – нахмурившись, Джокер повернулся к Тиму. – Я к тому, что это все равно как разговаривать с неблагодарной кирпичной стеной. Он вообще способен сказать спасибо?

– Спасибо, – сказал Брюс, чтобы не дать ответить Тиму. Джокер вздохнул и – абсолютно невпечатленный – снова переключил внимание на Брюса.

– Сейчас это не имеет смысла. Я не должен был говорить тебе поблагодарить меня за мою доброту. – Покачав головой, Джокер снова повернулся к Тиму.

– Понимаешь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело? – Тим заставил себя улыбнуться и, надо отдать ему должное, смотрел в лицо Джокера прямо. Брюсу стоило больше верить в его силы.

– Оставь его в покое, – не задумываясь о том, что делает, рыкнул Брюс. Джокер еще несколько секунд не отрывал взгляд от Тима, затем снова нормально уселся на своем сидении. Побарабанив пальцами по коленке, он вновь сосредоточился на Брюсе.

– Знаешь что, дорогой, завтра утром тебе следует съесть свои хлопья до того, как ты в них написаешь, – предложил Джокер с излишней любезностью. Брюс одарил его гневным взглядом, Тим же подавил смех. – Всего лишь мысль. – Джокер поднял на мгновение руки, а потом перевел взгляд за окно. 

Он продолжал молчать всю дорогу до ворот Аркхема. И из машины выскочил быстрее, чем Брюс успел его остановить, но все же замер в нескольких шагах от автомобиля, дожидаясь Брюса, чтобы он отвел его внутрь. Вздохнув и сказав Тиму оставаться на месте, Брюс вылез из автомобиля. 

Джокер, казалось, снова обдумывал свой выбор.

– Я хочу получить свой нож обратно, когда снова выйду отсюда, – произнес Джокер, не отрывая взгляд от ночного неба. Брюс кивнул и подождал, пока Джокер сделает первый шаг. Он все еще не до конца понимал, что планировал сделать Джокер, но что-то ему подсказывало: в этот раз он не собирался захватывать Аркхем.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джокер пошел ко входу в лечебницу. Брюс держался рядом, подстраиваясь под его шаг, хотя ему и начало казаться, что Джокер просто тянет время. Тот остановился, совсем немного не дойдя до дверей, и принялся рыться в карманах.

– Отнеси его Джонни. – Не глядя Брюсу в лицо, Джокер вложил ему в руку свой телефон. Брюс его взял, он был удивлен и несколько тронут тем, что Джокер доверил его ему.

– Пусть лучше он будет у тебя, чем у этих придурков тут, – все так же не глядя на Брюса, пояснил Джокер. Ответа дожидаться он не стал, просто поднялся по ступенькам и распахнул двери лечебницы. Он громко поприветствовал охранников, помахав им рукой и сказав, как сильно по ним скучал.

Брюс поспешил следом за Джокером, чтобы охранники поняли, что все в порядке. Те выказали некоторую обеспокоенность появлением Джокера, но приняли его. Брюс остался в коридоре в одиночестве – те отконвоировали Джокера внутрь, проведя его через защитные двери.

Брюс не отрывал взгляда от Джокера до тех пор, пока за ним не захлопнулись двери, после чего вернулся к машине. Тим оставался на заднем сидении, сейчас, когда Джокера не было поблизости, он выглядел чуть лучше. Брюсу потребовалось немного времени, чтобы просто перевести дыхание. Прикрыв глаза, он отпустил напряжение, скопившееся за эту неделю. Еще несколько минут в салоне царила тишина, но вот Тим прочистил горло и поерзал на сидении.

– Просто чтобы ты знал – я расскажу Альфреду, что ты заставил Джокера плакать, – заметил Тим со смехом в голосе, но, пусть слышать его и было приятно, Брюс все равно застонал и повесил голову. Ему никогда не искупить своей вины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/П:  
> * Робин в переводе с английского означает «малиновка»
> 
> * Amusement Mile – район Готэма, Парк Аттракционов


	7. Chapter 7

Альфред дал Тиму воды, вправил вывихнутые суставы, обработал несколько инфицированных ран, а также набор синяков и порезов, в целом он считал, что в долгосрочной перспективе с Тимом все будет в порядке. Он приказал ему не вставать несколько дней, чтобы дать телу возможность восстановиться от полученного стресса, в чем Брюс поддержал его без сомнений.

Тим выполнил свою угрозу и разболтал Альфреду про плачущего Джокера, в результате Брюсу достался испепеляющий взгляд. Брюс оправдался бы, если бы только знал как. Альфред, глядя на него, разочарованно покачал головой, а после сказал, что им всем нужно немного поспать, и помог Тиму покинуть пещеру. Брюс все же увидел, что Альфред едва сдерживает улыбку, но настроение от этого не улучшилось.

Вздохнув, Брюс помассировал виски и наконец-то уступил накопившейся за эти дни усталости. Он едва не уснул по дороге, но все же умудрился доплестись до кровати, а вот сил снять одежду уже не осталось. Проснулся он десять часов спустя, чувствуя себя чуточку лучше. И ему даже было все равно, что Тим успел рассказать Дику и Барбаре о срыве Джокера. Дик нашел это уморительным, и даже слова Барбары о том, что Джокер, наверняка, мог заплакать как по команде, не ослабили его веселье. Брюс же просто был счастлив, что его семья снова в безопасности. 

Ему понадобилось три дня, чтобы набраться смелости и включить телефон Джокера. Уровень заряда батареи был низким, но не смертельно. Поставив телефон на зарядку, Брюс запустил программу дешифровки, чтобы обойти пароль. Он не планировал вынюхивать что-либо, хотел лишь найти номер Джонни, чтобы как можно скорее выследить его, но любопытство взяло верх, и он набрал собственный номер, чтобы посмотреть, под каким именем Джокер его записал. 

Брюс улыбнулся, увидев, что под его номером было указано _сладенький_ , смайлик и сердечко. Также к номеру была прикреплена фотография, на которой Брюс крепко спал, зарывшись лицом в подушку. И Брюс разозлился бы, если бы в этот момент не ощутил разливающееся внутри тепло. Это было так по-детски, так глупо, но Брюс понял, что теперь влюбился в Джокера еще чуть сильнее, и благодаря этому боль и гнев, все еще испытываемые Брюсом из-за того, что тот сделал с Тимом, немного ослабли. 

Найдя номер Джонни, Брюс записал его на листке, и уже хотел было убрать телефон, как вдруг решил поддаться прихоти. Он начал пролистывать фотографии, ища сделанную Джокером наутро после его похищения.

Он не обращал внимания на другие фото, твердя себе, что это не его дело, и вскоре нашел искомое: он на кухне – волосы все еще в беспорядке после сна – улыбается словам Джокера. Брюс никогда прежде не видел себя настолько счастливым и довольным. Несправедливо, что делал его таким не кто иной, как Джокер. Брюс выключил телефон и спрятал его – не хотел, чтобы тот попал в чужие руки. Он отдаст его Джонни сегодня ночью.

В пещеру спустился Тим, вырвав Брюса из мыслей и вернув его к реальности. Брюс сел чуть прямее. С тех пор как вернулся, Тим был не особо разговорчив, и Брюс не знал, как спросить, хочет ли тот поговорить. Но он сомневался, что спросил бы, даже если бы знал как. Тим продолжал бросать на Брюса взгляды, когда думал, что он этого не видит. Его словно что-то беспокоило, но он боялся об этом заговорить, и Брюс не был уверен, что хочет знать о том, что же творится в его голове.

В итоге они оказались в весьма неудобной ситуации, поскольку оба не говорили о том, о чем на самом деле думали.

– Я уеду с Диком в Бладхейвен на несколько дней. И Барбара сказала, что у нее что-то для тебя есть, – сообщил Тим, не глядя Брюсу в глаза.

– Я поговорю с ней, – пообещал Брюс, улыбнувшись Тиму. Тот кивнул и помахал на прощание – замешкался на мгновение, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но в итоге передумал.

Когда Тим вышел из пещеры, Брюс вздохнул, его раздражала собственная неспособность справиться с ситуацией. Он должен был бы знать, как спросить у Тима, в порядке ли он, но понятия не имел, как при этом подойти к проблеме Джокера. Ему еще не доводилось делать подобного, и он никогда не думал, что придется разбираться с тем, как разговаривать на эту конкретную тему в данных обстоятельствах. Брюс позволил себе несколько минут побарахтаться в своих несчастьях, потом взял себя в руки и позвонил Барбаре.

– Тебе захочется посетить заседание совета директоров Аркхема, – вместо приветствия заявила Барбара, и Брюс прикрыл глаза.

– Что ты нашла? – спросил он, заранее страшась ответа.

– Ничего на самом деле. Их финансы и журналы медицинских обращений в полнейшем порядке, но что-то не сходится. Например, они утверждают, что используют определенные препараты, вот только уже некоторое время не пополняли их запасы. И в финансах все, кажется, чисто, но общая сумма потраченных денег не складывается, – в голосе Барбары читалось явное недовольство.

– Я схожу и все проверю, – пообещал Брюс и отключился. Он надеялся, что Аркхем оставил в прошлом свои темные делишки, после того как Стрейндж из директора превратился в пациента, но этого, похоже, не произошло. 

Брюс уведомил Аркхем о своем намерении присоединиться к заседанию совета директоров, отбросив начинающее нарастать внутри беспокойство. Он не любил появляться в Аркхеме в качестве Брюса Уэйна. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя слишком незащищенным и уязвимым, но ничего не поделаешь, он должен быть уверен, что с пациентами Аркхема обращаются хорошо.

До встречи оставалось еще несколько недель, и хотя это давало возможность не торопясь подготовиться к ней, у него также появилось слишком много свободного времени, и теперь он не знал, чем себя занять, раз уж Джокер был в Аркхеме. В какой-то момент он привык проводить время в компании с самим собой.

Тим уехал на выходные в Бладхейвен, и Брюс немного успокоился – одним поводом для беспокойства меньше. Он занялся изучением присланных Барбарой документов, чтобы совет Аркхема на смог сбить его с толку. Когда же солнце село, он облачился в костюм и направился на поиски Джонни.

Брюс не стал посвящать в то, чем занимается, ни Альфреда, ни Барбару – думал, какое-то время они не смогут нормально относиться ни к чему, что хоть как-то связано с Джокером. Выследив телефон Джонни, Брюс с удивлением обнаружил, что тот находится в клинике, куда он отвозил Джокера после его стычки с Кроком.

Держась в тени, чтобы оставаться никем не замеченным, Брюс ждал снаружи, когда Джонни выйдет из клиники. Наконец тот показался, закрыл за собой дверь и направился к своей машине. Вместо того чтобы перехватить его до того, как Джонни сядет в салон, Брюс дождался, пока он заведет двигатель, и, спланировав со своего места, тяжело приземлился на машину. Тактика запугивания в преступном мире играла существенную роль, и если Брюс иногда и наслаждался процессом, то это только его дело.

Выругавшись, Джонни опустил стекло, чтобы посмотреть, что упало на машину, увидев же не кого иного, как самого Бэтмена, выругался еще громче и – явно признавая поражение – покачал опущенной головой. Брюс позволил себе мимолетную ухмылку и тут же скорчил суровую мину.

– Я не имел никакого отношения к тому, что случилось с Робином, – сказал Джонни, вылезая из машины. Брюс спрыгнул на землю. Возвышаясь над Джонни, он ждал, пока тот начнет нервничать, после чего бросил ему телефон. Джонни был настолько удивлен, что едва не выронил его.

– И меня не изобьют? – осторожно, полным надежды голосом спросил Джонни. Брюс несколько долгих мгновений молчал.

– Не в этот раз, – наконец ответил он. Джонни нервно сглотнул, чем доставил Брюсу определенное удовольствие. Нынешнему главному приспешнику и водителю Джокера лучше не давать расслабляться. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джонни, когда Брюс повернулся, чтобы скрыться в тени. Брюс слушал, как тот забирается обратно в салон и уезжает так быстро, как только осмелился.

Улыбнуться Брюс себе позволил, только оказавшись в укрытии тени.

***

Следующие две недели текли очень медленно, и к тому времени, как Брюсу пора было идти на заседание совета директоров Аркхема, он был скорее расстроен, чем обеспокоен. Альфред предложил его подвезти, но натягивающий пальто Брюс покачал головой.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты поработал с Барбарой и присмотрел за Аркхемом. Следите за камерами и средствами связи. Мне нужно знать, затевают ли они что-то, – попросил он, коротко улыбнувшись.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Альфред, отходя от Брюса на шаг.

– Стоит ли мне позвонить Тиму, если дела пойдут плохо? – спросил Альфред, прежде чем Брюс успел выйти за дверь. Он замер и снова повернулся к Альфреду:

– Нет, дай ему отдохнуть. А если он сам предложит помочь, скажи, пусть сосредоточится на учебе. Это должно его занять. – Альфред кивнул и коротко улыбнулся, так как верил: Брюс знает, что делает. Помахав на прощание, Брюс вышел и поспешил к машине. Он приедет немного раньше, но именно это ему и было нужно.

По дороге в лечебницу Брюс убедился, что ничего не забыл, и попросил Барбару прогнать для него все еще раз. Она кратко охарактеризовала ситуацию, Брюс поблагодарил и попросил не устраивать очередных соревнований с Альфредом, кто лучше ему помогает. Первый раз был довольно напряженным, и пусть даже сами Альфред с Барбарой считали, что было весело, Брюсу не хотелось повторять этот опыт.

Он доехал до Аркхема достаточно быстро и припарковал машину там, где при необходимости мог с легкостью до нее добраться. Ему не верилось, что встреча пройдет в соответствии с его пожеланиями, хотя сейчас старое доброе скучное заседание совета директоров – именно то, чего ему хотелось ради разнообразия. Но речь шла про Аркхем, здесь редко что бывало столь просто. Брюсу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сделать пару глубоких вдохов, после чего он вышел из машины. Дважды проверив и убедившись, что все двери заперты, Брюс пересилил себя и твердым шагом направился внутрь лечебницы.

Ему пришлось подождать, пока его зарегистрируют и выдадут пропуск. После того, как он ознакомился с надлежащими протоколами, охранник сопроводил его в конференц-зал, где должна была состояться встреча. Брюс был рад, увидев, что прибыл не последним. По крайней мере пока все шло так, как ему того хотелось. 

Брюс поприветствовал действующего директора лечебницы, невысокого человека средних лет по фамилии Роджерс, чье эго было уж слишком раздутым для того, кто руководил психиатрической больницей.

– Как любезно с вашей стороны, что вы решили приехать, – пожав руку Брюса, поприветствовал его Роджерс. Создалось впечатление, что тот на самом деле так вовсе не думает, но Брюс оставил подозрения при себе и улыбнулся.

– Я подумал, почему бы не взглянуть, на что уходят мои деньги сейчас, при новом руководстве, – ответил Брюс. Роджерс продолжал улыбаться, но лицо его ожесточилось. Еще раз кивнув, он выпустил руку Брюса. 

– Я уверен, вы будете рады узнать, что мы сосредоточены на благополучии наших пациентов, – произнес он и отошел к доктору Лиланд, та выглядела измученной. Поймав ее взгляд, Брюс легко ей улыбнулся, та, улыбнувшись в ответ, переключила внимание на Роджерса.

Брюс отошел в угол, откуда мог бы наблюдать за всеми находящимися в помещении, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Он старался не думать, как близко сейчас от него Джокер, сейчас они оба находились в лечебнице. Это не принесет никакой пользы, он должен оставаться сосредоточенным на поставленной задаче. Сложив на груди руки и приняв максимально расслабленный вид, Брюс принялся наблюдать за общением присутствующих в попытке выявить союзы и разногласия внутри совета.

На то, чтобы появились остальные и все заняли свои места, ушло еще минут пятнадцать. Брюс слушал о таких обыденных вещах, как текущий персонал и количество пациентов, состояние лечебницы и суммы, необходимые, чтобы все работало гладко. Последнее вызвало у Брюса интерес, и он прислушался к словам Роджерса – тот говорил совету, что им следует потратить средства на более совершенную систему безопасности, дабы не позволять заключенным столь просто устраивать побеги. 

– Нынешняя система безопасности является лучшей на рынке и была установлена примерно за месяц до того, как вы присоединились к Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. Бесплатно, могу добавить, – заметил Брюс. Его слова на миг сбили Роджерса с толку. Бросив на Брюса испепеляющий взгляд, тот вернулся к своим бумагам. 

– Число случаев побега и в самом деле уменьшилось, – произнесла Лиланд и умолкла, дожидаясь, пока Роджерс на нее посмотрит. – Проблема в том, что в отделении строгого режима находятся высокоинтеллектуальные скучающие преступники, и у нас нет ресурсов, чтобы предложить им надлежащее лечение или досуговые мероприятия. С системой безопасности все в порядке.

– Как тогда вы объясните то, что они выходят погулять, как только им захочется? – рявкнул Роджерс.

– Как я и сказала, им скучно. Возьмем Нигму для примера. Каждое обновление системы безопасности – это для него новая головоломка. А он их обожает. Крейн и Квинн знают лечебницу лучше всех других пациентов, а Джокер рассматривает это место как пятизвездочный курорт с бесплатными лекарствами. Если вы хотите потратить на что-то деньги, потратьте их на улучшение качества лечения, – ответила Лиланд. Она все это время продолжала держаться профессионально, Роджерс же выглядел так, словно хотел скрестить руки на груди и надуться.

Если бы мог, Брюс бы сказал, что согласен с ней, но предполагалось, что у Брюса Уэйна нет достаточного понимания того, какой должна быть надлежащая психиатрическая помощь. За столом забормотали, несколько человек высказали согласие, и долю секунды Роджерс выглядел едва ли не оскорбленным. 

– Нам придется с этим разобраться, – наконец произнес Роджерс, голос его прозвучал напряженно и подчеркнуто нейтрально.

– Раз уж мы затронули эту тему, мой бухгалтер обнаружил некоторые расхождения в вашей системе бухгалтерского учета, – заметил Брюс. Ответом ему стала напряженная тишина. Внимательно наблюдая за реакцией каждого, он ждал, пока кто-нибудь что-то скажет.

Лиланд выглядела уставшей, а Роджерс, к удивлению Брюса, казалось, был искренне ошеломлен обвинением. Тот был не настолько хорошим актером, чтобы подделать выражение лица. 

Брюс взглянул на остальных. Начальник службы безопасности, Паркер, закрылся и смотрел прямо перед собой, что вызвало у Брюса некоторые подозрения. Нэнси Картер, новая начальница отделения психиатрии, смотрела на членов совета чересчур спокойно, по мнению Брюса. Она ему никогда особо не нравилась – он всегда считал, что женщина была замешана в махинациях Стрейнджа, но доказать этого так и не смогли. Брюс бы не удивился, узнай он, что именно она стояла за всеми проворачиваемыми сейчас в лечебнице махинациями. 

Большинство других членов совета выглядели растерянными, но даже те, кто не занимал высоких постов в штате или самом совете директоров, в данный момент продолжали вызывать беспокойство Брюса.

– Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. – Роджерс перевел взгляд на начальника отдела финансов для подтверждения, но тот лишь недоуменно пожал плечами в ответ.

– Может, нам стоит сделать перерыв, чтобы мы смогли в этом разобраться? – вмешался Паркер, на что Картер согласно кивнула. Брюс обратил внимание на всех, кто поднялся с места прежде, чем услышал мнение остальных.

– Заседание продолжится через пятнадцать минут! – прокричал вслед уходящим Роджерс. Брюс дождался, пока остальные займутся своими делами, и вышел. Доставая телефон, чтобы позвонить Барбаре, он оглядел коридор, дабы убедиться, что никто его не подслушает.

– Что-то определенно происходит. Проверь Картер и Паркера, и новенького, который занимается финансированием Аркхема. – Брюс еще не успел закончить предложение, как Барбара уже начала набирать что-то на клавиатуре. Прислонившись к стене, Брюс принялся терпеливо ждать, пока она закончит. Он продолжил краем глаза следить за происходящим вокруг, нацепив на лицо скучающее выражение, на случай, если кто-нибудь присматривает за ним. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Барбара начала говорить, но не успела она произнести даже первый слог, как связь прервалась. Нахмурившись, Брюс проверил телефон – не выключился ли, – нет, и батарея была полностью заряжена. Единственное, что было не в порядке, – внезапная потеря сетевого соединения. 

Брюс понятия не имел, что произошло, но у него появилось плохое предчувствие. Взгляд метнулся по сторонам, однако никто, по-видимому, не заметил, что что-то не так. Он решил вернуться в конференц-зал: убедиться, что с остальными все нормально, а также узнать, были ли у кого-то еще проблемы со связью. В лучшем случае окажется, что его телефон вдруг просто сломался, и все хорошо. Вот только более реалистичная часть разума продолжала твердить, что вот-вот произойдет что-то плохое. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Брюс максимально беззаботно двинулся в сторону конференц-зала, но едва он потянулся к ручке двери, как завыла сирена. 

Брюс застыл.

Мгновение ничего не происходило, но затем коридор наполнился суматохой, и весь совет Аркхема поднял шум, пытаясь выяснить, что случилось. Роджерс повысил голос, чтобы его услышали, безрезультатно впрочем, но не оставил попыток достучаться до остальных – продолжал говорить всем, чтобы они сохраняли спокойствие, пусть даже в собственном голосе и выражении лица явно читалась нервозность. Прошмыгнув мимо Роджерса и стащив по пути его ключ-карту, Брюс продолжал следить краем глаза за небольшой толпой.

Он собирался выбраться из лечебницы и вернуться в качестве Бэтмена, но ему не удалось сделать даже пары шагов прочь от паникующих членов совета, как его остановила вцепившаяся ему в руку Нэнси Картер. Брюс без колебаний взглянул ей в глаза, ожидая, что она скажет. Когда же та заговорила, он едва не упустил из виду тайком улизнувшего Паркера.

– Служебный выход в той стороне. Он находится подальше от палат, – сказала она с клинически вежливой улыбкой, которую обычно приберегала для своих пациентов. От Брюса не ускользнуло, как она тянула его за руку, ожидая, что он сделает то, чего ей хотелось, так что он улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул и позволил ей увести себя от остальных. Брюс сомневался, что смог бы отделаться от нее, не вызвав лишних вопросов, потому решил, что может и последовать за ней. Он в любом случае уже знал, что она как-то замешана в происходящем в лечебнице, потому застать его врасплох, если попытается что-то предпринять, у нее не получится. Брюс бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что именно она включила сирену. 

Картер провела Брюса через несколько дверей и начала спускаться по лестнице, объяснив это тем, что, когда включается сирена, лифты не работают. Брюс и без того уже знал об этом, но говорить ничего не стал. Не стал он упоминать и о том, что она вела его вовсе не к служебному выходу. Чем дальше они заходили в недра лечебницы, тем сильнее нарастало беспокойство Брюса, когда же они миновали еще один лестничный пролет, он понял, что у него проблемы.

Коридор, в котором они оказались, вел в отделение строгого режима.

– О Боже. Кажется, я пропустила поворот, – извиняющимся тоном произнесла Картер, но Брюс не купился на это.

– Все нормально. – Он не стал указывать ей на ложь, но отошел от нее на пару шагов – не совсем понимал, каковы ее намерения. Он слышал отголоски беспорядков, происходящих в других частях лечебницы, но в отделении строгого режима пока еще было тихо. Не понимая причин, Брюс слегка повернулся в сторону тяжелых защитных дверей и прислушался. Он пытался услышать хоть какие-то звуки из палат, но всё, что мог уловить, – шум продолжающегося где-то за стенами бунта.

Брюс слишком погрузился в окружающие звуки и потому заметил, что делает Картер, только после того, как она провела своей карточкой по слоту кнопочной панели на стене, отчего защитные ворота закрылись, и он оказался заперт в коридоре. Сделав шаг к воротам, Брюс уставился на Картер, не без удовольствия отметив, как та отпрянула. 

– Ничего личного, просто я не могу позволить тебе совать нос в дела, которые тебя совершенно не касаются. – Вероятно, это были первые правдивые слова, адресованные ею Брюсу. Вытащив рацию, она одарила его извиняющейся улыбкой, видеть которую тому совершенно не хотелось, и покачала головой.

– Выпускай их, – произнесла она в рацию, и Брюс услышал голос Паркера, подтверждающего приказ.

– Прощай, – бросила Картер, после чего поспешила прочь. Брюс едва не позвал ее, но лязгающий звук, донесшийся со стороны палат отделения строгого режима, заставил его передумать. Брюс застыл на секунду, но почти тут же метнулся к воротам, вытаскивая карточку-ключ Роджерса. Используя собственный перекрывающий код – технически несуществующий, равно как и его карточка, – Брюс достаточно легко открыл ворота. Затем снова захлопнул их и скрылся на лестнице за миг до того, как двери палат открылись, выпуская заключенных.

Прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью, Брюс молча слушал доносящиеся из коридора звуки. До него донесся голос Нигмы. Брюс сомневался, что ворота смогут надолго его задержать, но если ему повезет, Крейн и Дент отвлекут Нигму на несколько секунд.

Брюс не стал ждать, чтобы узнать, насколько быстро Нигма сможет взломать систему безопасности. Он поспешил вверх по лестнице, ступая как можно тише и тщательно прислушиваясь к доносящимся из коридоров звукам. Идея прорываться через главный вход не казалась хорошей, лучше будет подняться повыше и проверить, сможет ли он связаться с Альфредом или Барбарой. Ему нужно знать, что происходит в лечебнице и сколько заключенных находится вне камер, так что кто-то должен взломать систему видеонаблюдения и оценить ситуацию.

Брюсу удалось добраться до верхнего этажа незамеченным, но и там связь не ловила, открыть же хоть одно из окон, чтобы проверить, поможет ли это, Брусу не удалось. Вздохнув, он прикинул свои варианты. Выйти через главный вход не получится, но можно попытать удачу со служебным входом. Брюс решил, стоит попробовать.

***

Ему удалось также незамеченным вернуться к лестничному пролету у отделения строгого режима. Несколько раз его чуть не обнаружили, но он уже давно научился держаться вне поля зрения людей, к тому же не сказать, что заключенные мастера в умении подкрадываться. Когда их группа прошла по коридору, Брюс затаился на лестничной клетке. Он настолько сосредоточился на медленно затихающих звуках за дверями, что не услышал тихих шагов за спиной.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом – это стало первой подсказкой. Второй – ему закрыли глаза, а голову оттянули назад. Забыв про осторожность, Брюс резко ткнул напавшего локтем. Разворачиваясь к нему, он в процессе добавил еще один удар, третьего же тот избежал только потому, что Брюс замер в шоке, оказавшись лицом к лицу с без меры удивленным Джокером. 

На мгновение мир замер, но затем Джокер потерял равновесие. Брюс попытался поймать его, но опоздал, и все что ему осталось – с ужасом смотреть, как Джокер падает с лестницы. Он рухнул на пол лицом вниз, после чего в воздухе повисла жутковатая тишина. Стоящий наверху лестницы, замерший не в силах двинуться с места, Брюс молился, чтобы Джокер пошевелился.

Но он не шевелился. Дыхание Брюса перехватило, весь мир сузился до распростертого у подножия лестницы тела Джокера. Еще секунда ушла на то, чтобы заставить ноги двигаться, после чего Брюс сбежал вниз по лестнице и упал на колени рядом с Джокером. Тот все еще дышал, и Брюс облегченно выдохнул. Рука Джокера была вывернута под неестественным углом, и у него шла кровь, но он дышал – и это все, что имело для Брюса значение. 

Он протянул руку – хотел убрать с лица Джокера прядь волос, но замер, рука зависла над щекой. Брюсу не хотелось навредить ему еще сильнее, возможности же выяснить, какой ущерб он уже нанес, не было. Джокер вполне мог повредить шею или позвоночник – Брюс не осмелился даже прикоснуться к нему.

Но тут Джокер дернулся и застонал, отчего Брюс почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. 

– Не двигайся, – тихо приказал Брюс, и как можно мягче положил ладонь ему на плечо. К его облегчению, Джокер замер и медленно открыл глаза. Он выглядел ошеломленным, но, послушавшись Брюса, не шевелился. Дождавшись, пока он немного придет в себя, Брюс убрал руку и заставил себя улыбнуться, улыбка вышла дрожащей.

– Как думаешь, сможешь сесть? – спросил Брюс, отказываясь начинать беспокоиться из-за того, что Джокер лишь продолжал пристально смотреть на него расфокусированным взглядом, но спустя довольно долгое время тот наконец-то кивнул. Брюс помог ему сесть и прислониться к стене, затем проверил, сильно ли тот пострадал. Насколько он мог сейчас судить, самые серьезные травмы – это сотрясение мозга, вывихнутая лодыжка и поврежденное плечо, – но он бы не удивился, узнай, что Джокер сломал парочку костей.

Дождавшись, пока Джокер перестанет выглядеть настолько оглушенным, Брюс уселся на ступеньку, уткнулся локтями в колени и скрестил руки, так как не знал, куда их деть. Он пытался решить, что делать дальше. Джокер опустил голову, выглядящие слишком безжизненными волосы завесили лицо. Брюс забеспокоился, не потерял ли тот сознание, но Джокер вытер кровь с губ дрожащей рукой – в итоге лишь размазал ее по лицу. Если изо рта текла кровь, то он как минимум прикусил язык или щеку.

– Не уверен, что сделал что-то, что могло бы оправдать попытку убийства, – произнес Джокер после длительной паузы. Его голос звучал слишком невнятно, чтобы это выглядело естественно. Скривившись, Брюс сдержал стон. 

– Я не понял, что это ты, – извиняющимся тоном ответил он, уловив, как дернулись губы Джокера.

– Мне от этого должно стать лучше? – Джокер бросил взгляд на Брюса и продемонстрировал нечто, должное, похоже, означать улыбку. Брюс едва не скривился из-за того, насколько вынужденной была эта показная беспечность Джокера.

– Полагаю, что нет, – тихо ответил Брюс, уставившись на свои ладони. Ему хотелось извиниться перед Джокером, но он не был уверен, за то ли, что чуть не убил его всего несколько минут назад, или за то, что случилось в их последнюю встречу. Он понятия не имел, как начать разговор на любую из этих тем.

– Ты все еще злишься, – сказал Джокер через несколько минут напряженного молчания, и Брюс едва не подпрыгнул от звука его голоса. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но остановился и задумался на секунду. Он не думал, что все еще злился, но предпочел быть точно уверенным в этом. Переведя взгляд на Джокера, он впервые за долгое время хорошенько к нему присмотрелся.

К своему удивлению, Брюс не обнаружил больше и следа злости ни из-за испорченного свидания, ни даже из-за похищения Тима. Он ожидал, что та пустота, которую он ощущал, при виде Джокера превратится в гнев или боль, но ничего подобного не произошло, и выяснять причины этого Брюс сейчас не собирался. 

– Я не злюсь, – правдиво ответил он.

– Тогда почему ты пытался меня убить? – парировал Джокер, на секунду уставившись Брюсу в глаза, но тут же опустил свой взгляд.

– Я не пытался тебя убить. – Брюс приложил все силы, чтобы говорить спокойно. Джокер насмешливо фыркнул и закашлялся кровью, ему, похоже, было хуже, чем полагал Брюс. 

– Я даже не знал, что ты здесь. В новостях не упоминали, что ты за решеткой, – продолжил Брюс еще через некоторое время. Джокер фыркнул, с оттенком веселья в глазах взглянул на него и пожал плечами: 

– В то время это казалось хорошей идеей.

Брюс был заинтригован:

– Ты хотел оказаться в Аркхеме? Почему? – Он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы скрыть большую часть своего любопытства. Когда оставлял его здесь, то так и не понял, почему Джокер хотел этого, и до сих пор не понимал этого его желания.

– Не считая бесплатных колес? – Джокер ушел от ответа, и единственная причина, почему Брюс не стал акцентировать на этом внимание – он все еще паршиво чувствовал себя из-за того, что едва его не убил.

– Но как ты оказался здесь в этот раз? – вместо того, чтобы давить, спросил Брюс, на что Джокер ухмыльнулся. Кровь окрасила его подбородок в красный, и отчего-то это беспокоило сильнее, чем должно бы.

– Фальшивые слезы – мой конек, – гордо заявил Джокер и добавил настойчиво: – Так и есть, – неправильно интерпретировав причину, по которой вытянулось лицо Брюса, хотя он даже не думал его поправлять.

– А как, по-твоему, я добился того, что Харл была рядом так долго? Пара слезинок, несколько всхлипов и нужные слова – и всё, поддастся кто угодно. – Джокер снова закашлялся, после чего прислонился головой к стене и прикрыл глаза. Брюс же чувствовал себя настолько глупо, что даже не напомнил тому не спать.

Стены приглушали раздающиеся где-то звуки бунта, создавалось такое впечатление, что Брюс и Джокер находятся не на одном уровне существования с остальным миром. Брюс чувствовал что-то сродни умиротворению, через какое-то время он расслабился, даже несмотря на увещевания внутреннего голоса сохранять бдительность.

– Ты можешь съебать сейчас, – вдруг сказал Джокер, что выбило Брюса из колеи даже быстрее, чем обычно.

– Прости? – уставился он, нахмурившись, на Джокера с явно написанным на лице замешательством.

– Ты мне не нужен, – не открывая глаз, ответил Джокер. Брюсу захотелось назвать его лжецом. Он знал Джокера достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать – тот не может смириться с мыслью, что кто-то способен бросить его, и если бы на Брюсе был бэткостюм, он сказал бы это ему в лицо. Брюс прикусил язык, сдерживаясь. Он не может сказать подобное Джокеру, не здесь, но он все равно не позволит ему себя оттолкнуть. Он не оставит Джокера здесь, не тогда, когда тот одинок и ранен, а лечебница захвачена бастующими заключенными. 

– Я тебя не оставлю, – заявил Брюс, но Джокер никак не показал, что слышал его. На мгновение Брюс, стиснув зубы, уставился в пол, но затем принял решение.

– Давай же, детка. – Джокер резко поднял на Брюса удивленный взгляд, и тот улучил секунду, чтобы погордиться тем, что смог застать его врасплох. – Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь, когда ты ранен. И хватит уже изображать королеву драмы из-за какой-то глупой ссоры. Давай просто согласимся, что мы оба погорячились и забудем об этом, хорошо? – Брюс уставился на Джокера с выражением, которое не оставляло места для спора. Джокер встретился с ним взглядом, и в его улыбке впервые за долгое время появился намек на искреннее веселье.

– Ты «погорячился» сильнее, – спустя мгновение заметил Джокер, Брюс улыбнулся.

– Ладно, – ответил он, и в Джокере что-то, очевидно, изменилось. Едва заметно коснулось глаз, да плечи расслабились на секунду. Но Брюс понял, что между ними все снова в порядке, он более или менее прощен.

Брюс сполз на пол и, встав на колени рядом с Джокером, убрал с его лица окровавленные волосы, после чего мягко поцеловал его в лоб, обхватив щеки ладонями, – просто потому, что мог сделать это. Джокер тихо вздохнул, и Брюс замер на несколько секунд, уткнувшись носом в его волосы и вдыхая запахи крови, Аркхема, пота и огромного количества химикатов. Подняв руку, Джокер коснулся его подбородка, и Брюс сделал вид, что не заметил, что тот едва заметно дрожит.

– А сейчас мы можем уже убраться отсюда? – тихо спросил Брюс. Джокер усмехнулся и кивнул, убирая руку. Слегка отстранившись, Брюс ласково ему улыбнулся. Джокер все еще пребывал в растерянности, но в его взгляде появилась мягкость, и она не имела никакого отношения ни к сотрясению мозга, ни к препаратам, которые ему давали, отчего Брюсу захотелось его поцеловать.

– Ты не против позволить мне встать? – прежде чем Брюс успел что-либо сделать, спросил Джокер. Секунда ушла на то, чтобы понять, о чем он, затем Брюс поднялся.

Он протянул Джокеру руку, но тот от нее отмахнулся. Для поддержки оперся на стену, прикусил губу и начал вставать, концентрируясь на том, чтобы не упасть. Поднявшись, Джокер покачнулся, но ему удалось найти точку равновесия, и он отстранился от стены. Едва оказался на своих двоих без малейшей опоры, Джокер победно улыбнулся Брюсу, в голове которого мелькнула мысль, что он не должен быть столь удивлен.

– Я в полнейшем порядке, – заявил Джокер, делая шаг к лестнице. Секунду действительно казалось, будто все нормально, но затем колени Джокера подогнулись, и Брюсу пришлось поймать его, пока он снова не упал.

Джокер сердито пыхтел, изо всех сил цепляясь за плечи Брюса. Он удерживал его на весу, пока тот снова не смог тверже встать на ноги. Но даже когда Джокер перестал опираться на него всем весом, Брюс его не отпустил, да и сам Джокер, похоже, не собирался разжимать рук.

Шум, раздавшийся в коридоре где-то над ними, заставил Брюса вернуться к реальности, и на него тут же обрушилось осознание их положения. Быстро прикинув, какие у него есть варианты, Брюс сделал глубокий вдох.

– Обхвати меня руками, – сказал он Джокеру, но тот хмуро посмотрел на него и не пошевелился. Не теряя терпения, Брюс проигнорировал шум, раздавшийся вверху лестницы.

– Я тебя понесу, а ты будешь говорить мне, куда идти, – пояснил Брюс и умолк, дожидаясь, пока Джокер справится с накрывшими его весельем и удивлением от этой идеи. В итоге Джокер пожал плечами и обнял Брюса за шею. Дав ему время подготовиться, Брюс поднял его на руки.

– Я сломаю тебе ноги, если ты меня уронишь, – непринужденно заметил Джокер. Брюс не стал говорить, что у него было много практики, и он частенько таскал его на руках, но одарил его обнадеживающей улыбкой.

– Нам надо идти в подвал, – сказал Джокер, крепче обняв направившегося к лестнице Брюса.

Доверив Джокеру приглядывать за тылом, Брюс сосредоточился на том, чтобы издавать как можно меньше шума. На первом этаже Джокер его остановил, сообщив, что нужно пересечь всю лечебницу. Брюс в меру способностей скрыл свою нервозность. Он не осмелился предложить служебный выход в качестве альтернативы тому, который имел в виду Джокер, – не знал, как объяснить, откуда так хорошо осведомлен о планировке Аркхема, если Джокер вдруг спросит об этом. 

– Все будет нормально, – заверил его Джокер. Брюса хоть и сбивала с толку легкость, с какой тот считывал его эмоциональное состояние, но не так сильно, как могла бы.

– Дверь заперта, – заметил Брюс, вызвав смех Джокера.

– Никогда еще не встречал запертой двери, которая могла бы меня удержать, – заявил он, слезая с рук Брюса.

Брюс позволил ему этот маневр, но все же придерживал его за поясницу, пока тот осматривал замок, чтобы не свалился. Когда Джокер покачнулся из-за дезориентации, должно быть, вызванной сотрясением, Брюс вытащил из кармана стащенную у Роджерса ключ-карту и протянул ее Джокеру, не собираясь просто стоять и смотреть, как тот перенапрягается только из-за того, что сам он попал в неприятности. Джокер несколько секунд пялился на карту, а после перевел взгляд на Брюса.

– Поднялась паника, и я подумал, что она может пригодиться, – пожал Брюс плечами. Джокер недоверчиво приподнял бровь, но принял эту версию и взял карту. Замок открылся, и Брюс уже хотел снова взять Джокера на руки, но тот лишь отмахнулся от него.

– Мне нужно пройтись, – произнес Джокер, сделав глубокий вдох. Брюс встал к нему вплотную и приобнял рукой за талию для поддержки, не обратив внимания на адресованный ему звук протеста.

– Ты даже один шаг не можешь сделать, не упав при этом, – напомнил Брюс, и Джокер тут же умолк. – Хотя бы обопрись на меня. – Обдумав его слова, Джокер снова вздохнул и обхватил Брюса рукою за плечи.

Следуя указаниям Джокера и следя в оба, Брюс шел по, к счастью, пустым коридорам Аркхема. Здесь вопли и крики, наполняющие лечебницу, слышались куда громче. Брюс напрягся, невольно приготовившись к тому, что в любой момент на них может кто-нибудь выскочить. Глянувший на него краем глаза Джокер обошелся без комментариев.

По лабиринту коридоров лечебницы Джокер вел Брюса куда медленнее, чем вел бы обычно. Когда к коридору, в котором они находились, приблизилась небольшая группа заключенных, Джокер втолкнул Брюса в маленькую кладовку с чистящими средствами и поручил ему внимательно прислушиваться ко всем звукам за дверью. Обращающий куда больше внимания на проходящих мимо шумных заключенных, чем на Джокера, Брюс очень удивился, когда тот снова возник рядом с бутылкой, в которой успел намешать каких-то химикатов.

– Все чисто? – шепотом спросил Джокер, на что Брюс медленно кивнул. Все его внимание было приковано к бутылке, которую тот сейчас закрывал крышкой.

– Черт, – скорчил Джокер недовольную гримасу и, глянув на бутылку, пожал плечами. – Может, позже, – пробормотал он и, улыбнувшись Брюсу, прижался к двери ухом. Дождавшись, пока Джокер счел, что выйти достаточно безопасно, Брюс медленно и осторожно открыл дверь, осмотрелся по сторонам и, выйдя из кладовки, снова притянул Джокера поближе к себе. Бутылку тот взял с собой, и, продолжив свое путешествие по коридорам лечебницы, Брюс лишь надеялся, что воспользоваться ей возможности не представится. 

Джокер открывал по пути двери, Брюс же следил за происходящим вокруг. Джокер все еще нетвердо стоял на ногах, из-за чего Брюс беспокоился о том, что произойдет, если они вдруг наткнутся на кого-то из заключенных. 

Брюс знал, что Джокер обладает огромным влиянием в лечебнице и что мало кто рискнет его тронуть. Вот только Джокер был ранен, из-за чего заключенные вполне могли наброситься на него. Брюс бы предпочел избежать второго сценария.

Джокер выглянул за угол и кивнул, Брюс поддержал его и, свернув за угол, они продолжили свое путешествие. Путь им преградили еще одни ворота. Подойдя к ним, Брюс принялся ждать, пока Джокер вытащит карточку и откроет замок, внимательно при этом следя за окружающей обстановкой. Но Джокер не стал открывать ворота, вместо этого он прислонился к ним и задумчиво пожевал губу, отчего ранка снова открылась. 

– Нам придется пройти через камеры, – непривычно серьезно проговорил Джокер, отчего Брюс слегка выпрямился. – Держись поближе ко мне, и все будет в порядке, – продолжил он, глядя Брюсу прямо в глаза, чтобы убедиться – тот его понял.

– Хорошо, – ответил Брюс, и даже кивнул для убедительности. Джокер еще на пару секунд задержал на нем взгляд и только после этого повернулся к воротам и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Брюс забеспокоился, что сотрясение свалит его прежде, чем они выберутся из лечебницы. Он, конечно, знал, что сможет вытащить Джокера, даже если тот будет без сознания, но это будет нелегко.

В конце коридора показался Нигма, заметивший его Брюс вдруг ощутил облегчение: Джокер еще не успел открыть ворота. Губы Джокера расплылись в широкой улыбке, но сам он напрягся. Он максимально осторожно передал Брюсу бутылку, которую так и продолжал таскать с собой, и пошевелил пальцами, приветствуя Нигму. Взяв бутылку, Брюс встал позади Джокера и положил ладонь ему на спину для поддержки. В качестве благодарности Джокер одарил его быстрой, едва заметной улыбкой. 

– Только посмотрите, это же Эдди Спагетти собственной персоной. Думал, к этому времени тебя здесь уже не будет, – сказал Джокер, когда Нигма подошел к воротам. Брюс же сделал вид, будто ему не по себе и он очень встревожен происходящим. 

Брюс терпеть не мог находиться рядом с Нигмой в личине Брюса Уэйна – тот был вторым после Джокера человеком, который вполне мог раскусить, кто такой Бэтмен. Так что Брюс избегал любых контактов с ним, за исключением необходимости предотвращения преступной деятельности. Брюс понимал – единственная причина, почему Джокер все еще не сложил дважды два: просто не хотел знать, кто такой Бэтмен. Брюсу даже казалось, что Джокер целенаправленно избегал правды, вот только у Нигмы подобных проблем не было.

– Два вопроса. Почему ты выглядишь, как после крушения поезда, и почему с тобой Брюс Уэйн? – Нигма перевел цепкий взгляд с Джокера на Брюса и обратно.

– Мне пришлось пробивать себе путь через армию зомби, а Брюсси отвезет меня домой. Потому что у него есть машина, – ответил Джокер, прислонившись лицом к решетке. К удивлению Брюса, Нигма расхохотался и подался ближе к Джокеру.

– Угадай, что у меня есть? – спросил Нигма. Джокер задумчиво замычал, делая вид, что обдумывает ответ.

– Нижнее белье Сороки*, выданное ей явно не в Аркхеме, – ответил Джокер, снова вызвав смех Нигмы. 

– Нет. Это твое увлечение, не мое, – отозвался Нигма. Джокер фыркнул и подмигнул Брюсу, явно намекая на что-то непристойное. Брюс прикусил губу, стараясь не представлять, как Джокер будет выглядеть в женском белье. Для подобных мыслей сейчас явно было не то время и не то место. 

– У меня есть пароли к компьютерной системе. – Нигма явно был чрезвычайно горд собой. Брюс сделал мысленную пометку написать Барбаре, как только выберется отсюда.

– Рад за тебя. – Голос Джокер так и сочился сладостью, едва Брюс услышал его, собственная вежливая улыбка превратилась в гримасу. Но Нигма то ли не заметил ничего, то ли ему было наплевать. Он снова переключил внимание на Брюса. 

– И все-таки, если серьезно, что ты хочешь от Брюса Уэйна? – Нигма выжидательно уставился на Джокера. Тот вздохнул и ударился головой о решетку.

– Мне нужен кто-то, кто отвезет меня домой. У него есть машина, он милый, он достаточно богат, чтобы купить мне по дороге панини, а еще он отличный заложник на случай, если снаружи у ворот околачивается Горди. Счастлив? – Джокер начал терять терпение, Нигма это заметил, поэтому оставил тему, хоть и не был удовлетворен ответом.

– Я собираюсь узнать, что скрывают эти некомпетентные придурки, – спустя минуту заявил Нигма, кивнув. – Итак, ты собираешься уже открыть эти ворота, или я все должен делать сам? – продолжил он, на что Джокер продемонстрировал ему ключ-карту.

– Сбавь обороты, лузер, я на целую милю впереди тебя. – Джокер расплылся в улыбке, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Нигмы. Открыв ворота, Джокер отклонился, прижимаясь к ладони Брюса и безмолвно прося его не двигаться, пока Нигма проходит мимо.

– Увидимся снаружи, – остановился Нигма, поравнявшись с Джокером. Тот раскинул в стороны руки, призывая его себя обнять. Но Нигма, заартачившись, поднял ладони в защитном жесте, отчего Джокер скорчил самую грустную физиономию, на какую был способен в данном состоянии. 

– Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к биологическим жидкостям. – Нигма сделал шаг назад, и Джокер опустил руки.

– Ну ты и чудик, – вздохнул Джокер с улыбкой, так что Нигма не принял замечание на свой счет. Он не стал задерживаться, чтобы узнать, есть ли Джокеру еще что сказать. Дождавшись, когда Нигма скроется за углом, Джокер с тяжелым вздохом навалился на Брюса всем весом. Тот обнял его и практически поднял, только чтобы Джокер смог немного передохнуть. 

– Я в порядке, – наконец сказал Джокер, и Брюс помог ему выйти за ворота. В этот раз они двигались еще медленнее, но Брюс не стал никак это комментировать. 

Когда они дошли до тяжелых дверей отделения общего режима, Джокер ненадолго сел на пол. Чтобы не возвышаться над Джокером, Брюс пристроился рядом. Тот опустил голову между коленей, и Брюс забеспокоился, что его начнет тошнить или он вырубится. Ему нужно вытащить Джокера отсюда на свежий воздух как можно скорее.

– Держись рядом со мной, – наконец произнес Джокер, голос звучал спокойно, выверенно ровно. Брюс кивнул. – Позаботься о том, чтобы я выглядел так, словно способен ходить самостоятельно. Обо всем остальном позабочусь я, – продолжил Джокер, слегка повернув голову, чтобы краем глаза видеть Брюса. Брюс молча дождался, пока Джокер почувствует, что готов подняться и, едва это произошло, встал с пола и в меру своих способностей сделал все, что тот ему велел.

Джокер обхватил локоть Брюса своим и после секундного размышления для пущей надежности вцепился ему в запястье. Открывая дверь, он перенес большую часть веса на Брюса, который, перешагивая порог и вступая в царящую по ту сторону двери суматоху, приготовился ко всему.

Хоть это и было отделение общего режима, это не имело особого значения, поскольку никто из заключенных не находился сейчас в камерах. Брюс заметил нескольких заключенных других отделений, они запугивали менее агрессивных пациентов. Ему хотелось им помочь, но Джокер подтолкнул его в сторону стены и повел в обход бунтующих. Те немногие, кто обращал на них внимание, тут же старались убраться с дороги Джокера, и никто, похоже, не заметил, что рядом с ним как приклеенный идет Брюс.

Джокер слегка развинтил крышку на бутылке с химикатами и держал ее наготове, на случай, если кто-нибудь решит что-то предпринять, но хоть они и перехватили несколько взглядов, никто не осмелился пересекаться с Джокером. Брюс затаил дыхание, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать его торопить. Ему не хотелось, чтобы тот пострадал еще сильнее, и также не хотелось, чтобы Джокер причинил вред кому-то из заключенных. 

Им удалось пройти половину пути через отделение, когда первый человек решил попытать счастья, выступив против Джокера. Громила со штампом «отделение строгого режима» на одежде с решительным выражением лица приблизился к Джокеру. Брюс едва не встал между ними, но не успел пошевелиться, как Джокер шагнул вперед и засадил мужику коленом в пах, чтобы тем самым сбить громилу с ног. 

Затем он сунул ему в рот бутылку с химикатами, опрокидывая их в глотку. Брюс заставил себя стоять неподвижно, пока мужчина захлебывался ядовитыми веществами, а Джокер молча оглядывал остальных, бросая им вызов.

– Кто еще хочет поиграть? – этим своим приторно-слащавым голосом спросил Джокер – неудивительно, что никто больше не осмелился к нему подойти, – недолго посверлил толпу перед собой пристальным взглядом и, вернувшись к Брюсу, снова взял его под руку. От внимания Брюса не ускользнуло, что Джокер едва заметно дрожит всем телом, и он ощутил вспышку злости на сейчас уже мертвого заключенного. Он сможет попечалиться из-за произошедшего с ним и потом, когда они окажутся в безопасности, а Джокер не будет на волосок от обморока.

Джокер стискивал зубы и держал голову высоко поднятой, даже когда на лице выступила испарина, а сам он едва мог сделать один шаг без поддержки Брюса. Джокер шел через отделение словно на буксире, и Брюс чувствовал к нему безмерное уважение. Он всегда знал, что благодаря целеустремленности Джокер может пройти через любые препятствия, стоящие у него на пути, опираясь лишь на силу воли. Но видеть воочию, как тот, убедив полное людей отделение, что он в полнейшем порядке, идет сквозь толпу, хотя сам едва может стоять... Это все равно наполняло Брюса странным чувством гордости.

Они без каких-либо новых проблем прошли отделение до конца, и Джокер открыл дверь. Он продолжал стоять прямо до тех пор, пока та не захлопнулись за его спиной, оставляя их в блаженно пустом коридоре, после чего, тяжело дышащий и дрожащий, рухнул на пол. Брюс стоял рядом молча – решил дать Джокеру время собраться с силами и взять себя в руки. Тот сплюнул, кашляя, кровь, и Брюс уже подумал, что его вырвет или он потеряет сознание.

– Можешь идти? – мягко спросил Брюс после того, как Джокер перестал кашлять. Чуть поразмыслив над ответом, тот, не глядя на Брюса, покачал головой. Джокер выглядел едва ли не сломленным, но, по крайней мере, был честен, Брюс мог оценить жест, особенно учитывая текущую ситуацию. 

Он поднял Джокера на руки, не спрашивая, не возражает ли тот, и пошел ко входу в подвал. Джокер возмущаться не стал, и Брюсу стало интересно: из-за того ли, что слишком устал, или ему просто было все равно? 

Джокер молчал до тех пор, пока они не дошли до двери в подвал. Брюс ожидал, что тот как минимум спросит, откуда он знал, куда идти, и его внезапное молчание испугало Брюса сильнее, чем он готов был признать. Так же, не говоря ни слова, Джокер протянул ему ключ-карту. Брюс открыл дверь и, по-прежнему с Джокером на руках, зашел в подвал. Дверь позади захлопнулась, погрузив их в гнетущую темноту. 

– Слева от тебя есть выключатель, – сказал Джокер. Пришлось поставить его на пол, чтобы отыскать выключатель. Брюс включил свет, и в тусклом, мерцающем свете прикрученных к потолку ламп стала видна узкая лестничная клетка. 

Снова подняв Джокера, Брюс спустился по лестнице, но, едва достигнул пола, остановился в ожидании указаний Джокера, куда идти дальше. Брюс знал, что у заключенных есть свои секретные проходы из Аркхема, но не знал, где они. Каждый раз, как они заделывали одну дыру в стенах лечебницы, как тут же появлялась дюжина новых.

– Иди по коридору слева до самого конца и найди белый кирпич на задней стене, – велел Джокер, и Брюс пошел в указанном направлении. Он знал, что этот коридор вел к женскому отделению в новом здании, которое построили не так давно. Брюс испытал облегчение, когда это случилось, поскольку это вполовину сократило количество побегов, устраиваемых Харли с Джокером друг для друга. 

Джокер молчал все то время, что Брюс нес его по коридору, и ему несколько раз приходилось проверять, в сознании ли он. Дойдя до конца, Брюс не стал терять время: усадил Джокера на землю, нашел, где включить свет в подвале женского отделения, и, как только слабый свет озарил помещение, отыскал белый кирпич, про который говорил Джокер. 

– Что мне делать теперь? – спросил Брюс, поворачиваясь к Джокеру, который с мгновение пялился в пустоту, но затем жестом попросил Брюса приблизиться. Он тут же подчинился, поднял Джокера на руки и вернулся вместе с ним к стене с белым кирпичом. Брюсу было любопытно, что Джокер будет делать дальше.

Тот заставил поставить его, и, пусть Брюс и поддерживал большую часть его веса, Джокер все же стоял прямо, что несколько успокаивало. Он слегка расфокусированным взглядом осматривал пространство возле стены, пока не заметил стоящую вплотную к ней определенную коробку. 

– Отодвинь ее в сторону, – Джокер указал на коробку с белой точкой в нижнем углу. Сдвинув ее, Брюс обнаружил крышку люка старой заброшенной канализационной системы, проведенной под лечебницей.

Джокер сказал Брюсу поднять крышку люка, которая, к его удивлению, оказалась гораздо легче, чем он ожидал. Брюс помог спуститься в люк Джокеру и последовал за ним. Закрыв за собой крышку, он тут же пожалел, что у него нет с собой ни фонарика, ни чего-то подобного – едва можно было разглядеть собственную руку. Но тут Джокер включил – должно быть, спрятанный здесь кем-то – старый фонарик.

– Мы выберемся через следующий люк, – сказал Джокер и опасно покачнулся, так что Брюс снова поднял его на руки. Джокер направил луч фонарика в нужном направлении, Брюс по пути поглядывал на потолок, чтобы не пропустить люк. Он заметил его минут пять спустя и ссадил Джокера, получив подтверждение, что это тот самый люк. Не теряя времени даром, Брюс открыл крышку и сдвинул ее в сторону, чтобы Джокеру было легче выбраться. 

Лицо обдал порыв свежего ветерка, и Брюсу пришлось моргнуть – солнце только начало садиться, и свет оказался слишком ярким. Где-то вдалеке слышался вой сирен, Брюс задался вопросом: прибыла полиция, чтобы разбираться с бунтом, или произошло что-то еще? Вот только в данный момент ему было плевать, он плюхнулся на сухую траву рядом с Джокером, наслаждаясь возможностью находиться за пределами лечебницы. Он рассеянно задумался, то же ли самое ощущают заключенные после побега. 

– Брюс? – Голос Джокера звучал еще слабее, чем прежде. Повернувшись к нему, Брюс заметил, насколько изможденным тот выглядит.

– Да? – столь же тихо отозвался Брюс. Ему захотелось стереть с лица Джокера кровь, чтобы тот перестал выглядеть так, будто вот-вот помрет, и он начал вспоминать, клал ли в карманы что-то вроде салфеток. 

– Не смей везти меня в больницу, – сказал Джокер, на что Брюсу захотелось возразить. Джокеру нужно в больницу, это было бы ясно кому угодно, вот только Брюс понимал точку зрения Джокера. И он решил, что и сам сможет справиться с его сотрясением и сломанной лодыжкой.

– Ладно, – согласился он. Одарив его кривоватой улыбкой, Джокер прикрыл глаза.

– Нам надо добраться до машины, – заметил Брюс. Джокер кивнул. Брюс дал ему еще минуту, чтобы немного отдохнуть, после чего встал и снова поднял его на руки. Он пошел на парковку вдоль стены лечебницы. В отдалении все еще звучал вой сирен, но, к счастью, на парковке полицейских машин не оказалось.

Отыскав свою машину, Брюс открыл дверь, запихнул Джокера на пассажирское сидение и как можно быстрее забрался в салон и сам. Он покинул территорию Аркхема еще до того, как успела прибыть полиция, а до Нэрроуз* добрался раньше, чем Джокер вырубился. Тут Брюс чуть ускорился; он ехал прямиком в пентхаус, совершенно позабыв и про Альфреда, и про Барбару, которые ждали новостей о том, жив ли он еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Не буду лгать, я не включила дюжину идей, о которых хотела написать в главе, но, думаю, в таком виде она даже лучше, чем была бы по изначальной задумке. 
> 
> П/П:  
> * Сорока – одна из суперзлодеек, враг Бэтмена. 
> 
> * Нэрроуз – the Narrows – район Готэма, пользующийся дурной славой.


	8. Chapter 8

**П/А:**  
_Меня взяли на слабо: осмелюсь ли я написать что-то семейное, так что я так и сделала. Надеюсь, вам понравится._

____________________________________

**Глава 8:**

Несмотря на пробки и установленные по периметру Нэрроуз дорожные заграждения из-за ситуации в Аркхеме, Брюсу удалось доставить Джокера в пентхаус и привести его в сознание меньше, чем за час, правда, по ощущениям прошла целая вечность. Он привел Джокера в порядок, снял с него фирменный комбез лечебницы, подлатал его и только после этого написал Альфреду сообщение, что с ним все в порядке. Еще одно сообщение ушло Барбаре, где он просил ее приглядывать за Нигмой. Брюс понимал, что ему следовало ехать обратно в Аркхем, и желательно в бэт-костюме, вот только он не мог оставить Джокера одного — не когда тот в любой момент мог снова отрубиться. Так что он вручил Джокеру комплект чистой одежды, убедился, что он чувствует себя вполне комфортно, и лишь тогда позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть и присесть.

Остаток ночи и большую половину следующего дня Брюс провел, следя, чтобы Джокер не умер и оставался в сознании, в результате к тому времени, когда тот перестал жаловаться на головную боль, Брюс готов был вырубиться и спать неделю кряду. Джокер выглядел лучше, хоть и ненамного, но Брюс успокоился в достаточной мере, чтобы около полудня наконец задремать. Джокер в это время рассеянно гладил его по волосам и мурлыкал себе под нос какой-то мотивчик.

Чуть позже в тот же день позвонил Альфред, спросил, где он находится, а также передал, что полиция хотела бы расспросить его о произошедшем в лечебнице. Пообещав связаться с Гордоном, как только сможет, Брюс попросил Альфреда сказать пока полиции, что он слишком удручен случившимся, чтобы об этом говорить. Это должно было дать ему день или два, Альфред, правда, планом остался недоволен, но подчинился.

Следующие несколько дней Брюсу более или менее удавалось удержать Джокера в постели, преуспел он в этом отчасти благодаря болеутоляющим, которые ему давал. Когда же избегать встречи с Гордоном больше не было возможности, Брюс почти был готов Джокера связать. Но тот пообещал оставаться на месте. Не то чтобы он и в самом деле мог куда-то уйти — по его словам, сломанная лодыжка опухла до такой степени, что он даже думать не мог о том, чтобы ступить на нее, помимо этого у него были сломаны одно, может, пара ребер, поэтому он будет более чем счастлив дождаться возвращения Брюса и возможности поиграть с ним в медсестру. Последнее Брюс комментировать не стал, просто направился к двери.

На историю о бедном миллиардере, которому не повезло оказаться в эпицентре бунта, Гордон не купился, тем не менее Брюс продолжал, придерживаясь ее, твердить, что нашел дорогу к черному выходу, но был в таком смятении, чтобы ясно мыслить, что сбежал. Опровергнуть его историю Гордон не мог — одной интуиции для этого было недостаточно, доказательств же не было — и, смерив недоверчивым взглядом, Брюса отпустил. По пути к выходу он упомянул так, будто это пустяк, что Картер вела себя немного странно, и Гордон поблагодарил его за это.

— Как там Горди? — спросил Джокер, когда Брюс вернулся в пентхаус. Брюс испытал облегчение, увидев, что тот все еще в постели, смотрит эпизод какого-то сериала со стоящего рядом ноутбука.

— В норме, — ответил, забираясь на кровать к Джокеру, Брюс. Ему начинало нравиться валяться вот так, бездельничая весь день напролет, в постели с Джокером, и какая-то его маленькая частичка удивлялась: почему они не делали этого раньше.

Только на четвертый день Брюс решил, что Джокер достаточно здоров для серьезных разговоров. Но все равно избегал этого, прячась на кухне — решил, что вполне способен самостоятельно приготовить пасту. Поначалу все шло хорошо: вода закипела, он начал делать соус, но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так, и в итоге макароны получились недоваренными, а мясо пригорело.

Хмуро разглядывая учиненный беспорядок, Брюс вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. Он должен был знать, что все испортит — он никогда не был хорош в приготовлении еды, если для этого приходилось пользоваться плитой, а готовка занимала больше нескольких минут.

— Что ж, можно с уверенностью предположить, что домохозяйкой в этих отношениях ты не будешь? — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос. Прежде чем обернуться, Брюс прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Джокер стоял, прислонясь к стене и широко улыбаясь, Брюс пожал плечами и бросил на него смущенный взгляд.

— Нельзя быть мастером во всем, — произнес он, выключая плиту. Джокер доковылял до кухонного острова и уселся на стул.

— Мы можем что-нибудь заказать, — предложил Брюс, на что Джокер кивнул. Пока Брюс убирал разведенный беспорядок и делал заказ, Джокер бездумно барабанил по столу пальцами, отбивая какой-то мотивчик, и внимательно следил за всеми его действиями.

Брюс убрал телефон в сторону и уселся на стул напротив Джокера, предположив, что они могут поговорить, пока ждут еду. Джокер тут же заметил изменения в поведении Брюса, отчего его лицо раздраженно дернулось, после чего губы расплылись в слащавой улыбке, которая без грима выглядела несколько странно. Брюс задумался на мгновение, стоит ли ему подыскать для Джокера какую-нибудь помаду, но затем выкинул из головы все отвлекающие мысли.

— Не пойми меня неправильно…

— Я определенно пойму все неправильно, — ввернул Джокер, отчего Брюс замер, уставившись на него.

— Но нам нужно установить основные правила, — закончил Брюс и снова умолк, дожидаясь, пока Джокер перестанет со стоном закатывать глаза, прежде чем продолжить.

— Ты не можешь наставлять на меня пистолет или угрожать мне всякий раз, когда из-за чего-то злишься. — Тон Брюса не оставлял места для споров, но Джокер все равно состроил скептическое выражение лица.

— Не то чтобы я в тебя стрелял, — возразил Джокер. Брюсу пришлось напомнить себе оставаться спокойным и вести себя как взрослый, а также о том, что Джокер не самый психически стабильный человек, у которого к тому же есть некоторые проблемы с основами человеческого взаимодействия.

— Не в этом суть. Суть в том, что ты не можешь угрожать моей жизни, когда из-за чего-то расстраиваешься. Можешь на меня орать, оскорблять меня или разнести целую комнату — мне плевать, но не надо угрожать моему благополучию только из-за того, что ты не знаешь, что значит вести себя как адекватный человек, — сердито уставился на Джокера Брюс. Сейчас он вел себя скорее как Бэтмен, а не как Брюс Уэйн, и ему очень повезло, что Джокер не обратил на это внимания.

Надо отдать ему должное, Джокер прикусил язык и молчал, хотя выражение лица, прежде чем остановиться на чем-то относительно контролируемом, сменилось с яростного на обиженное, и затем — раздраженное. Брюс молчал, позволив ему справляться с собой в своем темпе, и Джокер в итоге сделал глубокий вдох и прижал ладони к прохладной столешнице.

— Так что, теперь я должен измениться, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, — наконец сказал он, тщательно следя, чтобы голос звучал безэмоционально.

— Я не об этом пытаюсь сказать, — покачал головой Брюс. — Послушай, как насчет того, что ты скажешь мне, что от меня требуется, чтобы у тебя не возникало желания тыкать мне в лицо всякими смертоносными штуковинами, и тогда мы найдем золотую середину, которая устроит нас обоих? — продолжил он, на что Джокер фыркнул.

— Компромисс означает, что ни одна из сторон не останется довольной результатом, — напомнил Джокер общеизвестную истину и, подавшись вперед, уставился на Брюса немигающим взглядом.

— Ну, в отношениях компромисс означает, что мы не расстанемся из-за какой-то ерунды и не убьем друг друга, — ответил Брюс. Он остался непреклонен, когда Джокер снова закатил глаза, так что тот, похоже, решил обсудить вопрос: вздохнул и смерил Брюса куда более серьезным взглядом.

— Я не собирался тебя убивать, — сказал он. Брюсу пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не позволить ему вывести себя из равновесия.

— Почему в таком случае ты наставил на меня пистолет? — спросил он. Джокер пожевал губу, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать, чтобы добиться своего.

— Почему ты от меня ушел? — ответил в результате вопросом на вопрос, и у Брюса появилось чувство, что они наконец-то подобрались ближе к сути проблемы Джокера.

— Потому что я не заинтересован оставаться с тем, кто постоянно пытается мной манипулировать, и кому я безразличен настолько, что он угрожает мне пистолетом, — парировал Брюс. Джокер, к его удовлетворению, выглядел несколько ошеломленным его словами.

— Мне бы не пришлось направлять на тебя пистолет, если бы ты остался, — отозвался Джокер, и Брюсу пришлось сделать вдох, чтобы немного успокоиться.

— Дело вот в чем, — начал он, немного выпрямившись на стуле и посмотрев в глаза Джокера убийственно серьезным взглядом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Черт его знает почему, но это так. Но я не собираюсь ничего продолжать, если ты и дальше будешь мне угрожать или пудрить мозги каждый раз, как открываешь рот. — Прежде чем подняться, Брюс подождал, чтобы убедиться: Джокер на самом деле услышал то, что он ему сказал.

— Можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько потребуется, но ты должен понять, хочешь ли ты настоящих отношений, когда мы не лжем, не манипулируем и не угрожаем друг другу убийством, или ты хочешь кого-то, кто будет твоей марионеткой. В этом случае я предлагаю вернуться к Харли или найти кого-то еще, кого ты сможешь использовать. Или заведи щенка. Эти любят делать то, что им говорят, — с этими словами Брюс стремительно — насколько осмелился, чтобы это не выглядело, будто он сбегает, — вышел из кухни до того, как Джокер успел ему что-то ответить. Если повезло, то Брюс смог сбить Джокера с толку достаточно, чтобы тот действительно обдумал его слова, и, возможно, тот больше никогда не наставит на него пистолет. Но прежде чем поднимать вопрос о том, чтобы Джокер перестал убивать людей у него на глазах, придется немного подождать.

Брюс не прятался в гостиной, просто ждал доставку еды, то, что он при этом мог избегать Джокера, — всего лишь незапланированный бонус. Еду привезли через несколько минут, и, чтобы как можно скорее отделаться от доставщика, Брюс упомянул об ожидающей его красотке.

Когда он вернулся на кухню, Джокер не двинулся с места и продолжал пристально смотреть на стойку перед собой все то время, пока Брюс раскладывал еду. На поставленную перед ним тарелку тоже даже не взглянул, и от Брюса не укрылось, насколько тщательно Джокер контролировал ритм своего дыхания. Брюс сел и, набивая рот пастой, чтобы выиграть себе время, постарался проанализировать, стоит ли что-то сейчас говорить.

Что лучше сказать, он так и не решил, и к тому времени, как доел, Джокер все еще игнорировал свою порцию, поэтому Брюс сдался. Он сомневался, что смог бы добиться от Джокера реакции, даже если бы заговорил с ним, и, возможно, лучшее, что он мог сделать: дать Джокеру во всем разобраться самому. Вздохнув, Брюс убрал свою тарелку, после чего из прихоти подошел к Джокеру.

— Попробуй что-нибудь съесть. — Брюс провел костяшками пальцев по его спине. — Я поработаю немного в гостиной, дай мне знать, когда захочешь поговорить. — Наклонившись, Брюс поцеловал Джокера в висок и подождал несколько секунд ответных слов или действий, но тот оставался неподвижен. Кивнув, Брюс оставил его наедине с собой — Джокер поговорит с ним, когда будет готов.

* * * 

Брюс ждал, что Джокер к нему присоединится, но этого так и не произошло. К тому времени, как село солнце, Брюс сдался, перестал изображать видимость работы и вернулся на кухню, но нашел там лишь пустой стол и нетронутую еду. При виде этого Брюс ссутулил плечи, вздохнул и принялся заворачивать ее, чтобы поставить в холодильник на случай, если Джокер захочет поесть позже.

Брюс на мгновение замер, обдумывая свой следующий шаг, и решил, что лучше всего будет найти, где Джокер прячется, и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Он нашел его свернувшимся калачиком на кровати. Свет в комнате не горел, из-за чего Брюс подумал, что Джокер спит, но то, как тот напрягся при его приближении, его выдало.

— Не против, если я присяду? — спросил Брюс, но Джокер продолжал не обращать на него внимания. Брюс вздохнул и сел на край постели. Он надеялся, что оставил достаточно места между ними, чтобы Джокер не чувствовал себя некомфортно. Брюс ждал, что он сделает уже что-нибудь, но минуты медленно текли, а Джокер так и не выказал и малейших признаков осведомленности о присутствии Брюса.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сегодня спал на диване? — спросил Брюс, голос прозвучал легко, легче, чем он чувствовал себя, но Джокер не обратил на него внимания.

— Я не смогу ничего исправить, если ты не заговоришь со мной, — заметил Брюс и провел рукой вдоль бока Джокера. Тот напрягся из-за прикосновения, но Брюс не придал этому значения, и через какое-то время Джокер начал расслабляться. Брюс дал ему время, чтобы тот решил, готов ли заговорить, и через несколько минут Джокер слегка развернулся и посмотрел на него поверх плеча.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты остался, — слова прозвучали настолько тихо, что Брюс едва их услышал, и ему вдруг стало очень трудно дышать. Он прижался лицом к плечу Джокера, помня о его многочисленных порезах, синяках и ранах, и прикрыл глаза. Вдыхая запах Джокера, он пытался понять, что должен был сказать.

— Мне просто нужно было немного времени, — отозвался он наконец и приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть Джокеру в глаза. — Тебе нужно верить мне, когда я говорю, что не брошу тебя.

Джокер пожевал губу, Брюс же задержал дыхание, ожидая, пока из его глаз исчезнет тень недоверия. Ситуация сложилась очень деликатная, и Брюсу не хотелось все испортить. Руки похолодели, но он прижал ладонь к щеке Джокера, чтобы успокоить его — он никуда не уйдет, — и что-то во взгляде Джокера изменилось.

— Я не собирался причинять тебе вред, — тихо произнес Джокер, и Брюс ему поверил. — И ты не можешь просить меня быть собой, а потом закатывать истерику, когда я _действительно_ становлюсь собой. — Брюс кивнул, он понял, что имел в виду Джокер, пусть даже это не особо ему нравилось.

— Договорились, — сказал Брюс, на что Джокер ответил слабой улыбкой. Кажется, это была победа. Брюс улыбнулся и ослабил контроль, позволив Джокеру увидеть отразившиеся на его лице чувства и любовь, которые он к нему испытывал. Улыбка Джокера стала чуть шире, и он закатил глаза. Брюс рассеянно провел рукой по его волосам, наслаждаясь близостью, он скучал по ней, пока Джокера не было рядом.

— И я не манипулирую тобой, — вдруг сказал Джокер, и Брюс фыркнул — не смог сдержаться. Джокер уставился на него и уже открыл было рот, чтобы начать спорить, но Брюс его опередил.

— Манипулируешь, — рассмеялся он, немного выпрямившись, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Джокеру в лицо.

— Нет, это не так, — настаивал тот, и теперь настала очередь Брюса закатывать глаза.

— Значит, ты не пытался меня задобрить после того, как я разозлился из-за твоих угроз отстрелить Кобблпоту яйца? — Джокер несколько раз открыл рот, но затем стиснул зубы, а его взгляд принялся метаться по комнате, Брюсу при этом едва удалось удержать бесстрастное выражение лица. Его осенило — он только что стал свидетелем маленького чуда: Джокер позволил ему увидеть, что у него не всегда есть на все мгновенный ответ.

— Я бы не назвал это манипуляцией, — наконец нашелся Джокер, на что Брюс мягко усмехнулся. Джокер наклонил голову набок и надулся, всего на секунду, после чего разразился смехом. Брюс и не осознавал до этой минуты, как сильно успел соскучиться по этому звуку.

— Ладно, может, это и было несколько манипулятивно. Процентов на десять самое большее, — заявил Джокер, на что Брюс согласно хмыкнул. — Я готов согласиться на двадцать процентов, если ты скажешь мне, как, черт подери, тебе удается понять, когда я тебе лгу, — продолжил Джокер. Брюс на мгновение уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, но затем рассмеялся.

— Я управляю мультимиллионной компанией. Я должен быть в состоянии понять, когда люди пытаются пудрить мне мозги, — ответил он. После краткого размышления Джокер пожал плечами, принимая его ответ.

— Так я могу спать здесь или мне придется идти спать на диване? — спросил Брюс, и Джокер посмотрел на него как на идиота:

— У тебя есть гостевая спальня.

— Да, но это дело принципа. Сначала ссора, а после виновная сторона спит на диване, — пожал Брюс плечами. Джокер в ответ на это снова расхохотался, что Брюса весьма порадовало.

— Можешь спать здесь. К тому же это твоя кровать, — ответил Джокер. Брюс наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку в качестве благодарности, и встал. Под взглядом Джокера он снял одежду и пошел в ванную принять душ. Если он и устроил для Джокера небольшое шоу в процессе — это только его дело, да и не сказать чтобы тот жаловался.

В ванной Брюс не торопился, помимо душа он еще и побрился, насухо вытерся и нанес все увлажняющие средства и лосьоны, какие только можно было использовать за один раз — просто чтобы заставить Джокера подождать на несколько минут дольше. Закончив, он вошел в спальню в одном обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце. Джокер издал какой-то одобрительный звук, и Брюс, перед тем как надеть треники, бросил полотенце в сторону кровати. Джокер рассмеялся — оно прилетело ему прямо в лицо, — но даже не стал делать вид, что пытался увернуться.

— Знаешь, за последние несколько дней я испытал острую нехватку поцелуев. Чувствую себя обделенным поцелуями, так что тебе придется что-то с этим сделать, — произнес Джокер. Брюс замер с рубашкой в руках и повернулся к нему, тот сидел на кровати с полотенцем на коленях и широкой ухмылкой на лице. Брюс решил, что рубашка может и подождать, широким шагом дошел до постели и, повалив на матрас, забрался на Джокера сверху.

— Осторожнее, сладкий, я все еще восстанавливаюсь, — рассмеялся Джокер, притягивая его тем не менее ближе. Кивнув, Брюс еще мгновение просто смотрел на Джокера, после чего прижался к его губам в поцелуе.

Джокер вздохнул и зарылся руками во все еще влажные волосы Брюса. Брюс целовал его мягко, ленно, и тот позволил ему оставить этот темп. Брюс потерялся во вкусе и ощущении тела Джокера, поэтому почти не отреагировал на зазвонивший на тумбочке телефон. Это не было важно, не сейчас, когда Джокер наконец-то снова был здесь, с ним, после столь долгой разлуки.

Но телефон так и продолжал надрываться, и в конце концов это разрушило блаженство, в котором затерялся Брюс. Выругавшись, он отстранился от Джокера и схватил мобильник.

— Забудь о нем, — предложил Джокер и потянулся к Брюсу, чтобы вернуть в свои объятия. Брюс замер. Ему хотелось проигнорировать телефон и чувство, что он должен ответить на звонок. Джокер слегка запрокинул голову, облизнул губы и обхватил Брюса ногами за талию.

— Останься со мной, — голос Джокера звучал мягко, едва ли не умоляюще, и Брюс сдался. Он в любом случае сможет перезвонить тому, кто пытался с ним связаться, через несколько минут. Закрыв сознание от постороннего шума, Брюс снова аккуратно, помня о его поврежденных ребрах, уселся на Джокера и вернулся к поцелуям. Через несколько минут звон прекратился, но Брюс едва обратил на это внимание.

***

Брюс так и не перезвонил Альфреду. К тому времени как он всласть нацеловался с Джокером, он совершенно позабыл про звонок, а потом они бодрствовали до самого утра, просто валяясь и разговаривая, после чего наконец-то заснули. Когда же он проснулся, тот звонок не казался чем-то настолько важным. Он решил, что позвонит Альфреду, когда у него появится для этого время, но подходящей возможности так и не представилось. Но когда совесть начала поднимать голову, он все же отправил ему сообщение, в котором написал, что с ним все в порядке.

Брюс счел, что в его далеком от примерного поведении виноват Джокер, слишком тесное общение с ним.

Раны Джокера заживали медленно. Через десять дней ему стало лучше настолько, что он смог скакать по пентхаусу, не останавливаясь передохнуть в каждой комнате. Лодыжка у него все еще оставалась немного опухшей и болела, тревожили и ребра, но большинство порезов и синяков начали сходить. Брюс также увидел, что Джокер потирал левое плечо, когда думал, что он не видит, но Брюс притворился, что ничего не заметил.

За эту неделю, после того как Джокер более или менее смог нормально ходить, они выработали какое-то подобие режима дня. Утром, пока Брюс делал им кофе, Джокер занимался завтраком. Брюс был обескуражен, когда убедился, что Джокер действительно умеет готовить — так, он с огромным удовольствием приготовил пасту и соус: блюда, ставшие полным провалом Брюса. После завтрака они обычно устраивались в гостиной: Джокер смотрел мультики или какой-нибудь забавный, по его мнению, сериал, Брюс же в это время занимался делами Уэйн Энтерпрайз. И он сомневался, что когда-либо успевал сделать так много работы за одну неделю.

К полудню Джокеру надоедало смотреть телевизор, и он начинал донимать Брюса, в итоге тому приходилось или бросать работу, или позволять Джокеру ему помочь. Это было тошнотворно по-семейному, но Брюсу вроде как нравилось. Джокер мог бы с ним согласиться, но вместо того, чтобы высмеивать Брюса, он начинал готовить ужин и приказывал Брюсу сменить простыни, если ему казалось, что те недостаточно свежие. Однажды Брюс даже застал Джокера за протиранием кухонной столешницы.

Как-то вечером, когда Джокер уже перестал принимать обезболивающие, Брюс открыл бутылку вина, и тот пожаловался на отсутствие настоящего камина. Брюс пожалел, что не может отвезти его в поместье, где они могли бы провести ночь перед старым камином в кабинете, возможно, захватив несколько одеял и дюжину подушек.

Брюс знал, что должен был понимать — это не может длиться вечно. В пятницу он планировал пойти в офис на несколько часов. Ему даже удалось одеться подходящим образом, но затем Джокер зазвал его обратно на оккупированный им диван. Брюс, недолго думая, отбросил галстук и пиджак и вернулся к Джокеру. Не то чтобы в офисе его ждали, ну и он в любом случае сможет закончить чтение отчетов.

К полдню Джокер решил, что его развлечением на день станет Брюс, потому приложил максимум усилий, чтобы не дать ему спокойно дочитать документы по новому проекту, который нужно было одобрить.

— Мне скучно. Обрати на меня внимание, — потребовал Джокер, кончиками пальцев ног тыкая Брюса под ребра. Брюс попытался смерить его строгим взглядом, но тронувшая уголки губ улыбка смазала эффект, и через несколько минут Джокер добился своего: Брюс отложил документы.

— Ты не можешь еще немного посмотреть свой сериал? — спросил он, на что игриво улыбающийся Джокер отрицательно покачал головой:

— Сначала я хочу поцелуй.

Брюс бросил на него озадаченный взгляд, а уже через миг резко рванулся вперед и прижал Джокера к дивану. Тот рассмеялся, и Брюс заглушил его смех поцелуем, а когда уселся на Джокера, тот выдохнул ему в губы и обхватил его руками за плечи.

Брюс ощутил отголоски кофе и шоколада и проник в рот языком, желая распробовать вкус. Джокер с громким стоном впился Брюсу в спину ногтями, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе, и остатков здравого смысла Брюса едва хватило на то, чтобы поберечь его травмированные ребра. Обхватив Брюса ногами за талию, Джокер прижался теснее, а он в ответ несильно, помня о заживающей ранке и не желая повредить кожу, прикусил его губу. Джокер от этого вздрогнул, Брюс же, куснув еще раз, отстранился. Джокер заскулил и схватил его за плечи, чтобы снова притянуть вниз, но Брюс сел прямо и, воспользовавшись возможностью, оглядел раскинувшегося перед ним Джокера.

— Знаешь, я много об этом думал, — начал было Джокер, Брюс сделал вид, что шокирован.

— Это явно не к добру, — ответил он. Джокер за это ткнул его коленом под ребра, вот только его губы расплылись в улыбке.

— Я решил, что не против, когда ты называешь меня деткой, и не буду возражать, если ты сделаешь так снова, — сладко улыбнулся Джокер, склонив голову набок. Брюс рассмеялся и, растроганный, покачал головой, позволяя Джокеру снова притянуть себя вниз.

— Ты думал об этом целую неделю? — спросил Брюс, на что Джокер кивнул, ярко ему улыбнувшись. Брюс не был уверен, верит ли ему, но это явно не то, из-за чего стоило ссориться. Он просто, заканчивая этот разговор, снова поцеловал Джокера, и тот с большим удовольствием оставил тему.

Спустя короткое время Джокеру стало мало одних лишь поцелуев, он провел ладонями по бокам Брюса к ремню. Брюс издал резкий вдох, предвкушение стремительно нарастало и, когда Джокер расстегнул ремень и брюки, он не удержался от тихого стона. Скользнув внутрь ладонью, Джокер обхватил пальцами его твердеющий член, и Брюс забыл, как дышать.

Не отрываясь от губ Брюса, Джокер расплылся в широкой ухмылке и начал медленно двигать рукой вдоль его члена, задавая мучительный ритм, от которого у Брюса из головы вылетели все связные мысли. Он скучал по этому почти столь же сильно, как по присутствию Джокера. Несколько недель он думал, что никогда больше не почувствует прикасающиеся к нему руки Джокера, так что сейчас ощущать их на себе было даже лучше, чем представлялось.

Брюс не стал тратить время попусту и запихнул собственную руку в штаны Джокера, ощущение веса его твердого члена на ладони было упоительным. Джокер застонал и вцепился в его руку, и Брюсу понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не сорвать с них обоих одежду и погрузиться в Джокера.

Когда легкие начали гореть от недостатка кислорода, Брюс отстранился и переключился на шею, принявшись покусывать и посасывать каждый участок выставленной напоказ бледной кожи, запоминая каждый изданный Джокером звук. Насытившись и удовлетворившись количеством оставленных на горле Джокера меток, Брюс сполз ниже, и — к недовольству обоих — Джокеру пришлось убрать руку с его члена.

Проигнорировав недовольный скулеж, Брюс задрал рубашку Джокера, коснулся поцелуем его разгоряченной кожи, и протест тут же превратился в довольный стон. Одной рукой Джокер зарылся в волосы Брюса, другой же вцепился в его рубашку, вытягивая ее полы из штанов и сминая в кулаке, когда Брюс провел языком по его бедру.

— Если ты мне не отсосешь, я надеру тебе задницу, — умудрился проговорить задыхающийся Джокер. Брюс ухмыльнулся, не отрывая губ от его кожи.

— Тебе действительно надо научиться быть терпеливее, — отозвался Брюс, хотя сам уже просунул руки в штаны Джокера и сжал ладонями его задницу. Рассмеявшись, тот потерся о его руки. Брюс усмехнулся и снова принялся дразнить Джокера, несмотря на его вялые возмущения тем, что он не двигается быстрее.

Оставив на бедре Джокера засос, Брюс уже обдумывал, не стянуть ли с него штаны, как его внимание привлек жуткий грохот со стороны входа, заставивший Джокера под ним напрячься. Брюс перевел взгляд на источник шума и тут же побледнел. Он едва был в состоянии дышать, встретившись с широко распахнутыми глазами Альфреда.

Этого не может быть.

В голове Брюса взметнулась тысяча мыслей — он даже не успел осознать ни одну из них, — после чего в ней стало совершенно пусто. С руками, прикованными к Джокеру, глазами — к Альфреду, он застыл на месте, пытаясь заставить мозг осознать, что Альфред тут.

— Не беспокойтесь! — вдруг подал голос Джокер, разбивая повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Он поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте и одарил Альфреда насмешливо-торжественным взглядом. — Это именно то, чем оно кажется, — заявил он, на что Альфред моргнул и, переведя взгляд с Джокера на Брюса, поднял бумажный пакет, который уронил до этого, и чеканным шагом направился на кухню, так и не произнеся ни слова и ни разу не оглянувшись.

Джокер разразился восторженным смехом, и, если бы Брюс не был столь занят, пытаясь справиться с учащенным дыханием, он бы заставил его заткнуться. Джокер же взглянул ему в лицо, белозубо улыбнулся и, не прилагая и малейших усилий, чтобы сдержать смех, попытался втянуть Брюса в новый поцелуй.

Это вырвало Брюса из его шокового состояния. Он резко отстранился от Джокера и выпутался из его рук и ног. Когда же поспешил встать, чтобы уйти, Джокер надулся и схватил его за руку. Брюс замер от неожиданности и недоуменно на него уставился.

— А как же мой минет? — Джокер посмотрел на него так, словно Брюс поступает с ним ужасно неправильно. Миг ошарашенного молчания, и раздражение все же взяло над Брюсом верх.

— Ты получишь его позже, — ответил он и попытался уйти, но Джокер лишь крепче сжал его руку — вцепился так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Джокер все еще не поправился, и это единственная причина, почему Брюс не сдернул его на пол — он остановился, пока большая часть тела Джокера все еще оставалась на диване.

— Я собираюсь убедиться, что Альфред не вызовет копов. Если ты останешься здесь и будешь вести себя хорошо, то, возможно, получишь то, чего хочешь, — сказал Брюс заползающему обратно Джокеру. Тот, обдумав его слова, громко вздохнул и откинулся на подушки дивана, явно разочарованный возникшей ситуацией.

Задержав на нем взгляд еще на несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться — Джокер не пойдет за ним следом, Брюс поспешил за Альфредом. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, распаковывал продукты на кухне. Брюс какое-то время молча наблюдал за его проворными движениями, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить ситуацию.

Альфред, пересекая кухню, коротко взглянул на него с каменным выражением лица — кроме этого он больше ничем не показал, что осведомлен о присутствии Брюса. Брюс прочистил горло и сделал нерешительный шаг в его сторону, решив, что для всех будет лучше просто покончить с этим. Это будет все равно, как сорвать лейкопластырь, приклеенный к коже суперклеем.

— Я бы предпочел не слышать никаких оправданий, — заметил Альфред, прежде чем Брюс открыл рот. Брюс медленно кивнул, так ничего и не сказав. — Хотя услышать правду я готов. — Альфред смерил Брюса суровым нечитаемым взглядом, и он снова кинул, не уверенный, что сможет ее рассказать. Он сомневался, что знает, в чем заключается эта правда.

— Еще вы, возможно, захотите застегнуть ваши штаны, — чересчур буднично заметил Альфред, поворачиваясь включить кофемашину. Брюс замешкался немного, но перевел взгляд вниз и, к своему ужасу, увидел, что ширинка и ремень все еще расстегнуты. Он густо покраснел и поспешил это исправить, взмолившись, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его до того, как все станет еще хуже.

Альфред продолжал заниматься повседневными делами, словно не случилось ничего экстраординарного, Брюс же в это время беспокойно топтался посреди комнаты, пытаясь придумать, что же ему сказать. Мысли продолжали возвращаться к оставшемуся на диване Джокеру, беспокоил тот факт, что тому не потребуется много времени, чтобы заскучать. Брюсу надо поскорее со всем разобраться. Вздохнув, он принял решение: если Альфреду нужна правда, то Брюс даст ее ему.

— Я не знаю, что произошло. Несколько месяцев назад я был в баре в подвале, пытался отыскать того проклятого контрабандиста, но там вдруг объявился Джокер, мы с ним напились, и я позволил ему провести ночь здесь, на этом все. А потом он как-то раз просто появился из ниоткуда перед моей машиной, его тогда ранил Крок, и я отвез его к врачу, потом — домой, и он бы убил меня, если бы я не согласился с ним общаться, и я просто подумал… — Слова застряли в горле, Брюс вздохнул и поник. Он доплелся до кухонного острова, взгромоздился на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, почувствовав себя вдруг безумно уставшим.

— Я не знаю. Я годами пытался его понять, но так и не смог, и я просто подумал, смогу ли что-то понять в образе Брюса Уэйна. — Брюс провел рукой по волосам и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Альфреда.

— И, вам удалось что-то понять? Помимо того, как забраться к нему в штаны? — в голосе Альфреда не было и намека на веселье. Брюсу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он сглотнул, отбросил на миг вину и стыд и заставил себя посмотреть на Альфреда, на лице которого было все то же нечитаемое выражение.

— Думаю, да, — медленно ответил он. Он не был уверен, узнал ли о Джокере что-то новое, но отчего-то казалось, что теперь понимал его чуточку лучше. Альфред кивнул и отвернулся к кофемашине, после чего, к облегчению Брюса, протянул ему чашку. Следующее, что осознал Брюс — возле него появился Джокер со словно приклеенной, слишком широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Мой кофейный датчик сработал, — заметил Джокер, будто это объясняло его появление, и ухмыльнулся Альфреду. — И, прежде чем вы начнете огрызаться и иронизировать, чем славятся все британцы, просто вспомните, что вы вроде как испоганили мне день. — Взгляд Джокера стал злым, и Брюс уставился на него так, словно надеялся — тот извинится перед Альфредом, если Брюсу захочется этого достаточно сильно.

Альфред впился в Джокера немигающим взглядом. Они устроили безмолвное состязание в гляделки, Брюс же обдумывал вариант отдать, в качестве компромисса, Джокеру свой кофе и взять себе новую чашку. Но затем Альфред, так же молча, отдал Джокеру собственную чашку и уселся за стол, отчего Джокер мгновенно повеселел.

— Ну что, Брюси рассказал, что натворил? — слишком уж воодушевленно начал Джокер, подавшись к Альфреду ближе. Брюс посмотрел на Джокера с мягким любопытством и беспокойством, Альфред же отвечать явно не собирался. — Он пытался меня убить, — продолжил Джокер, несмотря на поведение Альфреда, буквально кричащее о том, что он не хочет с ним разговаривать. Брюс со стоном уткнулся в свою чашку.

— Так и было! Он столкнул меня с лестницы. Это каким психом надо быть, чтобы такое сделать? Мне повезло, что я не умер. — В поисках сочувствия Джокер широко распахнул глаза. Брюс понятия не имел, что с ним делать.

— Я не пытался тебя убить. — Брюсу казалось, он повторил это уже в сотый раз. Альфред вежливо приподнял бровь, делая вид, что ему любопытно, чем, к раздражению Джокера лишь подхлестнул.

— Это было ужасно. Я едва не сломал шею. У меня до сих пор все болит, а он просто слоняется вокруг и говорит мне, что я это переживу, — притворился обиженным Джокер. Брюс помассировал виски, пытаясь отогнать надвигающуюся мигрень.

— Ты мог бы помолчать минуточку? — попросил он, встречаясь с глубоко оскорбленным взглядом Джокера.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть милым, — парировал тот, на что Брюс приподнял бровь и едва удержался от саркастической улыбки.

— Так и есть, — настоял Джокер, состроив серьезную мину. — Я прочитал достаточно детективов об убийствах, и знаю, что убийца — всегда дворецкий, и я не собираюсь закончить жизнь с ножом в спине в какой-нибудь запертой комнате только потому, что вывел из себя Найлса*. — Брюс бессмысленно пялился на него долю секунды, а после закатил глаза и бросил взгляд на Альфреда, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще в порядке.

— Серьезно, когда я умру, так и напиши на моем надгробном камне: «это сделал дворецкий». Это станет бессмертным напоминанием о его преступлениях. А еще это вообще-то шикарная финальная шутка. Только представь заголовки! «Джокер убит дворецким». Такого точно никто не ожидает! — продолжал Джокер. Он говорил это с таким искренним выражением на лице, да и сами слова в сочетании с абсурдностью ситуации заставили Брюса рассмеяться — он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Джокер на мгновение потрясенно замер, но тут же делано надулся, и Брюс захохотал лишь сильнее.

— Теперь видишь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело? — обратился Джокер к Альфреду, всплеснув руками в воздухе и повернувшись спиной к Брюсу, который в данный момент оперся об остров руками в отчаянной попытке перевести дыхание. Брюс понимал краем сознания, что Альфред за ним наблюдает, но был слишком занят — старался не засмеяться над тем, как Джокер разыгрывает из себя оскорбленного, — чтобы обратить на это должное внимание.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь сказать Джокеру, перестать драматизировать, но перехватил взгляд Альфреда. Тот смотрел на него удивленно, шокировано, едва ли не с надеждой, и от этого слова застряли у Брюса в горле. Они еще пару секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Альфред вздохнул, а его плечи слегка, словно смиренно, поникли. Брюс смог вздохнуть чуточку свободнее.

— Можешь оставить нас на минуту? — Брюс тронул Джокера за плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Тот обернулся к нему явно не впечатленный.

— Почему я должен? — воспротивился он, приподняв бровь. Брюс едва не закатил глаза на это, но из-за того, что Альфред пристально наблюдал за каждым их движением, ему не хотелось раздражать Джокера еще сильнее.

— Просто сделай мне приятное, — попросил Брюс, сохраняя открытое выражение лица, пока Джокер рассматривал его.

— Ладно. Но ты будешь мне должен, — уступил наконец тот и похромал прочь из кухни, подхватив свою чашку кофе. Пока все шло относительно хорошо, так что, расценив это как маленькое чудо, Брюс вновь повернулся к Альфреду с чуть более оптимистичным настроением, чем ранее.

— Он знает? — тихо спросил Альфред, когда Джокер скрылся из виду. Настроение Брюса снова рухнуло вниз. Ему не надо было уточнять, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Альфред.

— Нет, — признался он, снова уставившись в свою чашку.

— Вам придется рассказать ему до того, как он узнает все сам, — заметил Альфред. Брюс знал, что он прав, но думать об этом совсем не хотелось. Ему нравилось все как есть, когда были лишь Брюс и Джокер, ему не хотелось все испортить, добавив к этому уравнению Бэтмена. Но он все равно кивнул, чтобы показать Альфреду: его слова услышаны.

— И вам придется рассказать о нем остальным. И будет лучше, если они услышат это от вас, а не узнают об этом самостоятельно, — продолжил Альфред, и Брюс застонал. Об этом он еще вообще не думал. Точнее, если говорить откровенно, он задумался об этом на минуту, но тут же приложил максимум усилий, чтобы выкинуть из головы этот фильм ужасов.

— Они меня возненавидят, — пробормотал Брюс.

— Возможно. — Альфред допил свой кофе. — Но они никогда не простят вас, если вы не расскажете им правду. — Брюс понимал, что Альфред прав, но легче от этого не становилось.

— А как насчет тебя? — попытался Брюс сменить тему. Альфред задержал на нем взгляд на мгновение, перед тем, как ответить серьезным, строгим голосом:  
— Я буду мириться с этим безобразием до тех пор, пока этот человек не представляет ни для кого угрозы. Но я не принимаю и не одобряю ваши отношения.

Это было даже больше того, на что мог надеяться Брюс. Он кивнул — не знал, что сказать в ответ.

— Сейчас я пойду и уведомлю Тима, что вы все еще живы. Он обеспокоен из-за того, что вы уже несколько ночей не ночевали дома, — произнес Альфред, вставая.

— Я просто думал, что не стоит оставлять Джокера одного — у него сотрясение, — пояснил Брюс. — И я в любом случае не смог бы уйти так, чтобы он этого не заметил. — Альфред кивнул, в его взгляде читалось нечто похожее на понимание. Затем он ушел, оставив Брюса наедине со своими мыслями и остывающим кофе.

***

Брюсу удавалось избегать Джокера еще около часа, затем он больше не мог придумать оправдание необходимости побыть одному, но остаток дня держался отчужденно. Джокер же с каждым часом становился все более расстроенным из-за этого, так что к вечеру выглядел так, словно готов врезать Брюсу при малейшем поводе.

— Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы встретиться с моей семьей? — нерешительно спросил Брюс Джокера, развалившегося на полу гостиной и слишком быстро, чтобы успеть увидеть, что происходит на экране, переключающего каналы. Брюс сомневался, что хоть когда-нибудь позволит Джокеру приблизиться к своей семье, но, как бы то ни было, повод как минимум заговорить об этом был неплохой. Ему нужно убедиться, что, если подобное произойдет, Джокер не пристрелит никого из них, как только увидит.

— Я с тобой не в семью играю, — ответил Джокер, не поворачиваясь к Брюсу лицом и даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение в голосе.

— Я этого от тебя и не жду, — отозвался Брюс и пожевал губу, пытаясь сообразить, что же еще сказать.

— Мне просто не нравится, что у меня от них есть секреты, — продолжил он в итоге, на что Джокер расхохотался и взглянул на него, обернувшись через плечо.

— До этого у тебя не было с этим проблем. Ты просто хочешь, чтобы твоя жизнь казалась не такой жалкой, вот чего ты хочешь, — парировал Джокер. Брюс понимал, что тот пытается спровоцировать его, и не поддался. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед, по-прежнему сидя на диване, и снисходительно улыбнулся, решительно глядя Джокеру прямо в глаза.

— Я не хочу прятать тебя в своем же собственном доме, — поправил его Брюс. Джокер насмешливо хмыкнул и снова переключил внимание на телевизор, посмотрел рекламу несколько секунд и вернулся к пролистыванию каналов на огромной скорости.

Брюс решил закрыть пока тему, позабавился немного идеей рассказать Джокеру правду о Бэтмене, но тут же отбросил ее. Для такого надо, чтобы у Джокера было хорошее настроение. Это еще если он вообще решит хоть когда-нибудь раскрыть эту тайну.

— Делай, что хочешь, при условии, что я из-за этого не окажусь за решеткой, — в конечном итоге сказал Джокер. Судя по голосу, ему было плевать, расскажет Брюс о нем своей семье или нет, но Брюс не понаслышке знал, что не стоит принимать все, что он говорит, за чистую монету. Ему нужно будет снова поднять этот вопрос, когда настроение Джокера будет чуточку лучше.

— Мы можем поставить какой-нибудь фильм, раз ты не можешь выбрать канал. А можем заняться чем-нибудь другим, — заметил Брюс, он уже устал от головной боли, вызванной сменой каналов.

— Знаешь что? Я начинаю уставать от всей этой семейной ерунды, — ответил Джокер, садясь прямо и вытягивая руки, чтобы потянуться, не потревожив при этом раны. Обернувшись к Брюсу, он одарил его безразличным взглядом: — Или придумай что-нибудь веселое, или отвези меня домой. — Обдумывая его слова, Брюс постарался сохранить спокойное, расслабленное выражение лица.

В пределах квартиры Брюс на самом деле мало что мог предложить Джокеру, чтобы сделать его счастливым, вот только он сомневался, что это хорошая идея — вывести Джокера куда-то, особенно когда он успел скопить столько энергии. Брюсу надо бы сделать с ней что-то перед тем, как позволить Джокеру снова увидеть свет.

— А чем таким не-семейным тебе хотелось бы заняться? — спустя некоторое время спросил Брюс, на что Джокер закатил глаза.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. У Брюса создалось впечатление, что он это специально.

— Просто поставь какой-нибудь настолько ужасный фильм, что он покажется смешным, а я сделаю попкорн, — предложил Брюс, стараясь не показать, что разочарован.

— Хочешь посмотреть Нетфликс и пошалить? — Джокер скептично приподнял бровь, вот только растянувшая губы улыбка выдала его с головой, так что Брюс слегка расслабился.

— Да, конечно. Все, что угодно, — отозвался он, и выражение лица Джокера сменилось со скучающего на оскорбленное так быстро, что Брюс не успел даже начать обдумывать, что же сделал не так.

— Для шалостей нельзя выбирать плохое кино! Если я поставлю «Акулий торнадо», ты будешь сидеть и смотреть его и даже не пикнешь ни разу, — скрестил на груди руки Джокер, побуждая Брюса поспорить с собой.

— Ладно. — Брюс поднялся и, одарив Джокера улыбкой, направился на кухню делать попкорн. Он надеялся, что, пока его не будет, Джокер выберет фильм, поэтому не особо спешил, давая ему возможность переступить через себя.

Брюс понимал: Джокер растревожен из-за пребывания в Аркхеме и необходимости оставаться затем в пентхаусе, — но ожидал, что тот сможет контролировать себя еще несколько дней. Может, и стоит отвезти его домой до того, как он потеряет терпение из-за текущих договоренностей. Может, Брюсу не стоит чувствовать себя настолько уютно в компании Джокера.

Приготовление попкорна заняло добрых десять минут, и когда он вернулся в гостиную, то с облегчением увидел, что Джокер уже успел перебраться на диван, а фильм был наготове. Поставив миску на столик, Брюс уселся рядом с ним и терпеливо дождался, пока тот будет готов нажать на плей.

Джокер не разговаривал во время просмотра, как делал это обычно, вот только сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране от этого было не легче. Брюс подозревал, что Джокер выбрал худший фильм из тех, какие успел вспомнить за отведенное ему время, но все равно высидел до конца эти полтора часа, глядя на нарисованных акул и плохую актерскую игру. Правда, в конце он решил, что оно все же того стоило, поскольку Джокер, позабыв, что должен быть расстроен, повалился на пол в приступе смеха. И Брюсу пришлось признать, что фильм по-своему даже забавный.

— Даже ты не можешь сказать, что он не веселый, — заметил Джокер, привалившись к колену Брюса. Тот смерил его задумчивым взглядом, размышляя, стоит ли ему потакать.

— На самом деле не могу сказать, что смотрел что-то хуже, — сказал Брюс, на что Джокер закатил глаза. Брюс зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и улыбнулся, когда тот подался навстречу ласке.

— Ты киносноб. Готов поспорить, ты не смотришь то, что не было расхвалено кинокритиками и не имеет как минимум парочки «Оскаров». — Джокер выглядел бы куда убедительнее, если бы не плавился от прикосновений Брюса. Брюс не стал с ним спорить, хоть и мог сказать, что у него нет много времени на кино, поскольку он управляет мультимиллионной компанией. Это не говоря уже о том, чем он занимался по ночам, вот только об этом Джокеру знать было пока рановато.

— Я надеюсь, что смогу оправдать все существующие клише о богатых придурках, — сказал он в итоге. К облегчению Брюса, Джокер рассмеялся — его плохое настроение, кажется, испарилось.

— Ты слишком хорош для этого. — Брюс едва не сказал Джокеру, что он ошибается, но передумал. Но Джокер все же уловил отголосок его сомнений. Брюсу и правда стоит уже усвоить, что Джокер в этом удивительно хорош.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть хорошим. Это мило, — продолжил Джокер, пихнув лбом его колено. Брюс почти ждал, что он замурлычет, а тот вдруг без предупреждения вскочил и потянулся в спине так, что в позвоночнике что-то громко хрустнуло от напряжения, и Брюсу захотелось напомнить ему о травмах. Джокер взъерошил волосы, оглядывая комнату, а потом с улыбкой на лице повернулся к нему.

— Я хочу посмотреть еще один, — заявил он, похлопав ресницами. Брюс приложил усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Только если он не будет таким же плохим, — ответил он. Джокер нахмурился, но уже через секунду расплылся в улыбке и кивнул, так что Брюс без слов позволил ему выбрать следующий фильм. Он не стал указывать Джокеру на то, что, пусть тот и жаловался ранее на семейный образ жизни, но, похоже, не имел ничего против ночных кинопросмотров. Брюс и сам был не против, это, определенно, куда лучше, чем расстраивать Джокера или выходить из пентхауса.

Джокер включил следующий фильм — на этот раз какой-то посредственный ужастик — и уселся на свое место рядом с Брюсом. Спустя несколько минут Брюс притянул его поближе, воспользовавшись возможностью насладиться теплом прижатого к нему тела.

Он не стал возмущаться, когда после окончания ужастика Джокер выбрал следующий фильм, и охотно поддался рукам Джокера, когда тот потянул его вниз, чтобы он устроил голову у него на коленях. Брюс прикрыл глаза, намереваясь дать им отдохнуть пару минут и снова продолжить смотреть фильм, но благодаря рукам Джокера, гладящим его круговыми успокаивающими движениями по голове, расслабился настолько, что не заметил, как заснул.

Когда Брюс проснулся, в комнате было темно, и он тут же ощутил, как остро ему не хватает Джокера рядом. Застонав и скривившись от неприятного привкуса во рту, Брюс поднялся с дивана. Джокер, скорее всего, на кухне или в спальне, Брюс и не подумал беспокоиться о том, что его не оказалось поблизости. Вместо этого он направился на кухню, чтобы попить воды. Какой-то частью сознания он ожидал, что Джокер там: потягивает горячий шоколад и троллит людей в сети, — но его не было. Наливая в стакан воду, Брюс не особо об этом задумался, решив, что найдет Джокера в постели.

Брюс не слишком торопился очутиться в спальне, но, к его удивлению, Джокера не оказалось и там. Остановившись посреди комнаты, Брюс недолго обдумывал ситуацию, но затем потряс головой и отправился в ванную почистить зубы. Он понятия не имел, куда мог подеваться Джокер, но не собирался рыскать по пентхаусу в его поисках, пока не избавится от этого отвратительного привкуса во рту.

Идя в ванную, Брюс развлекал себя идеей связать Джокера, чтобы тот не мог больше вот так исчезать, но тут заметил наклеенный на зеркало ярко-розовый листок для заметок. Брюс понятия не имел, где Джокер умудрился его раздобыть, но знал, что оставил его именно он. Брюс замер в дверях и вздохнул. Он понял, что Джокер ушел из пентхауса, даже не прочитав содержимое записки, но все же подошел к зеркалу и сорвал ее.

_пошел искать свой телефон_  
я мигом  
люблю тебя :) 

Брюс довольно долго стоял, уставившись на записку, но затем запихнул ее в карман и принялся чистить зубы, прикладывая для этого силы чуть больше необходимого.

Заснуть снова так и не удалось, несмотря на то, что он лег в кровать, закрыл глаза и несколько минут потратил, чтобы опустошить сознание. Он ждал возвращения Джокера и вместе с тем подозревал, что тот так и не объявится. Время тянулось настолько медленно, что он едва не поверил: оно остановилось. Спустя два часа бесплодных попыток заснуть Брюс сдался. Он зло фыркнул, сел и провел рукой по волосам: проклиная Джокера за то, что тот заразил его своей раздражительностью.

Решив, что ему ничто не мешает выпить чашку кофе, раз уж заснуть все равно не может, Брюс поднялся и направился на кухню. Он понимал, что Джокер уже получил назад свой телефон — вряд ли Джонни уехал с ним из города — и, вероятно, решил, что ему надоело сидеть взаперти и отправился домой или к кому-то из друзей, если таковые у него имелись, в чем Брюс сомневался. Тот много времени проводил с Харли и, вроде как, неплохо ладил с Нигмой, но Брюс понятия не имел, можно ли подобное засчитать за дружбу, раз уж дело касалось Джокера.

Кофе оказался куда более привлекательной альтернативой размышлениям о том, куда исчез Джокер, так что Брюс наполнил свою любимую чашку, захватил последний кусок принесенной Альфредом выпечки и поплелся в гостиную. Отодвинув в сторону пустую миску из-под попкорна, он поставил на освободившееся на столике место импровизированный завтрак и включил телевизор — раз уж такое дело, ничто не мешает ему еще и утренние новости посмотреть.

Ища канал, где бы показывали обзор текущих новостей, Брюс поудобнее расположился на диване со своим кофе. Нужный канал обнаружился довольно легко, и, увидев Вики Вэйл в столь ранний час, Брюс несколько удивился. И его удивление лишь возросло, когда он понял, что полиция сейчас разбирается с захватом заложников.

— К данному моменту заложников удерживают уже два часа, нас информировали, что виновники происходящего: Харли Квинн и Пугало, попытавшиеся совершить побег при содействии Загадочника, Ядовитого Плюща и Джокера. Мы будем держать вас в курсе происходящего, — четким, строгим голосом, соответствующим выражению ее лица, произнесла Вики.

Удивление сменилось такими раздражением и разочарованием, что он едва сумел сдержать гнев. Джокер и пары часов не может провести нормально, не угодив при этом в неприятности. Но это Брюса больше не поражало, зато объясняло, почему тот все еще не вернулся.

Вики уже заканчивала свой отчет, когда ее голос заглушил громкий взрыв. Брюс выпрямился на сидении, приклеившись взглядом к экрану, где Вики пыталась узнать у кого-нибудь, что только что произошло. В этот же момент телефон Брюса начал звонить, он вытащил его узнать, кто звонит. Увиденное на дисплее имя Альфреда сюрпризом не стало, хотя Брюс и не знал, готов ли к тому выражению лица и тону, которыми тот его одарит. Впрочем, Альфред также мог бросить: _я же говорил_.

Но Брюс все равно пересилил себя и ответил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/А:  
> Видите? Я могу писать семейные сцены! Я так думаю… Я пишу не так много подобных сцен, так что попробовать было весело. А еще забавный факт: часть с Альфредом была второй или третьей по счету сценой, которую я написала, начав работать над этим фиком. Не знаю почему, мне просто хотелось оставить ему душевную травму на всю жизнь.
> 
> П/П:  
> * Найлс – один из главных героев ситкома Няня, играет дворецкого. Подробнее тут: https://thenannytv.fandom.com/wiki/Niles


	9. Chapter 9

К тому времени как Брюс был готов облачиться в бэткостюм и мчаться в полицию, Джокер, уже успевший наполнить здание веселящим газом, и Плющ, прорастившая растения, схватили Харли и Крейна и покинули место преступления под суматоху взрывов и стрельбы. По иронии судьбы, растения Плющ погибли от газа Джокера, оставив за собой бреши в стенах, отчего газ начал куда быстрее просачиваться за пределы здания. Но несмотря на это удачное стечение обстоятельств, сообщения о смертях и срочной госпитализации людей продолжали поступать, так что Брюс попросил Барбару проанализировать токсин Джокера на случай, если он использовал новую формулу и понадобится изготовить антидот для больниц.

Остаток дня Брюс провел в ожидании, что Джокер вернется или как-то свяжется с ним. Но в итоге ему пришлось признать – этого не произойдет, – и вернуться в поместье, что означало жить, чувствуя на себе разочарованный взгляд Альфреда. Но, сказав себе, что заслужил это, Брюс принял безмолвное наказание без единой жалобы.

Тим тут же заметил, что что-то не так, но когда спросил об этом, Брюс лишь пожал плечами, притворившись, что не видит, как сузились глаза наблюдающего за ним Альфреда. Брюс был слишком занят, разгребая беспорядок, учиненный Джокером и его бандой в полицейском участке, чтобы разбираться еще и с недовольством Альфреда. Он планировал вернуть всех преступников в Аркхем. Осознав же, что параллельно нужно будет предпринять что-то для разрешения сложившейся там ситуации, он лишь обрадовался дополнительной возможности отвлечься. И он набрал Барбару узнать, есть ли у нее что-то новое на этом фронте, та отозвалась, что прорабатывает новую зацепку. Закончив с этим, Брюс тут же переключился на решение насущной задачи.

– У нас есть зацепки? – спросил стоящий за плечом Брюса Тим, натягивая последнюю деталь костюма. Альфред оживился и, повернувшись, уставился выжидающе на Брюса. Он лишь вздохнул.

– Мы проверим, вернулась ли Плющ в свои сады. Харли может быть с ней, так что нужно будет присмотреть и за ней, – ответил Брюс, не отрывая взгляд от экрана компьютера, на нем были выведены результаты анализа токсина, который использовал Джокер, и Брюсу определенно не нравилось то, что он видел. Это был новый вид газа. Брюс понятия не имел, когда Джокер успел его изготовить, и был не уверен, хочет ли это знать, вот только ему нужно каким-то образом заполучить чистый образец.

– Отправь данные Барбаре и попроси ее проверить, есть ли у нас что-то, что может помочь в борьбе с этим, – сказал Брюс Альфреду, кивнув в сторону монитора, после чего поднялся и в сопровождении Тима направился к автомобилю.

– Считайте, что уже сделано, – отозвался Альфред, занимая место Брюса за компьютером. 

– Итак, сады, – начал Тим, когда машина выехала на дорогу. Брюс молча посмотрел на него в ожидании. – Думал, ты сперва отправишься за Джокером, чтобы раздобыть токсин, – наконец закончил мысль Тим, уставившись на Брюса цепким пристальным взглядом.

– Логично предположить, что я поступлю именно так, ведь он использовал новую формулу. И Джокер наверняка думает так же – он залег на дно. Мы найдем его через Харли, – пояснил Брюс. Он заметил, что после похищения любопытство Тима по отношению к Джокеру возросло, не знал, отчего так произошло, но предпочел бы, чтобы этого не было. 

– Значит, мы находим Харли, заставляем ее сказать, где находится Джокер, и потом получаем образец, – кивнул Тим. От Брюса не ускользнуло, что тот собирается пойти с ним искать Джокера, но он решил не заострять на этом внимания. 

– Таков план, – отозвался Брюс, наблюдая краем глаза за реакцией Тима. Тот, кажется, немного удивился тому, что Брюс не запретил ему идти с ним, но ему хорошо удалось это скрыть.

– Но если Харли и Джокер расстались, откуда ей знать, где он? – полюбопытствовал Тим через минуту раздумий.

– Они расстались, но места для укрытия у них общие. Она знает, куда он мог направиться. Она провела с ним несколько лет и знает образ его мыслей, – ответил Брюс.

– Так же, как и ты, – заметил Тим. 

– Я не знаю все его укрытия, – отрезал Брюс тоном, означающим окончание разговора. В данный момент ему не хотелось говорить о Джокере, он предпочел сосредоточить внимание на текущей задаче: как можно скорее найти Плющ и Харли.

– Но что если Харли пошла с Джокером? – спустя некоторое время вновь нарушил тишину Тим. Брюсу пришлось признать: вопрос справедливый, такое вполне могло произойти, вот только ему не хотелось об этом думать.

– Нет. Они больше не вместе, и я сомневаюсь, что им настолько захочется быть рядом друг с другом, – ответил он, надеясь, что прав. Если Харли сейчас не с Плющ, значит пятнадцать находящихся в Готэм Мемориал полицейских умрут.

Когда они достигли старого ботанического сада на окраине города, Брюс припарковал машину на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы их не сразу заметили. Входя в ворота, Тим держался на пару шагов позади Брюса. Дорогу им преградил разросшийся кустарник – пришлось немного сымпровизировать, но им удалось обойти его, не причинив растению вред. Кто знает, вдруг оно принадлежит Плющ: рисковать не хотелось. Тим же, как обычно, последовал примеру Брюса.

– Я уверена, что он не хотел этого, – раздался вдруг голос Харли, и Брюс застыл на месте. Он прислушался, ожидая услышать и другие голоса, но на заявление Харли никто не ответил.

Когда они приблизились к обширному участку открытого пространства, прежде бывшего сердцевиной сада, Брюс жестом показал Тиму держаться противоположной стороны помещения. Оно заросло одичавшими растениями, пробившими себе путь через стеклянные потолок и стены, но в центре все же оставалось свободное место, где и стояла сейчас, сложив на груди руки, Харли. Девушка с обиженным выражением лица смотрела на Плющ и Селину. Увидеть тут Селину Брюс никак не ожидал, знать бы еще, к добру ее присутствие здесь или к худу. Как бы то ни было, в этот момент его куда сильнее беспокоил крайне нездоровой вид Плющ. 

– Я вхожу. Прикрой меня, – сказал Брюс Тиму по рации и медленно и спокойно, чтобы дать девушкам шанс заметить свое приближение, пошел к ним. Харли, естественно, заметила его почти сразу и резко вздохнула, ее лицо исказилось от гнева. Селина стремительно повернула голову – посмотреть, что же увидела Харли, – и в руке у нее тут же появился хлыст. 

– Я здесь не за тем, чтобы драться, – сказал Брюс, приготовившись тем не менее к атаке.

– Ага, конечно. А мой бывший не психопат, – выпалила в ответ Харли и напряглась, готовая наброситься на Брюса, как только он окажется достаточно близко. 

– Что с ней? – спросил Брюс, адресовав вопрос Селине и кивнув на Плющ.

– Отравилась токсином Джокера, – ответила Селина. Брюс обошел пространство по окружности, чтобы лучше разглядеть Плющ, та сидела на земле, уставившись прямо на него. Дыхание у нее было затруднено, кожа приобрела серый оттенок. Брюсу не нравилось видеть ее в таком состоянии, но это могло стать его преимуществом. Он снова повернулся лицом к Харли и смерил ее серьезным взглядом.

– Мне нужно найти Джокера, – тон Брюса не оставлял места для споров, но Харли в ответ лишь рассмеялась. 

– Если ты думаешь, что я расскажу тебе, где он, только потому, что мы расстались, то ты ошибаешься. Я с ним так не поступлю, – она усмехнулась и встала между ним и Плющ.

– Плющ умрет, если я его не найду. – От внимания Брюса не укрылось, как Харли застыла на миг при этих словах, однако она быстро взяла себя в руки.

– Иди к черту, – огрызнулась Харли и двинулась в его сторону, но Тим перехватил ее – девушка и трех шагов не успела сделать. Коротко кивнув ему, Брюс переключил внимание на Селину и Плющ.

– Я могу достать для вас противоядие, если вы расскажете мне все, что знаете. – Эти двое, кажется, решили хотя бы обдумать его предложение. Тим в это время, катаясь по земле, боролся с Харли. Брюс не сомневался, что тот выйдет победителем и без его помощи. 

– Мы не знаем, где он. Он ушел с Нигмой и Крейном, – сказала Плющ, с легким интересом наблюдая за борьбой Харли и Тима. 

Тим в итоге одержал верх и – запыхавшийся, с разбитой губой – торжествующе улыбнулся. Харли, которую он уткнул лицом в траву, в это время что-то кричала. Дождавшись, пока она успокоится, Тим отпустил девушку и отошел от нее на безопасное расстояние. Брюс не мог винить его за это – разъяренная Харли была совершенно непредсказуемой. 

– Просто скажи им, где он, чтобы мы могли помочь Плющ, – сурово уставилась на Харли Селина, но тут же черты ее лица смягчились, и его выражение сделалось едва ли не извиняющимся.

– Я не знаю, где он, – вздохнула Харли, опуская плечи. Дав ей секунду на осознание фактов, Брюс сделал к ней шаг.

– Ты знаешь, куда бы он мог направиться в поисках укрытия. Я не смогу помочь Плющ, если ты не дашь мне хоть какую-то зацепку, – произнес он, и Харли, кажется, наконец-то его услышала. 

– Он мог уйти в заброшенное метро. Оно большое, а на старых станциях полно мест, где можно укрыться. И они довольно уютные. Еще ты можешь поговорить с его бойфрендом, – пожав плечами, сказала она.

– У него правда есть бойфренд? – влезла Селина, на что Харли с энтузиазмом закивала.

– И очень милый, – ответила она. Селина закатила глаза, Брюс же порадовался, что маска скрыла то, как он покраснел. – Ты тоже с ним встречалась, – продолжила Харли, и Брюс напрягся. Он не мог позволить ей назвать свое имя. Он настолько распереживался из-за того, что могла разболтать Харли, что едва не упустил момент, когда ее лицо вытянулось, и она громко расхохоталась, тыча в Селину пальцем и пытаясь что-то при этом сказать.

– Хотелось бы мне посмотреть на лицо Мистера Джей, когда до него дойдет, что у вас с ним одинаковый вкус, – умудрилась, наконец, выговорить Харли. Брюс почти улыбнулся, увидев, как исказилось при этом лицо Селины.

– У нас не одинаковый вкус, – запротестовала она, но Харли ее не слушала. 

– Я встречалась с вами обоими, и вы оба по какой-то причине гонялись за ним. – Кивнув на Брюса, Харли нахмурилась и покачала головой. Селина, кажется, была просто в ужасе от этой мысли, что лишь сильнее подзадорило Харли. Она сделала глубокий вдох, но Брюс ее опередил, решив, что и так уже, вероятно, дал ей рассказать куда больше, чем следует.

– Я вернусь, когда у меня будет лекарство. Оставайтесь здесь, – заявил он, голос прозвучал чересчур громко, но благодаря этому Харли умолкла, чего ему и хотелось. Затем он направился от трио прочь, уверенный: Тим последует за ним. Обмусоливание личной жизнь Селины не прекратилось, и он едва не пожалел о том, что не нокаутировал Харли. Но они ушли за пределы слышимости до того, как она успела упомянуть Брюса Уэйна, и Брюс счел это неплохим подарком судьбы.

– И, что дальше? Мы просто оставим их здесь? – спросил Тим, когда они подошли к машине. Брюс ответил, лишь когда залез внутрь:

– Ты узнаешь у Гордона, нужна ли ему какая-нибудь помощь, пока я буду выслеживать Джокера. Как только получим антидот, схватим этих троих. – Тим ограничился кивком. Брюс высадил его рядом с участком Гордона и, припарковавшись в безопасном месте, сосредоточился на поисках Джокера.

***

Убив на прочесывание заброшенной подземки несколько часов, Брюс решился попробовать кое-что иное: позвонил Джокеру, чтобы якобы проверить, в порядке ли тот. Гудки тянулись, казалось, целую вечность, Брюс уже хотел было отключиться, как из динамика раздался веселый голос Джокера:

– Как дела, кексик? Уже соскучился по мне? – Брюс закатил глаза и постарался сфокусироваться на доносящихся из телефона фоновых звуках.

– Не совсем. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты еще жив. Я видел новости, – ответил Брюс, слегка ухмыльнувшись, когда Джокер фыркнул. Услышав, что мимо Джокера проехал грузовик, Брюс замер. Разозлившись на себя за то, что потратил столько времени в подземке, он поспешил выбраться на поверхность. 

– Что я могу сказать? Друг нуждался в помощи, я помог. Я в этом плане великолепен, – отозвался Джокер и наверняка, судя по голосу, пожал при этом плечами. 

– Мне озвучить количество тел? – Брюс постарался произнести это выверенно-нейтральным тоном, но Джокер все равно застонал в ответ, и Брюс приготовился к тому, что тот повесит трубку. 

– Детали. Кого они волнуют? – проговорил Джокер. Брюс почти ответил ему, но тут отчетливо услышал, как мимо Джокера проехал поезд. Он побежал к ближайшему выходу настолько быстро и тихо, насколько было возможно, и в рекордно-короткий срок оказался на поверхности, где с наслаждением ощутил дуновение в лицо свежего ветерка.

– Большинство людей. Ты знаешь, что тебя, скорее всего, снова зашвырнут в Аркхем?

– Ох, сладенький, не забивай себе этим свою прелестную головку, – к удивлению Брюса, отшутился Джокер. – Я никуда не собираюсь. – От уверенности, прозвучавшей в голосе Джокера, по спине пробежал озноб, и Брюс на миг замешкался на полушаге. Услышав в трубке работающий кран и промчавшуюся стаю морских чаек, Брюс начал понимать, где сейчас находится Джокер.

– Если ты так говоришь, – отозвался Брюс, полный решимости проверить заявление Джокера как можно скорее. Он не был готов спустить ему с рук массовое убийство, разве что не будет другого выбора. Пора провести уже где-то черту.

– Так и есть, просто доверься мне, – сказал Джокер и повесил трубку. Брюс не возражал, напротив, воспользовавшись этой возможностью, он добежал до машины и помчался в сторону Порта Адамс. Если он прав, Джокер сейчас где-то там.

Брюс оставил машину прямо возле ворот, его не заботило, слышал ли Джокер его приближение. Ему нужно работать быстро, найти Джокера и сделать антидот до того, как все жертвы в больнице умрут. Держась подальше от все еще находящих в порту немногих рабочих, Брюс забрался на крышу контейнера и принялся сканировать территорию в поисках Джокера – хоть и не видел его, он знал, что тот здесь. Это было на уровне инстинктов, просто интуиция, ничего кроме, но за эти годы он научился ей доверять.

И, конечно же, он довольно быстро заметил знакомый фиолетовый тренч Джокера, скрывшегося за штабелями контейнеров. Брюс последовал за ним, держась повыше, чтобы сохранить преимущество, если таковое ему понадобится. Завернув за угол, он перепрыгнул узкий проход между двумя рядами контейнеров, он намеревался оказаться впереди Джокера, но тот испарился. Этого и следовало от него ожидать, но Брюс все равно оказался захваченным врасплох.

Спрыгнув на землю, Брюс исследовал участок. Чтобы обнаружить, что дверь одного из контейнеров приоткрыта и через щель пробивается мерцающий свет, много времени не потребовалось. Он подкрался ближе и попытался заглянуть внутрь, но увидел лишь свет – предположительно, фонарика. Решив рискнуть, Брюс открыл дверь шире, но войдя внутрь, понял, что контейнер пуст. Свет же исходил от маленького фонарика, торопливо кем-то приклеенного скотчем к двери вне пределов видимости. То, что это ловушка, Брюс сообразил слишком поздно. 

Не успел он обернуться, как бок прострелила острая боль. Тут же крутанувшись на месте, он с силой впечатал кулак в лицо Джокера, сбивая его с ног и отшвыривая к стене. Вытащив вошедший со спины короткий нож, Брюс отбросил его подальше. Джокер в это время пришел в себя и сплюнул кровь. Брюс прижал его к холодной металлической стенке и сдавил ему горло предплечьем, совершенно в этот раз не заботясь о том, чтобы играть по правилам.

– Где токсин? – потребовал Брюс и чуть сильнее сдавил горло Джокера, перекрывая ему кислород. Тот начал задыхаться, и Брюс, задержав руку еще на несколько секунд, ослабил хватку. 

– И почему это я должен тебе рассказать об этом? – радостно улыбнувшись Брюсу, ответил Джокер вопросом на вопрос.

– Потому что иначе я… 

– Ты что? – Джокер его прервал, а его улыбка стала жестокой. – Сломаешь мне все, до последней кости? Отправишь меня в реанимацию? Или в Аркхем? Ты правда считаешь, что это заставит меня заговорить? – Джокер, насколько позволяла чужая хватка на горле, покачал головой, глядя на Брюса как на идиота.

– Это поможет мне почувствовать себя лучше, – рыкнул Брюс, на что – как он и ожидал – Джокер расхохотался.

– Скажи это умирающим в больнице копам. Или, что еще лучше, скажи это их семьям, после того как те помрут. – Брюс понимал, хоть ему и не хотелось этого понимать, что он не сможет навредить Джокеру, поскольку это риск – тот мог вообще ничего ему не рассказать. Он понимал, что Джокер с удовольствием проведет несколько месяцев в гипсе на все тело, если это будет значить, что он победил в своей игре.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Брюс в итоге.

– Для начала возможность нормально дышать, – Джокер выразительно взглянул вниз, на все еще прижимающуюся к его горлу руку. После короткого раздумья Брюс ослабил хватку. Джокер сделал глубокий, нарочито жадный вдох и, выскользнув из захвата Брюса, направился к лежащему на полу ножу. 

Прежде чем поднять его, Джокер бросил на Брюса быстрый колкий взгляд через плечо: 

– Так, чего же еще я хочу? Может, капучино? Или получить обратно свой нож?

Брюс уже и забыл о до сих пор хранящемся у него ноже – надо постараться не забыть вернуть его Джокеру. 

– Ты получишь его, когда жизни людей в реанимации будут вне опасности, – Брюс сказал это так, словно Джокер не застал его врасплох.

– А что, если я не расскажу тебе о суперсекретном месте, в котором находятся баки с моим новеньким классным газом, пока ты его не вернешь? – парировал тот. Брюс ничего не ответил. Он обдумал вариант вернуть Джокеру его нож. Много времени, чтобы съездить за ним, не потребуется, но он бы предпочел не тратить попусту драгоценные минуты на поездку в поместье и обратно в город.

– Или ты думаешь, у тебя есть еще что-то, чего бы мне хотелось? – забавляющийся Джокер выжидательно приподнял бровь, смерив Брюса взглядом, и Брюс начал понимать, почему тот был так уверен в том, что не вернется обратно в Аркхем. Он смолчал, Джокер же направился к нему.

– Поцелуешь меня, если я буду хорошо себя вести? – спросил Джокер, прижимаясь к груди Брюса, отчего тот, раздраженный и разочарованный, едва не врезал ему кулаком, лишь в последний момент вспомнив о все еще недолеченных травмах. Но Джокер заметил остановленное движение, глаза его сузились, и он с любопытством склонил голову набок. Прикусив кончик языка, Брюс замер как вкопанный, отказываясь тушеваться под цепким взглядом. Джокер тихо хохотнул и отпрянул, глядя на Брюса с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

– Лови, – дойдя до конца контейнера, произнес Джокер и, прежде чем Брюс успел сообразить, что это означает, швырнул ему под ноги дымовую гранату. Ноги тут же окутал зеленый дым, и Брюс выскочил из контейнера до того, как веселящий газ успел бы оказать на него хоть какой-то эффект. Он закашлялся и сделал глубокий вдох подальше от контейнера, из которого валил ядовитый дым, и едва успел заметить, как Джокер, устремившийся по узкому коридору, снова исчезает из поля зрения.

Бросившемуся вслед Брюсу пришлось огибать облако газа, но, к его облегчению, оно почти сразу же рассеялось благодаря ветру с моря. Брюс приказал Барбаре подключиться ко всем камерам в округе и искать Джокера, пока сам он петляет в этом лабиринте в попытке хоть мельком увидеть фиолетовый плащ: обычно заметить его в ночной тьме было относительно несложно.

– Он у ворот, – раздался в наушнике голос Барбары спустя минуту. Брюс со всех ног помчался через верфь в указанном направлении, не обращая внимания на кровавую рану в боку. 

– В конце переулка через дорогу, – проинструктировала Барбара. Брюс поспешил перебежать дорогу и занырнул в проулок, где, судя по запаху, что-то сдохло. Ступая как можно легче, Брюс двигался так быстро, насколько осмеливался, и неотрывно следил за тенью, на случай, если Джокер спрятался где-то здесь. 

Брюс заметил его, когда тот уже собирался перелезть через проржавевший забор в самом конце переулка. Схватив Джокера, Брюс швырнул его на влажную кирпичную стену и пригвоздил его к ней. Джокер рассмеялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Но Брюс не купился бы на этот жест, даже если бы на лице Докера не было этой неискренней улыбочки. 

– Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему мне не стоит отделать тебя так, что следующие шесть месяцев ты будешь есть через трубочку, – прорычал Брюс. Возвышаясь над Джокером, он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы казаться грознее и мощнее, хоть и знал, что на том эта тактика не работает.

– Потому что тогда ты не получишь токсин, который так сильно хочешь. Ха, – закатил глаза Джокер и разочарованно покачал головой. Брюс рассматривал его несколько мгновений, после чего слегка отстранился, показывая Джокеру, что он выиграл этот раунд.

– А сейчас вопрос в том, что я получу в обмен на газ. Есть предложения? – Скрестив на груди руки, Джокер настолько небрежно оперся на стену, что Брюсу это показалось излишним.

Брюс не знал, что такого он может предложить Джокеру, что понравилось бы ему сильнее возможности увидеть, как находящиеся в медикаментозной коме полицейские в больнице медленно задыхаются до смерти. Джокер продолжал изучать его взглядом, пока Брюс пытался придумать, что такого стоящего он мог бы ему предложить. И хотя он мог бы напомнить ему об их отношениях, о том, как Джокер ими рискует, все же Брюс решил, что это не самая лучшая идея. Рана на боку болела, Брюс чувствовал, как броня пропитывается теплой кровью. Скорее всего, он усугубил ущерб, пока гонялся за Джокером.

– Если ты не можешь ничего придумать, так, может, мы продолжим эту игру в молчанку в больнице Готэма, чтобы я мог посмотреть, как умирают те замечательные полицейские? Ради науки, конечно же. Я не просто ради смеха распылил в полицейском участке экспериментальный токсин, – сказал Джокер, отчего Брюс напрягся. – Да кого я обманываю? Это было уморительно. – Джокер расхохотался, а затем уставился Брюсу в глаза. Блеск глаз Джокера не сулил ничего, кроме опасности.

– Дай мне токсин, и я тебя отпущу, – произнес Брюс, не дав Джокеру возможность сказать что-то еще. – И можешь сидеть в той дыре, в которой обычно отсиживаешься, когда ты не в Аркхеме. – Брюс, естественно, знал, что Джокер ни за что не станет прятаться, просто хотел показать ему, сколь мало терпения у него осталось после его последних выходок. Джокер наградил его задумчивым взглядом, Брюс же замер под ним неподвижно. 

– Ты все еще бесишься из-за птички? Это было больше месяца назад. Тебе действительно стоит поучиться отпускать обиды. – Джокер выглядел настолько искренним, что Брюсу захотелось заорать.

– Как парнишка, кстати? Все еще бегает по крышам в колготках? – Джокер расплылся в улыбке, а внутри Брюса что-то лопнуло. Он впечатал кулак в стену всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от лица Джокера, сила была такая, что ее кусочки полетели тому в лицо и осыпали его плечи. 

Джокер застыл, и Брюс не без некоторого удовольствия заметил, как на его лице отразился шок. Внезапно наступившая тишина давила, но никто из них не осмеливался ее нарушить. Какая-то часть Брюса хотела извиниться за то, что сорвался. Он не хотел терять контроль над собой, и не вина Джокера в том, что Брюс тщательно избегал мыслей о том, что тот сделал с Тимом – частично потому, что хотел забыть о том, что это вообще произошло, ведь с Тимом все было в порядке; частично потому, что не хотел думать о том, что его любовник причинил вред одному из его мальчишек.

Брюс убрал руку от стены, слегка расслабил плечи и принялся ждать, пока Джокер обмозгует ситуацию. При этом он воспользовался возможностью успокоить собственный разум – если хочет получить от Джокера токсин, нужно держать себя в руках.

– Значит, о птенчике лучше не говорить? – едва ли не опасливо спросил наконец Джокер.

– Нет, – ответил Брюс, на что тот кивнул.

– Ты получаешь газ, а я иду своей дорогой? – Теперь пришла очередь Брюса кивать в ответ на вопрос. Джокер задумчиво замычал, взвешивая идею, и смахнул с плеч кирпичную крошку. 

– Проблема этого плана в том, что я швырнул последний образец этой штуки в тебя, – медленно произнес Джокер, его взгляд был прикован к Брюсу, словно он ожидал, что следующий удар придется ему по лицу.

– Мне нужно было как-то протестировать эту штуку, и участок стал самым лучшим вариантом. Я не стал делать много, на случай если получится какая-то фигня. Хотя мне стоило бы догадаться, что получится суперская вещь. Ее ведь сделал я.

Не успел Брюс что-то сказать, как Джокер поднял руку и продолжил:

– У меня есть флакончик с не совсем законченной сывороткой, но доделать ее придется тебе. – Брюсу захотелось скрестить на груди руки, но он сдержался. – Тебе нужно всего лишь добавить оксид азота и держать смесь в герметичном контейнере, нет ничего проще. Постарайся не вдыхать газ, но если вдохнешь, то, пожалуйста, сними это на видео и пришли мне. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как ты заходишься в приступе хихиканья.

Не обратив внимания на счастливую улыбку Джокера, Брюс запомнил инструкции и кивнул.

– Отлично! Флакон в Старом Готеме, в старой лаборатории, которую не так давно использовал Крейн. Решил, что ты не будешь обшаривать места, о которых уже знаешь, – сказал Джокер, жестом отсылая Брюса прочь.

– А сейчас иди поиграй в героя, – приказал Джокер. Брюс задержал на нем взгляд еще ненадолго, а затем отступил и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он прошел около половины переулка, когда Джокер его остановил.

– Знаешь, тебе просто надо попросить, – произнес Джокер будничным тоном. Брюс уже хотел проигнорировать его, но любопытство одержало верх, и он обернулся.

– Попросить о чем? – Брюс нахмурился, пусть даже Джокер и не мог этого увидеть. Он ждал ответа, несмотря на голос внутри, убеждающий поспешить и приготовить противоядие.

– Попросить меня бросить его, – пояснил Джокер, чем застал Брюса врасплох. Джокер впервые – в попытке вызвать ревность – афишировал перед Бэтменом свои отношения с Брюсом Уэйном. Но тут Брюс вдруг осознал, что за ночь тот сделал это не единожды – кажется, их безумный любовный треугольник приобрел совершенно новую грань. 

– Я бы сделал это, если бы ты попросил, – продолжал Джокер, но в его голосе прозвучало нечто похожее на нерешительность.

– Что-то случилось? – Брюс сделал небольшой шаг к Джокеру. Хотелось быть в курсе, если он каким-то образом налажал, как и быть уверенным, что это не очередная игра Джокера. Тот слегка нахмурился, пожевал губу и, словно в попытке защититься от чего-то, скрестил руки на груди. 

– Ничего не случилось, – наконец вздохнул он. – Все чудненько. Я просто… Если бы ты попросил. – Он небрежно пожал плечами и снова принялся жевать губу. Брюс уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что же он задумал на этот раз. Такое его поведение было непривычным для их отношений, оно, скорее, подходило для его общения с Брюсом Уэйном, и сейчас Брюс понятия не имел, как разбираться с этим в облике Бэтмена. 

– Я не попрошу об этом, – напряженным голосом сказал наконец он. Сбитый с толку, он бросил на Джокера последний смущенный взгляд и поспешил убраться от него подальше.

***

Найти флакон оказалось достаточно легко. Забрав его в бэт-пещеру, Брюс сказал Тиму последить за городом несколько часов, пока сам будет готовить антидот. Следуя инструкциям Джокера, он приготовил веселящий газ – никогда бы не подумал, что будет заниматься таким. Возможно, в этом и заключался изначальный план Джокера, и тот сейчас хохотал, представляя, как Бэтмен готовит смертельный яд.

– Возможно, если бы вы рассказали клоуну правду, то в будущем смогли бы избежать ножевых ранений, – зашив рану у него на боку, заметил Альфред, на что Брюс только застонал – как же ему хотелось, чтобы Альфред не знал о них с Джокером. Теперь же у него было над ним слишком много власти. 

– Я подумаю над этим, – ответил Брюс. Возможно, ему действительно пора было уже всерьез задуматься об этом. Если он не разберется со всей этой проблемой с Бэтменом, то она в один прекрасный момент встанет перед ним во всей красе, и это ни для кого не закончится ничем хорошим. 

– Я просто не знаю, как он отреагирует, – вздохнул Брюс. Он бы ни за что не признался в этом, но лелеял надежду, что Альфред скажет ему, что делать.

– Учитывая, что ему всегда хотелось иметь с Бэтменом более романтические отношения, он может отреагировать достаточно неплохо. – Брюс понимал точку зрения Альфреда, но все же сомневался в возможности подобного развития событий.

– Он решит, что я лгал ему и игрался с ним, – заметил Брюс. Альфред задержал на нем взгляд ненадолго, после чего вздохнул, покачал головой, и вдруг показался Брюсу очень усталым. Он тут же пожалел, что вообще что-то сказал.

– Не будет ли хуже, если он сам выяснит, что вы скрывали от него нечто настолько значимое? – спросил Альфред в итоге. Брюс, не уверенный в ответе, пожал плечами и сосредоточил внимание на экране компьютера, где проходил анализ последнего токсина Джокера. Волноваться из-за чехарды в собственных отношениях он будет потом, когда в больнице не будет умирающих от газа людей.

Альфред оставался с ним еще несколько минут, но затем беззвучно ушел.

Едва компьютер закончил анализ, Брюс поспешил приготовить противоядие. Говорить Альфреду, куда направляется, Брюс не стал, просто вылетел из пещеры и помчался в сторону больницы. Но он все же набрал Тима и сказал ему ждать его там. Если им повезет, то они успеют засадить Харли, Плющ и Селину за решетку еще до наступления рассвета.

***

К тому времени как Брюс добрался до больницы, Тим уже был там. Они вместе передали антидот врачам и остались ждать, чтобы убедиться, что тот работает. Тим переминался с ноги на ногу, и Брюсу стало интересно: это связано с беспокойством из-за антидота или же с едва уловимыми, нечитаемыми взглядами, которыми Тим награждал его с тех пор, как он вошел в здание. Брюс решил, что Тим поделится тем, что у него на уме, едва они окажутся в машине.

Антидот, ко всеобщему облегчению, сработал, пусть и действовал медленно. Брюс с Тимом вернулись к автомобилю и по возможности быстро помчались к ботаническому саду. Тим, прикусив губу, то и дело косился на Брюса, отчего он уже подумывал остановить машину и спросить, в чем дело. Они не смогут противостоять Харли, Плющ и Селине, думая параллельно о чем-то еще. Тим, похоже, пришел к тому же выводу, поскольку сделал глубокий вдох и явно приготовился к ответному выпаду за то, что собирался сказать.

– Как прошло с Джокером? Ты его схватил? – начал Тим. В голосе сквозила явная нервозность, звучал, однако, он ровно.

– Он дал мне токсин на условии, что я позволю ему уйти, – ответил Брюс. Размышляя над его словами, Тим на несколько секунд умолк.

– Тебя не беспокоит, что он все еще на свободе? – Тим нахмурился, и чтобы понять это, Брюсу даже не надо было на него смотреть. Пока он обдумывал ответ, в салоне на некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Брюса не слишком беспокоило то, что он не вернул Джокера в Аркхем: возможно, их отношения начали влиять на то, как он относился к Джокеру, будучи Бэтменом, сильнее, чем хотел бы признать. Это должно было бы встревожить его сильнее, но все, что он ощущал: притупленное чувство поражения, словно рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

– Меня беспокоит, что ему удалось применить биологическое оружие внутри полицейского участка, где все находились в состоянии полной боеготовности, – ответил наконец Брюс. Тим хмыкнул и медленно кивнул, и тут Брюс напрягся – его накрыла волна ужаса от того, что Тим мог ему сказать. Они так и не обсудили его похищение, и прямо сейчас Брюсу совершенно не улыбалось узнать, насколько то повлияло на отношение Тима к Джокеру.

– Но это нормально, что он все еще на свободе, – сказал Тим.

– Я это переживу. – Брюс ответил слишком поспешно, что не ускользнуло от внимания Тима, который сделал еще один глубокий вдох и закусил губу. Брюс понадеялся, что он оставит свои мысли при себе: судя по опыту, подобное выражение лица Тима не сулило ничего хорошего. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Тим, но – очевидно – думал он совсем об ином. – Это хорошо, – снова пробормотал он, но Брюс, не обращая внимания, всецело сосредоточился на дороге и текущей задаче.

– У меня осталась одна доза противоядия для Плющ. Возможно, благодаря этому нам удастся убедить ее сдаться, – заметил Брюс, как только они достигли ботанического сада.

– Думаю, я предоставлю это тебе, – отозвался Тим, весело улыбнувшись.

– Как думаешь, сможешь снова подкрасться к Харли? – спросил Брюс, на что Тим кивнул. В сад они вошли молча. Не дожидаясь указаний, Тим тут же испарился, но Брюс верил, что Тим сможет о себе позаботиться.

Намереваясь отвлечь внимание на себя, чтобы Тим смог вывести Харли из строя, Брюс направился прямиком к прогалине, где они до этого оставили троицу девушек. Он ожидал, что Селина исчезнет, едва поймет, зачем они здесь, она редко причиняла ему серьезные неприятности, потому Брюс не видел в этом проблемы, он вроде как привык позволять ей сбежать, о чем знала не только она, но и Тим.

Не прячась и не скрываясь, Брюс вышел на поляну, чем тут же привлек внимание Харли и Плющ. Селины видно не было, она – если Брюс знал ее настолько хорошо, как ему хотелось думать, – скорее всего, скрылась после их первого с Тимом визита. Харли вышла вперед, закрывая Плющ от Брюса и приготовившись наброситься на него.

– Тебя это убьет, что ли, если ты просто оставишь нас в покое? – раздраженно спросила она, но Брюс лишь молча обошел помещение по кругу, чтобы Харли оказалась спиной к Тиму, и она даже не догадалась о надвигающейся опасности. 

Тим набросился на Харли прежде, чем она сообразила, что происходит. Но на этот раз ей куда быстрее удалось снова встать на ноги, и она успела вытащить пистолет до того, как Тиму удалось нанести второй удар. Брюс дернулся вперед, чтобы не дать Харли выстрелить в Тима, но не успел сделать и шага, как его швырнули через всю прогалину.

Влетев в кусты, Брюс выругался на себя за несобранность. Он должен был заметить, что у Плющ еще достаточно сил, чтобы постоять за себя и за Харли. Все тело болело, он почувствовал, что швы на боку разошлись, а на груди на утро появится внушительный синяк. Он слышал, как Харли в отдалении поливает Тима оскорблениями, и это стало подтверждением, что тот еще жив.

– Тебе следовало держаться отсюда подальше, – произнесла Плющ уверенно и спокойно, хотя ее голос и дрожал слегка от перенапряжения. Кусты вокруг Брюса зашелестели, и он тут же поспешил убраться от них, пока Плющ не схватила его снова.

– У меня есть антидот. Я отдам его тебе, если ты прекратишь. – Брюс надеялся, что она прислушается к голосу разума. – Если ты продолжишь сражаться, то навредишь себе сильнее, чем мне.

– Нет, если я переломаю тебе все косточки. – Из-под ног Брюса вдруг выстрелила пущенная девушкой лоза, он едва умудрился отпрыгнуть с ее пути. Это стало напоминать несколько извращенную версию игры в салки, в которой Брюс продолжал держаться вне досягаемости Плющ в надежде вымотать ее немного. Тим с Харли в это время где-то в отдалении пытались одержать верх друг над другом. 

Брюсу пришлось несколько раз обежать помещение по окружности, но ему удавалось оставаться непойманным. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, но в конечном итоге Плющ все же замедлилась, и Брюс тут же воспользовался лазейкой, чтобы сбить ее с ног. Девушка вскрикнула от боли, но Брюс вырубил ее прежде, чем она успела отплатить ему тем же. С облегчением выдохнув, он переключил внимание на Тима с Харли.

Он не вмешивался в их бой, но внимательно следил за его ходом. Харли прижала Тима к земле и попыталась его ударить, но тот схватил ее за хвостики, вынудив ее отвернуть голову, в результате чего она потеряла возможность видеть, что делает. Брюсу при виде этого зрелища захотелось рассмеяться.

Тим перекатился вместе с Харли, и теперь уже он прижимал ее к земле. Девушке не осталось ничего другого, кроме как пытаться вслепую шлепнуть его по лицу.

– Сдавайся уже! – приказал Тим, отклонившись как можно сильнее, чтобы избежать удара, но не отпустить при этом Харли.

– Съешь брокколи, мокрый гремлин! – парировала Харли и попыталась пнуть Тима. Брюс, скрестив на груди руки, с веселой полуулыбкой на губах наблюдал за этой потасовкой на школьном дворе. Наконец, не без труда, но Тиму все же удалось одержать над Харли верх, и сделал он это самостоятельно. Желание поздравить его с этой победой Брюс подавил не без усилий – он, скорее всего, не смог бы сдержать рвущийся наружу смех и сомневался, что прямо сейчас Тим хотел бы его услышать.

Брюс связал Плющ, Тим пристегнул Харли наручниками к прикрученной к полу полуразвалившейся скамейке. Затем Брюс попросил Барбару сообщить полиции о местонахождении этих двоих и, оставив для Плющ антидот, направился наружу. Тим похромал за ним следом, и Брюс сбавил шаг, чтобы тому не пришлось слишком напрягать травмированную ногу. 

– На самом деле она очень сильно пинает, – объяснил полученную травму Тим, на что Брюс кивнул – он не понаслышке знал, о чем тот говорит. Харли с Джокером в этом плане были совершенно одинаковы – по ним ни за что не скажешь, насколько сильным может быть их удар, пока не пропустишь один. Брюс думал, что это какая-то клоунская фишка, впрочем, признаваться в этом не собирался.

Брюсу хотелось вернуться в город и поохотиться за мелкими жуликами, заполонившими улицы, но Тим был ранен, да и не сказать чтобы он сам был в лучшей форме, так что он решил на сегодня закруглиться и направился обратно в поместье. Возможно, им обоим не помешает немного поспать.

***

Когда телефон Брюса зазвонил, Альфред как раз сервировал его завтрак. Взглянув на экран, Брюс решил было проигнорировать звонок, но под взглядом все понимающего и не особо довольного происходящим Альфреда все же ответил.

– Я занят, – вместо приветствия выдал Брюс в трубку, на что Альфред приподнял бровь.

– Чем это ты можешь быть занят у себя дома? – отозвался Джокер. Брюс нахмурился, удерживая себя, чтобы не начать оглядываться по сторонам в поисках Джокера. – Эдди хакнул GPS в твоем телефоне часа три назад, – продолжил Джокер, не услышав ответа, на что Брюс только прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. 

– В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется узнать, где я, просто спроси. Не надо меня выслеживать и уж точно не надо просить своих криминальных друзей сделать это для тебя, – сказал Брюс, зажав пальцами переносицу. Альфред застыл, не успев наполнить его чашку кофе.

– Что тогда в этом веселого? – Судя по голосу, Джокер надулся. – Кроме того, я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, но тебя не оказалось в городе. Ты не упрощаешь задачу, – продолжил он, и Брюс лишь закатил глаза. Альфред наконец-то налил ему кофе и сел напротив, не делая ни единой попытки скрыть, что внимательно слушает их разговор.

– Как хорошо, что люди изобрели машины, – заметил Брюс и сделал глоток. Джокер что-то задумчиво промычал.

– Точно подмечено. Я сейчас приеду, – отозвался Джокер, и Брюс, спеша ответить ему, чуть не выплюнул кофе.

– Нет. Не делай этого. – Брюс скривился – ответил слишком поспешно. Альфред одарил его любопытным взглядом, но Брюс отрицательно покачал головой, показывая ему, что все в порядке.

– Поздно. Скоро увидимся, – чересчур живо ответил Джокер и отключился. Брюс стиснул зубы и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а затем в рекордно короткий срок покончил с завтраком и поспешил в свою комнату, чтобы надеть что-то, способное скрыть многочисленные порезы и синяки, оставшиеся после столкновения с Плющ.

Нужно будет как-то выманить Джокера из поместья до того, как Тим вернется из школы. Слава богу, в запасе еще несколько часов.

Сменив одежду, Брюс бросился обратно на первый этаж, намереваясь оказаться у входа до приезда Джокера, но вдруг замер – вспомнил о все еще завтракающем на кухне Альфреде. Когда Брюс поспешно вернулся туда, тот как раз начал убирать остатки завтрака. Бросив на Брюса короткий взгляд, Альфред вздохнул.

– Он едет сюда, – произнес Альфред, и Брюс одарил его извиняющимся взглядом.

– Ты не мог бы поговорить с Барб, если она позвонит насчет Аркхема? – спросил Брюс. Альфред обдумывал ответ несколько секунд, но в итоге кивнул. Поблагодарив его, Брюс снова рванул к входной двери и оказался у нее как раз вовремя, чтобы открыть ее Джокеру. Брюс понятия не имел, сколько правил дорожного движения тот нарушил, чтобы оказаться в поместье настолько быстро. Джокер улыбался настолько широко, что, казалось, его лицо сейчас расколется на две половины, а настолько маниакального блеска в его глазах Брюсу не приходилось видеть уже давно. Джокер с энтузиазмом сунул ему прямо под нос старенький пластиковый контейнер.

– Я сделал капкейки, – объявил он, протискиваясь в дом мимо Брюса, и разжал руки, роняя контейнер в его ладони. – Они шоколадные с мятой, – продолжил Джокер, скидывая пальто прямо на пол по пути на кухню – вероятно, его привлек слабый аромат кофе, все еще витавший в воздухе. Покачав головой, Брюс подобрал с пола и убрал пальто, после чего последовал за ним.

Альфред, надо отдать ему должное, совсем не выглядел обескураженным внезапным появлением Джокера. Он наблюдал, как тот роется в шкафах, что-то ища. Остановившись в дверях, Брюс коротко улыбнулся Альфреду и перевел внимание на Джокера. Тот мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку, но вдруг издал победный возглас и вытащил на свет огромный бокал. Совсем сбитый с толку, Брюс продолжил хмуро за ним наблюдать. Наполнив бокал холодной водой, Джокер вытащил из кармана соломинку и опустошил бокал за один глоток.

– Что ты принял? – поинтересовался Брюс, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли вызвать врачей, чтобы те осмотрели Джокера. 

– Не знаю. Джонни сварганил что-то новое, мы это попробовали, и сейчас он голый прикован наручниками к батарее и орет, потому что Эдди не позволил ему бегать по улице голышом, а Эдди плачет в душе, потому что ему пришлось прикоснуться к голому потному Джонни, а еще с ним был Гарфилд, и я сделал капкейки, потому что тебе нравится такая семейная херня, а еще, я думаю, что ткнул кому-то ложкой в глаз. Мы просто катались, – все это Джокер успел выпалить, пока снова наполнял бокал водой, после чего обернулся к Брюсу и уставился на него немигающим взглядом. 

– В них нет наркотиков. Вообще ничего необычного нет. Это просто капкейки, – сказал он, и Брюс уставился на контейнер в своих руках. Подойдя к стойке и поставив его на нее, он снова сфокусировал внимание на Джокере, намеренно при этом игнорируя Альфреда, который внимательно наблюдал за ними с безопасного расстояния. 

– Джонни, это?.. – начал Брюс, озадаченно посмотрев на Джокера.

– Крейн, – отозвался тот, на что Брюс сначала кивнул, а после нахмурился.

– Он хотел побегать по улице голышом? – Брюс надеялся, что это неправда, но Джокер тут же с восторгом кивнул.

– У меня есть фото, – ответил он, принимаясь рыться по карманам. 

– Я не хочу их видеть, – тут же вскинул Брюс руки. Джокер надулся, но рыться в карманах прекратил, вместо этого он снова взял бокал и принялся быстро пить воду через трубочку.

– Может, мне стоит отвезти тебя в больницу? – спросил Брюс, когда Джокер потянулся наполнить бокал в третий раз.

– Не. Со мной все будет нормально. Просто чувствую себя немного одурманенным, – отозвался тот, отмахиваясь от Брюса рукой. Он не стал обращать на это внимания и, несмотря на протесты Джокера, забрал у него бокал и вцепился в его запястье, чтобы проверить пульс. Почувствовав, как тот частит под пальцами, Брюс стиснул зубы.

– Может, тебе стоит присесть? – Не дожидаясь ответа, Брюс потянул Джокера к стулу. Альфред, ни слова не говоря, выдвинул один, и Брюс силой усадил на него Джокера, хоть тот и продолжал возмущаться.

– Я в норме. – В ответ на это Брюс смерил Джокера пристальным взглядом. 

– Если твой пульс станет еще хоть чуточку выше, то у тебя случится сердечный приступ, – заметил он. Джокер хмыкнул и закатил глаза, и Брюсу захотелось хорошенько его встряхнуть, чтобы заставить отнестись к ситуации серьезно. 

– Это твоя вина. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Как только вижу тебя, мое сердце начинает сходить с ума, – прижал ладонь к груди Джокер, совершенно не обращая внимания на скорость биения сердца. У Брюса вспыхнули щеки, он бросил короткий взгляд на совершенно бесстрастное лицо Альфреда, а затем встал перед Джокером на колени.

– Думаю, тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, – мягко произнес Брюс, чтобы немного его успокоить. Джокер медленно, потрясенно моргнул, а затем выражение его лица стало ласковым, теплым, он улыбнулся и провел пальцами по волосам Брюса. Брюсу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как впитывать чересчур человечное выражение лица Джокера.

– Я люблю тебя, – застал Брюса врасплох Джокер. – Я о том, что люблю тебя так, что мог бы всерьез покалечиться ради тебя, типа такая любовь. Ну, знаешь... – продолжил Джокер, делая серию странных жестов и взмахов свободной рукой и смотря при этом на Брюса так, словно было очень важно, чтобы он его понял. 

Глядя в глаза Джокера, Брюс пытался убедить себя, что обожание и теплота исчезнут из них, как только в голове Джокера прояснится, что они вызваны лишь воздействием наркотика на его нервную систему, а значит, не могут быть настоящими. Но когда Джокер обхватил его лицо ладонями, Брюс все же подался навстречу, позволив себе насладится этим мгновением хотя бы ненадолго.

– Знаю, – кивнул Брюс, действительно понимая, что пытался сказать Джокер. Он осознавал, что только что практически получил признание в вечной любви, и это привело его в такой ужас, что ему захотелось сбежать прочь от нее и никогда не возвращаться назад.

– А сейчас Альфред принесет тебе успокоительные, и ты немного поспишь, хорошо? – попросил Брюс, не обращая внимания на легкую дрожь в голосе. Джокер пристально смотрел на него несколько секунд, после чего просто пожал плечами. Брюс тут же выразительно взглянул на Альфреда, надеясь, тот поймет: нужно принести что-нибудь еще, что сможет замедлить сердцебиение Джокера. Коротко кивнув, Альфред направился за лекарством, оставляя Брюса наедине с Джокером. Дождавшись, пока Альфред выйдет из кухни, Брюс снова перевел взгляд на Джокера. К его удивлению, тот все еще смотрел на него все с тем же выражением лица. 

– Они и правда неплохи, – вдруг сказал Джокер, и Брюсу потребовалось время, чтобы понять: тот говорит о капкейках. Кивнув, Брюс коротко ему улыбнулся.

– Я не совал в них ту ложку из глаза, так что людей в них нет, – продолжил Джокер. Улыбнувшись, Брюс тихо усмехнулся и снова проверил пульс Джокера – тот, кажется, слегка замедлился, и хоть, по мнению Брюса, все равно оставался слишком частым, он вздохнул чуть свободнее. 

Вернулся Альфред с лекарствами, и Брюс уже хотел отговорить его от идеи воспользоваться шприцем в пользу таблеток, но он знал, как Альфред относится к Джокеру, поэтому решил, что, возможно, доставит ему удовольствие, позволив хоть раз проткнуть того острым предметом. Осторожничать при этом Альфред даже не пытался, и, пока он вводил лекарство, Джокер всё время сверлил его взглядом.

На Брюса Джокер вновь посмотрел, лишь когда Альфред оказался на безопасном от него расстоянии. Улыбнувшись такому поведению, Брюс провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Джокера, который тут же перестал хмуриться. Успокоительное начало медленно действовать, и Джокер начал слегка покачиваться. Брюс придержал его, чтобы он не упал, и уже хотел подняться с пола и помочь Джокеру лечь в постель, как тот вдруг снова заговорил.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вред, так? – В голосе и выражении лица Джокера читалось, что вопрос безотлагательный и очень важный. Медленно кивнув, Брюс потворствующе ему улыбнулся, но тот хотел получить от него совсем не такую реакцию. 

– Нет-нет, не делай так. Ты установил эти правила, так что это для тебя важно. – Джокер прижал ладони к щекам Брюса. – У тебя слишком красивое лицо, чтобы разбивать его. – Он уставился Брюсу в глаза, сильнее стиснув лицо ладонями, и ему пришлось оторвать от себя его руки, чтобы суметь ответить. 

– Я понял, – по возможности убедительно сказал Брюс. Джокер изучал его лицо, стараясь не сводить с него взгляд, но из-за успокоительного ему стало сложнее фокусироваться. В итоге он вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

– Тебе просто надо доверять мне немного, – открыв глаза, сказал Джокер. – И хватит уже говорить мне, что делать, – ударил он Брюса в плечо. Удар был скорее игривым, но из-за того, что пришелся по синяку, Брюс не смог сдержаться и зашипел от боли.

– Эй, как ты можешь всю жизнь жить в Готэме, но при этом оставаться такой неженкой? – рассмеялся Джокер при виде того, как Брюс потирает ноющее плечо.

– У тебя сильный удар. – Брюс задался вопросом, стоит ли ему рассказать о полученной ранее травме.

– Не настолько и сильный. – Джокер еще успел одарить его взглядом, давшим понять, что он совсем не повелся, но затем прикрыл глаза и с усталым вздохом прижался лбом к макушке Брюса. Снова проверив его пульс, Брюс немного расслабился – тот замедлился, почти пришел в норму. Брюс позволил Джокеру остаться в том же положении еще на несколько секунд, а затем отстранился.

– Давай уложим тебя в постель, – произнес он в итоге, отодвигаясь настолько, чтобы заглянуть Джокеру в лицо. Тот начал протестовать, говоря, что не в состоянии делать хоть что-либо, но Брюс встал и потянул его со стула. Ему и в голову не пришло заставлять Джокера идти самому, он лишь поднял его на руки и понес в свою постель, даже не задумавшись, что делает. 

К тому моменту как Брюс опустил его на свою кровать, Джокер уже практически заснул. Убедившись, что ему удобно, Брюс вышел из спальни. Ему нужно выпить. Зайдя в кабинет, он не удивился, обнаружив там Альфреда, который уже успел наполнить бокал лучшим бренди в доме. Взяв бокал и поблагодарив Альфреда, Брюс с усталым вздохом плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло.

– Что ты ему вколол? – спросил он и сделал глоток, с наслаждением ощутив, как по горлу прокатился обжигающий напиток.

– Смесь пропафенона с мягким успокаивающим.

– Есть хоть шанс, что мы сможем удержать Тима подальше отсюда на весь день? – спросил Брюс, прижимая прохладное стекло бокала к виску.

– Я уже сказал ему, что вы согласились предоставить ему пентхаус на эту ночь, – отозвался Альфред. Брюс успел бросить на него сердитый взгляд, но тут же решил, что лучше уж пусть Тим развлекается со своими друзьями в пентхаусе, чем вернется в поместье, когда тут находится Джокер.

– Что ж, что касается меня, я нахожу его поведение гораздо более приемлемым, когда он накачан до потери рассудка, – заметил Альфред, на что Брюс тихо рассмеялся. Не то чтобы он согласился с Альфредом, но попытку пошутить все же оценил.

– Думаешь, они съедобные? – вдруг спросил Брюс, Альфред в замешательстве приподнял бровь. – Капкейки, – пояснил Брюс, и выражение лица Альфреда сменилось с задумчивого на недоверчивое.

– Я бы не стал класть в рот ничего, что приготовлено им, – ответил он наконец.

– На самом деле он довольно неплохо готовит, – сказал Брюс, почти ненавидя себя за оправдывающийся тон. Альфред в ответ вскинул скептично бровь.

– Это правда. Он готовит отличную пасту. Тебе бы понравилась, – продолжал настаивать Брюс, несмотря на внутренний голос, который вопил ему просто заткнуться. Теперь и вторая бровь Альфреда поползла вверх, и Брюс стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержаться и не ляпнуть что-то еще. Ущерб, однако, уже был нанесен: Альфред все еще смотрел на него так, словно видит впервые.

– Вы его любите, – заявил Альфред, и Брюс уже открыл рот, чтобы это опровергнуть, но слова не шли. Альфред побежденно вздохнул и налил бокал бренди и себе – это было настолько нетипично, что Брюс из-за всей этой ситуации почувствовал себя еще хуже. 

– Это сложно, – сказал наконец Брюс, но оба понимали – этого недостаточно. Он едва удержался, чтобы не начать настаивать, что не лжет. Но он и правда не лгал, то, что происходило между ним и Джокером, действительно сложно, но если бы он начал это объяснять, звучало бы так, точно он спятил.

Молча допив свой бренди, Брюс встал. Он так и не придумал, что сказать, поэтому просто кивнул, даже не глядя на Альфреда, и поспешно вышел из комнаты. Он даже не успел задуматься, куда идет, как оказался рядом с Джокером. 

Забравшись к нему в постель, Брюс прижался к нему поплотнее, натянул на обоих одеяло и закрыл глаза. Ставший родным запах Джокера успокоил его, и разум поплыл, но Брюс был лишь рад возможности забыть об окружающем мире хоть ненадолго.

Джокер проснулся спустя несколько часов. К этому времени Брюс уже успел выйти из спальни, чтобы сделать несколько звонков, побродить по поместью и снова вернуться в постель. Когда Джокер открыл глаза и одарил его ленивой улыбкой, Брюс смотрел новости.

– Утречка, – сказал он, и Брюс тихо рассмеялся. 

– Скорее, вечера, – ответил он. Джокер нахмурился, но тут же пожал плечами и прижался к его боку. Брюс прикусил кончик языка – Джокер надавил на один особенно болезненный синяк, но, кажется, даже не заметил, как Брюс резко напрягся всем телом. Как же он был благодарен за то, что тот все еще заторможенный после наркотиков.

– Как голова? – спросил Брюс, на что Джокер что-то промычал, словно обдумывал ответ, прежде чем его озвучить.

– В норме. Но кайф уже прошел, – сказал Джокер и потер рукой лицо, размазывая грим. Брюс не стал это никак комментировать. Джокер снова закрыл глаза и выдохнул, обдав грудную клетку Брюса теплым дыханием – на мгновение показалось, что снова провалился в сон.

– В новостях было что-нибудь про голого бегуна? – пробормотал Джокер. Брюс фыркнул, но тут осознал, о чем именно речь. 

– Нет, – ответил он, обнимая Джокера за плечи рукой.

– Значит, ты меня любишь? – не удержался Брюс от вопроса и уже приготовился, что Джокер его как минимум ударит.

– Это очевидно, – тот подвинул голову таким образом, чтобы заглянуть Брюсу в лицо. – Почему, как думаешь, я позволил тебе устанавливать правила и прочее? – Об этом Брюс и не думал даже, просто принял как данность и только. Возможно, стоило над этим поразмышлять.

– Я не жалуюсь, просто немного удивлен, – признал Брюс. Он не был уверен, верит ли Джокеру, но вроде как надеялся, что тот не был честен. Переведя взгляд на Джокера, Брюс понял, что тот за ним внимательно наблюдает, и удержался от проявления открытой реакции в ответ на его острый взгляд. 

– Я не совсем бессердечный, знаешь ли, – Джокер постарался сказать это радостным голосом, но в нем все же прорезались едва ли не болезненные нотки. – Только не надо пытаться меня надуть, и тогда все у нас будет чудненько. 

Брюс не хотел в это верить. Он не хотел верить в то, что Джокер способен испытывать настолько глубокие человеческие эмоции. Он годами пытался убедить себя, что это невозможно, а все же видел это в его глазах. Он видел искреннее обожание во взгляде Джокера, когда тот смотрел на Бэтмена, и видел эти теплоту, нежность и симпатию, когда он смотрел на него, Брюса. Также он не мог сбрасывать со счетов невероятное терпение по отношению к Харли.

В результате Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и отпустил необходимость цепляться за веру, что Джокер – совсем не тот, кем является. Он позволил себе допустить, что любимая им часть Джокера не игра или плод его воображения. И тут же вдруг ощутил, что может расплакаться от накрывшего его облегчения. Ведь Джокер любит его, пусть даже такой, своеобразной, любовью, но это гораздо больше, чем то, на что Брюс когда-либо надеялся. 

Он удивил Джокера, прижав его к кровати, но тот, едва преодолев шок и осознав внезапную смену положения, восторженно рассмеялся. Брюс расплылся в улыбке, слушая смех Джокера и глядя на его перепачканное в гриме лицо. Он зарылся рукой в неопрятные волосы и впился в губы, сцеловывая с них его смех. Джокер обхватил Брюса за плечи, и тот, проигнорировав тут же занывшие синяки и порезы, с наслаждением подался навстречу прикосновениям.

Но Джокер, конечно же, разрушил момент – слишком скоро оттолкнул Брюса от себя. Брюс даже возражать не стал, увидев полный настойчивости взгляд. Забеспокоившись, что сделал что-то не так, Брюс отстранился, предоставляя Джокеру больше пространства.

– Скажи мне, что ты не съел мои капкейки.

Брюс спал с лица. Он очень сомневался, что это настолько уж срочное дело. Ну, если конечно, Джокер не подмешал в них яд ли что-то подобное.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они съедобные, – простонал Брюс, садясь прямо.

– Абсолютно. Но я умираю с голода, и мне нужен сахар, так что двигайся, – отозвался Джокер и, махнув Брюсу, чтобы тот убрался с дороги, скатился с кровати. Ненадолго зайдя в ванную поправить грим, он покинул спальню.

Брюс поспешил за ним – боялся, что Джокер может наткнуться на Альфреда: если эти двое останутся наедине, это чревато проблемами. Джокер обнаружился на кухне – рылся по шкафам, запихивая в рот капкейк. Брюс не особо горел желанием объяснять ситуацию Альфреду. 

– Ты что-то конкретное ищешь? – он подошел к Джокеру, намереваясь помешать ему привести кухню в беспорядок.

– Еду, – повернулся тот к Брюсу и, закинув в рот последний кусочек кекса, кивнул на стоящий на стойке контейнер. – Тебе правда стоит их попробовать.

Брюс со вздохом уступил и, взяв один капкейк, откусил кусочек. Они и в самом деле оказались весьма хороши, хотя Брюс предпочел бы чуть меньше мяты. Джокер же продолжил копаться в идеально организованных Альфредом шкафчиках.

– Если вы голодны, я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить, – раздалось от дверей. Брюс подпрыгнул, а Джокер резко переключил внимание на Альфреда, одну руку при этом стремительно пряча за спину. Брюс знал, что в его ладони зажат нож, но не стал об этом упоминать – посчитал неразумным сообщать Альфреду, насколько он был близок к смерти.

– Я могу выбрать? – с насмешливо-воодушевленным выражением лица спросил Джокер. Брюс бы не удивился, выпни его Альфред только за это.

Глянув на Брюса, Альфред нацепил маску лучшего дворецкого, повернулся к Джокеру и заставил себя улыбнуться:

– Конечно.

Джокер захлопал в ладоши, перекатился с пятки на носок и задумчиво умолк.

– Панкейки, – наконец решил он. Коротко ему кивнув, Альфред принялся доставать нужные ему ингредиенты. Поймав его взгляд, Брюс безмолвно выговорил одними губами «спасибо» и уволок Джокера прочь из кухни, чтобы не мешаться.

Джокер позволил Брюсу дотащить себя до библиотеки, но едва они оказались внутри, тут же отстранился и побрел куда-то в глубь помещения. Прикрыв дверь, чтобы создать некую иллюзию уединения, Брюс направился за остановившимся у книжной полки Джокером. Тот рассматривал книги, проводя кончиком пальца по корешкам и с легким любопытством читая названия.

– Ты когда-нибудь приводил сюда хорошенькую девушку? – спросил Джокер, повернувшись и одарив Брюса многозначительным взглядом. Он закатил глаза, задумавшись, стоит ли признаваться, что временами думал о подобном. 

– Не было возможности, – ответил в итоге, и Джокер приподнял бровь. Брюс не стал обращать на это внимания, переключился на оказавшиеся перед глазами книги. Джокер же пристально рассматривал его, явно просчитывая что-то в уме, отчего Брюс ощущал себя так, будто оказался под микроскопом.

Но тут взгляд Джокера выхватил фотографию Тима и Дика в рамке, и он тут же направился к ней, Брюс даже сообразить ничего не успел. Схватив снимок, Джокер задумчиво изучал его какое-то время, тогда как Брюс пытался понять, сможет ли забрать его без риска. Нахмурившись, Джокер щелкнул языком, перевел взгляд на Брюса и улыбнулся лишь уголками губ.

– Миленько, – заметил он, помахав снимком. – Думал, у тебя их трое. – На лицо Джокера снова набежала тень недовольства, отчего Брюс застыл.

– Я бы предпочел не говорить об этом, – голос прозвучал куда тише, чем того хотел Брюс. Джокер с любопытством приподнял бровь, но не стал развивать эту тему, благодаря чему Брюс вздохнул чуть свободнее. Джокер снова перевел внимание на фотографию, запоминая малейшие детали, и беспокойство мнущегося рядом Брюса от него, конечно же, не укрылось. 

– Я не собираюсь причинять им вред, если ты именно этого боишься, – глянул он на Брюса краешком глаза. – Я не идиот, я знаю, что если причинить вред детям, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Ты возненавидишь меня и никогда не простишь. Поверь мне, личный опыт и все такое, – Джокер проговорил это с едва ли не жалкой улыбкой и развернулся к Брюсу, который прикусил губу, оставив слова Джокера без ответа. 

Брюс понимал, что Джокер имеет в виду Джейсона, но ему не хотелось говорить об этом, он не знал, к чему может привести этот разговор. Хотя, возможно, Альфред прав: пора бы уже перестать бояться и рассказать Джокеру правду. Джокер хочет, чтобы Бэтмен был в него влюблен, так насколько плохо он может отреагировать? Что плохого в том, чтобы дать ему знать, что даже после всего, что он сделал, даже после смерти Джейсона, он получил то, чего так хотел? И пусть Брюс никогда не сможет простить его полностью за то, что он отнял у него Джейсона, он прошел через это и может понять, почему Джокер так поступил, он примирился с этим.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох в попытке понять, хватит ли ему на самом деле смелости рассказать Джокеру правду, но тот его опередил.

– Так что ты думаешь о сексе в библиотеке? – в его голосе читалась некая острая грань, но Брюсу не удалось определить, что же именно это было. Может, Джокер почувствовал, что Брюс собирается сказать что-то важное, и не хотел этого слышать. Так что Брюс вздохнул, расслабился и игриво ему улыбнулся. 

– Я не против, – ответил он. На губах Джокера заиграла развратная улыбка, и он тут же впился в губы Брюса поцелуем, оттесняя его назад. Брюс в полной мере вернул поцелуй, прикусив губу Джокера и зарывшись руками ему в волосы. Врезавшись спиной в книжный стеллаж, он зашипел от смеси боли и удовольствия.

Упав на колени, Джокер провел губами по твердеющей плоти Брюса, и все мысли о разговоре тут же покинули его голову. Брюс вцепился в волосы Джокера и откинул голову на стеллаж, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарил ему рот Джокера.

Когда Джокер начал расстегивать молнию на его штанах, Брюс решил, что разговоры всё равно переоценивают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/П:  
> За всеми новостями, о том, как продвигается перевод можно следить в паблике переводчика - http://vk.com/taiyo_h


End file.
